Chasing You
by Ms.Sweden
Summary: Imagine meeting so many suitors you believe they're all the same? They just have different faces. Ibrahim has tried for a solid year to find a suitable man for his one and only daughter. Sounds easier than it actually is. Man after man she manages to scare away and he has no clue how she does it.
1. Chapter 1

**This feels a bit weird, but good weird! This is a quite different story for me, it's been interesting starting and getting to know how to write and how this is going down in general. Thanks to all the amazing people out there enjoying and sending me fun messages brightening up my day!**

 **This is an alternative universe, with no set era, so have some imagination, hehe.**

 **Characters are all Richelle Meads, plot is all mine, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I** **brahim**

Unbelievable.

Absolutely, un fucking believable.

"That's the fourth man this week, this week! I ask you, Oscar, as my most trusted man, you would tell me right?"

I turned towards a man I trusted my life with. One of the first men I took on as I took the throne was Oscar Wilde, we have always been good friends. Yet he has always been very honest with me and never failed to help me with anything. He's been working along side me for years and will for many years more.

Oscar grinned as he was leaning against the door, "Tell you what my king?"

"If my daughter is insane! Somethings ought to be wrong with the child since no man can stand to be around her for longer than half an hour, apart from the two of us?"

Oscar started laughing, "I can assure you that nothing is wrong with Rose, I just believe she has a few more layers some men don't know exist"

I groaned, "She's like an onion" I buried my face in my hand as I leaned against the railing.

Bursting out laughing Oscar came closer, "An onion?" he chuckled.

"Too many layers and she makes people cry" I grumbled before I let a chuckle slip through. Oscars laugh was very intoxicating, he joined in and turned around looking out at the view from the balcony. "I don't know what to do now"

"Cheer up and she's only made one guy cry and we both agree he wouldn't last long" Oscar said walking towards the door taking a tray from a maid that appeared. "Tea?"

"Yes" I said scratching my head, "I know, I know but what else can we do. Weave tried everything. She doesn't like english blokes, they're too snobby apparently. French she doesn't understand and german she just started giggling! How is she suppose to take a throne when she cant even keep a straight face when hearing german?"

Oscar handed me a cup of tea then patted my back, "She is incredibly bright, you know she is. I think she's just giving them all a run for their money, testing who would last"

"I'm not sure anyone _will_ last" I grumbled sipping on my tea.

"You're sounding like your mother" Oscar chuckled. "Haven't we survived worse than this? Wasn't the war much worse? Or when the Chinese emperor went on buying strike?"

"I'm not so sure…"

"Ibrahim" Oscar stood next to me, "She will be fine"

"I know" I sighed, "It's just been so long. I mean wouldn't you expect her to have found someone by now? It's been a year"

"Sometimes love takes time, I didn't see Janine falling instantly as you met?" I could tell Oscar tried holding back laughter. I shot him a glare,

"Stay on subject" I looked down into the garden. She was sitting on the grass cuddling up to her beloved dog. That dog was more loyal than any man I've ever met! She followed her anywhere and was always ready. I studied her, she looked so happy and relaxed. It surprised me, the previous suitor just stormed out less than 10 minutes ago and she acted as if nothings happened!

"It's just strange" I said knowing Oscar was listening, "Every man we find comes in here with such passion and excitement to see her, then what feels like minutes they come storming out acting as if we've thrown them into the snake pit. What is she doing to them?"

"She can be quite sharp sometimes sir" Oscar smiled his eyes falling onto Rose, "She will find someone with time"

I narrowed my eyes as I heard Rose laugh, "We shall see"

 **Rose**

I was exhausted. Utterly and completely exhausted. That was guy number four and he was no different. When I agreed to this I was excited, I mean who wouldn't be?

Have men travel from far and wide just to see you? I am a woman after all!

With time I have realised something, looks isn't everything. Yes, I was very superficial accepting this offer. My dear papa told me to be open minded and with time the right man will come along.

It's been one year, that's 365 days, I have met almost 200 different men. I mean, that is a _lot_ of men! One should be a gem shouldn't then?

Imagine meeting so many suitors, in the end, they're all the same? They just have different faces.

They're all beautiful and charming in their own way but they always find a way of insulting me or they don't share the same values as I do.

There are three types of men out there:

Type One: He's gorgeous and handsome and seems great off to start. Then he tells you something strange that he likes to do. Like his Ant Farm is like his best friends, or he enjoys riding cows and cheese is his favourite food. I think the weirdest one was the guy who collects dirt from every city he visits and prefers to avoid soap. I'm a clean girl, I think the look on my face as he said that probably should have told him enough.

Typ Two: Socially awkward. He's very much a gentleman but you have to pull every single word out of his mouth. I can't have that everyday. Imagine seeing you beloved and he sweats and about to faint just thinking about holding your hand? Trust me that has happened…

And Type Three: Incredibly hot but knows it a little too well. Once he opens his mouth sexist comments just erupts out of him. Either that or he's talking about himself, puts me off instantly.

It feels like a hopeless hunt at the moment, I'm sure my father is getting a bit fed up as well. What can I do? If it's not right it's not, I know Oscar's on my side but papa is as stubborn as I am, he won't give up just yet… sadly!

Angel was squirming underneath my arm and I snickered as she cuddled into me. She was the most loyal person I had in my life I think.

My papa gave her to me on my 16th birthday. He felt I needed a companion in life and he was right, she has never left my side since. She was very energetic but fiercely protective. I named her Angled because she looked like one but get on her bad side and she'll rip you to pieces. I smiled, she was the best dog in the world. She's a black and brown rottweiler with flappy little ears and two little brown spots right above her big brown eyes.

She wasn't your typical lady like dog but I think that's why I loved her even more. In all this extravagance and ethics she was what kept me grounded. She kept me safe and I loved her more and more everyday.

My head snapped up as I could hear my fathers and Oscars voices as they came out through the big patio doors. They were heading our way. Angels head snapped up and I scratched her behind her ears leaning back against the tree. I already knew why they were here.

"I know that look" Oscar smiled knowingly as they came closer.

"What happened?" My father sighed sitting down on a bench across from me.

I shrugged as I continued to stroke Angels head as she was lying relaxed next to me. "I'm sure you were saying from the balcony" I said trying to hold back a smirk.

My papa narrowed his eyes at me, "What was wrong with Prince Jessie? He seemed perfectly fine when he arrived and all of a sudden he's cursing like a sailor and storming through the big hall?"

Angels growled softly and I hushed her softly and continued to pat him. I met my fathers gaze, "I think you knew he would be too full of himself, it would never work"

"He did seem to love his looks" Oscar filled in, he was leaning against a tree with a cup in his hand. I already knew he was having tea, nobody is as addicted to tea as he.

I could see my papa shooting him a glare, "How come he stormed out?"

I looked down at Angel and smiled, "He wanted to play with Angel"

I could hear my dad groan and hide his face in his hand while shaking his head. Oscar was snickering to himself.

"That dog will be the death of me" Papa groaned looked at me, "Why didn't you stop her Rosemarie?"

I grimaced as he used my full name and patted Angels head, "She was only playing" I cooed and Angel's tongue was having from the side of her mouth and I snickered. Looking up I could see my dad shooting me a glare.

I rolled my eyes standing up, "It's not the end of the world papa"

"It's the fourth man this month, the sixteenth this month! Will you ever not find a flaw in a man?"

"It's not my fault they can't have a laugh" I said giving my dad a knowing smile. He knew I loved to laugh and wasn't afraid of entertaining a bigger crowd. I needed someone who could hold his own yet not take life too seriously.

Papa sighed met Oscar's gaze, "She'll be the death of me"

Oscar laughed, "She had your genes, I bet you'd be unhappy is she settles for the first man"

"Yeah, yeah" I said waving off his comment.

"You know he's right" I said crossing my arms over my chest, smiling. Papa rolled his eyes, "Please just give the next guy an honest change? Please?"

I sighed, "Fine" I whistled for Angel and I walked up to my father, "May I be excused?" I asked giving him an angelic smile.

"Yes, go" he said smiling while shaking his head. "You know no man can resist that smile!"

He said as I started to leave.

I chuckled walking backwards, "It's the Mazur charm, it's in my blood"

Oscar and Papa laughed as I winked and Angel followed me to my room. I've had enough for today.

* * *

 **Any feedback? Open for all opinions**

 **Lot's of L.O.V.E xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the warm welcome back! Feels amazing, and** **Two updates in one night! surpriiiise haha, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose**

I pursed my lips as I was studying myself in the mirror. I put my hands on my hips trying another pose, I sighed.

"Not the one I presume from that look"

I smiled apologetically as I turned towards Tasha, I'm sorry, you know I'm useless at picking dresses"

She smiled, "You're not useless, you're very thorough" she helped me out of the dress and winked at me as she put it back on it's hanger.

I sat down on little stool by my vanity and sighed. I studied Tasha as she was skimming through dresses on the rack a maid brought in earlier. She'd been my personal maid for almost six years now. She was a year younger than me, petite form and ink black hair always in a neat bun. She was the closest thing I had to a girl friend in the palace and she always knew what to say. And what I should wear!

She turned around smiling, "Remember that dress you wore to the New years ball in France last year? That midnight blue colour?"

I nodded as I could see she was up to something, "Yes, go on?"

"I saw this dress in town that I think will be perfect" she said sounding very excited, "It might be a little bit out there, but it will definitely make a statement" she giggled.

I smiled, "You know I trust you, but what do you mean by a statement?" I narrowed my eyes at her as I could see a cheeky glint in her eyes.

She winked at me, "You'll see"

I chuckled, "You love this don't you? You always take the chance of and element of surprise"

She laughed, "Well what can I say, I like to keep things interesting" she was folding some pieces and tucked them away. "How was your afternoon with Prince Jessie go?"

I made a gaging noise and she laughed, "That bad? He looked terribly dashing as he was striding down the hall"

"He did have a cute bum" I winked as I got up and threw myself on my bed. "He had his head a little too high up his own ass for me to even stand him for longer than five minutes"

I groaned just think gin about it, "I mean yes he's gorgeous and I know my father likes him but that doesn't mean I have to like him right?" I sat up looking at Tasha. "Am I took picky? Is that it?"

She smiled, "I don't think you're too picky, I just think finding someone takes time"

I laid back down again, "You sound like Oscar"

She giggled, "I take that as a compliment" she was poking about in my room tidying up and I got bored so I gave her a hand.

"What about the Duke of Cornwall, he seemed very nice at the valentines ball?"

"He was nice but nice doesn't do it. He was so plain, like he didn't have an opinion. Every time we got into conversation and he felt one way and I felt another he just changed it. It didn't make any sense?"

Tasha pursed her lips, "Well you don't want a push over!"

"Exactly, could you tell my father that?" I said turning towards Tasha, "He and Oscar came and a little valuation after Jessie stormed out" I rolled my eyes, "Men are so dramatic"

"Why exactly did he storm out?"

Angel was sittin next to me and I grinned towards her, "Angel just had a little play with him"

Tasha laughed out right, "No wonder he ran" Tasha patted Angel on her head, "She is a little devil in disguise isn't she?"

"Angel knows me and she already knew I wasn't a big fan of Prince Jessie" I cooed as I was cuddling my darling dog.

"Make sure to keep Angel away during the ball the day after tomorrow, Prince Jessie will be there and maybe you should't embarrass him any further" Tasha said trying to hold back laughter, "Did she get a good chunk out of him?"

I grinned, "Half of his pant leg is still out in the garden"

We laughed together and I kissed Angels head, "She would never do serious damage"

"And what did your papa and Oscar have to say?"

"I don't think they saw the little incident" I gave her an angelic smile telling her I was hoping she wouldn't tell them either. She smiled in return and I knew my secret was safe.

"Continue?"

"Yes" I smiled, "I think he's slowly realising what a basket case I am and might give up soon"

"I know your father and I know he is just as stubborn as you are" Tasha said giving me meaning look as she started brushing and braiding with my hair. "You seemed so eager when your father mentioned this a year ago, what happened?"

"Men happened" I groaned resting my head in my hands, "I think I have too high expectations, I mean is humor too much to ask? I'm starting to loose my faith in humanity"

"Maybe you should get to know them more before you let your dog take a big out of them" Tasha joked and I gave her a half smile meeting her gaze in the mirror. "Maybe you'll meet someone at the ball?"

I grimaced, "Papa will probably watch me like a hawk to make sure I'll behave"

"Don't forget Oscar will probably be there too" Tasha smiled and finished my braid. "I'm sure it will be a good evening, hopefully there will be plenty of dancing"

I grimaced, "Remember Lord Badica" I shivered, "I've never been in that much pain in my life!"

"I remember" Tasha snickered, "I was surprised there was no blood in your shoe"

"That makes two of us"

"Mason was really nice though" Tasha smiled and met my gaze in the mirror. I smiled, "He is, I just see him more like a brother than a lover"

"I'll take him if you're not accepting him"

I grinned and put my hand on top of Tasha's as it was resting on my shoulder. "You're really amazing do you know that?"

Tasha gave me a warm smile, "I'm lucky to have such a good friend"

I smiled back, "We both are"

There was a knock on the door and Tasha went to open it. She grinned and opened it further when Eddie walked in. "Ladies" he said bowing slightly.

I rolled my eyes, he only did that cause he knew I didn't like it. Shooting him a glare he chuckled, "Sorry to bother you but I found this in the garden as Mark and I were doing our evening round"

In Eddie's hand was the remaining on Jessies pant leg. Tasha chuckled and took it from his hand, "I know what this is"

Eddie shook his head leaning against the wall, "Will that dog scare all men away?" Angel barked and trotted over to Eddie and Eddie gave her a warm smile before scratching her back.

I grinned, Eddie was one of the few people I called friends within the palace as well. We were a trio that always had a laugh. Eddie had been hired as a palace guard for years now and he was always by my side.

"I think you can agree Jessie got what he deserved" I said giving Eddie a look.

He laughed, "Definitely, he disgusted me from the second he stepped into the great hall. All the maids were swooning over his smile" He rolled his eyes, "Before he opened his mouth i knew he was a nasty piece of work. The way he spoke to one of the footmen was horrible"

"Hope they didn't take it to heart" I said smiling sadly. "Nobody deserves to be treated badly just because they're a footman or a maid."

"And that's why everybody loves you Rose" Tasha smiled as she got me my robe. I smiled. My father taught me kindness was valuable and I believe in one hundred percent, kindness and laughter was the best way.

Eddie then clears his throat, "Do you remember that guy from Romania that followed you around for the Winter ball last year?"

I grimaced and Tasha laughed, "I think she remembers"

"He's coming for the ball next week" Eddie grinned as he knew these news would pain me.

I groaned, "No! ugh, I'm feeling fed up with this, how many stalkish men am I going to have to endure?"

"The world is full of them dear" Tasha grinned as prepared my bed for the evening. I groaned again, "I know I appear snobbish sometimes but there's only so much a girl can handle"

Eddie laughed "I shall bid you good night ladies" he bowed slightly, "Keep your head up Rose, hopefully one man at the ball will at least have the courtesy to hide his madness"

"Ha, ha, very funny" I said sticking my tongue out in his direction.

"That's not very lady like"

I glared at him, get him out of here" I told Tasha. She laughed and started pushing Eddie out. So much for friends right?

* * *

 **Finally I made Tasha nice, I felt like it was needed. She's one of my faves in this one tbh!**

 **Let me know your thoughts,**

 **Lot's of Love xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3! Awesome responce so far, enjoy the Ball part 1 ;)**

* * *

 **Rose**

I was holding the cup of tea between my hands as Tasha was lighting flicking a brush across my eyelids. She was very specific and a perfectionist when if came to make up and hair and I knew I could always trust her.

Tonight was the annual military ball my father held to celebrate our success, alliance and also to honour the men who have long fought together. It usually it was war heroes at the age of city plus. Don't get me wrong I found it fascinating hearing their stories but you can only hear so many stories before it all blends together.

Lately a lot of the alliance my father had were alway invited and as their sons and top men grew older they were invited as well. It made things more interesting I have to admit, but sometimes all they have is muscle and not enough brain to carry conversation. You can only talk about their muscles for so long…

"Are you excited about tonight?" Tasha asked waking my up from my thoughts.

I smiled, "Yes it's always interesting to see new faces, I'm still a bit put off knowing Mr Romanian guy will be there" I scrunched my nose thinking of him.

During the last Winter ball he was breathing down my neck all evening. He was too handsy on the dance floor and I could tell Oscar had guards set to him so he wouldn't bother me too much. I didn't help.

"What do you think, I didn't want to put too much liner on your lid because that might be too over powering against the red lip?"

I studied my reflection. Tasha had drawn a thin line on my top lid to enhance my eyes and a layer of mascara on my lashes. I was a girl for simple make up but tonight I have left it all in Tasha's hands since I didn't have a clue on what the dress would be like.

A slightly darker shade of red were painted onto my lips and made them look full and flirty. I grinned meeting her gaze, "You're a genius, do you know that?"

She grinned proudly, "Oh no need to flattering. I was thinking a very simple up do, with a big bun at the back and some volume with your hair. I chose these big drop diamond earrings that use to be your mothers" she smiled pointing towards the set of earring lying on the side of my dresser. They had a smaller diamond sitting on the lobe and a heavy tall drop hanging almost an inch down. I smiled sadly. I missed my mother.

She passed away when I was six years old from Cancer. She was a fighter and always put on a brave face. She always knew how to dress to impress during events like this. My father always said I was the spitting image of her but my hair like in the Mazur family. Long thick and dark.

Blinking twice I left the thoughts of my mother and sipped on my tea, "The earrings will be perfect" I smiled sadly.

I put them in as Tasha was working on my hair. A knock came on the door and we both looked up, I tightened my robe around me as Tasha went to open the door.

She smiled as Oscar walked in holding a box in his hands. He smiled warmly, "Stunning as always"

I smiled towards him gazing towards the box and raised my brows, "And what secret might you carry?"

He put the box down in front of me, "No beating around the bush with you is there?" He chuckled, "Your father heard Natasha was using the diamond drop earrings that use to be your mother signature earrings" he slowly opened the box, "So he wanted to make sure you had a matching Tiara to match" he winked at me grinning proudly as I gasped as I saw the tiara sitting in the box.

I instantly remembered her wearing it on several occasions. It was dressed in diamonds, in the centre a big circle interlocking with smaller diamond clad circles edging smaller as they came closer to the edges. It was a sparkling masterpiece and I had long dreamt about wearing it one day. I usually chose smaller pieces to wear for events as this but this was definitely a statement piece.

The grin on my face was ridiculous and I could see Tasha smile in the mirror as she already knew about this. I lifted it up ready to put it on but Tasha stopped me, "I'm not done yet" she chuckled, "The excitement will have to wait and you need to put on the dress first so it won't ruin your hair"

Oscar snickered as I rolled my eyes since Tasha was such a kill joy. She laughed, "Don't be a baby"

Oscar departed as Tasha continued with my hair. Later she laced up my corset, I always dreaded this part.

"God Tasha, are you trying to kill me?"

I knew she was rolling her eyes at my moaning and she continued to tug, "You've done this for years and yet you still whine like it's the first time"

I smiled and groaned as she tugged again. I knew she was done but it was a hell of a process to go through to fit into a dress.

"Right" Tasha said excited, "Now for the dress. I picked it up yesterday and I can't wait to see it on you, I just know it will be amazing!"

I chuckled seeing her excitement. She wouldn't hold the dress up to me but seeing the dark blue colour I was definitely intrigued. It was very rich in colour but still had a matt look to it, not shiny as my dresses usually were.

I stepped into the dress and she started to help me putting it on. The skirt was full and the fabric was falling beautifully around my ankles. Putting my arms through the short sleeves I realised as Tasha walked around me it was very deep in the neckline both at the front and back.

I know my father prefers me in a more modest necklines to keep eyes away. He would definitely have something to say about this!

I felt a small sipper go up and Tasha walked around me studying her creation. She smiled has she straighten the skirt out. "You can look now" she smiled as turned me towards the mirrors.

My lips parted as a small gasp filled my lugns. The sleeves were short and delicate as they cover my shoulders. The v neckline was daring yet elegant as it showed of the top of my cleavage. The bodice was fitted along my bust and waist before it flowed out into loads of garment resting around my feet. A thin piece of sparkly fabric accentuated my waist. Turning around and peeking over my shoulder I could see it was low cut in the back as well in a v right at the curve of my back.

"What is the verdict?"

I chuckled turning around again having another look, "I absolutely love it!"

"I knew you would" She replied confidently

"My father will have a heart attack though" I said shooting her an amused look. She smiled innocently and walked over towards the dressing table. She picked up the tiara.

"And the cherry on top" she smiled as she slowly placed the tiara on my head. Seeing the full image. The make up, red lip, earrings, tiara and finishing off with the dress I knew Tasha was a master mind in the making.

I turned towards her and gave her a hug, "Thank you"

I could hear the grin in her voice, "Your are like my own personal dress up doll" she laughed pulling back to see my face, "And you always look stunning"

I smiled back, "I knew you only wanted this job to play dress up"

"Why else would I even apply?" we laughed at her reply as a knock came to the door.

Eddie peaked his head in, "They're ready for you, your father wants you to greet guests as they arrive into the ball room" he said as he stepped in and his eye grew wide mouthing wow, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

I grinned, "We're friends, you're not suppose to flirt with me"

He laughed out right, "Oh believe me honey, this isn't me flirting. You do look gorgeous Rose"

I smiled "Thank you, it is all Tasha's creation"

Tasha bowed as we both clapped our hands and laughed. Eddie gave me his arm as he nodded towards the door, "C'mon, let's go before you're late. I'm sure you can't wait to see your papas face in that dress"

I chuckled, "You don't think he will have a heart attack do you?"

"He just might"

I laughed, "Let's hope not"

 **Ibrahim**

Everything was moving smoothly. All the guests were arriving in the hall and Oscar just told me excitement was in the air. This was one of my favourite events of the year. It was to celebrate and to honour our fellow countrymen and alliances surviving through what ever the world through at us. I also saw it as a great opportunity for Rosemarie to meet some new people. Well men to be frank.

I know it's been a hard year, she was so excited about this to start off but then it all just started going down hill. I think her caring about looks had gone out the window, which made me pleased because a relationship shouldn't be built on looks. But looks is the first to attract the eye.

Man after man I asked to come for a visit stormed out or was dismissed. I was hoping tonight with a room full of proper men at least one should do, shouldn't they?

"You're thinking about Rose arran'r you?"

I turned quickly seeing Oscar with his arms crossed and a relaxed smile on his face. I tried to hold back a smile, he knew he was right.

"I will keep an eye on her tonight" He smiled. He was a true friend, I also knew Rose wouldn't mind. She really loved Oscar like an uncle which he might as well be.

"I know she will do well tonight, she always does. I'm just worried about he suitors"

"She can hold her own" Oscar winked, "Although" he looked over my shoulder, "I would be worried tonight"

"Why?" I asked feeling a frown paint my face. I turned around I was gobsmacked. She was an absolute spitting image of her mother in her early days. The dress, tiara and the way she carried herself was almost like a punch in the stomach.

"See what I mean?" Oscar snickered to me.

I then noticed the deep neckline and I could feel my fists clenched. "Oh I will be worried" I said giving Oscar a side glance and I could hear him holding back laughter. Rose was grinning as she walked closer and Oscar stepped forward grabbing her hand spinning her around. I noticed the open back and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you out to give me heart attack or what are you up to?" I asked narrowing my eyes at my daughter.

She laughed, "Isn't that what I'm suppose to do?" She met Oscars gaze and they shared a laugh. "So I take it you don't like it?" she asked eyeing me with a relaxed smile on her face.

I sighed, "You know you look beautiful, you always do. The Tiara and the earrings is just the cherry on top. It's the amount of cleavage I'm worried about…"

"And the amount of testosterone here tonight" Oscar smoothly added.

I could see Rose was holding back laughter, "I do owe my look to Tasha but I do feel like mama" she smiled sadly.

My heart broke a little and I took her both hands in mine, "You carry the exact same presence she always did" I smiled warmly. "You'll be an amazing queen one day!"

She smiled and mouthed "Thank you"

"We are ready your highness" Eddie came up behind us holding a hand towards the door. The guests were ready to arrive. The ball room was all set with drinks and food. I nodded towards the music to start.

"Let's go" I smiled taking my daughters hand and we got in position. I had a feeling this would be an amazing evening!

 **Rose**

People were arriving and they each got a personal greeting from my father and I. The older gentlemen always arrived first. They all knew my father well and I knew most of them by name. I shook their hand a earned a few kisses on my hand. The first time I had a eighty year old man kiss my hand I had a grimace on my face and my father told me off after. I smiled towards the memory.

My father had invited a few friends from around the world as well. I've heard their names several times but none of their faces so far I recognised.

"Rosemarie, this is Lord and Lady Devereux" My fathers voice broke me out of my thoughts. I smiled looking in their direction. "They are very good friends and did great things during the revolution"

I smiled and took Lady Devereux hand, "It's lovely to meet you"

"It's my pleasure my princess, I have to say, you look exactly like your mother" she said her eyes shining with warmth, "You're dress is stunning as well"

I grinned, "I have a very talented maid" I admitted, "I sadly can't take the credit"

"She is very honest, I like that!" Lord Devereux chuckled. "Lovely to meet you Madame"

"You too" I smiled shaking his hand.

Like this the hour carried on. It was a big event, my father a calculated at least two hundred guests.

I sighed as my gaze wandered the room, everyone were either dancing or in conversation. A part of me ached to dance or mingle but the other side reminded me of the stalkers that were probably hiding in the crowds.

"Thinking of your Romanian lover?"

I jumped a little as Oscar's voice came out of no where. I smiled and rolled my eyes, "How did you know?"

Oscar laughed, "I could tell by the grimace on your face. Stay calm, I haven't seen him yet" he winked.

I sighed in relief, "Thank god"

"So, seen anyone you fancy so far?"

"Oscar" I laughed and elbowed him, he laughed with me. He was always having a laugh and that's why I think we worked so well together. I saw him as an uncle, he was just as protective as my father but he wasn't afraid to joke about a thing or two.

I shook my head, "No not yet" I sighed, "I'm afraid I'll die alone"

He huffed, "We both know that's a lie" I could see his gaze scanning the room. "What about Duke Wellington over by the orchestra? He's not too bad?"

"No, but the man barely has any hair" I snickered, "He combs it to hide his bald head"

I could see Oscar holding back laughter as I heard my father clear his throat. We both sobered up smiling angelic towards papa. He was just about to open his mouth when Eddie came over. "Prince Belikov just arrived"

"Ah, excellent! You have to meet his Rosemarie, he is a war hero and an excellent future ruler of Russia"

I raised my brows, "I've never heard of a Belikov before?"

"That's because you never listen" Oscar smiled and my papa smiled knowingly. I shot them both a glare and they laughed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes as Oscar said something about the only things I paid attention to was food and shopping. I could hear my papa's laugh join in and I zoned out.

Letting my gaze wander a round the room my eyes stopped by the big entrance. I gasped slightly as I was taking him in.

He was tall, incredibly tall in fact. My eyes traveled from his shoes going up. Shiny shoes and a fitted pair of black trousers. The dark military green jacket he was wearing fit him impeccably. His broad shoulders were dressed in golden details and several medals attached to him chest. Continuing my very intriguing sight.

Brown hair barely touched his shoulders, a serious look painted his face as his eyes traveled around the room. His features were beautiful, he was fucking stunning to put it frankly. I know a princess nor a lady should swear but nobody could hear.

"I think you're drooling a little bit"

I jumped again as Oscar's voice scared me. I turned towards him shot him a deadly glare. He grinned and pointed with his hand, "Just here"

"I could just kill you-"

"Rosemarie"

My father's voice stopped me mid sentence and I suddenly felt another set of eyes on me. I swallowed as I straightened up and slowly turned towards my father. The incredibly handsome man was now right next to my father. His eyes were looking straight at me, I could see amusement flashing in his eyes. I swallowed. Shit.

"Rosemarie, this is Prince Dimitri Belikov of Russia. He has traveled far to be here tonight"

My eyes never left his and I licked my lips before meeting my papas gaze smiling.

"This is my daughter Princes Rosemarie Mazur" My father introduced us taking my hand placing it in his.

I felt my lips part as he bowed slightly, lift my hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving mine.

"It's a pleasure to meet King Ibrahim's beautiful daughter" The light kiss made me swallow again. I swear I could've fainted if my father and Oscar was right there. Staring.

Oscar cleared his throat and I blinked twice, "It's lovely to meet you too Prince Belikov?" I said his surname like it was a question.

He smiled warmly and nodded, "Charming" He nodded towards my father, "If you excuse me I know Lord Devereux is waiting for me"

"Of course, I will find you later tonight and we can talk" Papa said grinning proudly taking Dimitri's hand.

"Rosemarie" He smiled before he left. My gaze followed him as he walked away. I swallowed again, it was like my eyes were glued to him.

"I think someone's smitten"

I gasped as I heard the words leave Oscars mouth. I elbowed him and I could see my father shaking his head.

"I need a drink" I said starting to walk away from them.

"Rose I think you should know-"

I waved my hand to them letting them know I wasn't listening. I needed a drink fast and I needed to find Tasha. Stat.

* * *

 **SWOON! Ain't he just so freakin dreamy? hehe, let me know what's on your mind!**

 **Lot's of Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoop, two day in a row update! Amazing reactions to this chap, hope you enjoy this one too.**

* * *

 **Rose**

One of the staff handed me a glass of white wine. I smiled a thank you and took a small sip. I grimaced as the strong flavour filled my mouth. Usually a princess should just keep a brave face and smile even though something tastes awful. The thing is I'm not a big drinker, so I usually sneak water in there to make the flavour weaker. It actually tastes nice when it's not as strong.

I stopped at one of the tables were I saw water and had a quick glance around as before I lifted it up.

"Need some assistance?"

I jumped. "Christ" I cursed under my breath before I looked up. My eyes went wide as I saw Prince Dimitri standing right next to me with an amused smile on his lips.

"Eh.. what?" I asked completely forgotten what he had said.

His smile grew slightly, "Need any assistance?" He nodded towards me holding the big jug of water.

I smiled nervously and nodded. I moved back and he poured some water into my glass. "I don't usually see girls adding water to their wine"

I bit my lip picking up the glass as he'd finished, "Maybe I'm not like other girls" I said trying to hide my smile. I could tell he was amused by my answer. I turned around scanning the room as I took another sip before I said, "I'm not a big drinker, usually people don't catch me mid act"

"I see" He lifted up a glass of red wine to his mouth and to a sip, I could feel his gaze on me. I tried to keep my eyes occupied looking like I was searching for someone. To be honest I have no clue what I'm doing. This man is completely throwing me off!

"Looking for anyone?"

My head snapped over and he was still looking at me, meeting my gaze shamelessly. I pursed my lips and gave him a small smile, "I was but I think she's no where to be seen"

He tilted his head to the right, "How come I have never seen you previously?"

I shrugged slightly and put my glass down straightening my dress, "I can't answer that Prince Dimitri, I could ask you the same question?"

"Please Rosemarie" he put his glass down and moved his hands behind his back, "Call me Dimitri"

"Only if you call me Rose" I smiled

He smiled and nodded. "How old are you Rose if you don't mind me asking?"

"I turned twenty two the other month, and you?"

"Twenty six just after New Years"

I bit m lips slightly, he's bloody perfect! He's not too old, he has such a charming smile and the way he's looking at me made me feel like butterflies.

He cleared his throat and held his hand out, "Would you like to-"

"Princess"

Both our heads snapped up as a voice broke him off. I could feel the anger stir within as there stood no other than Daniel Romanov, the Romanian stalker of mine.

"Daniel" I said trying not to looked extremely disappointed because I was very sure Dimitri was about to ask me to dance.

"I have been looking for you all night, I'm so happy I finally found you" A half smile painted my lips trying to be polite. "Would you like to dance?"

I opened my mouth to protest when Daniel's eyes moved to Dimitri and frowned, I could tell he didn't like me talking to another man. A much more handsome and sexy man at that.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked clearly annoyed with Dimitri's presence.

I opened my mouth again ready to tell him to move along "Actually-"

Dimitri got a had of me, "She's all yours"

I wanted to shoot Dimitri a glare but stopped myself. I sighed as Daniel held out his hand to me and gave Dimitri a small smile as Daniel led me onto the dance floor.

Not only was I disappointed that I was torn away from Dimitri, the first possible man i could see myself having a decent conversation with, I was pulled away from him by Daniel. I thought Oscar was going to look out for him, but I guess he can't save me ever time.

"You look so beautiful Rosemarie, Just like a flower blooming in the middle of the night in Peru" He looked at me with adoration that came across a little creepy.

I blinked looking at Daniel a little overwhelmed by his strange yet sweet comment. "Thank you?"

"Oh that is nothing to your beauty, I could talk about you for days without mentioning the same thing twice, you are a goddess among peasants Rosemarie, you are an angel from god himself!"

"Please Daniel" I said trying to sound nice, "Call me Rose"

"Ahh Rose, a rose that will forever bloom in-"

And like this he continued through out the dance. When he started comparing me to a beautiful deer prancing in the forrest I helplessly started to look around for Oscar or Eddie. I needed to get away from this!

 **Dimitri**

I found myself another glass of wine as I studied Rose dancing with that peculiar short man that just interrupted our conversation. I felt a bit mean as her beautiful smiles turned into a sad one as was led onto the dance floor. I got the urge to pull her back but I knew I couldn't cause a scene. I didn't know this man wasn't in her favour.

"Dimitri my son" Ibrahim's voice interrupted my thoughts and I smiled as his hand landed on my shoulder. "How have you been? It's been too long"

"I'm great, working a lot but I'm very good thank you. How are you? I can see your country is raining down with fortune"

He laughed, "Yes lately things have gone surprisingly well, I cannot take all the credit sadly. Oscar Wilde is the man with the ideas"

"How is he? I think the last time was when you and Oscar visited my mama several years ago" I grinned hearing Oscar's name. He was an incredibly smart man with a great sense of humor. He always knew how to have a good laugh.

"He should be here somewhere, he will appear soon" Ibrahim smiled, "How is your mama? I miss her, it's been too long"

"She is great, she is busy with my sisters" I chuckled.

Ibrahim laughed, "She must be, having three daughters can't be easy, any of them married yet?"

"Yes Karolina got married two years ago to Lord Snow from Siberia, very good man. Sonya is engaged to the prince Stefan of Bulgaria and Viktoria is yet too young"

"Prince Stefan is a wonderful man, I'm sure your mother must be please" Ibrahim smiled warmly.

"She is, I think she's happy neither of them have put up a fuss" I laughed, "They're all very specific in what they want in life"

Ibrahim, "Aren't we all"

"Dimitri!"

I turned to see Oscar walking up to us. A grin painted my face as I took his hand in mine, "Oscar Wilde, I'm so glad to see you!"

"And me you" Oscar grinned, "You've grown even taller I think" Oscar said taking in my form, he laughed, "Your mama must look like a dwarf next to you"

I laughed at that, "She does complain I eat too much, that must be it"

Ibrahim laughed along side Oscar, shaking his head he smile, "It's lovely you could make it"

"It's great to be here, I am very busy lately but I am scheduling more traveling this year so hopefully you will see more of me"

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" Ibrahim applauded, "Pardon me Dimitri, Oscar have you seen Rose lately? I haven't seen her for over an hour?"

"Oh she's on the dance floor with the lovely Lord Romanov" Oscar chuckled.

"Oh lord" I could see Ibrahims face turn in amusement.

"Is he not the princess favourite?" I asked clearly curious about this character and why Rose looked so bothered as he led her off.

Oscar smiled amused as he sipped in his wine, "He is very fond of our Rosemarie and he finds the most peculiar ways of expressing it"

My brows got together confused as Ibrahim continued, "The man once sent her a three hundred Roses just cause her name was the most beautiful of all flower names"

Oscar snickered and shook his head, "She wasn't amused at all"

"She doesn't look very amused at the moment to be honest" Ibrahim said looking out on the dance floor. Following his gaze I saw Rose being tugged around on the dance floor by Daniel Romanov. I knew Oscar was watching as well as he was lowly chuckling to himself. Rose had a slightly pained look on his face and she looked at Daniels face in disbelief of what he was saying. Her gaze started searching the crowd and as her eye fell on Oscar she clearly mouthed "Help me!" and shot him a glare and he started laughing. Amused I smiled, the whole situation was hilarious to be honest.

Oscar cleared his throat after he finished his wine, "The way that girl overreacts to things always amazes me"

"She got it all from her mother" Ibrahim laughed still looking at Rose.

"Should I go save our damsel in distress?" Oscar grinned as he put down his glass.

"Who is that?" I asked as I saw a man join them. I looked over and I saw Oscars smile fade a little.

"That's Prince Jessie, he was here earlier this week as a suitor of Rosemaries"

"Oh" I said feeling a spark of jealousy within.

"She wasn't amused by him at all and judging by the look on her face she's not pleased to see him"

Studying the situation a head of me I could see Daniel stopping mid step and Rose stopped with a uninterested look on her face. Jessie said something and I could see Daniels face fell and so did his head slightly. I frowned, Jessie looked very pleased and Daniel slowly eased away.

I could see Rose apologetic look follow Daniel before she shot Jessie a glare as she said something crossing her arms over her chest. The gesture pushed her chest up slightly and my eyes fell into her now more visible cleavage.

This woman is absolutely stunning. The way she carried herself and the way she seemed to a witty sense of humor only made me more intrigued by her. The dress was what first had caught my eye, it was unlike anything I'd ever seen and it fit her like a glove. Her hair was a dark brown and I could only imagine how gorgeous she would look with her hair down and those lips. Red and full, it just made me think of-

Oscar's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "Maybe I should go-"

Quick on my feet I told Oscar "Let me" I gave Ibrahim a look and he nodded with approval. Oscar studied me as I handed him my glass and straighten my jacket walking towards Jessie and Rose.

 **Rose**

Seeing Daniel walk away sulking made me feel guilty. I murmured a thank you for the dance but I don't think he heard me. I could feel anger growing within me knowing Jessie was still standing next to me. I shot him a glare, "Do you always have to belittle people to make yourself feel better or is it just a part of your personality?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

Even if I wasn't very fond of Daniel he was a nice person, people like Jessie always found it in their interest to look down on people like Daniel.

"Oh Rose, no need to be rude" Jessie smiled, "I think I'm the one deserving an apology after the way things ended earlier this week"

I huffed and was about to walk off not listening to this as he grabbed my wrist. My head snapped up, "I don't feel the need to have you in my presence Jessie so if you please could le me go and bother someone else, that would make me happy"

"Don't show such attitude Rosemarie, it's not very lady like is it" He said raising his brows at me amused.

"I don't think discussing manners is in your place since you don't have an ounce of it in your body"

"You little-"

"May I cut in?"

Both our heads snapped up as Dimitri suddenly stood next to us. His eyes went from Jessie to his hand around my wrist and he raised a brow towards him. Jessie let go suddenly and straightened his jacket.

"Our dance wasn't finished yet" Jessie said trying to make his voice have authorisation. He clearly failed.

"I insist" Dimitri said with a smile offering me his hand and I took his still shooting Jessie glares.

He huffed as he walked away. I sighed shaking off the frustration he brought with him. I looked up at Dimitri surprised as he was looking straight at me. I cleared my throat, "Thank yo for that" I nodded towards where Jessie went. "I truly can't stand that man"

His smile grew slightly, "I'll always be here if you need me Rose"

Saying that made my stomach jump a little. Then, surprisingly, he started gently pulling me towards the centre of the dance floor. Looking up at him he had a small smile on his lips. I raised my brows surprised to his action.

"I was going to ask you before Mr Romanov interrupted" Dimitri said answering my silent question.

I smiled feeling my shoulders un tense "I'd love too"

Taking my free hand and placing it on his shoulder before he placed his hand on my waist. The warmth of his hand made me gasp slightly, he started leading and we swayed to the music. The soft piano and strings was all I heard as I looked up and met Dimitri's gaze.

It was hard to read, but there was so much warmth there. A small smile tugged at his lips as his gaze never wavered which made a blush creep up onto my cheeks. Time was moving so quickly and and song and song played, yet we were still dancing.

We didn't say a word, it was like it wasn't needed. He was such a talented dancer, he was effortlessly moving us across the dance floor. The best thing was feeling the warmth of his hand on my waist and firmly holding my hand. It was like I wanted to hide myself in his embrace and never leave.

The song came to an end and Dimitri slowly came to a stop. He looked down on me for a minute before lifting my hand to his mouth, "It was an absolute pleasure having this dance Rose"

The way his eyes had a hold of me made me swallow hard and my breath wavered as my lips parted. His lips lingered on my skin and I gasped slightly.

"Sadly I must leave, I have a busy morning and it is late" Before I could reply and let go of my hand and brushed past me.

I spun around looking after him as he left. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt warm all over. I think this was the feeling I had so long craved. But within a blink of an eye he was gone but excitement filled me as I hoped to seem him again soon.

 **Ibrahim**

"I think we're in for trouble"

Oscar's voice said exactly what I was thinking. Watching the way Rose and Dimitri was dancing song after song without stopping a worry grew within me. As the song came to a stop so did they. It was as if the time stood still to them, the way they were just looking at one another. He then lifted her hand to his lips, his lips moved before he kissed her hand. Judging my how still Rose was I already knew.

He then let her go and as he walked off Rose was turning, watching him leave. I felt a serious look on my face.

"We need to speak to her"

Oscar nodded as he walked off, the party was coming to an end and I knew we needed to have the conversation with her soon. She had to know that Dimitri wasn't anyone she could get serious about.

Because he is already engaged to someone else.

* * *

 **Dun dun Duuuuuuuuh, who saw it coming? What will happen?**

 **Lot's of love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoopie, update! Will update another tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Rose**

I was on cloud nine. Hell I was higher than that but cloud nine is what you say. I took another sip on my wine. The room was still crowded but the evening was coming to an end. I had been looking around for Tasha but I couldn't find her anywhere.

I took another sip and the mysterious look on Dimitri's face entered my mind again. A silly smile painted my lips as I let my mind have it's own free will.

"I know that look"

My bubble burst quickly as Oscar's voice woke me up. I sent him a crooked smile shaking my head as I finished my wine.

"Don't start with me" I said playfully about to kiss him good night and go to my room. Before I could do so he stopped me gently and said "Your father would like a word"

I sighed happily, "Fine, what does the old man what now?" I asked as he joined me walking out the big hall.

"I think he only wants to check in how your evening was before you go to bed" Oscar said with a calm look on his face. There was something off though which I instantly pick up on. I tilted my head to the side and studied him. "What's wrong?"

He gave me a questioning look and I shot him a knowing one, "I know something going on, you have that serious look on your face"

He shook his head as he knew I was right. My father then appeared with a similar look on his face. I raised my brows at the two of them, "What did I miss? The evening seem to have gone by flawlessly, what's with the frown?"

"Rosemarie-"

I made a face at him using my full name. My papa sighed before he continued, "Rosemarie there's something you should know before you make any assumptions-"

"Assumptions? Assumptions about what?" I asked feeling confused now.

"Dimitri" my father said eyeing me. My frown grew as I was very confused now. "What about Dimitri"

"I could see the way you two were looking at each other tonight"

"There was definite tension" Oscar filled in.

I cleared my throat feeling awkward about this conversation, "So what if there was tension?" I asked studying them both.

"Rosemarie, Dimitri is already to be engaged"

I felt my stomach drop suddenly and the frown turned heavy on my face. "He's what?" I asked surprised feeling anger lacing my voice.

"He is to be engaged to a Lady Meredith Andersen from Denmark" My father said with worry lacing his words.

I swallowed pursing my lips. I could have sworn the way he was looking at me, the way he held me, there was definitely something there. You don't just do that to someone when you're already someone else.

"Are you ok my darling?" my fathers voice woke me up from my thoughts and I looked between the two of them.

"I'm fine" I said looking at them like they were crazy, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"The way you were looking at him Rose, we both know that look" Oscar said looking at me with worry.

The way they both worried annoyed me and I let that feeling take over. "Well he was looking at me the exact same way" I said to my defence.

"I know he was" my father said as he pursed his lips, displeased.

I crossed my arms over my chest "So why are you both looking at me like I'm the one in the wrong?"

"Rose he's engaged, you're both in the wrong but you didn't know so we can't blame you" My father was looking at me like I was talking crazy.

"Maybe he doesn't love her, how is it wrong of me then to find that out?" I asked feeling the anger building in my stomach.

"Rose" my father warned as he knew where I was going.

"No I don't want to hear this" I said feeling frustrated, "I waited so long to feel like this and you ruin my night by telling me he's engaged?"

"We wanted to tell you before he led you on" Oscar said confused. "Rose" he sighed, "Lets all go to bed. It's been a long night and we can continue this conversation in the morning"

He gave us both a look and I nodded in agreement. "Good night" I said, kissing them both on their cheeks before I picked up my dress and walked up the stairs to my room. I groaned as I shut the door a little harder than needed behind me.

"Rose?" Tasha's head popped around the corner from the bathroom. "Everything alright?"

I sighed, "No, it was nut now it's ruined"

She gave me a small smile. "Want to talk about it?"

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I'm too tired now" I eased the tiara off my head, "Where were you tonight anyway?" I asked taking my earrings out, "I was looking for you"

"I wasn't needed so I had tea with the other maids and then tidied up in here"

I smiled, "Sounds like you had a calm night"

She smiled starting to un pin my hair "I did, but now i'm very curious about your night"

"I will tell you in the morning" I smiled, "Could I please have breakfast in bed tomorrow? I also want to pop into town to go to the market if you don't mind coming?"

"I'd love you, you know I love the Sunday Markets"

I smiled tired towards her excitement. Now I just wanted to go to bed and dream my life away about dreaming with Dimitri.

!

"They were dancing song after song and it was like they couldn't stop" Eddie explained to Tasha. Eddie escorted me and Tasha into town often since I should never walk alone. Since he is such a good friend it didn't feel as much as having a guard with you as having a friend.

Tasha was trying to get all the details from yesterday. Apparently all the maids had seen my long dance with Dimitri and it was the conversation at breakfast. I had breakfast in my room not really wanting to run into my father nor Oscar. I will talk to them again eventually but I was still a bit frustrated with their news. He was engaged? He is engaged… But the way he was looking at me, the way we couldn't stop dancing-

"A penny for your thoughts?"

My head snapped over looking at Tasha as she smiled knowing. She always knew when I was deep in thought.

"Her mind is preoccupied" Eddie smiled, "I heard your conversation in the hall last night wasn't very successful?" He shot me a worried glaze.

I sighed, "Enough with the worrying, my father and Oscar does enough of that!"

"Then what is it? And what was this conversation? Was that why you were upset what you came in?"

I nodded as we walked in silence for a moment. Then the words just seemed to pour out of my mouth.

"I have been waiting so long for someone to catch my eye, someone to just have a normal conversation with. To get that feeling my papa says he felt for mama the second he saw her that night when hey first met. Now I know it takes time and I have been quite ruthless lately with all the suitors coming around and not one of them ever has the courtesy to compliment my personality. It's always my looks" I frowned thinking about it.

"Then the second my eyes fell on Dimitri last night I felt it" I groaned, "Pardon me Eddie but that man is just so gorgeous, kind and so sexy I felt like I was loosing my mind!"

Tasha giggled and Eddie rolled his eyes with a wide grin on his face. "Then he just pulls me onto the dance floor and we dance. I felt so safe and happy the way he was holding me, the way he was constantly looking at me felt like he had nothing to hide. Like he really wanted to be here"

Then my shoulders dropped, "I was in such a buzz after my father and Oscar pulls me aside and tells me he's engaged?" I felt the frustration coming back.

"He's what?" Tasha's eyes went wide.

"That's why everyone was so curious about the situation yesterday, all eyes were on them as they were dancing" Eddie filled in, "I wanted to tell you before but I couldn't find you"

Eddie gave me an apologetic look and I smiled sadly, "I'm glad you wanted to tell me and I am happy in a way that papa and Oscar told me but-"

I stopped suddenly and it felt like my mind was going hundred mils an hour.

"But what?" Tasha asked taking my hand in hers.

"I could've sworn he was flirting back with me" I said looking at Tasha as if I had a hard time believing what I just said. "The way he was holding me, the way silence was enough, we didn't have to say anything to fill an awkward silence. it was just us" I took a deep breath, "I know it sounds silly but," I looked at Tasha and Eddie, "Would you do that if you were happily engaged?"

A frown painted Eddies face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why would he do that if he was happy in the relation he already has? Does it mean he wants me or what does it mean? Cause I could never do that if I was with someone else?"

Tasha had a guarded look on her face, "I don't think anybody should do that if they're in a relationship wether they're happy or not"

"Then why would he?" I asked feeling confused and upset, "I know you must think I'm crazy but he never once mention or spoke of her. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

Eddie grimaced, "I don't know Rose, it feels like your entering dark water"

I sighed and nodded, " I know I am"

"I'm sorry" Tasha said and put her arms around me. I half hugged her back sighing again, "Let's go, I need food to distract my mind"

"Food is always your go to" Eddie joked. I rolled my eyes at him as we got closer into town. He was right though. Food is always a distraction.

The market was busy, I had remembered to dress down so I wouldn't stand out too much. I knew the regulars I use to visit always recognised me but I didn't mind that at all. The people were always kind and they weren't afraid to be real with me, which was something I always appreciated.

My father approved of me walking into town alone from I was sixteen as long as I always brought a guard. Eddie was a new starter at the time so I started bringing him along as well as Tasha. It had now become a little tradition of ours to go into towns once or twice a month.

Music was playing and the market was vibrant with colours and smiles. I usually wore a scarf over my head to take attention away, my hair was something a lot of people recognised, the long and dark curls.

Tasha had picked out a lovely dark green dress with embroiled golden details. A Matching soft gold coloured lace scarf covered my head and shoulders as we were walking through the crowds. Tasha had wore a blue dress that I knew was one of her favourites. At the market I always said she could dress as she wanted because we weren't at the palace where maid attire was essential for staff.

Tasha and I were holding onto each other as we were pushing through the crowds to our favourite dress shop. We walked in and the owner instantly recognised us.

"Rosemarie, Natasha so lovely to see you again! Did you like the dress she got you? The midnight blue one?"

I grinned towards Louise who I knew was greatest seamstress I have ever met. "It's lovely to see you too Louise"

"The dress was perfect" Tasha winked, "She owned the room last night"

I grinned, "All thanks to you"

Louise blushed slightly, "I have some new ideas I am trying, would you like to have a look?"

Tashas and my gaze met and we were then distracted for a good hour. Eddie took a trip around the market picking up some bits for himself and we agreed to meet by the bread and pastries stand. Mr Goode was always the best to go see during the market, he was a definite favourite.

"Rose oh how lovely! Here my child come and have some samples" I laughed letting go of Tasha walking over to give Mr Goode a quick hug. He was the first stand I stopped by on my first trip here, I've come back ever since.

"It's good to see you Simon" He didn't like it when I called him anything formal. He was an old man but nobody could bake like him. "Here my love, try this" He held up a piece of bread and I popped it into my mouth. I moaned in pleasure and smile towards him, "How do you do this? You always manage to come up with new flavour better than the last one"

He grinned proudly, "Mary" he then shouted, "Look who's here"

I turned around and saw Simons wife make a little scream on joy as she put her arms around me. "Oh my dear Rose has finally come back" She kissed both my cheeks and I laughed as she pulled my scarf back and kissed my head. This couple was so full of love it was impossible not to love them.

"Rose?"

My head then snapped up as a familiar voice made my stomach jump. On the other side of the table he suddenly stood. Wearing a dark blue jacket, white shirt black trousers and boots.

My eyes narrowed as I took a second look, "Dimitri?"

A grin came across his face, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I" I smiled again feeling this rush of happiness run all over me, I was so surprised yet incredibly happy to see him.

"I always come to the market every now and then" I said then tilting my head taking him in, "I thought you had left town"

He put his hands in his pockets "I had business in a village not far from here, so I thought I'd come by for lunch"

Mary cleared her throat and I jumped a little, "And who might this young man be?" she raised a brow towards me.

I smiled, "Sorry Marie" I put an arm around her, "Dimitri this is Mary and Simon Goode, they are my favourite bakers in town" I said sweetly.

"Pleasure to meet you Mary" Dimitri said taking her hand across the table giving his a small peck and a wink.

I could have sworn she was about to faint. I giggled as Simon rolled his eyes and laughed, "Where are you from Dimitri?"

"Russia sir, I traveled here for yesterday's event at the palace"

"How lovely, now are you a suitor of Rose?"

"Simon" I said elbowing him shaking my head. "Excuse him, I think I should leave before he starts his twenty questions"

Dimitri laughed, "Would you like to come for a walk with me?" He asked meeting my gaze. I bit my lip and nodded. I knew I probably shouldn't but I had no will power in me to say no.

I gave Simon and Mary a kiss on the cheek and told them I will be back for more bread soon, my father will love it! They laughed as I walked around to the front of the stand. Dimitri offered me his arm and I looked at it for a moment hesitating. I took a breath before I took it.

He started guding me through the streets. "I think I saw you earlier today but I wasn't sure. Then when I saw you behind the counter at the bakery stand I just had to say hello"

"Why didn't you think it was me earlier?" I asked curious.

"Firstly I've never seen a princess alone at a town market before" He chuckled, "You were covered by the scarf so I couldn't see properly. As soon as Mary took the scarf off of your head I knew it was you."

I smiled, "What gave me away?"

"Your hair" he said. I noticed he was studying me.I hadn't even thought of my hair was all out. I hadn't done anything to it this morning so I was just falling around my shoulders. "Your hair is beautiful Rose, just like you" he said his gaze not wavering from mine.

I ran a hand through it trying to hide my blush. I bit my bottom lip feeling like a little girl.

He then stopped and I felt his hand under my chin, gently turning my face towards his, "Don't hide" He murmured lowly." my eyes traveled up his face. His lips looked so good, soft and inviting. I bit my lower lip again before my eyes moved to his eyes.

Amusement filled them and a smile tugged at his lips, "You're even more beautiful when you blush"

My heart was pounding in my chest as his hand was still under my chin. I swallowed as i felt his eyes wander across my face.

"Rose?"

Dimitri's hand quickly disappeared from my chin, both our head turned to the side seeing Eddie and Tasha standing there eyeing us carefully.

I gave them both a small smile, "There you are" I said before I looked towards Dimitri, "Dimitri was just helping me find you"

Dimitri gave them both a small nod moving his arms behind his back. "Um, Dimitri this is my good friends Eddie and Tasha"

"Pleasure to meet you" Dimitri smiled, before they could say anything Dimitri touched my arm, "I should go"

I opened my mouth to say something when he lifted my hand to his lips, his eyes firmly on mine, that secret small smile he always gave me. His lips pressed against my skin for a few seconds longer than what was appropriate. My breathing became uneven as he pulled away, "Until next time"

Then he was gone.

* * *

 **Right, Thoughts?**

 **Hope you have a good evening xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose**

"See what I was saying?"

I rolled my eyes as we returned to the palace. Eddie and Tasha would not stop questioning what they just seen at the market.

"It was nothing" I said trying to laugh it off as we stopped in the great hall.

"Oh that was not nothing, that was more than something!" Tasha said giving me a look saying I was ridiculous.

"What is nothing?"

We all spun around as my fathers voice broke through the hall. I smiled seeing him trying to cover up our conversation.

"Papa" I grinned and walked forward giving him a hug. "We just came back from the market, Mr Goode gave me this new amazing bread you have to try"

He smiled seeing me so happy, "Leave it in the kitchen and we'll have it for lunch. Now what is this thing that's nothing?" He raised his brows at me.

I paused my lips not wanting to tell him, "I was thinking of asking Mason if he wanted to come over again tomorrow, I was thinking of what you said about Dimitri and you were right that I can't continue to like him. I'm sorry"

He gave me a sad smile, "Nothing to apologise for, I only want what's best for you. Having Mason over might distract you" his smile grew, "I'll arrange it this afternoon"

I smiled towards him as he walked up the stairs to his office. He even started whistling. I as happy to see him so relaxed but I felt guilty for lying to him. I bit my lip.

I turned around seeing both Tasha and Eddie giving me looks. I sighed, "I know I'm horrible" Running my hands through my hair, sighing, "I just don't know what to do"

"Let's go to your room" Tasha said as some maids were entering the hall, "Too many curious ears" She winked. "Coming Eddie?"

"I have to report that we're back, I will see you girls later. Be careful Rose, ok?" He said giving me a look. I smiled and nodded. I knew he cared and only worried I would get hurt. I just didn't know how to prevent that knowing the impact Dimitri had on me.

Closing the doors behind her I knew Tasha was eyeing me, waiting for an explanation of what happened at the market. I sat down by my dressing table and removed the scarf of my shoulders. "Just say what you want to say Tasha" I smiled knowing she was bursting to say her piece.

"I don't even know where to start. One second we were in the dress shop, you said to go to the pastry stand and suddenly we find you in this intimate moment with Dimitri?"

I buried my face in my hands, I knew this was so messed up.

"To get it out of the way, I was swooning just seeing him. Those broad shoulders and his height? Wow" She fanned herself with her hand. I snickered. "And that smile? Oh lord, I see why you're in deep"

I looked down at my hands, thinking of his lips on my hand made me tingle. Tashas silence made me look up.

"But he's engaged" she said with sad eyes.

"I know" I said sadly.

"Then why do you let him get close?" she asked coming closer.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "It will probably sound stupid but I can't control myself around him, the second I see his smile I melt, I'm putty in his hands and my brain is telling me to go but my heart just pushes me towards him. It's like I don't have control" I said looking at Tasha.

"When he kissed my hand, the way he looks at me" I stopped feeling my heart pound, "It's like he has this power over me, I loose my breath and my heart runs wild" I buried my face in my hands and rested my head on the table. "What am I doing?"

I heard Tasha sigh as she came over and moved her arms around me. "I've waited for you to feel this, to turn into a giddy little girl" I looked up and saw a small smile on her lips, "I could see the way you were looking at each other it was something there." Her smile turned sad, "I'm just worried you'll get hurt"

I looked away moving me hair behind my ear. So was I.

* * *

Mason came around the day after. Tasha's and my conversation had played in my head all night. I found it hard to hold onto what was right and what was wrong. I've always been very strict with how to treat people and that cheating is a choice, not a misstake.

Even though I'm in the middle of this with a man who I know has someone else I can't keep myself away. It's so easy to judge and to say "Stop" but how do you stop your feelings. How do you stop feeling something you've always wanted to feel. Stupid as it sounds I think having not met her I still believe she doesn't exist. Hoping she will disappear.

"Rose? Are you listening?"

I blinked several times before Mason's word registered. I smiled quickly, "Sorry Mason, my mind is occupied with the ball from the other night"

"Was it a good night?" He asked his face lit up with a wide smile. I couldn't hold back a smile when I was with Mason. He was such an amazing guy, he was sweet and incredibly caring. I wanted to push myself to feel more. If I could forget Dimitri and have what I always wanted with Mason it would've been so much easier. But life isn't easier is it?

"It was" I smiled, "I heard so many good stories and I think papa was very pleased with the evening"

"That's great Rose" We were walking through the gardens, the sun was shining and the air was cool "Did I hear that you and your father is going to Amsterdam next week?"

I nodded "We are, we are visiting some friends of papa, they are having a gathering for their daughter who turns eighteen, so it's her coming out for the season" I smiled. I had met Sydney a few times, she was a very sweet girl, mature for her ages.

"How exciting, I remember your ball" he smiled. I smiled back at him but didn't say anything. All I could think of how I wished Dimitri would've been there so I wouldn't be in this mess.

Mason didn't notice my silence. He continued talking about books he's read and places he'd recently visited. I smiled and nodded along. Laughing at times and tried to enjoy end forget the endless topic of Dimitri that kept invading my thought stream.

Mason was hunting with his father this evening, he asked if I wanted to come along but I kindly said no. I went to the library instead after I bid him goodbye. he caught me off guard as he kissed my cheek before he left. He had a cheeky smile on his lips before he disappeared.

Laying down on the couch I sighed and looked out the window. Rain had started to drip outside. You could feel the autumn slowly was upon on. I was one of the few who actually enjoyed rain. It was so peaceful, the sound of rain against the window and the amazing smell it brought as well.

I sat up and leaned against the back of the couch continuing to look out the window. My eyes followed the water slowly drizzle down the glass.

I looked up as I heard someone enter. My father cleared his throat as he came closer with a guarded smile on his lips. "May I?" he asked gesturing towards the seat next to me. I smiled, he never had to ask, he was always welcomed to join me. He was just too polite to just sit down.

"How was your afternoon with Mason?" He asked turning towards me. He had lost his posture that he always kept up in from of others. Since it was only us he actually leaned back and looked comfortable.

"It was good" I said playing with my nails, "He's a really nice man"

My father nodded as I spoke, "He is, I've always heard such nice things about him. I'm glad you asked him to come around again"

I smiled sadly and nodded. I know my reply should have been "Me too" but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I'm sorry about how I acted after the military ball previous this week" The words coming from his mouth surprised me, he continued, "I could see you were very happy and I hated to see that bubble burst but I didn't want you to continue without knowing"

I placed my hand on his before he could say anything else, "You don't have to apologise" I looked out the window before I continued, "I-I know you only wanted to be honest with me and I'll always appreciate that. It's just hard to" I sighed, "To let him go" I admitted.

He took my hands in his and squeezed them gently, "I've waited so long for you to look at someone like that, to be honest I was sure you were drooling a little when you first saw him" he joked. I hit his shoulder playfully as he laughed. his smile slowly fell, "I'm just sad you had to feel like that for someone that's already taken"

I nodded along, agreeing. I felt the exact same way. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I met Dimitri at the market. To tell him he had me even deeper under his spell. How he called me beautiful and how he made my heart skip a beat.

I put on a brave face and squeezed my fathers hand, "I will find someone with time" I said giving him a small smile.

"Of course you will, nobody can resist your charm" He winked. I smiled. The door opened and Oscar entered with Angel in his heels.

She instantly trotted over and jumped up on the couch putting her head in my lap. My smile grew and I stroked her head.

"I just sent for some tea" Oscar smiled, "Is everything ready for the trip to Amsterdam?" he asked sitting down across from us.

"It is, we're traveling Wednesday and Thursday and then Sydneys ball is in the evening. I have already informed Tasha what type of clothes Rose will be needed, she did say she was going to run it by you before she packs it all"

"What guards are we bringing?" Oscar asked. He always came with us on our trips. It was very rare that he didn't. One of the maids came in with a little tea trolley and left it as Oscar started pouring tea and milk.

He passed me a cup as papa said, "Well Eddie is definitely going, I thought of bringing Mark and Andre, I think three should be enough since I know the Andrews have plenty of guards on their own"

Oscar nodded along, "Are you excited Rose?"

"I am" I smiled, "It'll be nice to get away for a bit, and no pity looks. I'm excited for Sydney and to see some old faces"

"It was nice of Emma and Robert to invite us" Ibrahim smiled as he sipped on his tea. "Have you decided what you're wearing Rose?" He turned to me.

I smiled, he tried to distract me, he wasn't very casual with it either.

"I don't know yet, but Louise in town showed Tasha and I some great new designs she's working on so I might have another run down tomorrow morning to see if I can find something.

"Try not to overrule Sydney though" Oscar winked.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I won't" I said slightly offended, "Why would I?"

"Your beauty is hard to hide dear" Papa grinned, "You inherited it all from me of course"

"Of course" Oscar said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. I snickered at their banter.

"So how was you afternoon with Mason?" Oscar asked curiously. I finished my tea and I shrugged, "It was nice"

"Nice" he made a face, "Nice is not a very good word is it?" Oscar turned to Ibrahim who was smiling. He knew that Oscar always liked teasing me.

"You're not very nice" I told him with a cheeky grin on my face. He rolled his eyes, "We both know you love so don't even try saying such nonsense"

I snickered as I got up. "I think I'm going to see how the packing is coming along and run my dress ideas by Tasha"

"Ok love" I kissed them both on the cheek before I left. Upstairs Tasha was organised as always. I smiled at her as she was humming to herself as she was poking about.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She jumped slightly and turned with a smile on her face. "Yes I love cleaning up after you"

"I'm not that messy am I?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. She laughed, "I'm almost done with packing, did you have any idea of what you'd like to wear for the Ball in Amsterdam?"

"I was thinking of that Nude coloured dress Louise showed us yesterday? Do you remember it?"

"The really simple one?" Tasha looked a bit thrown off my suggestion. I smiled and nodded.

"I thought I'd try something new, plus I think a diamond necklace or earrings would look amazing with it"

"I like the way you think, and maybe a smoky eye to roughen it up a little" She said excited. I laughed, once she had inspiration her imagination went flying.

"Sounds like a plan, we can pick up the dress tomorrow morning so we have time to alter it" I said starting to remove my dress. Tasha passed me my robe and I tied it up.

"You don't think he's going to be there?" Tasha asked suddenly as she was looking at me through the mirror.

I frowned slightly, "I haven't thought of that to be honest, but I doubt he'll come to an eighteen year old girls season party?"

"You're right" Tasha said shaking her head.

Now the seed was planted so Dimitri was now back in my thought stream. I sighed, how will this end?

* * *

 **Hmmm How WILL this end? Any thoughts?**

 **xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**SURPRISE! Random update, felt like spoiling you. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ibrahim**

I knew he would be there that night. I didn't know to tell her or not. I could tell that he had already made a mark on her and I could see she was trying to get passed what he had already made her feel. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

My hopes was that she would feel that she could always talk to me. I know your father might not be the first person to turn to about love but from what she told me in the library the other day she's still my girl.

I just hope she will be able to let go. If not I know she will be in for a heartbreak.

 **Rose**

You always look forward to traveling until mid through the trip. When your stiff and warm and there's still a long time left to go.

I helped Tasha finish up packing that night and in the morning we went to the dress shop and Louise was very happy I had decided on one of her new designs. I promised I would tell her the reactions when we've come back.

"Is it a big event?" Tasha asked as we were all taking a short break before continuing.

"The last number I heard was about one hundred guests. I think the majority to be bachelors there to see if they can win the fair ladys heart" Oscar chuckled.

"Poor girl" I said with irony and they all laughed.

"I'm sure it will be a lovely night for us all" Papa smiled. "Maybe we can find a special someone for Oscar, what do you think Rose?"

"Oo I like the sound of that, I'm always up for a challenge" I wiggled my brows towards Oscar.

He laughed, "Don't you two even dare plotting against me, no woman is coming home with me"

"Why not? Isn't it time?" I asked tilting my head to the side innocently. He shot me a glare. I giggled.

"Shall we continue?" Eddie asked as he came around the corner, "There's only a few hours before we reach the Andrew Estate"

"Thank god" I said with a sigh.

"Don't be so dramatic" Papa said as he helped me in. I rolled my eyes, this is nothing. He's seen me dramatic and this isn't even half way!

* * *

As we reached the estate the whole Andrew family were waiting for us. Sydney was an only daughter just like me so the few times we've met we always got along great. She was a petty blonde girl similar to Tasha. Her hair was golden and her eyes a beautiful grey colour.

Her father was a rather large man with white hair and a big moustache. Her mother was the only tall person in the family with a slim form. Oh how I wished I had some height, it's tough being one of the shortest people in the royal world…

"Rose" Sydney's face lit up as I got out of the carriage. I grinned as we hugged, "Sydney" I took a step back to take her in, "Wow you look stunning" She giggled and blushed, "All ready for the season" I winked and she rolled her eyes.

"It's been so long, I'm so happy to see you"

"And me you, Thank you for inviting us" I smiled as she led us inside.

"Nothing to thank me for, I wanted close friends here as well, papa have invited so many bachelors I don't really know to be happy or offended"

I laughed at that, "I think you should be happy, the more the merrier! Also the more the higher the chance of someone who can actually keep a good conversation"

"True" she smiled, "I have it all planned, my dress my hair, I'm so excited"

"As you should be, you will be the star of the night"

"Tea?" Sydneys mother Emma asked and we all followed her to the lounge where we sat for a while and had a chat. The ball wasn't until tomorrow but it was exciting as they shared their plans. There would be a big orchestra coming and several of Europe's elite bachelors had accepted which I knew Sydney was incredibly please with.

"We have invited some friends as well of course to share this joyful occasion" Robert, Sydney's father said as he lit up a cigar. "Rose we have put you in the room right next to Sydneys, feel free to make yourself at home"

They were such a kind family I could see why my father spoke so warmly of them. The night went on and we all went to bed filled with excitement.

The morning was busy with preparations. I had promised to help Sydney pick was jewellery to wear and we were getting ready together. Tasha had offered to do Sydneys hair and make up as well since all their staff was busy with decorating.

We had been in her room for hours finding all the matching pieces to go with her gown for tonight. When she showed it to us I was amazed. It was a beautiful yellow colour with thousands of sparkly beads embroided on the bodice. The skirt turned into a beautiful full skirt with a thin layer of a shimmery chiffon which gave it a magical feel. We had decided she would wear her hair up with a beautiful diadem her mother had borrowed her. She was wearing white gloves and a pair of beautiful pair of earrings with a big yellow diamond in the centre surrounded by a halo of smaller diamonds.

Showing my dress Sydneys eyes went wide, she have never seen anything like it. It was a nude fabric that had a slight shimmer to it. It was fitted showing off my curves and then fell beautifully from my hip down to the floor. The was off shoulder with a long sleeve. It had lace detail along the sleeve and at the hem of the skirt. It again had that sparkly detail by my waist which I was a detail I truly loved. Tasha was going to put my hair up in a relaxed up to with strands of hair falling down in soft curls.

A soft brown and gold was going to contour my eyes and a thick layer of mascara. Tasha was a miracle worker so my the time we were done I knew we'd both look great. Well Sydney would outshine anyone tonight, which she should! I was so excited for her.

They had told us that people had already started to arrive. I was almost done and Tasha was doing some final touches on Sydneys make up. I was putting in a pair of diamond hoops that my father gave me for my twentieth birthday and a thin diamond choker necklace. It was a low key look but with the fitted dress it worked perfectly with a little bit of diamond sparkle.

"Done" Tasha declared proudly as she took a step back. Sydney got up and stood in front of the big mirror in her room. I grinned, she looked absolutely breathtaking!

"Sydney you, you're glowing" I said seeing the excitement on her face.

"They men won't be able to stay away" Tasha snickered and I giggled with her. "I think I might have to tell your father to keep an eye on you" I winked towards Sydney. She laughed and shot us both playful glares.

There was a knock on the door. The maid told us that I should go down and join the others, Sydney would have her own grand entrance as soon as all the guests had arrived.

I kissed her cheek, "Enjoy every second ok? And try to dance with as many men as possible" I winked, "I'll be right there if you need any help to pick and choose" I giggled before I lifted my dress and walked out.

The maid guided me down the hall and down the stairs. I could see my father and Oscar waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled, they were both dressed in all black. Papa had red details and Oscar a soft blue.

Sometimes it still shocked me how young my father still looked. I grinned as I walked down. I spotted Eddie by the far wall, he gave me a look like he wanted to tell me something. I frowned trying to understand what he was saying. He looked me straight in the eye before he nodded his head in another direction. My eyes followed and I felt my heart drop a little. I could recognise him from miles away. He had his back to me.

I think Eddie suddenly saw the slight panic in my eyes as he started to move over. I tried to rush down the stairs so he wouldn't see me and I tripped right at the end. Luckily Eddie had already made his way over and he caught me right before I managed to fall.

Papa and Oscar turned around right in time to see. They rushed forward, "Rose?"

"Are you ok darling?" Papa steadied me as Eddie was holding onto my other arm. I smile sheepishly, "Just clumsy"

Oscar smiled, "I think she swooned over our good looks or what do you think Ibrahim?"

My papa laughed out loud, "That must be true"

"I'll let you keep thinking that" I smiled shaking my head.

"Let me look at you" Papa said taking a step back. "Beautiful" he grinned, "Interesting choice of dress"

I smiled, "I always like to stand out, I just thought I'd try it in a more low key way"

"Not with a dress showing off your curves" Eddie Joked which earned a glare from my father. I laughed, "Calm down papa, Eddie is just being silly, shall we go in?" I asked. I wanted to go in early so maybe I could hide in the crowd. For some reason I wasn't happy to see Dimitri.

I was scared.

Before I was slightly more prepared and I was at home. I'm always more confident when i was home. Hopefully I will be able to lay low tonight and he won't even notice me.

Papa and Oscar walked in first and Eddie escorted me in, "What is he doing here?" I whispered through my teeth.

"I saw him as he arrived, I wanted to let you know as soon as I could but I couldn't find your room" Eddie said lowly. I sighed as he continued, "I spoke to one of the guards and apparently Sydney is a good friend of Viktoria, Dimitris younger sister. When Robert heard he was near by he invited him over"

I mumbled some curses under my breath. Eddie stopped and let go of me, "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing" I said shaking my head, "I'll lay low, I want to be here for Sydney tonight"

He nodded sternly, "Let me know if you need me. I need to get back"

"Thank you for telling me" I smiled squeezing his hand. He smiled in return and then he left.

The room quiet down and Robert was standing in the centre saying a few words and welcoming everyone. Papa and Oscar stood on each side of me as the orchestra started playing and the door opened and there stood a glowing Sydney.

I heard murmurs all around me praising her:

"She looks stunning"

"Wow!"

"Absolutely beautiful"

I grinned, she did look stunning as she was walking in a man walked forward instantly asking for a dance. She accepted and everyone was looking in awe as he pulled her around the dance floor.

"Who is that?" I asked watching the dark haired man that was dancing with Sydney.

"That's Ruben Voda, I haven't met him but I've heard great things about him" Papa said.

"He's handsome" I said smiling towards Sydney.

"Jealous?" Oscar teased. I elbowed him but kept my eyes on Sydney. When the song was finished a new man came and cut in and Sydney continued to dance.

"She will be busy tonight" I laughed, "Look at the queue"

"Maybe we should warn Robert" Oscar grinned.

"I think he already knows" Papa smiled and nodded towards Robert. He was proudly watching his daughter dance with yet another suitor. My smile suddenly fell as Dimitri walked up behind Robert and they laughed and shook hands. I looked down started to fiddle with my hands.

"So you've seen him?" Papa asked. He wasn't looking at me but I knew he was talking to me.

"Eddie told me earlier"

"Is that why you tripped?"

I looked up as Oscar asked that, I gave him a side glaze and nodded. "I'm going to stay in the crowd" I half smiled, "Tonight is Sydney's night. and hopefully I can side track myself by finding Oscar a woman"

Papa held back laughter as I knew Oscar was shooting me glares.

I saw Sydney had stopped dancing and was over by the drink table talking to a gentleman. I saw this as my escape to talk to her, "Excuse me gentlemen, I have a lady friend to talk to" I winked as I walked over to Sydney.

The man left just as I got closed and I could see a blush on Sydneys cheeks. I grinned, "Oh hello you"

She turned as soon as she heard me and laughed, "Hello"

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked taking a glass of wine of a tray. I put some water in it as Sydney wasn't looking.

"I am, it's a little overwhelming" she said fanning herself.

I chuckled, "The amount of men queueing for you or the amount you've already danced with?"

She shot me a playful look as she blushed ever more and I laughed. "I'm happy you're having such a great evening"

She smiled thank you as she was looking out on the dance floor which was now very crowded. "Fancy anyone so far?" I asked sipping on my white wine.

"Ruben Voda is still all I can think about. Altho I met a Adrian Ivashkov that was incredibly charming"

I smiled, "Rather like too many and pick and choose instead of not liking any"

"Have you met anyone yet?" She asked suddenly looking at me curious. I half smiled and shook my head.

"I didn't mean to intrude-" she started to apologise but I held up my hand and smiled, "It's nothing, I just haven't found anyone catching my eye, but I have met plenty" I said making a face.

Sydney giggled, You will find someone, I mean look at you! You're gorgeous"

"We both will and are" I said, "Now go dance, I can tell there's probably ten men eyeing you over my shoulder"

She giggled and put down her drink disappearing into the crowd.

A strange feeling fell over me as Sydney had left. I was so happy for her, she was centre of attention and the guys were piling up to dance with her. I was sure she would find at least two or three men she would see again.

And here I am, two years past my season coming out and nothing's happened. I know it's unfair thinking of it like that. When I finally find someone that makes my heart skips a beat he is already taken.

I skimmed the crowd and found him in a small crowd talking to Robert, papa, Oscar and some other gentlemen. They seem to be deep in conversation so I took this as my queue to leave. Sydney was being taken care of and I was sure she would dance all night and my father was distracting Dimitri.

Sneaking out of the ball room and looked around the hall, I saw two big french doors that I remembered led to their back garden. I lifted my dress as I walk down the small steps. It was dark but the light from inside lit up parts of the garden.

I remember being out here for a garden party years ago. There were walls surrounding the garden, in the centre a pond surrounded by beautiful flowers and a big tree hovering over it.

I looked over my shoulder making sure nobody saw me. I walked along the pond edge seeing the moonlights mirror. It was cool out but no wind which made it durable. My dress was thin so I probably wouldn't last out here for long.

Looking up to the tips of the big tree and I closed my eyes as I felt calm. I've had a small lump in my stomach ever since I saw Dimitri on the steps.

Taking a deep breath before I looked at the stars. Since there were barely any lights out the sky seemed endless and beautiful.

I continue to walk closer to the stem of the tree and I decided to sit down. I leaned my back against the tree and rested my eyes on the still water. It was very beautiful out here.

There came a noise from my right, I sat up suddenly and gasped as a shape came through the leaves.

I narrowed my eyes trying to see my eyes went wide as I recognised his form.

Dimitri.

He has an amused look on his face as he was looking down on me "What are you doing?"

"How did you know I was here?" I frowned.

His expression sobered up slightly to the tone of my voice. "Is everything alright?" he asked worry lacing his voice.

I sighed and closed my eyes nodding, "Yes sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude" I looked down at me hands, "How did you know I was here?"

He took a few steps closer, hands in his pockets "I didn't, well" He looked out across the water, "I hadn't seen you all night and your father said you were here" He looked down before he looked at me. "I saw the french doors open in the hall so I peeked out and saw you walking along the pond"

I licked my lips looking out across the water. I rubbed my hands together as my fingers started to get stiff.

"Why are you sitting on the ground?" Amusement filled his voice.

I didn't look at when I said, "There wasn't anywhere else, it's just grass" I shrugged.

He breathed a chuckle and mumbled "I've never met anyone like you Rose"

I looked down at my hands with a sad smile. I started moving my hands trying to not go numb.

"Are you cold?"

I looked up, he was standing right next to me now. It was dark so I couldn't see his face clearly but the water reflected in his eyes and i could see his face was serious.

I nodded.

"We should go inside" I could see him looking over his shoulder. I started to shuffle holding my dress and getting up at the same time. Suddenly his hand was right there I looked at it before I looked up at him. I felt guarded. The thought of him being engaged kept playing in my mind.

I let my fingers slide into his as I held my dress he pulled me up. He gently squeezed my hand, I put a hand on his chest to steady myself. He was so warm. My eyes instantly moved to where my hand was, I knew I should move it, I should have moved it many seconds ago. I just couldn't do it. I bit my lower lip just as I was about to pull away when his hand rested on top of mine.

Looking up, I tried to search his eyes. It was dark but I could see the want that was burning in there. The heat and the passion was burning, his lips parted slightly and my breathing picked up.

His left hand was still laced up with mine as his other hand rested on top of mine. I didn't know what came over my but suddenly I reaching up on my toes and for a brief second our lips meet.

Taken aback he moved away. My hand slid off his chest. I instantly felt so stupid. I knew what I just done was so wrong. I looked away closing my eyes trying to hold in what ever my body was feeling.

I pulled my hand out of his, I couldn't stay here, I brushed past him.

I had to get away. I had just kissed a man that's already promised to someone else. Mid step I felt his hand wrap firmly around my wrist. I snapped around gasping at his firm grip.

The look on his face was a mix of pain and sadness. I felt my lower lip quiver and I shook my head, "D-Dimitri I-I-I" I stopped as he started to pull me in.

My eyes narrowed as he gently pushed me back, I felt the tree behind my back as his feet was flush with mine. I looked up feeling out of breath.

He placed his hand on my cheek, our eyes locked on one another. His thumb slowly traced down lining my bottom lip. I swallowed hard before my lips parted.

I could see determination in his eyes, he then moved his face closer, tilting my head back in a smooth motion and suddenly his lips pressed against mine.

Moaning into his mouth I grabbed into his jacket pulling him closer. His free hand ran into my hair as our lips parted and came together again. Feeling his bottom lip between mine was mind blowing. Where I just a moment ago felt cold I now was burning. Our lips met again before he suddenly pulls away.

I gasp loudly at the sudden loss of his body weight against mine. He turns his back to me running both his hands through his hair, "Shit!" i heard him curse under his breath.

Leaning against the tree I close my eyes and feel the tears burning in my eyes. What have I done?

A quivering sob leave my lips. I quickly push myself away from the tree make sure not to touch him has I rush past him.

I could hear him call after me, "Rose?"

Running through the doors I make my way to the stairs. I start running up but my stupid heels keep making me side step.

"Rose!" I could hear his voice coming closer. I try kicking the shoes off my feet and trips at the same time.

"Fuck" I curse feeling a pain in my ankle. I look over my shoulder and he's at the base of the stairs still coming after me. I get up, I leave my shoes mid steps and hurry up the last steps. I make it half way to my room when I feel his hand take mine, pulling me to a stop.

The force of his grip pulls me right against his chest. I couldn't move. I was back were I'd just ran away from.

We were both still for a good minute, the only thing you could hear was our loud breathing. I jumped slightly when his arms suddenly move around me hugging me tightly against his chest.

He rests his head on top of mine and I feel him sigh heavily, "What are we doing?"

I shook my head into his chest, "I don't-" I lean my head back and I see all the different emotions flashing in his eyes. I try speaking again, "I don't- I can't" I can feel the tears pooling in my arms.

I'm so blissfully happy to finally know what it's like to be in his arms. To know the warm soft feeling of his lips against mine. At the same time it feels like my world is crashing down and I have just made the biggest mistake of my life.

Suddenly a feeling comes over me. If this is the first and last chance I will have to kiss Dimitri Belikov, I better fucking kiss Dimitri Belikov.

With determination I let my fingers grip the collar of his shirt pulling him down and his blissful lips are on mine once again. I take his bottom lip between mine making sure to memorise every feel on him. His arms sneak around my waist as he presses himself closer to me. Our lips meet again and I can feel his teeth nibble at my bottom lip and I moan softly against his mouth.

My grip of his collar eases off and I kiss him more softly. Pulling away, I savour every feeling, every touch and breath I have as I linger close to his lips. I close my eyes as I slowly back away, out of his arms. I turn and finally open my eyes walking towards my door.

Putting my hand on the handle I look up seeing Dimitri frozen in his steps, his eyes hungry looking at me. My free hand rests on top of my heart. Not wavering from his gaze I lick my lower lip getting a last taste of him.

His face hardens as I do so.

With that I open my door and leave Dimitri standing alone in the hall way.

I lean against the closed door trying to gather strength to face anyone. I've never felt so weak in my life. I don't even know what just happened. I can't stop nor comprehend any thoughts that are flashing past my mind.

Leaning my head back against the door I release a sob.

I then hear movement through coming from beside me. There is Tasha and Eddie with very surprised looks on their face.

They take in the state of me. My hair is messy after Dimitri tangling his hands in there as he was kissing me. My lips are swollen and my knee is probably scraped.

"Rose?" Eddie says with a serious look. They both move closer and Tasha gasps,

"What happened to you? Your hair?" She eyes me up and down, "Are you bleeding?"

I feel my eyes pool with tears as I bit my lips before meeting my friends eyes. I have to say it, there's no way around it.

"I kissed Dimitri"

* * *

 **This is one of the first more drama filled chapters, what's your opinions?**

 **xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Almost 100 reviews, exciting! Thank you :)**

 **Going to keep a steady updating pace, hopefully about 3 chapters a week ;)**

* * *

 **Rose**

Going from feeling blissful, to broken to then be where you so long wanted to be to then be under the gaze of your friends disapproval is one big mess of emotion.

Tasha and Eddie still haven't said a word. What I said a few minutes a go was still hanging in the air. It was almost like an echo bouncing off the walls.

I. Kissed. Dimitri.

Kissed.

I closed my eyes as I rested my head against my dresser. I could hear stirring in the room when I heard Tasha clear her throat.

"Tell us what happened Rose"

"I just told you" I said flatly.

"We both know there i more to the story than you just kissed" Tasha voice was firm, "Now tell us"

I sat up running my fingers through my hair. I sniffled drying my nose with the back of my hand. "I had just spoken to Sydney, she was blissful and the evening was going so well, I saw Dimitri was busy talking to my father so I took the moment to sneak outside. I thought some air could clear Dimitri out of my head" I bit the inside of my cheek, "I was sitting outside in the grass by the pond when he suddenly appeared" I took a deep breath closing my eyes. "It's like no matter where I am he will always appear. It's like we're drawn to each other"

I shook my head trying to stay on track, "We spoke and he said we needed to go inside before I get too cold. H helps me up and then suddenly we so painfully close" I stopped remember how good it felt to be so close. "All of a sudden I reach up and I kiss him"

"Just like that?" Eddie asked.

"You would've too if you were there" I grumbled.

"Continue" Tasha said gently. She was sitting on my bed now listening intently.

"All of a sudden he pulls away giving me this look that felt like a slap in the face" I frowned remembering exactly, "I feel like crying so I'm about to leave when he takes me hand, seconds later we're pushed up against a tree kissing the life out of one another"

I bury my face in my hands, "He then pulls away again, he curses under his breath and I feel just how the tears are burning in my eyes. I run towards the stairs and I can hear him coming after me"

Eddie suddenly appears next to me with a glass of water in his hands. I give him a sad smile taking the glass and a sip. I lick my lips before I continue, "I fall on the stairs, but I keep running but he manages to catch up with me and he pulls me into him. We're just standing there, in the middle of the hall, embracing"

I run my fingers through my hair for like the hundred time, "I just keep thinking how messed up everything is. How I can't believe what I've just done and what have just happened. Then all i can think is if this is the first and the last time I'm going to kiss the first man I've ever felt any for I better make the most of it. So I kiss him again"

A sad smile paints Tasha's lips.

"Then I just back away leaving him in the hallway" I finished biting my lip and looking over at my friends.

"And now I feel like I just want to cry" My voice breaks on last word and I bury my face in my hands as the tears pour over. Tasha rushes over and she's kneeling in front of me hugging me tightly.

A knock suddenly taps the door and the door opens. Eddie is quick on his feet to tell who ever it is to leave when Oscar suddenly steps in. "Have you seen R-" he stopps mid sentence. A serious look dresses his face has he takes in me with wet cheeks and bloodshot eyes in Tasha's arms.

He closes the door behind him and steps closer, "What happened?"

I just shake my head and bury my face in Tasha's shoulder. Tasha hushes me as I sob. Oscar looks over towards Eddie who has a pained look on his face.

"She kissed Dimitri" Eddie says.

"You what?" Oscar raises his voice and I can feel his gaze on me. I sit up leaning back in the chair shaking my head still tears in my eyes.

"I already know what you're going to say so just leave it, I think I'm kicking myself enough" I said without meeting Oscars gaze.

I hear him sigh and mumble something. Eddie walks to the door and leaves. Tasha gets up saying she will get me some more water.

Oscar is now kneeling in front of me taking my hands in his, "Are you ok?"

I look down at him, put my lips together and shake my head slowly letting a tear run down my cheek.

His face scrunches up then he reaches up drying away the tear running down my cheek.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked anger flashing in his eyes.

"No!" I said quickly, I sighed deeply and shake my head, "No, not in that way. I-" I exhale, "I just feel awful"

He pulled me in for a tight hug. I rest my head against his shoulder as he slowly strokes my back. We sit like this for a while. Tasha appears again and Oscar nods. "I'm going to go downstairs again, Tasha will tuck you in and we'll talk more in the morning ok?"

I nod.

He turns to leave, "Oscar?"

He looks over his shoulder, "D-don't tell papa" I plead.

"Rose" He sighs as I know he hates keeping things from him. He sees the desperate look on my face, he exhales heavily and he nods. He then turns his back to me and leaves.

Tasha helps me out of my dress and then into bed. She said sleep will do me good which I hope to god she is right about.

I put my head on the pillow and close my eyes. I didn't realised how tired I actually was until I feel a heavy drowsiness shower over me. Within minute I'm asleep.

* * *

I blink several times as I'm adjusting to where I am. I still felt tired but I felt so much better. Everything that happened yesterday is still fresh in my mind. I stretch and yawn keeping my head on the pillow.

I feel lighter, I thinking crying last night was exactly what I needed. To relive some pressure. I look up to see if Tasha is here, the room is empty. Something in the corner catches my eye.

Looking over I see a letter on my bedside table that says Rose

I frown as i don't recognise the hand writing. I sit up reaching over grabbing the note, unfolding it I instantly know whom it's from.

 _Rose,_

 _Firstly I want to apologise for the way i acted last night. I had no right to do what I did._

 _I hope i didn't hurt you._

 _I want to say that whatever is between us can never happen. I am engaged and what we have done is inexcusable and wrong on so many levels. This is not right to her and I am not this person I am with you. This can never happen again._

 _I hope we can still be civilised around one another at upcoming events where we might meet._

 _Dimitri Belikov_

I could feel myself shaking with each word I read. Jumped out of bed I felt like I wanted to scream.

He was sorry for what he did? He didn't fucking do anything, he kissed me! He makes it sound like took my virginity in a public place. And how the fuck is this not right to her? Is it right to do this towards me then?

Grabbing the first glass thing I can see I throw it against the wall making it break in thousands of pieces on the floor. I screamed running my hands through my hair. Looking around for something else, I gran the bowl on one of the tables and violently throw it onto the stone floor.

I walk back and forth in the room shaking with anger. _I'm not this person I am when I'm with you?_ Then who the fuck are you? And be civilised?

"You call this civilised?" I shout at the letter that's still in my hand.

The door flings open, Eddie and Oscar and both out of breath as they have charged through the door. "Rose?" The both frown as they take in the scene in front of them. The broken glass all over the floor and me fuming with anger in the middle of it.

"What happened?" Eddie asked looking at me confused.

"Dimitri fucking happened" I said through my teeth and threw the letter on the floor. I took a deep breath before throwing myself on the bed.

Oscar walks over and picks up the letter. His brows are pulled together as he reads what's on there. "He left you this?"

I sat up holding my knees to my chest, "I found it on my bedside table this morning" I murmured finally calming down.

Oscar handed the letter to Eddie before he walked over and sat down next to me. "You don't have to take this" he said.

I sighed, I was about to defend myself but he cut me off, "Please let me finish. This man keeps flirting with you, he toys with you and he doesn't have the decency to tell you this in person!" He said holding up the letter, "You deserve so much better than this Rose"

I didn't meet his gaze. I didn't want to.

Eddie walked closer, "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to listen to Oscar" he kneeled in front of me, "You deserve so much better than this! You can't let him do this to you and let him get away with it"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked feeling upset again, "Kill him?"

"That could be arranged" Oscar said with venom in his voice, I shot him a glare. Not matter how angry I was with Dimitri I never wanted him dead. Ever!

"What we're trying to say is there is so much better out there for you, all we ask is for you to let him go"

I sighed, "This si not something I can do over night you understand that right?" I asked looking at them both.

They nodded, "All we want is for your to really try to let him go. You don't deserve this" Oscar said holding up the letter, "No one deserves this!"

I nodded in agreement.

"So you'll try?"

I looked Oscar in the eye, "I'll try"

 **Ibrahim**

I could feel myself tense up for every word that I read. My jaw clenched as i finished looking up at Oscar, "What is this and why did she get it?"

He was standing stone faced in front of me, "They kissed last night"

"They did WHAT?" I raised my voice. The paper turned into a ball as I clench up my fist, I hit it hard against the desk.

"Where" I said through my teeth.

"Eddie filled me in and told me outside in the garden during the ball"

I shook my head leaning it back closing my eyes. "Did he force himself on her? Did she try to fight him? Can I kill him? Is he still here?" The questions were shooting out of me like fireworks.

Oscar sighed, "As much as we both kind of want that to be true to give more reason to go after him, we both know that's not what happened"

I exhaled slowly sitting down, burying my face in my hands. "What is she doing?" I don't know if i was asking myself, Oscar or God even. But what is she doing?

"Ibrahim" Oscar said coming closer, "She's in love"

I looked up in him with a glare, I knew as much as he did that it was true but that didn't mean that I have to like it. Groaning I got out of my chair. "So what do we do now?"

"I spoke to her this morning, she is going to try to let this pass and let him go" Oscar said leaning against the desk,

"Try?" I spat.

Oscar shot me a half smile knowing my temper, I cursed under my breath.

"She didn't want me to tell you"

His words surprised me, I spun looking at him, frowning. "Why?"

"I think- I know she feels awful. I think you knowing would only make her feel worse, knowing you would be disappointed"

I closed my eyes and let my head fall to my chest. "My dear, dear girl" I said under my breath.

We were silent for a few minutes, letting the conversation sink in. "So what do you think?" Oscar asked looking studying me.

"I think we keep her busy, there's nothing worse than sitting around when you're broken. Whatever she wants to do we'll do it, as long as it helps"

Oscar nodded along as I spoke.

"It's set, she can come with us to Copenhagen in two weeks for the congress with the King and Queen on Denmark"

"Sounds like a good Idea" Oscar said, "I'll arrange it when we come home"

I nodded as he was about to leave, "Oscar?"

Stopping he turned, facing me "Thank you"

He smiled, "That's what friends are for"

* * *

 **Let me know what's going on in ur heads :)**

 **xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know there are a few of you who feel it's a bit unrealistic how Rose and Dimitri instantly fall for one another and they feel so strongly for one another. I can tell you there is a thought behind this, but I can't tell you because that will spoilt the story line for later on. But Also, if you think of a lot of classic "Prince/Princess" stories, they fall in love after on night. It's instant and deep.**

 **Hope that helps slightly, hope you don't doubt me. I will make sure this keep you on the edge of your seat ;)**

* * *

 **Rose**

This past couple of weeks papa and Oscar have kept me incredibly busy. I already know Oscar must have told papa what happened, there's no other reason for him to continuously give me work.

I have my duties as a princess and I have always been good at keeping up and whenever I'm needed I always do a great job. It could be he's trying to prepare me for my future, I feel constantly tired, sleeping doesn't help. Because you can't stay away from dreaming.

After we came back from Amsterdam falling asleep felt like it couldn't happen. I could lay in bed for hours just staring into the ceiling. I tried writing down my thoughts to get them off my mind. Nothing helped. Work did distract but I kept finding things that reminded me of Dimitri.

On our way to Copenhagen I told myself that he's probably not even thinking of me, so why do I waste so much time thinking of him?

Because I've fallen for him… I try not to use that as an excuse. But it's the one that keeps occurring.

The King and Queen of Denmark held a big congress every year, they were deeply passionated about the environment and the use of woods and such. They had a great impact on Europe and my father went yearly. He told me to come and I accepted.

We were getting close into the city, I was staring pointlessly out the window. I could hear papa and Oscar whispering like little girls and I rolled my eyes as they tried to hush one another. "Just tell me what you're whispering about, you know I will find out eventually"

Papa cleared his throat, "Uh"

I already had a feeling what they were going to say but I didn't want to make a fool out of myself and say what I was secretly hoping and fearing.

"Dimitri is invited to the event, we know he is" Papa continued. I nodded looking down at my hands, "I don't know if he has accepted but thinking of how present he's been lately I'm quite sure he will be"

I licked my lips before meeting both their gazes. The way they were looking at me was like I was a ticking bomb. A small smile painted my lips, "You both look like you're waiting for a mental breakdown"

"Well" Oscar started but papa stopped him by elbowing him hard.

I snickered. "I have already thought of this to be honest"

"And?"

"Believe it or not I have read up a little on Copenhagen and they have great museums, they have a beautiful part of town by the ocean and their pastries are quite famous" I said the last bit with a smile.

"The pastries you are definitely right about, your papa loves them" Oscar chuckled.

"So you're not coming to the congress?" Papa asked looking almost relieved.

I shook my head, "No, I think I'll stay away, unless someone is expecting me to be there?"

"You do whatever you want! I'm just happy to see you smile" papa grinned. I smiled in return before looking out the window again.

Tasha didn't come along this time, we were staying in a hotel and we were only staying for a night or two so papa said it wasn't needed.

The town centre was really busy and people were walking in every direction. We went to the hotel first to freshen up. Papa and Oscar were needed at the Royal palace at three o'clock and they would go straight there.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Papa asked again before they left. I smiled shaking my head, "Just leave old man, I will be fine. I will have dinner somewhere and I will do some shopping. I will see you tonight"

"We will" he kissed my forehead and gave me a grin before they took off. I got to my room and I thought I'd have a bath and change before exploring the streets. It wasn't often I got to explore all on my own. Papa approved because he knew that there would be loads of guards on the streets because the town was at their peak of the year.

It was September, the sun was shining, leaves started to go yellow and a chilly breeze had covered the norther parts of Europe.

I decided to put on a red long sleeved dress. Tasha found a beautiful black thin coat that was a similar length of the dress and a big hood at the back. I really liked the hood, it was a good way of hiding in a crowd as well.

I left my hair our, the curls were a little wild but I was in a town no one knew me, so I couldn't be bothered. I brought my bag and I was off.

Walking down the main street I was fascinated by the architecture, everything looked so different from back home. Everything looked so simple yet clean and the streets were full off flowers and trees.

The reason I was so relaxed was because I knew even if Dimitri was here, he would be at the congress, so there would be no way of me running in to him. I smiled, it felt a bit liberating to be honest. It sounds sad, but it's true.

I don't know how long I had been out, the sun was still shining but you could see a pink tint lighting up the sky. I had been in so many dress shops I knew Tasha would be jealous. I had bought a few things, I even bought something for Tasha. She has been so amazing to me, she always is, but I really wanted to show her how much I appreciate and love that woman!

Walking on the smaller streets I saw this cute little pastry shop I stopped by. It all looked so good I didn't really know what to choose. I looked up and looked in through the window. It was a small place, you could see several people sit and have a coffee and a danish pastry.

My eyes were staring at the chocolate filled ones as a flick of brown caught my eye. By the counter inside the shop, there he was. I gasped as I quickly took a step to the right and pulled my hood up.

Excuse my language but how the fuck is he here?

I only caught a quick glimpse but he looked gorgeous as always. I sighed heavily. I heard the door open and I tried to look busy looking into the window next door. I could feel his presence as he walked by. I peeked out and I could see his back walking away with a paper bag in his hand. He stopped further down the street looking both ways.

I narrowed my eyes, who is he looking for?

Before he got the chance to turn around and see me I walked the opposite direction and found myself down by the docks. Stopping right by the edge, the water was so still. The breeze caught me and I closed my eyes enjoying the smell of the ocean. I pulled my hood down letting the wind play with my hair.

I took a few deep breaths before I felt relaxed again. "That was close" i said under my breath.

"You're not jumping are you?"

I tensed up instantly before turning. Only a few meters away from me there he was. He was watching me with a guarded expression. I breathed out a chuckle, just my luck.

Seeing him almost made me ache a little. He was dressed in just a white shirt, black trousers, boots and funnily enough a brown long duster.

Looking straight at him I then looked down at the ocean below me and shrugged, "Maybe I fancy a bath"

Shaking his head I could see him trying to hold back a smile. I rubbed my lips together not knowing what to do. I felt like slapping him and telling him to fuck off but I knew I didn't have it in me to tell him that.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was smooth but there was something in there I couldn't read.

I didn't look at him, my eyes were glued on the horizon, "Exploring" I tried to be short. Wanting to remember how angry his letter made me I tried to stay short. Hopefully that could make him go away. A small part of me didn't want him to leave.

"Alone?" The disbelief in his voice made me look up with a frown. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes? What's wrong with that?" I felt snappy.

He raised a brow at me, looking incredible as he did. Don't think about that now!

I knew that I sounded rude and I instantly felt stupid. I exhaled heavily before I turned and sat down on a bench behind me. "How is it you always find me when I don't want to be found?" I asked him looking up at him.

He looked away from me, scanning the backgrounds, it was almost as if he was looking for an answer. He didn't look at me when he said, "Wherever I go, there you are"

I huffed, "Right, I just saw you walk the other way that's why I'm down here" I said giving him a look saying I didn't believe a word he just said.

A small smile played on his lips, "So it was you outside the pastry shop" It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I looked away not wanting to look at his smile. His smile did things to me. I rested my arms on my knees, I knew I might get a snarky reply but I had to say it, "Don't you have a Fiancé to stalk instead of me?"

I knew his face must have fallen. To my surprise he walked over and sat down on the bench next to me. I felt my heart pound as my body could feel his closeness. Before he could say a word I said, "Because you probably shouldn't be around me" I looked out at the ocean feeling the anger starting to run through my veins. "You know because I make you into this person you're not, there's no point in being around those type of people" I said, venom was starting to lace my voice.

I could hear him sigh, "Rose-"

I got up not wanting to hear what he had to say, "Do you know what? I don't want to hear it" I said with a tight smile on my lips, "It's not worth my time" I shot him a glare.

He looked stunned at what I just said when anger flashed in his eyes "What's wrong with you?"

I huffed and glared at him, "What's wrong with me?" I said in disbelief, "I'm not the one flirting when I shouldn't"

"You have _no_ idea what you're talking about Rose" Dimitri said with a firm voice. I could tell he was trying to hold back anger but that didn't mean I had to.

"Oh I don't? Then why don't you explain it to me? Oh wait why don't you write me a letter" I growled the last words turning around about to leave. The scenario was so familiar to me when he quickly gotten up and grabbed my wrist pulling me to a stop.

"What?" I half shouted, "What is it you want?"

His face was stone cold, no emotion flashing in his eyes, he was just staring at me. I looked away shaking my head. "I don't understand you Dimitri" I closed my eyes in frustration. "When I meet you you're a incredibly warm person, your smile is so intoxicating it's ridiculous. You flirt with me, and don't say you didn't because we both know you did! We kiss and then you write me a letter telling me you're not the person you are with me? That you hope you didn't hurt me? Are you serious?" I was looking at him in disbelief.

"Rose I can't-"

"You can't what?" I asked not letting him finished. "You can flirt with me, you can dance with me and make me topic of the room when you go home to your Fiancé?"

"Will you ever shut up?" He asked looking at me with an annoyed look.

"No" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

He exhaled slowly closing his eyes mumbling something in a foreign tongue. I was just staring at him as he looked like he was having an internal battle.

I wanted a reaction, I wanted him to scream at me, wanted him to curse and make me hate him for what ever came out from his mouth.

"You're a beautiful woman Rose, it's hard to resist-"

I huffed feeling like I've just been slapped in the face, "Are you seriously using my looks as an excuse? You don't think just because I'm beautiful I have feelings-"

"Of course I know you have feelings. For fucks sake Rose! Do you always talk back at people? I'm trying to stay calm, I was going to apologise for what I'd done but you just-" He groaned letting me go turning away from me.

"I just what?" I asked glaring at his back.

"You're infuriating!" He shouted, "You don't think I'm kicking myself enough for what we're doing? You don't think that I have to go home and face my fiancé knowing what I've done to her?"

"Well it must be hard having two women" I said with venom dripping from my voice.

The look I got after that was anger taken to another level. It didn't scare me at all, I just glared right back.

"Do you even know what you do to me?" He asked taking a step closer. His voice was dark, "Do you even comprehend how hard it is to stay away from you? To see you flirting with so many men during one party it's-"

I shook my head in disbelief, "This has nothing-"

Suddenly his hand was on top of my mouth, "Will you let me talk?" Dimitri staring at me like I was crazy.

I pushed his hand away, "Don't you dare to-"

In a swift movement he pulled me to him and he shut me up in a different way. With his lips.

At first I tried to pull back, his arm snacked around my wait and it was like a switch. The way his lips moved against mine just made everything I've thought for a week go away. It made me forget how hurt I've been, how much I started to resent what he'd done to be. How I'd let him to what he does to me.

Feeling his hands on my body, feeling his lips caress mine felt like something so good it was terrifying. He moaned against my lips as I slid my fingers up his chest. HIs free hand grabbed mine guiding it around his neck. My fingers slid into his hair pressing him harder against me. His lips left my lips kissing my cheek before traveling to my neck. I groaned as I felt his teeth graze my skin.

His hand resting on my back traveled caressing my hip. Turning my face I found his lips again and he kissed me back fiercely. My thumb traced his jaw, the light stubble prickled under my thumb, all I could think was how incredibly sexy this man was. And how badly I wanted him, how badly I wanted him to be mine.

The kissing slowed down, but his lips lingered on mine. Our noses were touching, he leaned his forehead against mine, keeping his eyes closed.

My breathing was uneven and my heart was pounding I was sure it might burst out of my chest any second.

Dimitri let out a rugged breath, I opened my eyes to look at him. To my surprise a pained expression painted his face. I leaned back slightly wanting to say something, ask what was wrong.

It was like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on him when he suddenly lets go of me and says "I have to go"

He untangles himself from me. I try to linger my fingers close but he pushes my hands to my sides.

"W-what?" I stammered.

For a few mere moments I have been blissful, I have let this man in, let him touch and kiss me and he _has_ to go?

"What?" I said again as he slowly backs away, his eyes won't meet mine. Rage fills my veins and I just feels like I've just offered myself and I have been torn down once again.

"I can't believe you" I said under my breath looking down before looking at him again, "I can't fucking believe you!" I raise my voice feeling devastated.

He finally meets my gaze, I'm met by a cold no emotion look. I clench my fists.

"You kiss me and then you do that? Again?" Venom is dripping from my voice. I groan, "I can't fucking believe this" I wanted to leave, a part of me wanted to stay. Parts of me me wanted to hit, kick and just scream at him.

I should walk away, but I couldn't. I wouldn't! Taking a few steps forward I place both my hands on his chest pushing him back with everything that's in me. He Stumbles back slightly, "How dare you?" I scream, "You think you can just kiss me, take whatever dignity I have left and then fucking leave?" I shook my head in disbelief, "Not this time, not again Dimitri Belikov" I said through my teeth.

I had so much in me I wanted to tell him, the way he was looking at me assured me I was close to hitting the edge.

"You know what?" I snapped, "Why don't you just keep coming back and do this to me? Huh? Come around whenever you feel like it and do whatever you want, do the things _nobody_ else will-

"Stop!" He growled through his teeth.

"Why?" I dared, "It must be what I'm good at, it's all about my looks anyway isn't it?" I said through my teeth, "Because I make you into someone you're not" I was throwing back his own words in his face, "I bet it won't hurt me _too_ much, so we can be civilised around each other anyway"

Once those words have left my mouth he turns and stalks off.

"What? No comeback?" I shouted after him. His back never turned, he just disappeared.

My hands were shaking. My hand went up to my mouth as I felt my bottom lip quiver. Tears starts pooling in my eyes. Closing my eyes I shake my head.

I knew what I'd said got to him, what worried me more was, no matter what I said, no matter how I punished him, everything will get back at me ten fold. Because I am pathetically and hopelessly in love with a man that will never be mine.

* * *

 **Well? Finally that confrontation about the engagement? Thoughts?**

 **xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated frequently tonight, so I'm treating you to TWO chaps** **tonight and then gna try to be better next week :)**

* * *

 **Rose**

I didn't say a word to my father or Oscar of what happened with Dimitri by the docks. We went home in the after that. I showed them what I bought and tried to put on a smile in front of them.

When I was alone I just felt empty. My mind kept telling me what I'd just done was for the best. This was Dimitri Belikov would never come close to me again. He would stay away. Which was for the best.

But how come what's best for you always is the way that hurts the most? How come it's the way that keeps you from sleeping. Well you sleep but you never feel rested. It makes you constantly look and feel tired. It makes you feel like no matter how hard I wanted to hurt him by saying those words, it would always hurt me more.

Every word I told him that night was the worst fears I had, the worst things that I never ever wanted him to feel. Scenarios I've had in my head so many times, him telling me that's all I'm good for. That's what I'm there for.

I think the worst part was him just leaving. I barely got a reaction from him. It infuriated me at the same time as well, the fact that he had nothing to say.

We came home a few days ago. I spent the first day in bed all day. I barely had breakfast. Tasha tried to talk to me, to understand what was wrong. I blamed it on being busy in Copenhagen but we both know that was a big lie.

In the evening papa came by asking how I'm feeling. I told him I was just tired after the long trip. I did ask if he wanted me to help him with anything this week. I was begging to do anything to distract myself. He had narrowed his eyes at me, studied me. I knew that he could figure me out so quick. I was thankful he didn't ask any questions, he just told me that there were several visits I could do. That it would be great that I took more responsibility and see the country more.

I happily agreed, anything to not be alone.

When he left I got the box with Tasha's dress in. I put it on the bed and she looked a little stunned at my gesture.

"Open it" I said simply.

She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously, I gave her a small smile, "Open it, please?" I gave her an angelic face. I could see a small smile tugging at her lips.

She sighed and opened the box and gasped slightly at the look of the rich blue colour. She gave me a wide eyed look taking a step back as if it would jump out at her. I laughed for the first time in a while. I picked it up and held it up in front of me. It was a rich blue colour on the fabric. It had silvery embroided details along the sleeves and neck line. It had a lace up front with the lace delicately decorating it's sides and by the cleavage.

"So?" I asked looking at her.

"So what?" she asked still looking at me with suspicious eyes.

I sighed rolling my eyes, "About the dress silly" I said holding it out to her. Her fingers touched the skirt. "It's beautiful" she said looking at it with dreamy eyes.

I tilted my head to my right, "It's for you" I smiled.

Her eyes went wide, "W-w-what?"

I snickered, "I saw it in Copenhagen and I only knew one person who would look amazing in this. I think I understand why you enjoy shopping for me all the time"

"Rose I-I can't-"

"Oh no, I'm not taking no for an answer, this is a thank you for putting up with me for so long. For standing by me through this whole Dimitri thing" It stung a little to say his name.

Her smile grew wide and she was looking at the dress. She took the dress and put it on the bed before flinging her arms around me. Completely taking me by surprise, I chuckled and hugged her back.

Pulling back she had this ridiculous grin on her face. Without another word she continued with what she was doing but now she was humming and still grinning like a maniac. I smiled to myself before I sat down at my desk looking through some paperwork papa had left for me.

He had written me a list of things he wanted me to do. I was going for several visits around the county. He even wanted me to go alone because he knew that it would be greatly appreciated to have the princess there.

I would visit different estates, go a an anniversary celebration for one of England oldest women clubs, also an orphanage by father annually contributed to.

I had also promised I would be in our local town for their big harvest festival they always had in the beginning of October. I felt good knowing I had plenty of occasion to go to. Tasha and Eddie would travel with me.

The days went on, first I went to an estate up north. We were discussing the future and the way that they were running their estate. They were talking about their staff and what their best possibilities were to remain as great as they were. The man I was talking to was very clever and I instantly recognised my father in him. I told him that I could tell he took it as a great compliment.

Next on my journey was an estate and the anniversary for the womens club. This estate had some great troubles with their land and the way that the bigger towns were taking all the working labour away.

I gave a few propositions but also said that I would speak to my father about this to see if he could send anyone to help them clear out their more in depth problems that I didn't have enough experience with.

It actually felt really good talking to all these new people. Knowing that just getting a fresh pair of eyes on a problem it might help solving them. I didn't solve every problem that were thrown my way but i always made a great effort to find a small solution.

The womens club wasn't as exciting as I had once thought. The majority of the women were very snobbish and thought very highly of themselves. I wouldn't say it's bad to have good confidence but sometimes confidence get mixed up with self-esteem.

I did hold a little speech saying I was very proud of these women for holding on and standing their ground when other clubs wanted to shut them down. It was a proud heritage, I just believe that sometimes you have to leave people to their own business. If gossiping all day is what fullfils your life then good on you. It wasn't a life for me to live.

The orphanage was the greatest success of them all if I could say so myself. The children were playing with both Tasha and Eddie. Tasha was showing some of the girls different ways to braid their hair and they were playing outside. Eddie was reading to them and also playing football.

I spoke long with the head teacher about the children future, what different options they were given. Most of the children did either work at the local factory when they got old enough, they had the option to work in a local town. Some they never saw again.

It made me sad and angry to know that they had so limited options. We spoke about the money my father donated and how they were spending them. We drew up a plan on what were being spent and where things needed a change.

I felt so passionately about this I felt like if I could only make a little change I could hopefully change the future for at least one of the children. That was all I wanted. I made a note to myself to speak to my father about previous agreements and what other options we could do for them.

Going home, for the first time in a long time, I felt satisfied. I was still always tired and never felt fully relaxed. Tasha kept asking what actually happened in Copenhagen because I was nothing like this before I left. I had ignored her for so long I started to feel guilty. So on the way home I decided to tell them both what actually happened that evening in Copenhagen.

I told them about Oscars and papas worries and how my solution would be to explore the city, to shop and to eat pastries all day. I told them I saw Dimitri inside the pastry shop and how I hid. Telling them about the docks, how he kissed me made Tasha angry.

"How dare he do that? Just think he has a right to kiss you?" She was frowning.

It was like I was battling with myself. I had worked so hard to distract myself, to keep busy it just all went out the window the second his lips were on mine.

I groaned, "Is it pathetic to feel like no matter what I do he has the power over me? I know I can take charge and I can do whatever I want" I said looking at the both helpless, I leaned back and closed my eyes, "I just go weak when he's near me"

"What happened after the kiss?" Eddie asked breaking his silence.

I looked down at my hands as I told them I shoved him, I screamed and I cursed at him. How good it felt to finally tell him how angry I was. But also how furious I got when he just turned and left.

"I just wished he's scream at me, react to me, make me want to hate him!" I felt my shoulders drop and I massaged my temples, "It felt like a slap in the face when he just turned and left" I groaned, "And the way he just kissed me and suddenly said he had to go. Ugh! I'm so messed up" I groaned.

Tasha squeezed my hand and I gave her a sad smile.

"Do you know what the best thing was?" Eddie said with a small smile.

"What?" I asked not really seeing anything good in this.

"That you used his own words against him, must've been at least a mental slap" He said shrugging with a relaxed smile.

"And that you shoved the bastard" Tasha said excited. "I mean that man is big! I wouldn't have ever dreamed of doing that"

"I was angry" I said with a small smile while playing with my nails.

"Forget about him, ok?" Tasha said, "Isn't the October ball next week?" I nodded. "Great" she grinned, "We will find you the most killer dress and make sure you dance with as many guys as possible! Dimitri will be out of your head before you know it"

I wish.

I already knew he was going to be at the ball. Papa had shown me the invitation list several times as I was helping him with the preparations. I could only hope and pray he wouldn't ruin my evening.

* * *

"What about this?"

Tasha held up a red strapless dress. I wrinkled my nose a little. I love red but it all felt a bit plain.

Lousie had pulled out every dress in the shop and I had dismissed them all. I felt horrible for doing that to her, but it all felt like something I've already seen and worn.

Tasha said down with her cup of tea looking defeated. "I honestly don't know what you can wear Rose, we've seen it all" She held up her hand to the sea of dresses filling the room.

Lousie was sitting next to me resting her elbows on her knees looking like she was thinking hard. I sighed putting my cup on the side table, "I feel awful Louise, you know I Love your dresses but I just-" I sighed, "I'm tired of colour and happy" I looked at my hands, "I don't feel that happy these days"

I knew Tasha was giving me a meaning look. I didn't want to see her pity though. Looking in the mirror was enough.

"I got it!" Louise flew out of her the couch. Tasha and me both jumped as she was running to the back of the shop and disappeared behind a curtain. She was poking about out there for a good few minutes.

"Lousie?" I asked feeling a bit unease since it had gone very quiet. "Lousie are you ok?"

She suddenly appeared holding something in her hands. "This is way out there" she said, "I'm not even sure when I made this but I knew that this isn't just a dress you wear for a formal occasion"

I frowned as I took in what she was saying. Tasha got up and had a closer look. I could hear her and Lousie whipser as Tasha was twisting and turning the piece in Louise hands.

"What's going on?" I asked int he end feeling very curious. "What is it?"

Tasha turned with a develish grin on her face, "Prepare to be blown away" I let out a surprised chuckle towards her excitement. "I don't want to put it out like this but I have too"

She took the dress in her hands and walked towards me, "This is the dress that will make any man in that room next week beg on their knees to dance with you. It will be a slap in Dimitri's fucking face for all the hurt he's caused you" She held the dress up, "It will be the perfect revenge!"

* * *

 **What do we Think of a Revenge dress? Is she doing the right thing?**

 **The mysterious fiancee will arrive soon!**

 **xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ibrahim**

Everything was set. I had looked over every guest list, every sleeping arrangement for the people staying over. I had even doubled checked everything in the kitchen was up to schedule. The October ball would be a huge success!

It was an event my wife had started in combination with the harvest festival the town always had. I had promised myself that I would keep this even alive until the day I die. I know this was an even Rose always looked forward to yet I could see this year she dreaded it at the same time. She had been so quiet lately. It was like she was holding whatever emotion she had in, I could sense that it was taking it's toll on her.

She had been great with all the tasks I had thrown her way and executed them flawlessly. I was proud to see how strong she's grown to be and how well she interacted and spoke to people. She was her mothers shadow and I knew she was strong, but I think when she found out that Dimitri and his fiancee would attend it was like taking a blow beneath the belt. Ever since then she has worked and worked, she had been head of decorating, music and anything related to the ball. Everything looks absolutely stunning, I was just worried she would let Dimitri and Meredith ruin her evening.

Lately I have spoken to her about Prince Antoni of Italy is coming. I have met him many times and he is a very kind and generous soul. He can come off a bit strong at times but it would be interesting to see how they get along. Duke Jean Bordeaux from France had also accepted. I knew he had always been a big fan of Rose. Hopefully she will allow herself to be distracted and maybe even give one of them a honest chance.

"I know that face" Oscar said as he entered my office. I smiled as he handed me a tea. I bought it to my lips, "Do you think she's ok?" was all I said.

"She will be, I think seeing them together might make it more official, it might be like a slap in the face, but it will help her move on" Oscar said guarded. He cared so deeply for her, I knew he would beat the living shit out of Belikov if I would let him. I was struggling with this as much as he was. Dimitri Belikov was one of my favourite up and coming rulers in Europe. He was a great man and he was incredibly talented and smart. I can see every bit in why Rose would have fallen for him, I want to hate him for how things are turning out. But the reasonable side of me says it isn't really his fault. Attraction is the thief in this game, he should be strong to resist.

I sighed shaking my head getting up, "Are you ready?"

Oscar grinned, "I am indeed, how do I look?"

I rolled my eyes, "Like a cute little button" Sarcasm was dripping from my voice. He laughed.

Oscar was dressed in all black with a red jacket with white details. It was tradition for the October ball for all men to wear Black, red and white.

"Do you reckon your daughter will wear something scandalous tonight?" Oscar joked as we left the office.

"I hope not" I grumbled under my breath. Knowing my daughter I knew she would always dress to impress, but as Oscar said the words I suddenly had a feeling she would definitely would exceed the expectations of beauty tonight. To be honest I would do the same, why not look so fucking great in front of someone you can't have, just to get that last final Revenge?

 **Rose**

Tasha had curled my hair, it was falling gracefully down my back. I wore a pair of big emerald earrings with a diamond halo. A strong red lip and dark lined eyes made me feel like I was taking my look to the next level.

Stepping into the dress, Tasha helped me pull up the sipper. The dress was the most gorgeous and sexy thing I have ever seen. It was a complete black lace dress. It had a nude fabric underneath giving the edge that I had looked for. It was an off shoulder with long lace sleeves. The detailing was amazing, it was hugging my waist and hips before cascading down onto the floor with a small train at the back.

Moving back Tasha took in the full view and she had this evil smirk on her lips. "You look ready to conquer the world"

I looked at her over my shoulder, "Do think I'll win?"

She laughed, "Definitely! Now remember Prince Antoni, I've heard such great things about. Let him be your focus of the evening. Dimitri does't deserve a bit of you!"

I nodded taking in my reflection in the mirror. I took a deep breath. Show time!

Papa and I had planned this together for two weeks now, I had put my heart and soul into this ball. I knew it was my mama who was the creator and I wanted to prove to both my papa and myself that I could do this.

The decorations were very elegant, my idea was to create a warm and very romantic vibe in the autumn darkness. I think I had placed out over one hundred candelabras on tables and all around the room to set a mysterious vibe. Papa had a final inspection last night and he told me this would be the best one yet.

The tradition was all the guests arriving and then Papa and I would arrive together as the host and hostess of the party.

Walking down the stairs I saw Papa and Oscar waiting for me outside the big doors leading to the ball room. Stopping behind them I cleared my throat to get their opinion. Oscar turned first and his eyes went wide as his eyes laid on me. He nudged papa, as he turned he just taken a sip of something and the second he saw me the drink when down the wrong pipe and he started coughing.

I snickered, "I take it I'm making a statement?"

"You could say that" Oscar chuckled patting pappa's back-

"What-Where did you get that?" Papa said between coughs.

I smiled, "Louise dress shop in town, she said that she never knew who would ever be able to wear this but seeing me in it" I looked down, "She thought I could"

Papa cleared his throat, "Rose-"

I held up a hand stopping him before he could give me a speech, "It might be a revenge dress but I feel beautiful and like it or not sexy in this. This is what I will wear no matter how many people will whisper about me"

Oscar grinned, "Spoken like a true Queen" He said and winked. "You do look gorgeous"

"You look beautiful, to be honest your mother always tried new fashions and she was always first. This shouldn't really surprise me"

I smiled, "So I look ok?"

"Stunning" Papa smiled moving a strand of hair behind my ear. "Now, we have guests waiting" he offered me his arm and I took it.

You could hear the music playing through the door, It slowed down and turned into a grand string piece and the door opened.

The room was crowded with people and they were all facing our way. Papa guided me in and I smiled and nodded to people as we were walking by. I could tell my dress was already the topic of conversation, I didn't care, I loved it.

Papa stopped in the centre of the from turning towards the crowd. "Welcome dear friends, to the annual October ball" He grinned proudly, "It was an event my beautiful wife created many many years ago. This year my beautiful daughter had work had to make this the best one yet. I am very proud and I know your dear mama is too" He smiled towards me. He then turned back to the crowd, "Please, help yourselves to drinks and something to eat. Everything we have here tonight is form the local town and it's the best England can offer. Enjoy!" He said bowing his head slightly.

The crown applauded him. I curtsied to the crowd as a thank you. Music started again and people instantly danced. Papa led me to a group of people near by. We greeted and spoke to several couples. Papa was deep in conversation with a man who I think was the King of Austria as a footman came and handed me a glass of wine. I smiled and raised my brows slightly and he just smiled and nodded. He knew I wasn't a fan of wine, I was so thankful I didn't have to go find a way to weaken my wine.

I took a big sip as my eyes started scanning the crowds. I saw several familiar faces.

"You look beautiful" Oscar came up beside me and smiled. I smiled back feeling my shoulder un tense slightly. "Thank you" I smiled, "I'm happy this evenings finally here"

"You've outdone yourself Rose, have you seen Prince Antoni yet?"

I shook my head licking my lips, they had spoken about Prince Antoni all week long and I couldn't say I wasn't curious. "Where is he?" I asked.

Oscar looked across the room, "He's the gentleman right in the middle of that ocean of girls"

I rolled my eyes and Oscar laughed, "He is a nice man"

Studying him from a cross the room I had grimaced slightly. He was very handsome, he had dark brown almost black hair, tall and slim figure and a killer smile on his lips. The thing that put me off was the sea of girls hanging around him. He obviously thought quite highly of himself as he was clearly enjoying all the attention.

Oscar chuckled and I turned shooting him a glare, "What?"

"You're face says it all" He smiled. I sighed shaking my head letting my gaze move back to Antoni. "He obviously enjoys the attention" I said.

"And that's bad?"

I shrugged, "If you enjoy the attention of many ladies who says one is enough" I said giving him a meaning look. He nodded taking in what I was saying.

Looking up again my eyes fell on somebody else. She had blonde hair in perfect curls falling to her shoulders. Some strands pinned up. She was wearing a soft pink dream dress. Very sophisticated and classic princess. Full skirt and a sweet heart neckline. She was taller than me and had a narrow form. She looked beautiful, she looked like the sweetheart your parents hoped you'd bring home if you were a man. Her arm rested on a red jacket. It was fitted and shaped after his broad shoulders and tall form. His shoulder length hair was out looking very tidy. He had a small smile on his lips as the couple were talking to a small group.

She was clinging to him and wearing a dazzling smile. I felt my heart dropping and my hands going cold. I looked down instantly feeling like I wanted to leave.

I touched my dress, I felt so great as I walked in but seeing what she was wearing I just felt out of place.

"Don't you dare think anything less of yourself"

Oscars sudden words made my head snap up and meet his serious gaze.

"What?"

He looked quickly across the room. "I can tell you're comparing yourself, don't" I bit the inside of my cheek and shrugged in defeat. Oscar shook his head, "You knew she would be here tonight"

I nodded looking at my feet "I just hoped she'd be ugly"

Oscar chuckled before he nudged me, "She might be pretty, but she's got nothing on you"

I smiled sweetly. Looking up I sighed as I took in Meredith's form. She was pretty, beautiful even. My eyes were suddenly caught by Dimitri's. I swallowed as my gaze didn't move from his.

A cold wave went over me, I could see his eyes taking me in. My lips parted slightly as I could see him licking his lips.

I looked away instantly, feeling like I wanted to cry. Oscar had left my side, I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. I closed my eyes for a moment, I remembered I still had wine in my hand. I put the glass to my lips before I tipped the glass back and emptied it within second. I put it on a tray before nodding towards one of the footmen to get me another one. I was definitely in need of a drink if I was going survive tonight with a smile on my face.

Another glass was placed in my hand and as I look up I was taken a back, Meredith and Dimitri were right in front of me.

"Your majesty" Meredith smiled and curtsied. I gave her a soft smile, "That's not needed" I said feeling odd as she curtsied.

"Oh" she blushed slightly before tugging slightly at Dimitri's arm. Dimitri who I now noticing were staring at me, now looked down on Meredith and smiled. "Sorry dear, Meredith Anderson, this is Princess Rosemarie Mazur"

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so many things of you" She said sweetly. I hated that she was so sweet and kind. Why couldn't she be a bitch?

I kept a small smile on my lips, "Nothing bad I hope" I fake laughed, "And please call me Rose"

"Rose" she smiled, "Have you and Dimitri met before?" She asked looking between us.

I licked my lips, "On a few occasions, congratulations to your engagement. My fathered mention it to me a few weeks ago"

The look on Dimitri's face almost looked like I'd punched him. I gave him a cold look before smiling towards Meredith as she spoke, "Thank you, I'm very lucky lady to have someone like Dimitri"

I just smiled before I tipped my glass back and emptied it. Meredith look a little stunned at my action and I smiled back at her, "It's an english thing, we like to drink"

She giggled nervously, "So um, are you engaged Rose?"

My smiled sobered up slightly and I exhaled, "No not yet"

"I'm sorry" I could tell Meredith felt bad for asking. Good.

"It's fine" My eyes moved to Dimitri as I said, "I have plenty of suitors, I just need to take my pick"

He shot me a glare, "Good for you, hope it's not a burden with _so_ many suitors" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. I rolled my eyes as no one was looking before I said, "Not at all, but it's hard when most men only enjoy a pretty face"

Meredith gasped as I said that and Dimitri sighed shaking his head. From the corner of my eye I could see papa coming over with no other than Prince Antoni. I sighed before they got within earshot, I put a smile on my face.

"Antoni, please meet my daughter Rosemarie" Papa smiled, "Rose this is Prince Antoni"

"Princess" Antoni but on a sickly grin as he took my hand and kissed it, "You are more beautiful than what the rumours are saying, you look very-" he eyed me up and down, "Stunning tonight"

My eyes flicked over on Dimitri and I caught him glaring at Antoni. I put on a dazzling smile and giggled, "Why thank you Prince Antoni, I have heard so warmly of you"

"Brilliant" he grinned.

"Dimitri" My papa smiled, "I don't believe I've met your Fiancé?"

Looking over Dimitri smiled looking down on his beloved, "Meredith, this is King Ibrahim, he is Roses father"

"Your majesty" She curtsied before smiling towards my papa.

Papa smiled, "It's lovely to finally meet you and congratulations of your engagement, Dimitri speaks very fondly of you"

She blushed and giggled, "Thank you, and thank you so much for having us tonight"

"It's a pleasure to have friends over, Isn't it Rose?"

Antoni was practically undressing me with his eyes and I felt annoyance starting to run through my veins. I smiled towards my papa, "It is"

"Why don't we go dance my princess?" Antoni took my hand and placed one of my lower back. I bit my lip to keep myself from telling him to get off me.

I put on a fake smile and nodded. I met Dimitri's gaze, "Lovely to see you both"

His eyes were fixed on me and his lips were in a straight line. I could feel them burning in my back as Antoni guided me onto the dance floor.

We got into position and move with the crowd of people. Antoni had a great smile on his lips, "I'm so please to finally meet your Rose"

"Me too" I said giving him a fake smile. I could feel his hand resting a further down my back than was appropriate. As he spun me around, over his shoulder I got a glimpse of Dimitri. He was looking at us both with that stone cold expression. His eyes looked black from here. For some reason it really annoyed me the way he was looking at me.

He had already decided, he didn't want me, he'd said it himself, he was the one walking away in Copenhagen, not me.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Snapping me out of my thoughts I looked up and saw Antoni's eyes travel towards my dress neckline and his grin grew, "You look absolutely exquisite tonight"

Disgusting.

"Thank you" I sighed.

"I can sense an attitude?" He raised his brows at me. I met his gaze without wavering, "I just think there's more to me than my looks" I said cleverly.

"I believe that a woman beauty is what should be here pride and joy" Antoni said with a daring voice.

Narrowing my eyes I continued to look at him, "So you're saying a woman's looks is all she have?"

"Don't be so literal Rose" He laughed. "I'm telling you how beautiful you are" He rested his head and his lips to my ear, "You look delicious tonight"

As he said that I could feel his hand slide down towards my bum. I huffed and moved back looking at his face. He sent me a sexy grin, I narrowed my eyes at him, "You truly are a piece of work aren't you?"

"Please Rose" he said shooting me a ridiculous look, "We both know I'm gorgeous, we both know how amazing we would look together. Stop fighting this and go with it" He pressed himself closer to me. I was dumb founded, I wasn't scared, I just found every word that left his mouth ridiculous and rather infuriating.

"Oh you mean why don't we just leave and go out in the hall were you can find out what's hiding underneath this dress?" I said with fake excitement.

He was just about to reply but I caught a head of him, "No thank you" I said moving his arms away from me turned and walked away.

I could see his smug smile as I walked away from the dance floor and it just pushed my buttons. No matter how hard I tried to stay away from Dimitri he kept being visible. It pushed me even further how pleased he looked that I was alone again.

I sighed feeling tired of this evening already. Dimitri was here with little miss perfect Meredith Anderson, Prince Antoni was just as self centred as the rest of the world. Looking up I saw Daniel Romanov and Jessie Zeklos. I felt ridged. I didn't need this, not now.

I could feel my eyes rolling as if on queue the two walked up to me. "Hello Rose" Jessie said as I could feel his eyes browse my body.

"Rose you look so beautiful tonight" Daniel grinned.

"Look I don't want to be rude but I really want to be alone-"

"Rose, i don't believe our dance was quite finished" Prince Antoni suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I pressed my lips together, annoyance was taking over. Three men, none of them which I liked, to be honest I found two of them appalling.

"I was going to ask her for this dance actually" Jessie said moving to my side. My brows pulled together, "Jessie I was just saying that I just want-"

"Since we were already dancing I believe it's my right to have Rosemarie to myself" Antoni said as if this was obvious.

"I'm not really in the mood-" I started again but Jessie cut me off.

"Since when is she yours?" Jessie spat.

I could feel my temper starting to boil, "Does anybody care if I even want to dance?"

"Drop the attitude Rose" Antoni rolled his eyes before turning back to Jessie, "Who are you anyway? It's clear her father already approves of me so why don't you just go home"

My jaw fell as Antoni snapped at me. I tried to step between them, I wouldn't let anyone walk over me like that. Before I could say a word Jessie pushed me back getting up in Antoni's face, "I've met Rose several times, she obviously appalled by you, why don't you get your ugly face home to Italy where at least someone appreciates it"

"Enough" I said through my teeth but nobody heard me. They were arguing about me talking like they actually fucking knew me yet they ignore me?

"Oh please, like she'd ever settle for anyone like you?"

I groaned and I crossed my arms over my chest and looked to my right. Dimitri's eyes were staring right at me. Meredith had her back towards me, her arms around Dimitri's waist. Dimitri's hands were resting on either side of her face.

I could see it in his gaze, I knew what he was doing. It all happened so quickly, but I could feel my stomach dropping. His eyes never left mine as he slowly leans in. I slowly shook my head, his eyes still meeting mine, as he places his lips on hers.

It was like someone knifed me in the back, he was doing it on purpose. He wanted to make sure I suffered and he had the nerve to kiss her while looking me straight in the eye.

It was the final straw, this evening I was suppose to forget about whatever past Dimitri and I've had and this prince Antoni was suppose to be my distraction?

I closed my eyes clenching my fists feeling the rage run through me. Dimitri's eyes flashed within my head and the image of him kissing her fell on repeat. As I heard Jessies and Antoni's voice I snapped.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed.

* * *

 **Shit 'bout to go doooooown! what will happen? :O**

 **hehe, excuse my evil cliff hanger**

 **xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Right let's clear some bits up firstly. There is going to be a lot of emotion and angsty stuff happening in this story, it's the way it's planned out. If you don't like it I am in no way forcing you to read this, you chose to read it (: I'm not faced by an opinion and I'm all for constructive criticism, all love stories ain't happy. Some of the greatest stories out there have a lot of heavy elements and stories to them. It attracts us because we can relate.**

 **I can say there will be a sequel to this, but if you feel this is too miserable to read or don't like the way I portray Rose, then don't read it :)**

 **This chap especially will be a lot! Just a warning! xxx**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

I had been watching her all night.

From the moment those doors opened she had my full attention. Ever since the moment i first laid eyes on her she had always had my full attention. Every time she was in the same room, I could always feel her presence.

It was like I was bound.

Forever bound to a woman I could never have. A woman that I would always itch for, a woman I would want to know better than I knew myself. Knowing that I would never get that, pained me in so many ways, it's hard to comprehend.

Her hair was down and she looked regal as she was center of attention. I tried hard to ignore and never meet her gaze through the evening. I knew it wouldn't work. It never did.

Suddenly Meredith and I were right in front of her and the only way to survive was to act like I didn't care. Like I was over it. I was over her.

Seeing Antoni, one of Europes known bachelors have his hands on her made me cringe. His hand rested way too low on her back and it made me want to go over there and rip him apart.

But I couldn't.

Meredith was glued to me, she was always so polite and well mannered. It hurt me even more knowing what I had already done, and in my head still doing to her. There was no stop to this.

Looking passed Meredith I could see Antoni press himself closer to Rose, have his mouth in her ear as they were swaying back and forth. My fists clenched instantly.

I never wanted to see anyones hands on her. I rather see her alone than to see any man ever get the satisfaction of her touch.

Suddenly seeing her move his arms away from her and walking away made me smile. I never wanted her to hurt but I couldn't help but to feel good knowing that she wasn't falling for his bullshit.

I followed her with my eyes as she found herself talking to That Jessie and Romanov guy again. I was shooting them glares.

Meredith caught my attention. Her hands on my waist. I could see Rose was flustered and annoyed. The second she turned and her eyes instantly feel on us. I placed my hands on Merediths cheeks. I looked her straight in the eye as I leaned down to kiss her.

All I wanted was for her to feel what i felt. To know how horrible it really felt. To hurt.

 **Rose**

The whole room fell quiet, even the music stopped. Opening my eyes I could see Meredith turned staring at me in shock.

My heart was pounding with rage, I turned towards Jessie and Antoni, they were looking at me stunned. My hands were shaking with anger, I lifted my dress and started walking towards the door. I felt a hand grab my wrist, without thinking I spun around and slapped who I noticed was Antoni, right across the face.

"Don't touch me!" I growled. I could feel the tears pooling my eyes. Without a response I quickly turned towards the door. I've had enough of this. "Shut the doors" I snapped to a guard as I walked through them. Hearing them shut I looked around seeing several maids were out in the hall. "Leave" I hissed.

My fists were still clench. I have never been this angry in my life. It felt like I wanted to punch and beat the living soul out of whom ever I could get my hands on.

Men had always eyed me and told me that I looked "Delicious" and at this moment it just made me sick.

In my head all I could see was the way Dimitri looking at me while he planted his sickly disgusting lips on Merediths.

Turning I picked up the nearest vase I could see and threw it with incredible force against the wall. Seeing it crash into thousands of pieces helped. A little. Grabbing another one I threw it across the floor and screamed wish it was something more important. I wished that I was throwing whatever Dimitri had close to a heart. I wish that was what was crashing into a million pieces. Just like he just crushed mine while looking directly into my eyes.

Angry tears had run down my cheeks, I felt the anger making me go numb. Making me feel cold and my knees go weak. I let me chin fall down onto my chest, my knees bent and I slid down onto the floor.

I didn't understand, I couldn't understand how this happened, how I let myself get so deeply involved. How ones heart can completely ignore reason and make your life turn into one burning hell hole.

I was doing my best in holding back tears, I was shaking my head, trying to tell myself not to even dare let me waste another tear on Dimitri Belikov. A sob ripped through my chest, rested one hand on the floor while putting the other one between my teeth, trying to hold whatever I had left in.

"Rose?"

His voice made my head snap up. I knew he was behind me, how I didn't hear him I don't know. But I knew the anger that I just thought had faded was back within a millisecond.

I sniffled, my breathing heavy "Go" I said through my teeth.

I didn't want him here. For once I wanted him as far away as fucking possible. I didn't hear any movement. I clenched my fists again, I push myself up in a swift movement turning towards him, "Will you for once just fucking listen to me?" I shouted, "Will you just fucking leave?"

Tears filled my eyes again, "Just go" my voice cracked. I shook my head closing my eyes, I didn't want to cry, never in front o him. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Hearing footsteps I looked up he was taking steps towards me, I shook my head taking steps back. "No" I said.

He had determination written on his face. "No" I said as he got closer, he tried to take my hand but I pulled my hands away but his reflexes were like a snakes as he suddenly has both my wrists in a tight grip.

"No!" I shouted, "You don't get to touch me" I hissed through my teeth trying to pull myself free."You don't get that privilege, you lost it when you kissed me by the docks!" I said venom dripping from my voice.

"Will you stop fighting me?" He said through his teeth. His jaw was tight, body rigid and I could see he was trying hard to control himself.

I stopped fighting looking him straight in the eye, "Why don't you just let me go and go back to your beloved fiancé?" I growled.

He closed his eyes, I could see his jaw working and he exhaled heavily, "She has nothing to do with this" He growled lowly.

"She has everything to do with this!" I spat, I tugged hard at my hands and his grip loosened and I moved away. "Ever since you dance with me all night, flirted with me and made me think that you liked me she has had everything to do with this" I said fiercely, "Ever since i found out from my _father_ , not you, my father, that you were _engaged?_ " I said the word engaged like it was a disease. "Ever since you kissed me in Amsterdam, she has _always_ mattered" I hissed.

He was just staring at me with a grim look on his face, his eyes were dark.

"How could you do this to me?" I was staring at him with disbelief.

"Do what?" He said like I was crazy, "What did I ever do to you?"

"What didn't you do?" I shouted back, "You invited me in, you-you kissed me, you made me fall for you!"

When i said fall for you his face changed. It was like he looked confused and sad at the same time.

"You made me suffer" I continued, You made me-"

"How did I ever make you suffer?" He growled.

"You toy with me like I'm not worth more than a second hand fucking sweater. You tell me I make you do things you wouldn't do. You make me sounds like a fucking whore in a letter that completely crushed me!" I could feel tears fall again.

He reaches forward to touch me but I react quick and push him back, "Don't touch me! You've lost any fucking right to ever come near me again Dimitri Belikov! The way you were looking at me, that way you kissed her and looked me right in the eye" My hands were shaking and angry tears were coming, "How _dare_ you?"

"And you don't think it's hard to see you?" He shouted, "You don't think it's it pains me to see you wear all these dresses that make every male eye in the room stare at you. You don't think it fucking stings to see you with five different guys in one fucking night? You don't think that hurts?"

"I have a right to be with who ever I want because I belong to no one, You made me believe that you wanted me you made me believe that we could go somewhere. You didn't even have the balls to tell me you had a fucking fiancé!" I yelled, "You think I wear this because I want half a room undressing me with their eyes?" I hold up the skirt of my dress.

"I wear this to torture you, I wear this because I want you to hurt at least half as much as you've made me hurt" I said letting tears run down my cheeks, "It's a fucking ever ending circle with you! You kiss me, tell me then you don't want me and then try to take me back again? I don't think so-"

"So you run to as many men as possible, only to get over me, that makes me feel so flattered" he snapped glaring at me.

"Don't even dare to make me feel guilty, Ugh!" I groaned, "It's like you don't even have a heart Dimitri!"

"You know nothing of my heart!" He growled stepping up to me, he was towering over me. "You might think you're so fucking smart and that you have me all figured out but you know nothing"

"Oh please" I huffed, "If you had a heart everything I said by the docks in Copenhagen would've made you hate me, it would've made you scream and shout at me. If ever a little ounce in your body cared about me it would've-"

"ENOUGH!" he roared, "Everything you said on that bridge were your words, not mine. Everything I've ever done is to give in to whatever my body wanted. The worst thing I've ever done is what I've done to Meredith. What we're doing might be hurting us but can you even imagine what this could do to her?"

"I don't fucking care about her!" I shouted, "But that's all you do, all you do is care about everyone else but me, it's like you light the fucking fire and throw me in it" I turn away from him and scream on top of my lungs in frustration. I couldn't believe what he was saying. He was saying she felt more pain than me? He was saying that her feelings were more important than mine? Grabbing a bowl off a table I throw his way with as much force that was in me.

"Do you even know how I feel?" I screamed my voice breaking, "It's like I die every time I see you, every time you kiss me you take another piece of me and crush it to fucking nothing!But seeing you in there ,seeing you with her, seeing you _kiss_ her? It was like you just fucking pierced me with a knife watching me smiling while I turn into nothing!" i screamed, I walked straight up to him, "You're nothing but a selfish, disgusting, arrogant asshole-"

"ROSEMARIE!" My fathers voice boomed through the halls.

Both out bodies flipped around seeing my father standing in the big doorway to the ball room with a fiery anger all over his face. His eyes were straight on me. My cheeks were wet and my throat were soar from screaming.

"Go" He hissed through his teeth pointing towards the stairs.

I feel like he's just taken the opposite side, "B-b-but" I feel tears well up in my eyes. the look he's shooting me shuts me straight up. I shake me head feeling my hands shake.

I rush past Dimitri hurrying to the stairs. I can hear Eddie's voice calling out after me but I hurry down the hall to my room. I fling the door open, shut and lock it as quickly as I can.

It feels like the all air has been knocked straight out of me. I gasp for air as the sobs rip through my chest. I fall to my knees, my hands on the cold floor. Tears are gushing down my cheeks. I scream on top of my lungs releasing whatever strength and anger I have left.

Collapsing on the floor I stare out the big windows. Tears silently fall down towards my temple.

I hear knocks against my door and several different voices saying my name, asking if I'm ok. I shut them all out. With time I fall into a deep dreamless sleep. The first release from my painful life in a very long time.

* * *

 **A small D POV, there shall be more I promise.**

 **Sorry I left you with a cliff hanger, I just looove a good cliffhanger hehe, but I didn't want leave you hanging for too long ;)**

 **Have a good week all xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ibrahim**

Seeing Rose storm out and the doors shut I sighed. I signalled for the music to start again, I knew I could try and distract a crowd but I knew the whispers wouldn't stop.

Oscar was right by my side, our eyes firm on the door. I could hear something happening out in the hall, like something was breaking. I was about to make a move when Oscar catches my by the arm. I meet his gaze and his is firm on the door.

My head snap up and I can see Dimitri Belikov slipping through the door, leaving it shut behind him.

I clench my teeth, and I exhale heavily.

"They need a moment" I said knowing Oscar is thinking the same.

The vibe of the party starts to slowly warming up again. I can hear in the background though, I can hear the loud voices. I feel tense, my teeth are grinding.

It's not until I hear a loud crash my head snap up. There's nothing stopping me from heading towards the door. As I pull the two doors open, I can see hundreds of pieces of broken ceramic and glass all over the floor.

My head snaps in the direction of my daughters voice. I could see her walking straight up to Dimitri, murder written in her eyes, "…nothing but a selfish, disgusting, arrogant asshole-"

She might be my daughter, but I do not tolerate any language nor behaviour like this. Anger fires through me as I roar her name, "ROSEMARIE!"

They both suddenly turn my way. Rose face is wet from tears and Dimitri's face his a mix of pain and anger.

The anger that is running through my veins won't leave time to reason what has happened. I just feel like I have left this far to long for them to solve. My gaze is firm on Rose as I hiss, "Go" My hand is pointing towards the stair.

All i can see is the mess she has caused in the hall and the nasty words that were leaving her tongue. I wouldn't have it! No daughter of mine would ever speak like that.

I can see her shaking her head no, panic in her eyes, murmuring "No" But I just hold my hand up not wanting to hear another word.

Hearing her steps hurrying up the stairs I close my eyes trying to calm down. I can hear Eddie's voice shouting after her and Oscar stopping him.

"Eddie" I said sternly, "Please escort Mr Belikov back to the ball room and shut the door"

I hear footsteps but not wanting to look up. I breathe heavily. I know Oscar and Eddie are both still in the hall.

"Go see is she is ok" I say looking Eddie's way. I meet Oscar's gaze as well and nod for him to go as well. "Give orders for the guests to stay as long as they'd like. Let the maids know to settle in the guests that are staying. I will be in my office" I say walking towards the stairs.

After half an hour or so Oscar knocks before entering. My head looks up and I see his tired expression. He sits down across from the desk looking tired. I pull out my bottom drawer, place two glasses and a bottle of whiskey on my desk. I pour the amber liquid in both glasses, passing him one.

We drink in silence before I ask, "So?"

"She won't open her door, there's not a single sound coming from her room" He says resting the glass in his lap. "It was quite the mess downstairs"

I nodded, "I don't know what to do" I placed my hand over my eyes massaging my temples. "Leave her till the morning, leave a guard outside her door, just as a precaution. I want to hear straight away if she comes out"

 **Rose**

Slowly gaining conscious, I instantly feel very uncomfortable. My whole body is aching and my head is pounding.

I try to push myself off of the cold floor. My whole body feels exhausted. I walk to the bathroom and run a bath. I don't even want to look at myself.

My gaze is fixed into the nothing. I can hear several knocks and my name being called over and over. It doesn't make me move.

After some time I get up. I brush my hair and get dressed in silence. My mind is blank. My life feels like blank, like an empty shell.

I can hear my fathers voice from the door now. Worry is lacing his voice. I swallow before I put my hand on the handle.

My face is like stone. No expression what so ever, I feel like I've lost the ability to be able to express anything after last night. I had felt more emotion within an hour that I had felt in several years.

Opening the door I could see several faces crowding outside my door. Papa and Oscar at the front, Tasha and Eddie hovering at the back. I don't say a word, I just look at them.

"Rose?"

My papa come close, he's very cautious. I meet his gaze, I can see his gazing trying to read mine, but there's nothing to read. Blank.

"Are you ok?"

I raised my brows at first. Blinking I lick my lips and nod once. "I'm fine" My monotone voice says.

His eyes narrows and he knows as well as me I'm far away from fine. I can hear the voices downstairs. I know it's time for the guests who stayed to leave and it's the exact reason I'm here.

Papa catches my gaze towards the stairs, "We are going to say goodbye and thank them for coming"

I nod and about to take a step towards the stairs when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Papa steps in front of me looking me straight in the eye. He's silently asking is I should really do this.

My gaze never wavers from his. "I want to bid our guests goodbye and also apologise for my behaviour yesterday. It was unacceptable"

Before waiting for an answer I walk towards the stairs. i can hear them follow, papa catches up walking by my side. Heading down the stairs there's a crowd of people and luggage. We stop by the door and a line build up as she say goodbye to each and on of them.

I tell them all thank you for coming, apologising for my behaviour and wishing them well on their trip home.

As Prince Antoni walks up to us Papa talks to him. I just stare. Antoni picks up my hand and kisses it. I look hims straight in the eye as he says, "It was lovely to meet you Miss Rose"

I tug my hand out of his, "Wish I could say the same" I turn my head as he leaves. I can hear Oscars voice in the background, "I never liked him anyway"

Knowing my father he'd be sending him a stern look. It almost makes a smile tug at my lips. I can then see a flash of yellow and i know it's her.

Meredith stops right in front of me and Papa. Papa smiles, "It was lovely to meet you" he turns to Dimitri who is right by her side, "Glad you could come. and congratulations again to the engagement. I wish you a very happy future"

"Thank you"

His voice makes me cringe. I look up and meet Merediths gaze. I can feel Dimitri's eyes on me.

"Thank you for coming" My eyes move to his, "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. It was unacceptable and disrespectful behaviour and it will never happen again" My eyes move to Meredith, "Congratulations again, I know you will be very happy together" As I say that last bit I look straight in Dimitri's eyes.

For the first time I'm the one with a stone face, not showing an ounce of emotion. The sadness in his eyes is obvious but I won't let that get to me. I am done with Dimitri Belikov.

"No need for apologise Rose, I-"

I hold up my hand stopping him, "Please, accept my apology, I won't have it any other way" His eyes narrows as he studies me, "Also" I fill in, feeling me starting to glare, "Call me Rosemarie"

I can see Dimitri's lips part in shock but he closes it quickly to hide his reaction. I nod towards Meredith before I turn and walk off.

I once put my heart on my sleeve and a man instantly took it. Every time I heard him say my name it made me feel warm with butterflies, feeling loved.

Now I never want to hear my name roll off his tongue again. I tell everybody I meet to please call me Rose as that's what I prefer. But after all that man has put me through, he doesn't deserve the right, he has lost it one too many times.

* * *

 **Thoughts? xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Have you ever been hopelessly in love?**

* * *

 **Rose**

When all guests had left Oscar had come by my room and told me Papa wanted to see me in the office. He led me there stopping outside. I was about to go in when he stopped me and took me in his arms and hugged me tight.

I could feel the tears wanting to well up, to explode. I closed my eyes and used whatever power I had left to hold it in.

Pulling back Oscar looked down on my face with a serious face, he moved some strands behind my ear. "Don't be too hard on him, you papa only wants to help"

Nodding, I didn't meet his gaze. I knocked, hearing a faint "Come in" Before I opened the door. Closing it behind me as I turned around I took my papa in. He was sitting in his big chair, resting his elbow on the arm rest, his face in his hand massaging his tempels.

Not making a move, I just stared at him. He looked very tired and worn. I knew it had to do with me, I hadn't been very easy to deal with lately.

"Sit" he sighed. I noticed the almost empty glass of Whiskey on his desk.

Without a word I sat down. Silence hung heavy in the room for a few minutes. I look up noticing his gaze is fixed on me. I open my mouth to say something, anything, but I can't bring myself to know what to say.

He sighs before he starts talking, "I know you've had a tough couple of weeks and I have hated seeing every second of it" I didn't meet his gaze. "I have given you time to fix this yourself, I didn't want to interfere. But" he stopped exhaling, "I don't really know what else to do?"

Looking up I meet his gaze trying to figure out what he's saying.

"I have given it a lot of thought, it's only a suggestion, you know I would never force you into anything, ever"

My gaze never waver from his, "I think you should give Mason a real chance" he says. My eyes narrow slightly as I wait for him to continue, "When i say chance I mean, give him your all, see what he could give you"

I bit the insides on my cheeks I already know what he's trying to say. "You mean marriage" I say. It's not a question, more of a statement. My voice is raspy, it's still trying to heal after all the screaming I did the other night.

My eyes drops to the floor, I can feel tears filling my eyes and I try holding it in by biting my lip. Papa get out of his chair and kneels in front of me taking my hands in his. "My dear dear girl" He says with a lot of emotion in his voice.

I shake my head closing my eyes before he can say anything. "Don't" I say sniffling drying my nose. "I" exhaling I meet his gaze, "I thought time was suppose to heal me, but I-" Looking down again, "I haven't really done much healing"

Knowing what my father was proposing I knew what it meant. I knew I could never feel for Mason what I already felt for Dimitri. Hopefully I could love him one day, maybe not in the same way but love is better than unhappy love.

Meeting his gaze I nod, "I'll do it"

A small spark of hope lit up his eyes, "You will accept if he asks?"

I nodded again. "Has he?"

A small smile grew on his lips nodding, "He sent me a letter a while ago. I told him I was waiting for your reply"

Forcing a small smile on my lips, "Tell him I say yes"

" _I promise that I will make you the happiest woman alive Rose"_

 _A smile grew onto my lips as Mason was on his knee in front of me. He opened the blue satin box. I bit my lower lip with a smile on my lip. It was a yellow gold band, a ruby in the center with a halo of diamonds around it. It was a beautiful ring, very beautiful, but it wasn't what I had always imagined. I always wanted an emerald._

 _I shook my head getting my negative thoughts out of my head._

" _It's beautiful Mason" I murmured._

 _He grinned, "I thought, roses are red and your name his Rose" he said sheepishly._

 _It was so cheesy. I forced my smile bigger, "You think of everything"_

 _Slowly sliding the finger onto my finger, he got up taking both his hands in mine. "Thank you" he smiled sweetly, "You don't understand how happy this made me"_

" _Me too" I said with a small smile._

 _Applause came from the Balcony as Papa and Oscar were watching us. "Congratulations!" Papa shouted happily, "Champagne for the newly engaged couple" He yelled. A trolley was rolled out in the garden and we all cheered and smiled as the occasion was happy. I was now engaged, something I have dreamt of since I was little._

 _The thing was, it didn't feel at all like I'd hoped._

Looking down at my ring I sighed. It's been almost a month now since the news broke out about our engagement. We got plenty of letters from countries around the world wishing us well for our future. Mason had moved in living in a separate floor. Papa and Oscar had kept him busy teaching him about the do's and don'ts but also what is expected in the future. He studied a lot and he really did his best to fit in.

Papa gave me several jobs as well. I did several visits around the country, big anniversaries for different estates and events. It was fun and a good way of keeping busy and as far away from my mind as possible.

It was easier, life was busier and it was nice that I wasn't alone anymore. I liked Mason, so very much. I cherished and appreciated everything that he did for me. I think I could love him one day. I hope I could.

"Done"

Looking up I could see Tasha looking at in the mirror. I gave her an apologetic smile for being lost in my thoughts. Taking in my look I smiled, she was a working genius. She had put my hair up in a loose fit big bun and the crown of my head. No strands falling down, they were all pinned up, but it looked very elegant. I was wearing my mamas old crowns. It was very detailed with several swirls and some rubies as well as diamonds.

My make up was very simple, a soft red lip and only a few layers of mascara. I kept everything simple these days.

"Amazing" I smiled.

"As always" she grinned and gave me a wink. A small smile painted my lips, she was one of the few people these days that could actually make me laugh. I use to laugh all the time, a smile use to be permanent on my lips. Only small smiles made their way to my lips these days.

It was like Tasha could hear what I was thinking as she said,

"I miss your smile"

Meeting her gaze I sighed and my smile actually grew, "Me too"

She gave me a sad look, "He's not treating you bad is he?"

Shaking my head quickly I swallowed, "No, no, god no!" Exhaling, looking down a my hands, "He is one of the kindest men I have ever met. He always pays me compliments and makes sure I'm always comfortable. I just…"

"Don't love him?" Tasha finished.

I breathed a chuckle under my breath and nodded, "It's like you know what I'm thinking"

Her smile grew, "It's what friends do"

Nodding I looked at my reflection again. We were for a short visit in Sweden. Their crown prince was getting married, we're good friends, never anything romantic what so ever. He was a very kind and good man! I haven't seen him in quite a while so I was excited we were here.

This would be the first big event that Mason and I would attend as an engaged couple. All of the men were very excited. Papa, Oscar and Mason had been together all day exploring the city. They had trained him in the different ethics that happened had a wedding. About speeches and ceremonies. I think both papa and Oscar enjoyed greatly to teach Mason all these things. It made me happy to see them all so excited. I just wish I could feel the excitement with them.

It's like I've gone numb to emotions after that night. Images flashed in front of my eyes. Dimitri yelling and me throwing things and crying. I felt my hands go cold and my chin falling my chest as a soft sob rip through my chest.

Blinking I feel a tear run down my cheek. Tasha suddenly appears and moves her arms around my shoulders, trying to hug me without ruining her masterpiece.

"It's so silly" I sniffled "I don't want to feel like this" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I know" Tasha mumbled. "I know"

"I'm sick and tired of being so weak" I groaned as I knew I was ruining my make up, "Sorry" I said trying to fix it. She moved my hands away with a small smile on her lips. I was probably only making it worse.

"It takes time, as long as you keep trying" Tasha said as she took the powder and dabbed it under my eyes after she'd dried them. She brought out the mascara, I nodded taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Are you ready to put the dress on?"

I nodded forcing a smile on my lips. Getting up I undid my robe. I was wearing a corset dress that Tasha laced up earlier. Stepping into the dress, Tasha pulled it up and did up the buttons at the back. It was a red sleeveless dress, fitted around my bust and hugging my waist and hips. It floated into a cloud of red fabric. The skirt had volume and was very traditional princess dress.

To break it off, Tasha had found a gorgeous sleeveless long vest I wore with it. It was the same length like the dress, it was made of a delicate transparent red fabric that had hundreds of small sparkly stones sown onto it. I was wearing a pair of plain diamond studs and a this gold chain with a little diamond at the front. It use to be my mothers. Papa gave it to me the day after I got engaged. He said he had long waited for her to wear it and he hoped I would never take it off.

I was wearing my ring as well of course. Matching my dress and everything. The wedding ceremony at the church was starting within the hour and we needed to leave soon.

Tasha was making some finishing touches as there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said as I knew Tasha was busy and I couldn't move away from her.

Mason's face popped in followed by Oscar and Eddie. They were all smiles, all of them looking impeccably dressed.

Mason was dressed in all black. Oscar had a similar uniform but with a marine blue jacket and I figured my papa was wearing his signature Red or black as usual.

"You look all very dashing" I smiled looking over my shoulder.

"Nothing compared to you" Oscar winked and I rolled my eyes. Mason stepped forward kissing the corner of my mouth before eyeing me up and down, "You're breathtaking"

I smiled, "Thank you"

"How do I look?" He asked holding his hands out studying himself.

"Like a prince" I smiled warmly. He grinned his boyish grin.

"Oh c'mon, no romancing while I'm in the room" Oscar said with fake disgust lacing his voice. I laughed outright and rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready?" Mason smiled.

"One moment" Tasha said as she did some finishing touches on my lips and hair. "Done" She smiled taking a step back. "You're an absolute dream"

"All because of you" I smiled. Mason offered me his arm and I took it. I knew he was very excited for our first even together. To be honest I think it was the manly side of him wanted to show the world that he had won the heart of one of the biggest monarchs in Europe.

Who wouldn't want to do that? I was trying my hardest to be my best with him, to give him my all. He did make things so much easier, he was so caring and sweet. I had long wondered what was wrong with me? Why couldn't I love him? Why was it so hard?

Because he wasn't Dimitri.

* * *

 **Any thoughts are welcome, what do you think Rose will do now?**

 **xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A merry christmas and a happy new year to all of you! Sorry about no updates, but its been busy, so two chaps are on it's way :D**

* * *

 **Rose**

Walking into the big church soft mumbles were filling the room. My eyes went to the ceiling, it was so far above my head, it was decorated with beautiful flower decorations and baskets.

Mason tugged me along behind my father and Oscar guiding us to our seats.

Sitting down between Mason and Papa I looked around. I saw many familiar faces, several men from the military celebration my papa had annually. My eyes fell on Sydney. She was sitting next to her parents but also a very familiar face. I couldn't remember his name but I knew he was one of the men she was dancing with during her ball.

My eyes fell on Meredith sitting on the same row. She was alone which surprised me. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved gown. It was very simple and girly at the same time. She always dressed very typical princess like, it suited her.

I could suddenly see his back as he stopped in front of her. He was wearing a matching dark blue jacket with a black pant. His hair was in a ponytail. Before he got the time to turn around I moved my gaze away from him.

Sighing I started playing with my fingers.

"It's amazing to be here isn't it?" Papa smiled, "I remember Henrik as just a little boy and now he's getting married?"

"Time moves quick" I smiled.

"How did you know the price?" Mason asked curious.

"We use to play together a lot during meetings papa took me too. I haven't seen him for at least two years now but we are good friends" I smiled.

Music started and we all rouse. I could see Henrik stepping up by the altar next to the bishop. He looked happy and very proud. There was no doubt he was a very handsome man. He had a short but manly beard and a light brown shade of brown in his hair. It was all combed back, he was dressed with all his medals, a traditional black jacket and a light blue sachet across his chest with an emblem of his fathers face on.

The music changed and the doors opened at the back. She was a vision in white. She wore a short sleeved lace dress with a modest neckline. She was very beautiful. A classic blonde with a petite form.

I had met her once before very early on in their relationship. She was a little bubble of joy and I was very happy for them both.

The veil was covering her face but I could tell her smile was big and vibrant. She wore her hair up in a low bun and her fringe was complimenting her face.

Looking up at Henrik I smiled. He looked like the happiest man on earth. My smile grew but I couldn't help but feel sad. Clenching my hands into fists I bit my lower lip. The way he was looking at her and the way she was smiling I knew they had waited for this day for a very long time. Neither of them could love the other more nor wait another day to put a ring of each others finger.

It was something I wanted to badly my stomach dropped as I thought of it. I could feel tears build up in my eyes.

I could feel Mason lace his fingers through mine, "Are you ok?" He whispered.

Nodding I smiled his way, "It's just very beautiful" I said lowly, "I'm very happy for them" It was one of the quickest excuses I've ever come up with, but it made sense.

He smiled squeezing my hand before moving his gaze towards the couple, as she had reached the front.

Her name was Madeleine and she would soon be Princess Madeleine the first. The rest of the ceremony turned into a blur. It was very beautiful and moving. Lots of music incorporated.

Watching them leave the church they had a short carriage ride along the city to wave to the people as the guests moved to the palace to get settled for the wedding breakfast and then dancing.

As their carriage stopped outside the palace there was a crowd of us waiting to congratulate them. I was speaking to Oscar and Mason for a while. In the corner of my eye I could see Papa was talking to Henrik so I took this as my queue to join in. I brought Mason with me. Stopping behind him I tapped his shoulder, he stopped mid sentence and looked over his shoulder.

Only I did that, ever since the first time we met that was how I'd introduced myself. "Rose!" he exclaimed, a big grin lit his face as he moved his arms around my waist lifting me up and started spinning me around. I laughed as he did, "Put me down" I chuckled, "OK, ok, I've missed you too"

He laughed, "It's been too long, I'm so happy you could make it!" He had a slight accent which was only adorable.

"It has, how are you?" I smiled, "And congratulations, married man now huh? I never thought this day would come" I teased.

Papa laughed as he joined in, "She never changes does she?"

"She wouldn't be famous if it weren't for her wit and sense of humour" Henrik snickered, "Now introduce me to your fiancee" he said noticing Mason smiling behind me.

I moved to the side putting my hand around Henrik, "Mason this is Henrik, Henrik this is Mason" I smiled. They shook hands and Mason congratulated him.

"You must meet my wife" he grinned, "Oh I'm so happy I can call her that now" He grinned. I laughed at his excitement. He was looking around when suddenly Dimitri appeared in front of him, "I think your looking for this beautiful lady" He grinned as he escorted Madeleine on one of his arms.

"The one and only" Henrik grinned, "My wife" he said with light in his eyes. His eyes moved over to Dimitri, "I bet you can't wait to be me" He winked, "Finally call Meredith your wife"

His reply was a smile.

I felt awkward. Incredibly awkward. Licking my lips I felt Masons hand on my back, I met his gaze with a nervous eyes, "Should we go in?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Wait" Henrik said taking my hand. Stopping I turned against my will. Dimitri and Meredith were right there, standing close together arm in arm. "I know you've met Madeleine a long time ago but I wanted you to meet her again now that she's my wife" Henrik said excited.

I put on a brave face, ignoring Dimitri's presence. A smile grew on my face as I moved forward taking Madeleines hand in mine, "Congratulations, you look absolutely stunning!" I grinned, "One of the most beautiful brides I've ever seen"

She blushed, "We know that's not true"

"I don't lie" I winked, "You're very lucky" I said placing a hand on Henrik's shoulder, "You compliment each other so well and Henrik is one of the best men I've ever know" I said truthfully, "I know he will make you very happy"

"I know" She said looking at her prince. "Thank you" she said taking my hand. Her eyes were shining with happiness. It felt like a kick in the stomach seeing someone so happy. It made me incredibly jealous, it also made me feel horrible for what I was doing to Mason.

I knew Dimitri was looking at me. Luckily I felt strong enough to not meet his gaze. That didn't mean I wasn't tempted. His gaze were like a flame on my skin.

Mason moved forward to congratulate them again before moving a hand to my back starting to guide me inside. For a quick moment my eyes fell on Dimitri. His eyes instantly found mine. I gave him a quick nod before turning around as Mason guided me up the stairs. But I knew very well how his eyes were following me.

I haven't seen him for over a month now.

The way just his presence affected me was in incredible. It was hard to see him and I think my stomach will forever turn as I see him with her. But hopefully it will ease with time.

Hope, it was all I could do. Hope.

 **Dimitri**

Sitting in the church, Meredith on my side my mama and sisters further down next to the Andrews.

The last month had gone by terribly slow, I had tried to keep busy and spend time with my family and friends after traveling a lot. But it was like time wouldn't move. I was now escorting Meredith to all up coming events. Mama had set a deadline for when it was time for us to always been seen in public. She was a big romantic but when it came to her job she took it very seriously and she always knew what to do.

As my mind wondered I let my eyes do to. So many people had traveled for Prince Henriks wedding, it really shouldn't surprise me. He was such a kind soul and likeable to anyone. I knew my eyes would find her sooner or later.

My jaw clenched. I hadn't seen her in over a month, it was like I'd forgotten how beautiful she was. How breathtaking she could be, how she always was and the power she had over me.

After the big argument during the October ball I had shut down completely. I still dreamt of seeing her screaming and shouting. One string of words never left my mind. It hadn't haunted me in a while but it came straight back.

 _It's like I die every time I see you, every time you kiss me you take another piece of me and crush it to fucking nothing! But seeing you in there ,seeing you with her, seeing you kiss her? It was like you just fucking pierced me with a knife watching me, smiling, while I turn into nothing!_

The first week after it had been a chant that never would leave my mind. It was like she thought nothing could tare me apart, that whatever happened between us didn't influence me.

She didn't know how greatly she had been wrong.

The ceremony was like a blur as I guided Meredith out with Mama on my other arm. We were waiting outside the palace for the happy couple to arrive when I felt a tug of my Jacket.

"Is that Princess Rosemarie?" Mama's voice was like a slap. I knew she'd known something was wrong lately but she still hadn't confronted me, which I thank god for every day.

Looking her way I could see a vision in red, Oscar was standing with her and a red haired man that I knew was Mason. My eyes narrowed as I saw how close they were standing. I could feel jealously come over me and I knew I was glaring.

"It is" I said shortly.

"She looks absolutely beautiful" Mama said, "Ibrahim must be so proud, I haven't seen that girl since she was only a little girl and her mama was still with us, bless her"

I didn't utter a word. My eyes were fixed on Rose.

"She is engaged to that ginger haired man next to her"

My head snapped up as these news felt like a punch in the gut. "What?" I said with too much anger lacing my voice.

Mama shot me a side glaze with a small smile on her lips, "I heard it the other month"

I hadn't even noticed Henrik and Madeleine had arrived until Meredith was embracing Madeleine right in front of me. I pushed my thoughts aside and congratulated her. She was a very beautiful girl, classic look with a very bubbly personality. Her and Meredith got along greatly and they were already talking like best friends.

Hearing a very familiar laughter grabbed my attention and as I looked up I could see Henrik lift up Rose and spinning her around in the air. I'd missed her smile, even her laughter. I shouldn't miss anything about her, she is so far off my limits it's should be illegal.

I could hear Madeleine giggle, "He is so silly"

"Does he know her?" Meredith asked. I knew Meredith didn't like Rose, she had loved her at first but ever since she snapped at me as she said goodbye she never spoke of her again.

"Oh yes" Madeleine smiled, "They have been such good friends since they were little, I've only met her once, but she is the sweetest and funniest girl I've met"

"How about we escort you back to your husband" I said interfering before Meredith could say anything I didn't want to hear. "You must be happy to finally we married?" I asked smiling as I offered her my arm.

She grinned, "I've waited for so long, I'm so glad this day is finally here!"

"I'm so jealous" Meredith giggled.

I felt horrible as she spoke. I didn't believe that Meredith and I would ever have what Henrik and Madeleine had. Ever.

Meredith and I met for the first time a year ago during a ball. She had been very sweet and we had met several times after that and with time Mama asked and it was set. I only met Rose a few weeks later.

Henrik was looking around and I grinned saying, "You must be looking for this beautiful Lady"

The grin on Henriks smile was amazing. I was so happy to see him this happy, what they had was so true.

"I bet you can't wait to be me" Henriks words caught my attention. "To call Meredith your wife"

I had no power in me to say yes and laugh. I just gave him a great big smile. I already knew Rose was within ear shot and I already knew the damage I must have made. I could still feel a string of anger run through me after hearing the news on her engagement.

Rose was congratulating them as she was complimenting what they had. When she said Henrik was one of the best men she knew, it instantly made me question who else was within that category? Was I?

My eyes followed her as she was escorted inside my Mason. I could feel myself glaring at his back.

For a moment I knew that could have been me and that thought would haunt me for ever.

 **Rose**

The wedding breakfast was long, too many speeches and courses. In the great big ball room Mason was busy with socialising, he was following in Oscars foot steps and he was doing greatly. I could tell papa was very proud.

I was on the edge of the dance floor. I had told them I was going to talk to some of the girls, it was only my excuse to be alone.

Fiddling with my mothers necklace I finished off my second glass of red wine. Ever since that night with the big fight, I had stopped putting water in my white wine. The strong the better. Red wine was my new saviour, I never got drunk, but a few glasses helped to distract my mind.

A footman brought me another one, I smiled taking a big sip. I had started when I'd seen Dimitri and Meredith on the dance floor together. They had disappeared and I really didn't want to know where they had gone. As Long as I didn't have to see it.

Closing my eyes exhaled slowly, will it always be like this? Wine will be my go to and at every event I will feel a stabbing pain in the stomach to see the man i love with someone else?

Shaking my head grimly I took another big sip.

"I thought you weren't a big drinker?"

His voice made my stomach jump a little. Those words instantly brought me back to our first ever conversation. When he had caught me pouring wine into my glass of white wine. He was standing right next to me, arms behind his back looking out over the dance floor. I felt a bitter smile paint my lips.

"People change" Was my only reply as I took another sip.

My eyes didn't listen to my brain as they looked side ways and I could see him clenching and un clenching his jaw. I didn't know if I was suppose to say something or to just keep quiet. His head turned my way meeting my gaze, "How are you?"

I wanted to say fine, I'm good! But I felt like if I opened my mouth I wouldn't know what would come out. I gave him a brief shrug. "You?" Was all I could master.

You know when you're about to cry? That lump you have in your throat and that burning feeling you have in your eyes. It was all coming to me.

Surprised to his silence I studied him as he was looking the other way, Instead he replied "I heard you're engaged"

My brows rose as I heard the bitterness lacing his voice. I looked down at my glass, seeing my ring. I nodded.

"Do you love him?"

My head snapped up as I could feel the tears rushing to my eyes. How dare he ask me that? I feel my stomach drop as I looked another way. The horrible thing was that he probably knew the answer. I shook my head no ever so briefly.

My eyes stayed focused on a window across the room, I wasn't ready to face him yet, the tears were too close.

"You shouldn't marry someone you don't love"

As the words left his lips I started shaking my head, anger hanging beneath my sadness. The sudden warmth of his hand gently on my wrist, "It's not fair"

His face was grim but I could see the sadness his eyes. I felt myself glaring at him, "Life isn't fair" I said under my breath, "You of all people taught me that"

"Rose I-" shaking my head I felt the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Don't" I whisper, "Just don't" I placed my hand on top of his. I was biting the inside of my cheek hard before I spoke again, "We cannot keep doing this, as much as I would love to, it tears me to pieces every time. She is a good girl" I hated every word that were leaving my lips, "Whatever we thought could be, never will"

I could see his eyes go empty as I spoke.

"It's like an endless chase where I'm never going to catch you. I'm the only one getting tired, I'm the only one getting hurt. I rather have a life with someone I know will distract me than being alone and feel like my heart is being ripped out every time I hear your name"

A frown painted his face as his grip around my wrist tightened as I took a step away. "Are you-?"

"I can't keep chasing you" I said my gaze never wavering from his, "I can only be hurt so many times Dimitri" A tear escaped running down my cheek. He reached out but I moved away before he got the chance to touch me. I brushed it away with the back of my hand. "I can dry my own tears" I whispered.

I could see him still holding his hand up, his jaw clenched as I could see he was having an internal fight. He started shaking his head and I back away.

"Rose" I could hear emotion lacing his voice.

"No" was all I said before I turned around and left the room. I knew I left more than Dimitri behind. Something far more important, something I knew I would never get back.

My heart.

* * *

 **? xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rose**

Sitting in the office with Mason, Oscar was going through the details that were set for our wedding. Mason was very eager to start planning, to set dates, there was nothing that could keep him from waiting.

I'd felt like a ghost this last week. Ever since I left Stockholm it was like I left the last piece of emotion or feelings I had left. I could still smile and act like I was ok, but I knew Tasha and Eddie could see straight through me. I was getting pretty good with hiding what ever I felt from Oscar and Papa.

Talking about the wedding and the details made them think I was just as excited as Mason is.

"So the 15th it is then" Oscar smiled as he was making notes in his book. Mason was almost jumping in his seat.

"Perfect" Mason grinned.

He had pushed forward the dates as far as possible. The we had come back from Sweden early November and mid December we would say our vows. We had barely been engaged for 2 months but this is what he wanted. I didn't see why not, we were getting married one day anyway.

I could feel Oscar eyes on me but I didn't meet them. "Mason how about you go tell Ibrahim we have agreed on a date and then we can meet for lunch?"

"Of course" Mason grinned, "See you for lunch beautiful" he kissed my cheek and I gave him a smile. I was getting up form my chair as Mason left.

"You can sit down again" Oscar said. I stopped with my back towards him. I couldn't bare another speech. They had spoke about love growing with time and that I'm doing the right thing for weeks now. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, "I don't want another speech Oscar" I said feeling defeated.

"I'm not planning on giving a speech" I could hear him get up, "I just want to talk" he said stopping in front of me.

Nodding I sat back down again. He sat down on the chair next to me, he didn't say anything at first, my eyes moved to his as I was curious why he wasn't saying anything.

His eyes were fixed on me. It was like he was looking straight through me.

"I know you're not happy"

I frowned and tried to brush it off, "I'm just tired, I'm really happy we've set a date, I have something to look forward to, something to distract me-"

"Exactly"

I stopped as he interrupted me. "Exactly what?" I asked

"You want to be distracted" He had a serious look on his face, I felt uncomfortable. "Do you actually want to get married?"

His question made me look away from him, I felt annoyed. I didn't need this conversation, it only reminded me off what Dimitri told me in Stockholm.

"I saw you talking to Dimitri in Stockholm" Gasping in surprise I met his gaze again. I felt my heart started to hammer in my chest. "I saw what you did, I understood what you were telling him"

Looking down at my hands

"I think you did the right thing"

I nodded slowly. Focusing on my breathing.

"But sometimes I wonder if it really is"

My head snapped up in surprise. "W-what?"

"You papa will probably kill me for ever saying this, but I know you don't love Mason, but do you think you can?"

I felt numb, "I this so"

He sighed, "All I want is for you to be happy, that's all ever your father and I care for"

"I know" I exhaled, "I know I haven't been the most lively lately but I will get over it, I will" I don't know if I was trying to convince Oscar or myself. "Mason is an amazing man, nobody will treat me better and more fairly then him"

Oscar nodded.

"What ever Dimitri and I, did" I bit the inside of my cheek, "Wasn't right, no matter how I feel"

Oscar took my hands in his, "I just want you to be happy"

"I will be" I smiled sadly. It was like a chant for me now, continuously tell myself I will be fine. "I will be"

* * *

Later that week I was going to an orphanage in a town near by. These were my favourite types of visits because I felt like they didn't care about being prim and proper. The kids were playing and singing and they were always making sure I was a part of it.

I brought Eddie and Tasha with me like usual, Mason was busy with studying and he was meeting papa later on continue to plan the wedding. I was surprisingly absent from the plans, they did include me and I did make some decisions, but Mason wanted to do this as good as he could.

I trusted him of course, I just didn't feel the urge to choose foods, music, decorations and such. The dress of course was my own charge. Tasha would go with me in a week to find what I should wear.

Shaking the wedding thoughts out of my head we went to the orphanage. It was a very lively and sweet place with many, many children.

Walking around the ground with the head of the building we were talking about costs and how their daily routines were.

"Well we have breakfast together every morning, we study with the older children in the morning and do reading sessions. Everyday we go for a walk around the woods to make sure the children go out. Lunch and then afternoons are usual play time and then we do more reading and story time" I smiled hearing the routine, kids needed to play, it was their way of learning. I deeply appreciated how they took care of them so well.

"The children were actually wondering, your majesty, if you would like to do story time this afternoon? And maybe answer some question that they may have?" She looked very guarded as she asked. It was like she was expecting me to be offended.

I was quite the opposite, "I would love too" I smiled, "We can do it as we go in, I'm sure Tasha and Eddie won't mind joining us"

"Thank you your majesty, it will make the children so happy!"

"Please" I said, "Call me Rose"

She smiled sweetly, "I will gather the children in the reading room and you can come in whenever you're ready"

Nodding and smiling she walked off. I saw Tasha waiting outside for me with a small smile on her lips. "You always look so natural at what you do when we go out"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Talking and discussing the children future, you have such passion and a lot of knowledge. It's incredible to see"

"I want them to have options, they can't fight for themselves yet, so somebody has to"

"Spoke like a true queen" She winked and I laughed.

"You laugh when you're around children" She stated. I sighed I bit my lip as I realised how much I missed my old self. Always laughing and smiling, I can't understand how I'd lost it. It was like the urge to keep smiling had left my body.

"I feel more like my old self to be very honest" meeting her gaze, "I know they have no expectations of me, on who I am or who I should be. They just want to play and be free"

She nodded as we walked inside. "I miss the old Rose too"

I felt like crying when she said that. Closing my eyes I tipped my head down, "Me too"

"We're ready!" The lady called from around the corner. Taking a deep breath I put a smile on my face as I greeted the children. The had formed a half circle and left a cushion on the floor in front of them.

Sitting down I could tell they were all excited, "Right, I've heard you have some questions for me? I'll happily answer anything you're curious about and then I might have a story we could read"

They squealed and laughed with excitement which only made me laugh. "Whos' first?"

A little boy at the front put his hand up before I finished, I snickered, "Yes?"

"Will you marry a prince?"

My smile faltered slightly but was still warm, "Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I have to marry a prince, but who ever I marry will become one yes"

The boy next to him quickly raised his hand and I nodded for him to continue, "Can he sword fight?"

I chuckled, "Not that I know of"

Disappointment fell on his face, "But I can" I smiled. His face lit up, "Really?"

Nodding I said, "My father and his dearest friend taught me. They asked what sport I wanted to learn when I was a girl and sword fighting was what I wanted to learn"

"I didn't know princesses could sword fight, I thought princesses loved dresses and dancing" A little girl with a very innocent voice said looking at me with big eyes.

"Anyone can learn how to use a sword" I winked, "But I do love my dresses and dancing"

She grinned happily when a girl in the back raised her hand, "Yes?" I smiled.

"When are you getting married?"

I bit my lower lip, "Mid next month"

"How did you meet him? Was is super romantic?" She asked, eyes big with excitement.

"Did he see you and you fell in love instantly?"

"Is he handsome?"

The questions were coming shooting at me and I was a little surprised. I snickered feeling a little anxious. "Um well" I thought about it.

"It was during a ball a few months ago, I had helped my father organise some of it. I wore a dark blue dress with a big full skirt and the most beautiful tiara that use to be my mothers" I smiled. I could tell all the girls really enjoyed this, they were looking at me dreamily as I continued.

"I was greeting guests along side my father when he suddenly caught my eye" My smile grew as I imagined it again, "He wore a dark green jacket and his hair was out. He look incredibly handsome" I felt warm all over, "When our eyes met it was like I was lost for words, his eyes were so beautiful, big brown eyes that had me from the second I laid eyes on him"

"Did you dance all night?"

I nodded, "Song after song, I didn't want it it to stop. Before he left he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it"

"It sounds so romantic" One of the girl sighed. "I wish I was a princess"

I smiled, "You don't have to be a princess to find your prince, remember that. But you don't have to wait around for him either, it's perfectly fine to find him yourself"

After that all of the children were buzzing. I read a short story about a dragon and a little boy. It was very exciting. When it was done it was time to go back to the palace.

Outside we waved good bye and I told them I would be back soon. Walking along my best friends I could feel their eyes on me. I already knew what they were going to say, but I let Tasha say it.

"That was how you met Dimitri, wasn't it? Not Mason"

Pressing my lips together I nodded, "I didn't realise until I was done that I wasn't telling the right story" I admitted, "I couldn't stop then and say it was with the wrong man" I said looking over at Tasha.

She gave me a sad smile, "I understand"

Taking a deep breath, "It was a slip up and a stupid one, I know you must think I'm crazy. I'm engaged to Mason and I like him dearly, I just want to focus on the wedding"

"You're not stupid" Eddie said moving his arm around my shoulder, "Just a big hopeless with your emotions sometimes"

I chuckled, "Thank you?"

"So are we going wedding dress shopping soon?" Tasha said with a big smile on her face. I nodded, "We'll go early next week. I will send Louise a note of warning"

"Warning?" Eddie said confused.

Tasha laughed, "This is going to take Ages!"

* * *

 **Right so what do we make of this? Will she shape up and realise that Mason might be better for her, or will she forever be buried in her own pity, pining for the man she love?**

 **xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy New Year to you all! 3 chaps left before there will be a little break. There will be a sequel, not sure how many chapters it will be yet, but it shall come end of Jan or sometime in February :) Hope you all had a good one!**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

I remember seeing her walk away, slowly shaking her head while the word no fell of her lips, made an instant panic grow within my stomach. My heart still picked up instantly thinking about it and it felt like I was completely loosing grip of something I was addicted to.

" _Are you-?"_

" _I can't keep chasing you" Her eyes were firm on mine, I could see determination but also pain. So much pain._

" _You can only hurt me so many times Dimitri" Seeing the tear escape and run down her cheek made my finger tips ache to comfort her. Without thinking I lift my hand but before I get close she moves away. It just felt like she'd slapped me. The way she moved away, not giving me a chance to touch her made my stomach drop. I clenched my fist._

" _I can dry my own tears"_

 _Feeling my jaw clench It felt like I was being torn into pieces. She wouldn't even let me touch her, the sadness but also the anger and how tired she looked. It was like my heart and brain wasn't connected, I couldn't understand how I'd done this. When your brain keeps telling you to let her go, it's the best thing for her to move on. But my heart doesn't want to let go. I want to keep her, keep her all to myself, I didn't want to share._

 _As I noticed her taking slow steps back I feel panic growing within me. Starting to shake my head no, he name escapes my lips, "Rose"_

 _No matter how hard I have tried to conceal my feelings, it laces her name. It's like I try to grasp whatever hold I have left._

 _All she says is "No" Her back turns to me and she walks towards the doors. It takes every bit of me to keep my hands to my sides. It takes every ounce of strength in my body not to run after her._

Jerking awake, I instantly sit up in bed. The sheets gather around my waist, I feel sweaty and cold at the same time. Exhaling slowly I run my fingers through my hair.

This was a routine that happened at least once each night. The same conversation were on replay, always waking up in the same state. Every time I replayed the conversation in my head I always see the determination in her eyes. It was something that still haunted me every time I closed my eyes.

The second I could see that she was bowing out, that was the second I wanted to give into her. I always wanted to give into her, but at that moment, when you feel like you're finally loosing your last grip. Why is it always then you feel like you've made your decision? That you've been wrong all this time, all these times I've rejected her and my feelings for her. All of a sudden it's the only thing my head and my heart wants. What I crave.

Throwing the sheets off me I got up opening the balcony doors the cold air consume me. Taking a deep breath I cross my arms over my chest, letting my gaze wander across the landscape.

No matter what I did or how busy I was the image and thought of Rose wouldn't leave my head. The distraction or work takes away my focus from everything I do. I can find myself in the middle of a meeting and my mind wanders, which leaves me in an awkward position when they ask for my opinion and all I can think of is how Rose is engaged to a man. A man who couldn't make her half as happy as I could! No matter how self absorbed it sounded it was the truth, I knew it was.

I groan as I find myself thinking about her again. I even think of her when I'm with Meredith. That's one of the reasons that kicks me even harder than knowing what pain I'd already caused Rose, what I was doing to Meredith was so incredibly unfair and wrong on so many levels.

I wish I could talk to mama about it but, I can't. I can't tell anyone.

* * *

"Dimitri?"

I blink and find the whole room looking at me. Mama, my sisters, Meredith and even my old Grandma Yeva was giving me a weird look.

"Excuse me?" I say not recalling a word of conversation what so ever.

We were having afternoon tea in the library, Meredith was always here these days working along side my sisters or Mama. I don't even know when my mind drifted from conversation but judging by their looks it wasn't the first topic I'd missed.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Sonya asked giving me a side glaze, "It's like your head isn't as sharp as Mr Perfectionists head usually is"

"You do seem very distracted" Karolina said looking concerned.

"Is it the meeting last week?" Meredith asked placing her hand on top of mine.

Blinking again I shake my head, "I'm just tired, I haven't gotten very good sleep lately"

"Still?"

All heads turn to Yeva with surprise on their faces.

"I didn't know you were loosing sleep? Are you sure you're ok?" Meredith squeezed my hand. I gave her a small smile, "I'm fine, just a lot on my mind"

I was surprised mama hadn't said a word yet. Looking over I was met by her gaze, all she did was sip on her tea. I could hear faintly how Sonya kept asking questions but my eyes never left mamas.

She places her cup down on the table again before she clears her throat, "I would like to have a word with Dimitri, alone"

My sisters exchange looks, heavy silence fill the room before they get up, "C'mon Meredith, we can go look over the plans for your next event" Karolina smile taking her hand and Viktoria taking her other. She sent me a small smile before she left with my sisters.

Staying in my seat as they left I stayed quiet as mama refilled our cups. Yeva was still sitting across from me, eyes never wavering from me.

I already knew what was coming, my mama was a clever woman and Yeva was on another level of creepiness, always knowing what was going on.

"I know you're mind has been going one hundred miles an hour lately" she didn't look up, she continued with her tea, "You zone out in the middle of meetings, you're temper is noticeably shorter than," she huffed a laugh, "Ever really"

Taking a silent deep breath my eyes were fixed on my mama.

She continued, "When it comes to wedding plans you let Meredith and your sisters do what ever they want" She was stirring her cup, still not looking at me, "Even when they wanted a hundred doves to be released as you leave he church you agreed" She tilted her head to the side slightly as she put her spoon down.

She turned her face towards me looking me straight in the eye, "Do you love Meredith?"

My brows rose, "Excuse me?" Was my sudden reply without thinking.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Do. You. Love Meredith?"

Suddenly getting out of me seat my eyes are hard on my mother, "What kind of question is that?"

"A rather simple one" she simple answered.

Huffing and crossing my arms over my chest I said, "Questioning my love and loyalty to my fiancee? The woman I proposed and take to all my events?" Sudden rage fill every inch of me.

Yeva picked up her cup looking over at Mama saying, "He never once mentioned anything about feelings"

"Is this what this is a about?" I said looking between the two women across from me, "You think I'm not loyal? You think I'm loosing it? Do you think I'm cheating?"

My grandmama raise a single brow towards me as I realise what I'd just said.

"Interesting choice of words my dear grandson" she said sipping on her tea while her eyes still on me.

"I mean- I" I feel the rage just growing, the way they both sit calm in their chairs judging me makes it even worse!

"This conversation is over and it never did do you hear me?" I said sternly glaring at the two women.

"It's just a simple question Dimitri" Mama said, "Do you love her?"

"I'm not listening to this!" I said turning my back to them, storming out from the room. Rushing towards the nearest bathroom and slam the door, locking it behind me.

Leaning over the sink I feel sick. Turning on the ice cold tap I splash water in my face. My hair band is keeping the hair out of my face. It's like my veins are burning but my skin is ice cold and sweaty.

Resting my hands on either side of the sink, I let the drops of water slowly run down my face and neck. Closing my eyes I try to control my breathing.

I already know they know.

I haven't gotten my sharp brain from nothing, those two women know more about people than they ever let on. My mamas poker face is one of the greatest. So many times I've tried to sneak something by her and I have never succeeded.

Using the word cheating blew my cover as well, I gave myself away. Being a Belikov and all it wasn't my brightest of moments.

Leaning away from the counter I removed the hairband, running my fingers through my hair.

Knowing there's nothing I can do escaping these two women I know I have to have the conversation with them. They will probably both kill me for what I've done, being the only man in a whole family of ladies, definitely put extra pressure on how you treat women.

Not that I have ever treated anyone badly, this would be a first.

Without realising I'm walking back towards the library were my mama and Yeva is still sitting like nothings happened.

Running my fingers through my hair once again I sigh as I take my seat. Not a word is uttered and silence is heavy. Gripping the sides of the chair I slowly start admitting to my defeat.

"I don't know how you two do it but there is never any way to hide from either of you"

Yeva looked very pleased with herself as I said that.

Biting the inside of my cheek I clench my fists before continuing, "So… you're both right, there-" Pressing my lips together. I feel like I'm eight years old admitting to stealing sweeties from the kitchen.

I got to stop being such a coward and just admit it. Hopefully they will just be happy with a confession. But who am I kidding, they're my family, they will want to know every juicy detail.

"There is someone else" I said not meeting any of their gazes. "But it's can't nor won't happen anything between us"

Feeling their heavy gaze on me, I have to meet their gaze at some point but it felt good trying to drag it out. Pursing my lips I place up expecting surprise and disappointment written on their face. I was met by the opposite.

Yeva looks please I finally confessed and mama is only studying me. Her head slightly tilted, like she's trying to figure something out.

Feeling impatient being met by silence my leg starts bouncing up and down. Sometimes silence is worse than being shouted at. Silence means disappointment and disappointment is so much worse than anger.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked giving them both a weird look.

"Why can't anything happen?" Mama said lifting her cup to her lips. I frown, "That's what you want to know?" I said to my own surprise. She could've asked so many questions but that's what she decides to ask? Not who it is, how long this has been going on or just how fucking stupid I'm being. She asks why we can't be together.

"I have Meredith" I simply state trying to sound like I care more for her than I actually do. It should be the only and the best reason why not to be with Rose. It should be what matters the most, that I don't want to hurt Meredith. But it's not, I'm only trying to keep face in front of the judges I have in front of me.

"We all know that's not true" Yeva said seeing straight through my bullshit.

"Mama" My mother says shooting Yeva a look.

"You know he's lying Olena" she says shrugging. "Just tell her what really happened" She said looking at me.

"How is it that you think you know everything that goes on everywhere?" I asked shooting my grandmama a look.

The only response she gives me is a small mischievous smile, I guess I'll never know!

"Why is it you can't be together Dimitri? And cut the bullshit, I am your mother, I see straight through that"

Sighing I lean my head back. As if admitting wasn't hard enough, talking about it in detail really didn't help.

"I didn't realise, I mean I never meant for anything to happen. It just-" Biting my lip feeling myself drifting off, "It just did"

A lump type feeling hits me in the bottom of my stomach as I think of Rose bowing out.

"We met and ever since she kept appearing everywhere, it was like, like I couldn't escape her" my gaze wasn't fixed on anything, I was just speaking freely "She kept appearing and every time I got more and more attached and fond of everything about her. It's like she had me from the second I laid eyes on her"

Blinking I try to get the image of Rose in the dark blue gown out of my head. She looked so breath taking that night, she always looks amazing.

I knew I still hadn't answered the question and my mama wouldn't let me get away with it, "I never told her I was newly engaged. She found out yet she kept showing up" I felt cold thinking about it, "We kept seeing one another, I tried staying away from her but" clenching my fists I felt the lump grow, "I couldn't. No matter how much I kicked and reminded myself how I was engaged whenever she was there it was like I wasn't. It was like it was only her"

Looking down at my hands I like my lips, "But overtime I tried to push her away and I think I've finally done it"

A burning sensation appeared behind my eyes but I refused to let any tears escape.

Suddenly my mamas hand was on top of mine, my head snapped up meeting her gaze. Concern was written all over it, concern and worry.

"Who is she?" is all she asks.

"It's the Mazur girl" Yeva answers like it was obvious.

Both mamas and my head turns her way and I think I'm as surprised as she is. I think the look on my face was enough, I didn't have to ask her how, she just replied, "I know everything" she shrugged like it was nothing.

I grumble something under my breath as my mama turns towards me, "Mazur? Ibrahim's daughter?"

Nodding cautiously I study her face. She looks a little stunned, I'm not sure if it's because of her son being disloyal or that I've Europe's most powerful monarch.

"Ibrahim will kill you" Yeva said putting her cup down.

"Mama!" My mother hisses. I shake my head burying it my hands. I think he would if he could. Ibrahim had been almost too kind to me lately, I knew he had an idea of what was going on, I just couldn't figure out if he was going to kill me himself or have someone do his business for him…

Mama caught my attention "When did this happen?"

"At the annual ball Ibrahim held in the spring"

"Does she have the same feelings for you?"

Narrowing my eyes I couldn't wait to ask, "Why are you not angry with me? Why are you not ripping me into pieces? Shout and tell me how disrespectful I'm being?"

Sighing my mama gave me a small smile, "I don't agree with what you've done, not at all, and I do think you need to talk to Meredith about this" I grimace as she said that. "However" she continued. "The look on your face when you were talking about her is the same your sisters had when they met their match" taking my hand in hers again she squeezed it, "How can I be angry when i know my son as find something so rare and incredible with someone?"

I felt awful yet happy at the same time. "I want to be loyal, I want to be everything for someone. But I know Rose will never look at me the same way again after what happened" I said feeling the lump return to my stomach. "I would take everything back, I would redo every moment if I could"

"But you can't" Mama finished of my sentence. I nodded sadly. "Have you told her this? How you feel?"

"She's engaged to someone now" I stated. You could hear the venom lace my voice. The thought always angered me, no matter how much in the wrong I had been, I never wanted to see her with anyone else.

"And that's stopping you?"

My head snapped up as Yeva's statement caught me off guard. I frowned, "She's made her decision, I can't force myself on her" I said feeling a bit enraged about what she'd said.

"Maybe you don't love her as much as you say you do" the daring look she gave me made me glare at her in return.

"Are you doubting me?"

Shaking her head she smiled, "No my dear, but another man shouldn't stop you. She might be with someone else but does she love him? Does she even have half the emotion she has for you?"

I got on the edge of my seat "How do you know anything about this?"

"I saw the way you were looking at her at Henrik's wedding" she stated simply, "Also how she walked away from you on the dance floor"

A grim look painted my face as the memory flashed in mind.

"You should tell her"

Now mama's statement caught me off guard. "Is everyone in the family loosing it?" I asked looking between the two.

"Why would you marry someone you don't love?" Yeva asked raising a brow my way.

"It's not that simple" I said eyeing her, resting my elbows on my knees.

"If you didn't know about her feelings and you were about to get married, wouldn't you want to know before instead of finding out long after?"

I shook my head slowly as mama continued, "You need to talk to Rose but before that you need to talk to Meredith. I don't want you to marry a girl just for the sake of it. She deserves much better than that"

It felt like a hit in the stomach when she said that, but I knew she was right.

"I know" I breathed letting my head drop, resting against my chest. "I know she deserves better, someone who is fully devoted to her" Looking up I met my mamas gaze, "I'm not sure I can be that for her though"

She nodded, "They you have to tell her that"

Biting my lower lip I instantly dreaded this. Mama and Yeva got out of their chairs as if they had a silent agreement to leave.

"We will always be here for you" She said squeezing my shoulder. "Good luck"

I smiled a thank you and as they left I took a deep breath leaving back in the chair. I was happy this was over, it didn't at all turn out in any way I thought it would. Now there's only one conversation left to have and I'm not sure how it's going to end…

* * *

 **A bit more D POV finally, what do you think? I have heard a few of your thoughts, always interesting to hear the way your mind works and how you think it will all go down. We shall see who is right!**

 **Hope you had a good New Years Eve and lets hope 2016 is amazing!**

 **xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all the amazing feedback I'm getting. I'm really happy you are enjoying this with me!**

* * *

 **Rose**

"Are you sure about this?"

I nodded looking at my reflection. "Yes" I sighed, "It will be good"

I could hear Tasha huff and mumble something under her breath. I rolled my eyes turning towards her, "Just speak your mind Tasha" I said falling onto the couch still wearing the dress.

She hadn't agreed with me at all lately. I knew she was my best friend and she only wanted what was best for me. But I could tell she had been holding back on her opinions. She eyed me before she got the courage to say her opinion.

"You're wedding dress shouldn't be Good, excuse my language but it should be fucking amazing! You should be teary eyed and feel like this is the dress you want to wear on the best day of your life. I'm here to help and I know this isn't the way you may have hope this would be like as a little girl, but this is just wrong"

"Life isn't always plain and simple Tasha" I said giving her a side place.

"I know something that's plain" I knew she was glaring at my dress.

Taking a deep breath I got up looking into the mirror again.

She couldn't have been more right to be fair. I never imagined to have a plain wedding dress, knowing the types of gowns I usually loved, this would be the peak of my fashion moments! But what I was wearing was the opposite.

It was a white dress of pure white silk. It had a simple U neckline with an inch wide straps. The bodice was very fitted, hugging my bust and waist. The skirt was very full and the silk was very beautiful, the dress couldn't get simpler than this.

I wasn't sure i could tell Tasha the real reason why I had chosen this dress. I had only tried to act like this is what I really wanted. I was going to wear my mothers old lace veil.

Licking my lips I was turning as I took the whole image in. "Some red lipstick and a nice bracelet could brighten it up a little" I said trying to make Tasha a bit more excited about this.

"It's going to need a lot more than that" She said, arms crossed over her chest looking at the dress like it was the devil.

Walking over to her I unfold her arms and take her hands in mine. Taking her over to the sofa I dreaded saying what I was about to say. I had tried holding all my emotions in lately. I could tell she could see straight through me though.

"I know this isn't want you originally thought for my wedding, I know this is important to you as well, you're my best friend. Of course you're looking out for me and only want the best, that's exactly what I want for you"

A small smile played on her lips. I met her smile with a sad one, "I know I should be wearing something fantastic and that we should be looking for hours to make this perfect, that this should be the most amazing, fantastic day of my life"

I could see realisation in her eyes as I continued, "But this isn't going to be the happiest day of my life"

She started shaking her head in protest but I squeezed her hand, silently asking her to let me finish. "As sad as it sounds I don't want to wear something amazing, I don't want to look so fucking good it will kill him when he see's me. If I even invite him" I said with a grimace on my face as I realised what I just said.

"I've thought long and hard on this and I want to do this as much in Mason's favour as possible. I let him decide pretty much all of it, I know it will make him feel like he has a say and that he can do whatever suits him and what he thinks would suit us. Simple is easy, simple gives me less to think about and less to get reminded of something I don't want to think about"

"But it's your wedding" Tasha simple stated. I could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Tasha" I said squeezing her hand tighter but she was shaking her head no. Moving her hands away from mine she got up. "You can't let him dictate you like this!" She was angry, She kept moving around the room. "This is suppose to be happy, I know it's hard and I know you've had it rough lately but you can't let him ruin this day for you!" I could see a tear run down her cheek, "You're my best friend, I can't let you do this"

"There's nothing you can do" I said sadly, hating to see her like this.

"Yes!" She shouted, "Yes there is!" She was breathing heavy, "I can tell you how stupid, stupid and wrong this is. I can tell you what an asshole he is for doing this to you and how stupid you are for letting him"

A grim smile spread on my lips, I knew she was right.

She was shaking her head, "It's like you've given up. Like you can't even be bothered to fight anymore! What happened to you Rose? You use to be so strong, so confident. No man could ever fuck around with you, you wouldn't let him"

Anger was slowly entering my veins and I tried to stay calm. I didn't want to fight. But as she continued it felt like it was inevitable.

"No man should ever have the right to do that to you, to take away your right to do whatever you please. He's only a man" she said looking at me like I was crazy.

"What do you want me to do?" I said feeling the panic and tears lace my voice, "Be alone for the rest of my life?" Running my fingers through my hair I groaned. I hated fighting with her but I couldn't hold back. The words were just freely leaving my tongue.

"To come home to nothing every day? Have nothing but a big empty home with only myself in it? I rather give into him thousands of times and get my heart broken than not to have felt anything at all" I said fiercely, "What Dimitri made me feel, what we had was something I've dreamt of since god knows when. I wouldn't give that up for anything, no matter how much it hurts. I know how sick it sounds but I have never felt anything like that before in my life, if I could I would have this disappear, leave and never ever set a foot here again. But I bound to him" I felt out of breath, light headed.

"It's like he's a part of me, like he's taken the only piece that I'm able to give to someone, and I'm not able to feel anything for anyone else ever again. I love him" A tear were running down my cheek as I was looking my best friend in the eye.

"I love him" I whispered, "I know he will never be mine, it will never happen. Should I be unhappy for the rest of my life or try to at least like someone else? Maybe Mason can distract whatever Dimitri have and one day I could maybe-"

I couldn't even finish that sentence before the tears broke through. A sob rips through my chest. Tasha moves over quickly and takes me in her arms.

I sniffle, "It's like I'm standing still, like I'm frozen. Like nothing else matter now he's not here. It's like I'm screaming out for help but no ones coming"

Moving back I dry my tears, "It's like" I sniffled, "Like I will never be the same again"

Hugging me tight Tasha was slowly swaying us back and forth. From time to time as I'd sob she would squeeze me a little big tighter just for comfort.

When I finally felt like I was calming down, she leaned back to take me in. She had a small sad smile on her lips, the tears were gone and I could tell she tried hard to stay smiling.

"The dress isn't that bad, all it needs it's some nice accessories"

I chuckled sniffling smoothening out the fabric. Taking a deep breath I looking down at the dress, "Thank you, It will be good"

Her reply was a nod as she started tidying up around her. Placing my hand on my stomach I could feel an uneasy feeling making it's way in. I don't know how this will end. But I will be happy one day, If it's the last thing I do before I die, I will be happy.

* * *

Mason and I were sitting in a meeting with Papa and Oscar. We had pretty much all the wedding details ready. Food, decorations, schedules on arrivals and sleeping arrangements. It would be a big event, I think there was a guest list of three hundred people.

Papa and Mason had been sitting with the list for a solid week before they sent out invitations. We had tried loads of food, cakes and wines. This should be my favourite part. Sadly as it sounds the more I get to know Mason and his choices I realised how different we are.

For the main we had come to a little disagreement, we were having a five course meal, I thought it was a little too much, I wasn't that extravagant. Like my wedding dress, simple was my aim. But Mason wanted this to be the event of the year. After a while I started to give in. I went with whatever he wanted. Seeing some of the decorations, it was beautiful, stunning even! He had done well, don't get me wrong, but all girls plan their weddings well in advance.

This was nothing like I had planned. Shaking my head, I needed to stop whining! A future Queen doesn't whine.

We were going through what the day would look like, when we had to be where and be ready.

"Then after the ceremony you will go outside and the people will be waiting in the square and wave to the people before we move to the great hall for your wedding breakfast" Oscar was explaining the whole thing. Papa and Mason looked very proud. They had been so busy lately and they've done an amazing job.

I already knew everything was going to be perfect, everything always is when papa has a say in it.

"Rose?"

My head snapped up, "Yes?"

Papa smiled at the look on my face, "You're a bit quiet, is everything ok?"

"Is there anything you don't like?" Mason asked taking my hand under the table. Forcing a smile on my face I squeeze his hand before meeting papa's gaze.

"I was thinking about the accessories that would work with my dress, sorry Oscar" I said giving him an apologetic smile. "And everything is prefect" I smiled towards Mason, "I can't believe how quickly you to have worked to have all this done!"

"It's been hard work" Papa smiled putting a hand on Masons shoulder, "But he always knew what he wanted so making the choices were easy, it was just making it happened that took some time" He chuckled.

"And it looks amazing" I said squeezing Masons hand again. He grinned back looking very proud.

"So you have found your wedding dress then?" Oscar asked smiling.

I nodded, for some reason I could see something in his smile. The way he was looking at me it was like he could see through my lies. He'd always been good at that. He had eyes everywhere and he always was in the loop.

Mostly what's giving me away is my lack of excitement I think, I know it's such a small thing that you can fake but I feel even worse for faking it.

"Don't tell us" Mason said grinning, "You can't let the groom see or know about the dress, it's bad luck!"

Half smiling his way, "I'll keep it a secret, you will see it all on the day. Now if you both excuse me I am meeting Tasha to go over the accessories and then the dress for the Pre wedding dinner party"

Getting out of my chair and smile toward Papa and Oscar. Mason turned to me, "I put the dress I wanted you to wear in your room with Tasha"

A big fake smile shone on my lips, "Thank you, I can't wait to see it!"

He grinned, "Some guests starts arriving tomorrow and then the dinner is the day after tomorrow"

"I know" I smiled leaning down kissing the side of his mouth. "You've done amazing planning it all, you both have" I smiled meeting papas gaze.

Oscar cleared his throat and I chuckled, "You've done OK" I joked winking towards Oscar.

"Afternoon Gentlemen" I smiled before I left the room.

Entering my suite I could see Tasha's back towards me. I already knew what she was looking at, her arms were crossed and her head cocked to the side. Almost letting up a giggle I knew she wasn't completely happy about Masons dress choice.

"What's the verdict?" I asked sitting down on my bed pouring myself some tea before preparing one for Tasha.

Shrugging she sighed before saying, "A bit boring, but it works"

A smile were on my lips as I poured a little bit of milk into my cup. "Can I see?"

Moving aside so I could see, she had put the dress on a mannequin to see the fit, how the skirt would fall and so on. I see why she thought what she did. It was very simple, empire waist and quite thick straps. Falling to the floor it had some nice detail but over all simple. I liked it, but with red dresses Tasha always went with bold styles and always making a statement. It was a very statement colour.

"See, it's boring" Tasha said when I realised she was staring at me. Shaking my head I tried to smile, "It's very simple but it's what he chose"

I could practically hear her eyes rolling. Walking around it, the back was slightly low cut which was a nice feature. Hopefully with a nice hairdo and jewellery it could lift the whole outfit.

"What Jewellery options do you suggest?" I asked studying the dress.

"Masons already chosen"

My head snapped up and I frowned meeting her gaze. She had this look on her face, expecting, hoping I'd get pissed. Taking a deep breath I looked at the dress again. "OK" Was the first words leaving my mouth, "That's fine"

Tasha didn't say a word as she lifted her cup sipping quietly. I knew she didn't like this one bit, as harsh as it sounds, this wasn't really about her.

"We will make it work and it will be great on the night"

"You're really going to pretend you're ok with this?"

Sighing I pursed my lips, "I thought you liked Mason and wanted me to be with him"

"Not when I know how you truly feel! You don't love him, we've already talked about this"

"So I should just wait around for Dimitri, who's never going to be mine?" I said raising my brows at her.

"You deserve someone who treats you better than him" she said wrinkling her nose.

Walking over to her I said, "Neither of us will win nor agree in this conversation" Taking her hand I squeezed it, "Can't we just be friends and not argue, I'm doing this, you know I am"

She pursed her lips sighing to herself knowing that I was telling the truth. "I know, I know. I don't like it, but I'm doing this for you. Only you"

Giving her a hug we started discussing what we could do with my hair. I tried pushing out of my mind that so many people were coming to this event and I wasn't even sure if I could hold myself together. But I guess only time will tell. This is my last week as Rose Mazur, as sad as it sounds, I think I'm going to miss my maiden name. I don't know what my future will hold, but it's a step forward. No matter what, I hope I've made the right choice.

* * *

 **I'm thinking I'll post chapter 19 end of this week and then 20 at some point next week. Then I'll take a break. I don't think there will be a sequel, I will continue to post on here after chap 20. There will be a break in between though so I can catch up with the chapters :)**

 **How does that sound?**

 **xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Longest chapter so far I think?**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **R POV**

"All stay over guests have arrived and soon the guests for the evening will start to arrive after Seven. Do you have everything you need?"

Smiling towards Papa I nodded, "Yes Thank you"

The grin on his face had been permanent since a week back. I hadn't seen him this excited in months to be very honest. I know I had put a damp on his mood for a while, while I was in the middle of, well Dimitri. Ever since I told him I would give Mason a chance it was like he found that happiness again.

"I'm so happy my little girl is finally getting married"

He gave me a tight hug before he headed for the door, "I can't wait to see you in your dress and everything. I bet you'll have me regretting giving you free hands with the dress choice"

He was probably thinking about all the times I've worn daring dresses that made his drink go down the wrong pipe.

Smiling I said, "It's very tradditional, so don't expect too much"

"One thing I do know, is that you will look beautiful" That's all he said before he left. Sighing I sat down waiting for Tasha to come in and start on my hair.

Sometimes I wasn't sure if he was pretending to be happy, hoping it would make me happy and make me want to try harder. I knew Oscar saw straight through whatever I told him, but I think he was pretending for my papa's sake. To keep him sane or just for his own sake.

I've lost track of both of them lately. We use to be so tight, I know it's nobody but my own fault, I'm not placing any blames. I never realised how much feelings for someone can fuck you up.

I feel so incredibly fucked, to the breach of insanity. I don't know where my old self went, but overtime Tasha asks me where her Rose went I ask myself the exact same question.

Tonight is the pre wedding dinner. All guests are invited, it's a tradition and a way for us to get to spend more time with our guests who have traveled long and far for this event.

Tasha was working on my simple make up that Mason had advised. He had planned this party all by himself, with no help from my father nor Oscar. He had been quite strict with what I can wear, he even chose jewellery! Tasha wasn't happy all she got to choose was my hair style. She asked for my opinion but I didn't want to take away the only space she would have for this event, so I gave her free hands, and boy did she deliver.

"It's-" Biting my lip I almost felt a little teary eyed. "It's amazing Tasha"

For the first time in a while she had a genuine smile on her lips.

She had give the back a lot of volume, soft big curls fell down, a few strands were pinned back. It was so flawless and worked so well with the eyeliner and red lip that Mason had chosen. It doesn't sound like much, but I felt so beautiful. Sad as it sounds I had sort of stopped making as much of an effort anymore, but I truly felt more like my old self for a minute.

"I'm glad to see a smile that reaches your eyes" She said meeting my gaze in the mirror, "That's what I live by these days"

Turning in my chair I take her hand in mine. "I will get better, you will get me back, I'm just" sighing as my shoulders drop, "I'm so, so sorry I've been such a horrble friend lately"

"Rose-"

"No, let me finish" I say before she can say anything, "I may have the worst excuse, but I am sorry. Nobody has been better to me than you through the years. I love you like a sister, I'm just sorry what I've put you through these last few month"

Squeezing my hand she smiled, "All I want is for you to be happy, truly happy and to be honest I don't care how that happens. I just want you to return to who you were because I know you miss that person just as much as I do"

Nodding I held back tears. Looking down I pressed my lips togehter, it hurt every time she said that. It hurt so much because it was true.

"Let's get you into the dress before you ruin your make up"

I let out a stale chuckle as I got up following her. Helping me into my dress, she made sure it sat perfectly before she got the jewellery.

Lately I have let Mason decide a lot of things, but his choice of accessoaries tonight annoyed me slightly, just like the engagement ring was quite cheesey.

Wearing a red dress and a red lip was quite a lot of red. My engagement ring had a big ruby in the centre and now I was wearing a matic necklace and small ruby studs. Tasha put a yellow gold bracelet on my wrist before she stepped back to let me inspect.

Biting the inside of my cheek I just wanted to take it all off. Moving my gaze to meet Tasha's in the mirror I could tell she felt the same.

"So?" was all she said.

"It's" stopping, I felt a sudden feeling to laugh at the whole thing. I had told Tasha so many times lately how the dress is fine and everything is good. But I couldn't hold it in anymore, "It could get more red than this" I said simple staring at myself in the mirror.

Meeting her gaze again she busted out laughing and I joined in very quickly. Still laughing I checked so my make up hadn't been messed up.

"You sure you don't have any red shoes with this?" I asked Tasha looking at her with a ludicrous look.

She stopped suddenly, "Actually..."

"Oh my god!" I said burying my face in my hands. She laughed and as I opened my eyes she held up a pair of strapy red heels.

"Wow" was all I said sighing shaking my head in disbelief.

"It's quite funny" she said grinning.

"I'm glad one of us is enjoying this" I said sending her a look with made her snicker.

"I'm just happy we're able to laugh about this" she smiled bending down so I could step into the shoes. "You do look good Rose, don't get me wrong, but you know I would've done this differently"

"Very differently" I corrected. Sighing I shrugged, there's not a lot we can do.

A rapid knock came from the hall and Tasha gave me a smile before she went to get the door. I knew that would be Mason.

"Is she ready?" I heard him say from the hall, turning towards the door I put on a smile as I knew he would appear any second.

"Wow" he grinned as Tasha showed him in. "Rose you- you take my breath away" Smiling I walked towards him, taking his hand he held out to me. "Do you like the dress?" he asked excited.

"It's beautiful, it matches the ring" I smiled holding up my engagement ring. I could hear Tasha holding back laughter, luckily Mason didn't notice.

"That was my thought, plus you look so amazing in Red, you always look gorgeous but red is your colour"

My only reply was a smile, I gave Tasha a smile as a thank you for helping me get ready. "Shall we go?" I met Masons gaze. He grinned and guided me down the hall. We had practiced the entrance earlier today. Papa will go in first as all guests have arrived. Oscar would already be in there to take care of the guests and then they would present Mason and me.

"You have really out done yourself" I smiled as we walked down the stairs. The Halls were already decorated for our big day tomorrow.

"Thank you, I have learned so much from your father, but I did it all for you" He said proudly. I know that should make me feel so special and loved, but all I felt was light headed and almost wanting to throw up. He was so good and kind, I didn't deserve him. Not one bit.

"Are you ready my dear?"

I hadn't even noticed we had reached the big doors into the ballroom until I heard Masons voice. My head was still spinning slightly, I took a deep breath before meeting his gaze and smiled a yes.

"No need to be nervous, I'm here" He said reassuringly squeezing my hand that rested on his arm. The signal went off and the doors opened,

"Let me introduce to you, Princess Rosemarie and her Fiancé Mason Ashford"

The crowd was clapping and smiling as we walked in. I plastered a smile on my lips, meeting peoples gaze, pretending to be my old self being the perfect host. Always knowing how to work a room.

We were greeted by my father who kissed my cheek and shook Masons hand. We walked out onto the dance floor sharing the first dance. I had a soft smile on my lips as I let Mason spin me around on the dance floor. He wasn't a very confident dancer, we had practiced a lot during these last couple of weeks. I knew he felt bad but I had reassured him many times that he was fine and he had nothing to worry about.

For some stupid reason all I could think of was how Dimitri had gracefully spun me around in this exact room. How he'd made me forget about time and space, stuck in a bubble were I once had thought we were invincible, that we would last.

As we were spinning around I could see so many faces that I didn't recognise, papa must've invited everyone from every kingdom in Europe. I have met many but not all. I already knew there would be a painfully long introduction as soon as we were finished.

The song finished and I curtsied before we walked back meeting papa and Oscar on the side of the dance floor. The dance floor filled with couples and the music continued.

Papa, Mason and Oscar were already talking to some couples who had made their way over. Everyone congratulated us, wished us well and couldn't wait to see me in my dress tomorrow, I was going to be the peak of the day apparently.

I could spot Daniel Romanov shooting Mason glares, he was the Romanian guy who had long longed for my company. One perk being married would be getting rid of all the suitors I guess.

I could feel a hand on my arm which woke me up from my thoughts.

"Rosemarie, I don't think you have met Olena Belikov, Dimitri's mother"

Hearing his name made my stomach jump slightly. My gaze instantly moved around expecting to see Dimitri by her side, I was surprised to only see three girls. I put on a smile taking her hand, "It's lovely to finally meet you, I have met your son on several Occasions, he is a very," I paused for a second feeling a lump grow in my stomach as I was speaking about it, "A very amazing man"

A grin painted her face, "I am very proud of my son and I'm glad that your father has treated him so well every time he has come to visit. I must say it is my pleasure to finally meet you, I have heard so many great things of you" Pure kindness were shining in her eyes. I couldn't help to think if Dimitri was the one talking about me or if it was someone else.

"You're beauty is truly astounding Rosemarie, really, you must've had to keep a close eye on this one" she chuckled looking over towards my father who laughed with her, "She has always had both me and Oscar on the tip of our toes"

"And now she is to be married" I couldn't help but noticing something flashing in her eyes. i didn't know what it was, but something didn't seem right.

"This is Mason Ashford" Papa said holding a hand on Masons shoulder proudly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Masons said kissing her hand giving her a perfect grin. Olena laughed, "I see why you chose this one" She winked my way. There was still something in her eyes every time she spoke to me. I still couldn't put my finger on it.

"Let me introduce my daughters" Olena said still meeting my gaze, "This is My oldest, Karolina, Sonya and my baby Viktoria"

They all grinned saying "Hello" for some reason I couldn't help but return the smile, it was so infectious, shaking my head quickly, Dimitri's face was flashing before my eyes.

"Um, please" I said, "Call me Rose"

They all grinned in response, "We shan't keep you, hope to speak to you soon Rose" Olena smiled touching my arm before they moved along. My gaze followed them before my eyes found Oscars who were right next to me.

I didn't think before the words left my tongue, "Where is Dimitri?"

I knew Oscar met papas gaze over my shoulder before he met mine again, "He is here somewhere, he arrived alone right before your papa walked in"

A frown grew on my face. I didn't see Meredith along with Olena and his sisters, maybe she was somewhere here as well?

Giving Oscar a smile before I looked away I touched Masons shoulder, "I need a drink, can I get you anything" I smiled.

"I'm good thank you dear" he smiled, "Don't be too long, there is plenty of people left to talk to"

I frowned slightly as he said that. I thought that this whole event was going to be about us, Mason had never been a guy for working a big room and being centre of attention. Maybe something had changed as he and papa had been working together.

Shaking my thoughts out of my head I walked over to the nearest waiter picking up a glass of red wine taking a big sip. The red liquid smoothly eased down my throat and I felt slightly more relaxed.

"Pre wedding jitters?"

Turning around as I heard Olena's voice I almost spilled wine on my dress. For some strange reason I felt very calm around here, must have been her being family with Dimitri maybe?

"I guess so" I answered nervously feeling off beat.

She gave me a warm smile, "I remember when I was getting married, I had only known my late husband for little over a month, it was a different time back then, I threw up on several occasions" she chuckled taking a glass of wine grinning as she took a sip.

"So What I'm feeling is normal?" I asked. It was almost like talking to my mother, she had such presence I didn't think before I spoke.

"Oh god yes, you seem awfully calm to be very honest"

"I'm freaking out on the inside" I said moving a few strands behind my ear

"Well you don't look it, you do look absolutely stunning thought, my son said you were very beautiful"

"Did he?" I got butterflies, hating that I did, I couldn't stop myself from feeling as I did.

She studied me for a moment before she said, "He did, on several occasions. I saw you the first time at Prince Henrik's wedding in Stockholm, but I never got the chance to introduce myself"

"I'm very pleased I finally got a chance to meet you now" I was being very genuine, I had always been very curious about his family, not having seen any of them before. I finally had faces to all the names.

"I need to go find my daughters, I shall see you tomorrow at the ceremony" She said suddenly. Taken aback by her sudden departure, my eyes followed her as she made her way through the crowd.

Strange, she just left very suddenly. Taking another sip on my wine I was thinking about finding Mason again when I felt a warm familiar had on my waist. My eyes went wide as I felt his lips close to my ear, "I need to borrow you"

Squeezing the glass tighter in my glass I felt frozen in place. A warm feeling came all over me, it was like is mere presence brought like a warm blanket over me. "Meet me out in the hall behind the grand staircase in a few minutes"

His lips left my ear and so did the warm feeling all over, spinning around he was gone. Blinking several times I looked left and right but Dimitri was no where to be seen.

"Rose are you ok?" Oscars voice made me jump. Looking over my shoulder I was sightly out of breath still wondering if what I just heard was a dream or even a nightmare.

Nodding I swallowed, still looking around searching for him in the crowd.

"Are you sure?" Oscars hands were on my shoulders and his eyes were shining with worry.

Giving him a small smile I nodded, "Yes, I just thought I saw someone"

He studied me for a moment, "You're not going to do anything stupid tonight are you?"

Frowning at him, I was surprised at what he just said, "No, why would you say that?"

His eyes left mine, looking over my shoulder before he met mine. He sighed heavily shaking his head, "I don't know, I think I'm being paranoid since it's your last night before the big day"

My frown deepened as I didn't understand what he meant. He then departed suddenly again which I found as strange as Olena's sudden departure.

Looking over my shoulder I couldn't see anything suspicious, looking down at my glass, I took a deep breath before emptying it. Needing to find out if I was dreaming or not I looked around before I excited the ballroom. No one saw me.

The hall was empty and seemed dark compared to the well lit ballroom. Looking both ways down the hall before steering in the right direction. It was so empty and calm out here. I kept looking over my shoulder expecting someone to follow me, but every time I was wrong.

An uneasy feeling had come over me ever since i'd stepped outside the ballroom. I was getting close to were his voice had told me he'd be. There was a small spot behind the grand staircase were I'd hidden many times as a child, how he knew about it was above me. Getting close I slowed down, feeling like I needed to keep my guard up. Slowly easing around the corner I could see him instantly.

He had his back towards me, he was dressed in black head to toe, his hair out. From what I could see he had a ridged stance and I could tell he was tense. Stopping I was just looking at him, it felt so strange to be this close to him after all this time.

"I was thinking you wouldn't come"

His voice was rough, like he was tired or his voice was hoarse. I narrowed my eyes, my gaze never leaving his back.

Slowly, he turned around, I could feel my heart pick up as our eyes met. His gaze held so much fire and emotion I felt warm all over, yet I couldn't felt numb and couldn't feel my finger tips.

"You can't marry him tomorrow"

I felt taken aback and almost a little angry at his sudden statement, "E-excuse me?" I said feeling a frown paint my face.

His eyes were hard on me, it felt so very intimate and at the same time I felt angry. "I can't let you Marry Mason tomorrow"

"You can't _let_ me?" I said feeling like he wasn't giving his permission for me to marry him. "I'm sorry but how does your opinion matter in whom I marry?"

I had long imagined how my next meeting with Dimitri would be like, I never expected to feel angry. Sad, hurt and numb was some of the feelings, but never angry.

He came closer, "You don't love him" The power and emotion in his voice was incredible. It was like a hit in the stomach that made you loose your breath.

I was shaking my head feeling a loss for words, he took a few steps closer, "We both know you don't feel anything for him like you do for me. What we have is nowhere close to whatever you have with him. I can't let you marry him Rose I just can't-"

He was taking me hands in his as he spoke but I moved away, feeling like his touch had burned me. Tear were stinging my eyes and a thick feeling was filling my throat.

"You've had all this time to have me and the night before my wedding you decide to not give your blessing for me to marry someone else?" Anger were lacing my voice, what he had told me made me feel like this whole situation was ludicrous. Was I dreaming?

"How can you even think of marrying someone you don't love?" He asked, his voice was intense and I could hear anger in his voice too.

"Just like you love Meredith?" I snapped, I was gobsmacked. "You've had weeks, months to win me over Dimitri. I've fallen for every trick, every scheme in your book. Why is it that when you can't have me you realise that you do?" My breathing was picking up, my heart was pounding in my chest.

The anger was spreading to my fingers tips and I ran my fingers through my hair, "Hell you can't even be with me cause you were fucking engaged before I was!" I said accusingly.

"I never intended for this to-"

"But you could've stopped it!" I said feeling panic enter my voice, "You've had so long Dimitri, so long to make a decision and you do _this_ now?" What would me father say if he knew about this? Panic was growing within me.

His hands grazed my shoulders, "Rose I-"

"You're with her" I said looking him straight in the eye, feeling tears piercing my eyes, "You're already with her, what's your plan? To have me miserable for the rest of my life?" My voice was slowly rising in volume. "Why can't you for once just let me have peace-"

"I've left her!" His voice rung through the halls, echoing, bouncing off the walls.

It was like my heart had stopped. I was just staring at him. His eyes were intense on mine.

"I couldn't do this to you, to myself. Hell i couldn't even do that to her. I left Meredith for you"

I was still staring blankly at him. It was like I was at a loss for words.

The features on his face went from intense to worry. "Rose?" He was lightly shaking my shoulders. Shaking my head I slowly came back from my haze.

Shaking my head still I felt my heart beat still rising, "You-Yo-"

He nods confirming what he just said.

"I-I-I" I was stuttering. I couldn't get a single word out. It felt like my heart was racing and at the same time it wasn't beating fast enough cause I was starting to feel light headed.

"I know I have left it late, but I love you. I _love_ you Rose, I have never ever felt like this before, for anyone and I can't just let that slip through my fingers"

Tears were stinging in my eyes and I felt a cold feeling run over me. Biting my lower lip I sniffled suddenly.

His hands moved up to my face drying away tears I didn't even notice had fallen "Rose I-"

Interrupting him I spoke when the words suddenly found me, "I waited so, _so_ long to hear those words. To hear them from you" Another tear fell, "But you can't bare to say them to me until you've already realised that you've lost me"

I could see the small smile that had entered his lips were fading.

"You had so many chances, so many times that I threw myself at you, but you never ever told me nor confirmed that you felt what I felt. But you can now?" The anger was coming back and the tears were running freely.

"Do you know how many nights I've cried over you?" I moved his hands away from me. "How much heart ache and pain you've cause me?" I sobbed trying to dry my tears away at the same time, "And now you just expect me to throw myself at you when you finally realised how you feel for me?"

Looking away from him I started to shake my head as he took my hands in his again, I was fighting him but his group tightened, "I know I have been incredibly foolish and stupid towards you and I can't even being to say how sorry I am for how I've treated you. I didn't know how or what I was doing. I couldn't just leave her-"

"And you expect me to just leave Mason?" I said staring at him.

His eyes turned to stone for a moment. I could see him swallow hard, his eyes burning on me. Licking his lips he squeezed my hands.

"No matter what i've done, you know, we both know we're right for one another. I can't event count how many times I hurt for you, you know that I will do everything I can to make it up to you! I will not rest I will not sleep until you know that I love you with every cell, every ounce of my being"

Feeling my lower lip tremble as the tears were spilling over, I shook my head. "I can't do this Dimitri-"

"Don't say that" I could hear the emotion in his voice, "You love me, just say it" desperation built up in his voice, "I need to hear you say it"

Slowly sliding my hands out of his I slowly shook my head as tears were streaming down my face.

"Rose" I could hear his voice break as he uttered my name.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"No Rose you can't just- ROSE!"

I couldn't hear another word he had to say. I ran. I ran as fast and hard as I could. Grabbing a hold of the railing by the staircase I hurried up the stairs. I haven't cried this hard in a long time, I could barely see the ground my feet were pounding against.

A figured appeared leaving my room and I instantly knew it was Tasha.

"Tasha!" I cried out.

She turned and I threw myself in her arms, she managed to catch me. I knew panic was instantly coming over her. But it was like she knew what needed to be done. She took my into my room, helped me onto my bed and just let me cry in her arms.

Not a word left her mouth, she just hugged me and stroked my back as I was crying over the love of my life. It was never ending, like I didn't know how to stop the horrible feeling the was all over me.

I cried, and cried, and cried.

Not knowing how I was going to survive tomorrow, not knowing how to face Dimitri ever again. I didn't know anything. All I knew was that I had never ever felt such pain as I was in right now.

And that Dimitri Belikov was going to be the death of what ever feeling I had left.

* * *

 **Funny as it sounds I was shedding a few tears while I wrote this...**

 **What do you think? Who's side are you on? Did she make the right decision? Is he too late?**

 **Let me know xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Posting a bit earlier than I wanted but I'm just finding this "Guest" Reviewer hilarious and felt like I wanted to reply since I can't reply to she/he directly.**

 **So Someone keeps ranting on that I don't like happy endings and a happy Rose and Dimitri. Which is funny because 90% of the stories I've written have happy endings. I'm not joking when I say I'm laughing when I read them because it's just a funny situation. Why can't bad things happen before the good things? Won't you appreciate a story more once struggle has happened and THEN they can get together?**

 **And no you didn't guess the ending right, hahaha, but do you just want me to tell you what the endings like, I'll just write out the ending here and skip actually posting the chapters? :'D haha I would never do that but I will take a break after this, just FYI!**

 **This is like the finale! I'm really excited, hope you are too, There is at least 5-10 chaps coming but not straight away, so no need to die ;)**

* * *

 **R POV**

Papas gaze had been hard on me all morning. Tasha was making the finishing touches with the veil and then all was left was the tiara. My hair was up in a big bun at the crown of my head, no strands hanging loose. The veil was fastened on the bottom of the bun and then the classic tiara would sit at the front of the bun.

The only jewellery I wore was my engagement ring and a pair of mating earrings. I wanted to wear my mothers emerald necklace that I loved but it didn't go with the rest.

As Tasha pinned in the veil I was glazing at my reflection. The dress was still nice, very simple silk and the skirt was falling nicely.

I could tell papas eyes were still on me. He and Oscar had spent the morning with me, we had breakfast together and small talked. I knew that they knew something was off. Tasha had gone down yesterday saying I wasn't feeling very well, pre wedding jitters and they had let me be.

My eyes were puffy it was a miracle Tasha had done my make up this morning, I don't know how but it was amazing. I had a signature red lip and simple liner with a small wing.

Papas gaze caught mine in the mirror. He was standing behind me looking over my shoulder. Meeting it I was fighting back letting the tears show in my eyes. The tension in my lips I think gave me away, I could see the way the sadness was showing on his face.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Forcing a small fake smile I shook my head slowly.

"Do you want this?"

He was met by silence. Looking away I felt like I was going numb, almost feeling like I needed to throw up.

"Did he speak to you yesterday?" Oscar voice rung out in the silent room. It was so silent it was like he screamed.

I turned in slight shock to look at him, Papa's game moved between me and Oscar "Who?" he frowned.

Oscar gaze was looking at me, I tried shaking my head but I knew Oscar wouldn't lie to my father. As their eyes met I knew papa instantly knew.

"Dimitri?" It was like he hissed his name. He glared at me. "Did he talk to you yesterday?"

I nodded. Tears were stinging again.

Papa groaned as he turned away from me. Running his fingers through his hair I could hear him cursing under his breath. "Did he do anything to you?" He asked, his voice hard as he turned to look at me.

Shaking my head slight relief painted his face.

"Is that the reason you're upset?" he asked looking me straight in the eye, "And don't lie to me Rose"

Pursing my lips as I tried to hold tears back I nodded faintly. As one single tear spilled over he sighed as he took my in his arms.

"Mason will be good for you my darling, I know you find it hard but he is the right thing for you"

I didn't utter a word, I just let him hold me.

After a few minutes Tasha cleared her throat, " Sorry but we need to get a move on, the ceremony will start in half an hour and the streets are busy today"

Nodding I smiled towards my papa, "Thank you"

He grinned, "You're my little girl, I want what's best for you"

In that moment, all I could think of if I was making the biggest mistake of my entire life. That thought stayed plastered into my head as I was dragged along to the church. Tasha didn't say a word to me in the carriage but I knew she knew how I felt.

Papa and Oscar was going to stand at the front of the church along side Mason so it was only me and Tasha outside the closed doors. I was pacing back and forth, there was still a few minutes until it was our turn to walk in.

I couldn't feel my fingers, I felt sick, I felt restless and dizzy at the same time.

"Rose, Rose stop!" Tasha grabbed my arm forcing me to stop. Looking over at my best friend I could see worry written all over her face.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath thinking all I needed was to calm down. This was going to be good for me. Mason was a stable, sweet and loving guy. He would be good for me. Pressing my lips together I felt the tears pushing through.

This wasn't my opinion! This was everyone else fucking opinion. I don't even know what my thoughts and opinions are anymore. Looking up a tear ran down my cheek. Tasha sighed taking my hand in hers.

"Oh Rose"

I nodded drying my tears away.

"What a mess I've gotten myself into, I know" I said trying to smile. Tasha met my half smile making sure was all in place. Biting her lower lip I knew she wanted to say something but she was holding back.

Blinking back tears I said, "Just say what you want to say Tasha, it doesn't matter now anyway"

Her eyes hardened slightly as I said that, she frowned slightly.

"What?" I asked feeling a little angry, "I'm sorry I'm a bit angry, but I'm an emotional wreck! I'm about to marry a man I don't even love! The man I loved declared his love for me yesterday and he did it at the final moment when he knew he couldn't have me? "

The look on her face smoothed over, I groaned as I heard the music build up and I knew the doors would soon open.

"Maybe… I don't know" Tasha started but stopped.

"What?" I asked looking over at her feeling the numbness return.

"Maybe you shouldn't have turned Dimitri away?"

My eyes went wide as she said that. I could hear my queue in the music start. Tasha handed me the flowers. My lips parted and I felt panic come over me. Was I actually making a mistake?

I had a hard time trying to swallow, I felt frozen, Tasha quickly turned me the right direction and I could hear her murmur, "Sorry close to my ear"

Tilting my head up the door opened. Tears were stinging my eyes again. What am I doing?

The music started to play and I don't know how but I started to slowly walk down the isle. There were so many eyes on me, I knew Mason, papa and Oscar was taking in my every move. I must look like a ghost and I forced myself to push down whatever emotion I felt.

I had made my choice, i couldn't turn back now, I couldn't do that to Mason. I had made my bed, a bed I would probably never want to lie in but, it's the way I have done it.

A smile came onto my lips but I felt like screaming. Looking at my sides, searching the crowds but the face I was looking for was nowhere to be seen. Meeting Masons gaze he had a big proud smile on his lips. He was dressed in a blue blue jacket, black trousers and all the matching accessories.

He looked very handsome, he really did.

Knowing what I was doing only made me feel worse. One second I am fighting back tears and the next I feel like I'm holding back puke that is about to enter my mouth.

Reaching the front I took his hand when as he offered it. Handed my flowers to Tasha and then turned towards the bishop who was going to preform the service. I felt Masons squeezing my hand and I squeezed back.

The bishops lips were moving and I was struggling to hear what he was saying. I usually don't mind sitting in church listening to the priest or who ever is speaking. I find it very calming and soothing.

Today it felt like every time I blinked the words that were being uttered got more and more muffled.

Looking over at Mason I felt like crying. He was smiling, standing tall, this was the happiest day of his life. Feeling my lower lip quiver I looked down onto the floor.

Music started playing again and a hymn filled the room. Closing my eyes, I tried focusing on the music. Keep my breath even and listen to the pace of my heartbeat.

As the music stopped I opened my eyes. The bishop was talking about the meaning behind marriage, that it's between two people, that's it's an understanding and an agreement made between two people. It was something beautiful and something that god given me and Mason his blessing to get married today.

My breathing became heavy for every word he said, I felt sick again and I had to force myself to stay where I were, instead of fleeing out the door and never looking back.

Looking out the window I noticed that it was pouring down rain outside. At least i wasn't the only was crying…

My hands were shaking slightly as my focus returned to the bishop as he continued,

"If anyone, for any reason, object to why these two should not join in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your-"

BOOM!

As if on queue the huge church doors flew open. Screams and clatter, as the noise had scared the crowd, letting go of Masons hand I spun around in a quick motion.

He was dressed in nothing but a pair of black leather trousers and a white loose fit shirt that was clinging to him from the rain outside.

His hair was out, hanging around his shoulders wet and wild. His breathing was heavy as his hands were resting on either side of the doors. His eyes were fixed on me.

Running a hand through his hair, getting it out of his face he took steps towards me.

My eyes were wide in surprise, shock and panic about his theatrical entrance.

"Dimitri?"

Determination was set in his eyes, I felt panic filling every vein in my body. I quickly gazed over at Mason who had a shocked and angry look written on his face.

Looking back at Dimitri who was still walking toward me. Meeting his eyes I started shaking my head.

"Dimitri can't be here" I stuttered.

"You can't marry him" The authorisation and firmness in his voice rung through the hall.

"What?" I could hear Mason hiss.

Taking a step towards Dimitri I held up my hands, "Please, Dimitri just please, leave" I said feeling tears filling my eyes as I was pleading.

His eyes were saying murder as he looked at Mason before he met mine, "You don't love him Rose"

"What do you know?" Mason said taking a step forward trying to be threatening.

Anger flashed in Dimitri eyes as Mason spoke, "She doesn't love you!"

"Dimitri" I pleaded, "Don't!"

Closing the space between us "Rose you know I'm right, I know you love me, I _know_ you do"

"You don't know anything!" Masons hissed through his teeth.

Dimitri ignored him as he looked me deep in the eye, "Rose" He stroked my cheek lightly with his fingers. Tears started to spill over and I slowly shook my head. Closing my eyes I moved his hand away.

"Rose?"

Looking up I sniffled, "You can't do this now" My voice cracked. "You-You" Looking away, I blink as more tears gushed down my cheeks. I sobbed out loud not knowing how to control myself any longer.

Dimitri placed both his hands on either side of my face and I shook my head trying to move them away, "You have to go, leave" I said trying to sound forceful but failed.

He was shaking his head not wanted to listen to a single word I was saying.

"You Love me" He said almost desperately, wanting, needing me to admit this was true.

"I-I Can't" I said shaking my head. I tried to push him away, shaking my head I tried pushing him harder, "I can't!" I shouted, "We can't do this!" I shouted tears streaming.

"Rose-"

I kept trying to fight him, I couldn't let him speak, I knew if I'd let him if would be like I was letting him win.

"Rose I-"

"D-don't" I sobbed.

"I love everything about you Rose"

I was shaking my head trying not to listen, but every word he said hit me straight in the heart.

"I love you laugh, you smile" There was so much emotion lacing his voice. Happiness, desperation, anger. Love.

"The way your eye sparkle in the mood light" My head snapped up thinking about the night by the pond.

"The way you feel in my arms when we dance. Your kindness and love for the people around you, no matter what rank they might have, you always show kindness. I love all those things Rose, and I want to know more"

Biting my lower lip I tried to hold back tears as he continued.

"I want to love everything about you, every good side, every flaw. I want it all! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realise but there won't be anyone for me but you"

He sealed the space between us taking my face in his hands, he looked me in the eyes as we said, "I love you"

His lips were on mine shortly after that. It was the most heated and passionate kiss we've ever shared. It was like his life depended on this moment, this was his one and only chance to ever say his peace before I was forever promised to someone else.

He was suddenly ripped away from me and a loud, "NO" bounced between the walls. It felt like I had just been ripped from what mattered in life.

Even if the kiss was very brief, it felt like I needed that kiss like I needed air. To live.

Blinking, I was taking in the situation before me.

My stomach dropped and my heart stopped.

Dimitri was standing feet away from me and Mason was opposite with a gun pointed straight towards Dimitri.

"Mason" I breathed.

Tears are filling Masons eyes, his hand his slightly shaking as he is extending his arm towards Dimitri.

"Mason-"

"Don't!" He hissed. His eyes were glued onto Dimitri.

"This is suppose to be the happiest day of my life and you're kissing my bride? _My_ bride?" His voice rose as he spoke.

Shaking my head I look between the two.

Mason was shaking his head, his eyes glaring, "Who the fuck do you think you are to come in here and declare you love to her? She doesn't even love you!"

Dimitri's face was serious but he didn't look afraid. "She does"

"No" Mason growled through his teeth, "No she doesn't. She's mine"

"Mason" I tried to sound calm, "Mason put the gun do-"

"Will you shut up!" Mason snapped. A tear ran down his cheek.

My heart was breaking for him. I knew I had ruined him forever and there was no way for it to be fixed.

"You can't just come in her, declare you love and then believe that she's _actually_ leaving with you?" He let up an unamused laugh, "Oh no, She's leaving with me or she's leaving with no one"

As his hand tensed around the gun I felt the air get stuck in my throat. Shaking my head I tried to utter a word as tears filled my eyes again.

"Mason-" Dimitri started but he cut him off,

"Don't! Don't even try to calm me down, You're ruining my life!" He was waving the gun around as he spoke, "I have loved her before I even knew what love was. She's mine. She belongs to me!" he was screaming towards the end.

Masons eyes moved over to mine, I knew he could see in my eyes that he would never win this fight. I was forever Dimitri's.

You could feel the tension thicken, my eyes moved towards the gun as I could see his finger move towards the trigger.

Not thinking twice I leaped out as I heard the words leave His lips,

"Goodbye Dimitri"

A loud shot exploded through the room. Mid air I could hear someone screaming out, but it wasn't until I hit the floor when this excruciating pain burned in my side.

Rolling down the few steps, I knew I must've taken Dimitri down with me in my fall.

The impact hitting the floor knocked the air out of my lungs and I was in a struggle trying to force air to fill my lungs.

Lying on my side, each time I blinked I was able to take in less and less. I could feel someone move me over to my back, the pain was shooting through me and squeezed my eyes tight as I was holding in a scream.

Feeling light fingers drying my tears away I chipped for air as silent whimpers escaped my mouth. I could feel a heaviness starting to take over.

Opening my eyes, what I could see was Dimitri's face. His hair hanging around his face. He was saying something but I couldn't hear a word he was saying.

I felt a small smile tugging at my lips before what felt like my eyes were being forced shut.

Then it all went Black.

* * *

 **OMG! I've done it again.. another cliff hanger, another "unhappy ending" of a chapter. WTF is wrong with me?!**

 **Lols, no tell me what you think. I looooooved the way Dimitri enters the church, I could see it in front of me and it just made me smile. He's** **so gorgeous :D**

 **Anyway, excuse my girlyness, but I love myself some Dimitri ;)**

 **xxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**D POV**

I have never been the one on the wrong end of the gun before. I have held a gun, I have used a gun, but I have never been on the wrong end. Ever.

Strange as it sounds, I wasn't afraid.

I looked straight into Masons eyes, straight into the barrel of the gun and it didn't frighten me one bit. All I cared for was her. All I wanted was for her to know how I felt, to know that even standing in front of a gun didn't scare me. If I couldn't have her I didn't want anything. It had taken me long enough to realise this, I wasn't going to waste any more time.

"Mason" I spoke calmly hoping he would come to his senses. He was shouting back at me. Tears in his eyes he was waving the gun and screaming.

I completely understand why he has the gun pointed in my face, I do. I had ruined a day that he may have thought was going to be one of the best in his life. The way he looked at her, I knew he loved her, and the way Rose was crying told me how she cared of him but I knew that she didn't love him.

Spoiling the ceremony I had made a spectacle out of myself. But I couldn't loose out on the woman of my life getting married to someone else. Not if I had my chance with Rose. If she said no then fine, she can do whatever she wants. But I could tell by the way she was kissing me.

She loves me, and I love her. Deeply.

Rose was pleading, I could see Mason tearing his eyes away from me to meet hers. I was quickly deliberating with myself to leap forward and try to force the gun out of his hands. Knowing how unstable he was I didn't feel like taking the chance.

Not even knowing if he was going to shoot me or not I didn't want to stir up any unnecessary drama. Not that this wasn't drama enough..

As his eyes moved to mine I instantly knew he had made up his mind.

A hint of a smile spread on his lips as he said "Goodbye Dimitri"

The shot rung out, blaring in my ears.

Closing my eyes I was waiting for the pain to hit me, but something was wrong. My eyes flew open, a sudden dark shadow flashed and I was suddenly knocked over by a strong forced and fell backwards hitting my head.

Panic broke out, I could hear screams and cries and movement. Groaning I looked up, on the floor right in front of me laid a vision in white. My vision in white.

My heart dropped as I could see a large patch of blood increasing in size quickly, too quickly on the soft innocent fabric. Without even thinking twice I screamed out her name while throwing myself towards her still body. It was like i was moving in slow motion, like I was trying to do so many things at a time, but I didn't know where to start.

"Rose! Rose?" I frantically kept calling out her name as I moved her from her side. The expression of a jolting pain made me feel helpless. A burning sensation behind my eyes started to make everything blurry.

I quickly dried my eyes as I tried to put pressure on her open wound. Nothing around me mattered, I needed to save her.

Tearing off the sleeve of my shirt I tried to carefully wrap it around her to put pressure on it. Her blood was staining my hands, my heart was pounding in my chest, her breathing wasn't even and the bleeding wouldn't slow down.

Looking up I could see her eyes squinting open. I quickly made sure she could see me, "Rose" I knew my voice was breaking as I spoke as I was brushing her hair back trying to keep her eyes on mine.

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips.

I couldn't believe even though she had just been shot, she had jumped in front of a gun for me. A man who's hurt her and done so incredibly many mistakes, she was still smiling, or trying too at least.

Here eyes were slowly closing, leaning over her face resting my forehead against hers. Closing my eyes I took a moment to murmur a silent prayer. She has to make it, she has to!

Kissing her forehead I started to take in my surroundings. Keeping my hands steady on her wound, I could see majority off the church had emptied out. Several guards was standing in a huddle fighting to holding someone down.

Mason.

I could see Oscar running a hand through his hair before he suddenly turned to me, meeting my gaze. He turned and pulled Ibrahim straight out of the pile. Not realising, Ibrahim had been In the middle of that and from what I could tell he was furious.

Oscar murmured something as his face turned to mine worry was written all over it. Ibrahim's face quickly snapped up and the rage faded into heartbreak. Before I could say anything he was running over with Oscar right behind him.

He was shouting out orders, he was making gestures and things started moving around us. Every work leaving his mouth came out like a hazy noise, I knew he was screaming but I couldn't understand a word he was saying. I felt like I was zoning out. Like I was loosing what ever sanity I had left.

Suddenly his gaze met mine.

"Dimitri? Dimitri I need you to listen to me" His voice was full of authority, not even hinting with worry. I could tell he knew exactly what he was doing.

"You need to move away to let the doctor come through and see what needs to be done"

I felt my hands tighten when I noticed that I was still holding Rose in a tight grip, keeping my pressure on the wound as I was protectively hovering over her.

"Dimitri"

Shaking my head slowly I didn't want to move. I couldn't! I needed to help her, If I moved I would loose control. I couldn't loose it, that meant I might loose her and I can't let that happen. I felt frozen, helpless.

Ibrahim kept trying to keep my attention, "Dimitri!"

I had to stay with her, I couldn't leave, what if something happened? What if she was slipping away and I wasn't there?

I felt someone slap my cheek hard. With one blink I felt like I was back in the present situation.

"Dimitri, you need to move so they can help her" Oscar's hands were on my shoulders as he was tugging me back. I stopped fighting him and let them force me back as several people hurried forward, starting to assess her.

Just staring at the huddle of people, screaming and crying forced my eyes away from Rose and over to the door.

It was Mason.

His face was saying so much. It was like hundreds of emotions were trying to break free at once but neither of them got their time to relieve pressure.

Being dragged out by several guards, he was fighting and crying trying to break free. He kept shouting and screaming Roses name, looking absolutely devastated. His eyes were bloodshot, cheeks wet. The screams were echoing as he was disappearing down the hall.

Looking down at my hands, covered in her blood, for some reason I understood what he was feeling. He panic. I knew he must feel worse though, he was the one who had hurt her worst.

I think.

He hadn't tried to deny her, to push her away. Hurt her on so many levels I wasn't sure how she could still feel something for me.

She still jumped. She still took the shot, without a single doubt in her eyes. She just did it.

I could have never asked her to do that, but it just shows how much she actually loves me. That what we have is so much deeper than I tried telling myself it wasn't. This is something you only get to experience once and if you let it go it won't happen again.

I'm not going to miss my chance. The second she is waking up I will make sure she know how much I love her. Just like I declared my love as I ruined her wedding.

Shaking my head. Ibrahim and Oscar must hate me to no extent by now.

Looking up Oscar was crouching down in front of me. Speaking of the devil.

"They are taking her to the doctors office, Ibrahim is with her and we'll go separate"

I started protesting, I had to be with her but Oscar just held up his hand. "This isn't the time to be selfish Dimitri. I know as well as you that all that is important now is that she gets well and rests. As soon as we know what's needed to do that I know Ibrahim will move mountain to get her back."

Nodding once, I tried to get up. My body was aching, I can't really understand why, might have been the hit as Rose crashed into me, but I couldn't worry about anything but her right now.

Following Oscar in silence, he stopped before we walked outside handing me a coat. Giving him a questioning look all he said was, "To cover up the blood" As soon as the door opened there were hundreds of people outside. Looking confused and with worry written all over their faces.

Not taking in anything they were saying I didn't meet anyones gaze. Their opinions didn't matter, all that matters was her.

Rose.

!

At first they wouldn't let me see her. Oscar told me to go sit further down the hall, let Ibrahim take his time with his daughter but also let the doctors do their work.

I have never previously been a very selfish person, but I feel very selfish today when it comes to Rose. Every vein and cell in my body wants to protect her, resting my head in my hands resting my elbows on my knees I exhaled heavily.

How the fuck did this happen?

"Dimitri?"

Oscars voice made my head snap up, quickly getting on my feet I faced him. "How is she?" is the first words leaving my tongue.

Sighing he runs a hand through his hair, "They have stabilised the bleeding, the bullet went straight through her sides so there are no severe injuries. But they are still working hard making sure she is stable and we'll just pray she'll wake up as soon as they're done"

Nodding I took all the information in. I badly wanted to be there, by her side. Be the first thing she sees as she wakes, but then again I didn't want to take Ibrahim's place. He is her father after all.

"If theres anything, anything I can do I will. No matter what it is, I will" I said sternly meeting Oscars gaze. He gave me a small smile, "I know Dimitri, I know"

He said nothing before as he retreated the same way he came.

Sitting back down my family came to mind.

They were at the ceremony, they left for it this morning. I didn't see them as we left the church. They must be back at were we were staying. I hope they were all safe, they will be since I hadn't heard of anyone else getting injured.

Returning to my previous stance, my face into my hands I tried not to let my mind wonder, only the worst of things entered my mind and I couldn't handle the thoughts of loosing her. But you can't stop your mind from what pops into mind sometimes.

"Dimitri?" A female voice I faintly recognised broke my thoughts. Thankfully.

Looking up her face seemed familiar but I couldn't remember from where.

"We have only met once, so you probably don't remember me, I'm Tasha"

Her frame was small like Rose, but she was much more petite. Behind her was Eddie. I remember his face, he was often close to Rose during all events and parties.

She sat down next to me, concern written all over her face, "How are you holding up?"

I exhaled as a forced smile painted my lips, I shrugged before meeting her gaze. "I'm not sure I can answer that until I know she's going to be ok"

"She will be, she's strong" Tasha said with a small smile on her lips.

I nodded, a tiny smile tugged at my lips. She is strong, there is no doubt about that.

"And how are you?" I asked looking back at her. I think I caught her of guard asking but I could tell she was very close to Rose. I remember meeting her at the market, the day after I first met Rose.

"A bit shaken, but I know she will be fine. Not even a bullet can take her down"

Grimacing as she said the word bullet, the images flash in front of my eyes. Shaking my head I took another deep breath, trying to tell myself she is ok now. But I didn't know that for sure.

"She must love you if she takes a bullet for you"

My head snapped up as Eddies voice broke the silence. He hadn't said a word since they both arrived. His stance was rigid. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't like me or if he was as shocked as me.

There was something in his eyes that flashed with anger.

I didn't want to get into anything, not over Rose and especially not now.

Sighing I met his gaze, "I hoped that if that ever were to happen it would be me jumping, not her"

He huffed and I could almost hear him rolling his eyes. Tasha was shooting him a side glare. Shaking my head I knew he wouldn't be the last person to feel like this towards me. So we might as well relieve the tension.

"I know both of you love her and you probably know her much better than I do, but know this" I looked Eddie square in the eye, "I Love her"

His eyes never wavered from mine.

"I don't deny that I have done and said horrible things, made so many stupid decisions and hurt her in too ways possible. I hate myself enough for what has happened so I don't need anyone else trying to telling me that I have done something wrong, because nobody knows that better than I do. So if you want to beat me up that's fine Eddie, I can see it in your eyes. You love her and have known her much longer than me. I have no right to barge in and take your place and I never will be able to. But I love her too, just remember that"

His eyes had softened slightly, shaking his head he sighed, "I still want to kick your ass, but then again I believe you. I will let you off the hook"

Tasha rolls her eyes at Eddie before she turns to me. "Have you heard any news?"

"They have stabilised the bleeding and the bullet went straight through so there shouldn't be any severe damage. Apart from that I am still in the dark. I won't believe anything until I see her. If Ibrahim will let me that is"

Eddie snickered and I let a half smile paint my lips. I think we all know how vicious Ibrahim can be and he couldn't be more protective of his daughter. Knowing I would be the same I have always respected him as a King and as a person. We do share the same values but if this happened to my daughter I'm not sure if I would let no man ever close to her again.

Let's just hope Ibrahim is a bit more open minded that I am.

Foot steps coming down the hall caught my attention and the three of us got out of our chairs. Oscar was coming down, looking more relaxed than the last time I saw him.

Stopped me smiled towards Tasha, "She is ok, she is resting and Ibrahim is with her. He wanted me to let you know since I know you both of are pretty much like sisters"

Turning towards me, "He as asked me to let Eddie and Tasha see her first." A small amused smile tugged at his lips, "I think he his trying to punish you for what has happened but as soon as she awakens I'm sure she will give him an earful about that"

Amusement filled since I knew that would be true.

Nodding I smiled towards Tasha as she was about to leave, "If she's awake, please, let her know I won't leave until I've seen her"

A warm smile painted her lips. "I'm sure she already knows this"

Eddie squeezed my shoulder before he left with Tasha behind him. Oscar stayed for a moment longer until they were both out of earshot.

He was opening his mouth but I stopped him before he got a chance to utter a word.

"I know you both probably hate me to no end and he probably will let the whole land meet her before he will let me be alone in a room with her. But I love her, I love her to no end. I have been stupid and I probably don't deserve her, but I will prove to both of you that I nothing will ever happen to get again and that you can trust my word"

He was studying me as I spoke. Confidence laced my voice, I don't know how I still mustered to keep authority in my voice, it must be my feelings for Rose that keeps me going.

"He knows all this, at least I do, judging the way you reacted and cared for her after she got shot. Give him some time Dimitri"

Nodding, I bit the inside of my cheek hoping he would pass on my message to Ibrahim. He didn't say anything as left again. Stopping further down the hall he looked over his shoulder, "I'll make sure once she's awake she knows you haven't left once. I'm very sure you will be the first thing she will ask for"

A grateful smile took over my emotion. It gave me a great deal of comfort hearing not only from Tasha but from Oscar that I would be on Rose's mind. It only proved that much more how deep our feelings run.

* * *

 **Helloooo! Excuse the long break, I always like to write a head a little to know I have a steady flow of updates. Sorry about the waiting suspense**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but I think we're looking at 10 maybe?**

 **Let me know what you think, Love xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**aaaaaaaaaand another chapter! Enjoy xx**

* * *

 **R POV**

Slowly growing conscious my first instinct was to groan. My whole body felt like I have been running for ages, then fence training to Oscar for hours. Stiff and uncomfortable.

Trying to move I felt a stabbing pain on the side of me.

Sucking in air through my teeth I groaned again. Trying to open my eyes the light forced them shut again. Licking my lips I blinked hard twice trying to get use to the change or light. A shape of a person sitting next to me, but I couldn't see who it was?

"Dimitri?" I mumbled. My voice was hoarse and rough.

Blinking again, the image was less blurry and it was my father sitting next to me.

"Papa?" It came out like a question more than a statement.

A bright smile spread on his lips, relief glowing in his eyes, "The last time I was this happy to hear your voice was the day you were born" He grinned stroking my hair back.

Exhaling a small laugh it was like my lungs took a punch. I stopped myself and grimaced at the sudden pain.

"Are you alright?" Papa asked squeezing my hand.

Nodded I waved it off, looking around the room, it was only us in the room. Meeting papas gaze again about to ask for Dimitri the door opened and my head snapped in it's direction. First I got disappointed as it wasn't Dimitri's face, but then a small smile returned to my lips as Oscars grinning face appeared.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me?" he chuckled, "Why the face?"

"I think you know why" The boredom in my papas voice made my head turn towards him and send him a confused look.

"What does that mean?" I felt anger start to run through me. I knew he was talking about Dimitri. I know we have had a bumpy start and no he hadn't done right by me much, but didn't he see what I saw in church?

Papa sighed tilting his head to the side, "Rose I-"

"Why isn't he in here?" I asked instead. I could see the disappointment in his eyes as he seemed to be all I cared about. Shaking my head I kept my eyes on him, "You know that I love you papa and that You and Oscar is the only family I have. But I love him too"

"You Barely know him" he stated raising his brows at me.

Narrowing my eyes, "So you're telling me if you were hurt and Mama was alive she wouldn't be the first person you'd ask for?"

His eyes narrowed slightly at my bold statement. I knew it hurt him every time I brought Mama up, but I did have a point.

Taking a deep breath he stayed silent, Oscar came around sitting down at the base of the bed. "Nobody is more stubborn than the Mazur family" He smiled. "I know as well as you Rose if you were in our shoes you'd feel the same about Dimitri"

"I know he is a good man" Papa continued, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to love him after all he's put you through"

Sighing I looked down at my hands. I didn't want to be harsh on neither of them. I love them both, they are my role models! People I strive and hope I can even be half and good as.

"I love you both, do you know that?" I said squeezing papas hand with a small smile on my lips before meeting Oscars.

"I love you too Rose" Papa said. A small smile was tugging at his lips. "All I care for is for you to feel better and be able to come home"

"Me too" Oscar smiled.

Trying to sit up a little I flinch as a stabbing pain shoot up my side again. "Bitch" I hiss under my breath laying back down.

Papa chuckle, "Even after taking a bullet you haven't changed a bit. Although you do seem more like my old Rose than the one who I saw in a wedding dress yesterday"

"I've been out all for a whole day?" I said in slight shock. Papa was nodding. It wasn't until then I noticed they were both wearing their uniforms from the wedding. Looking down I was in a simple cotton short sleeved hospital gown.

Trying to go through what I remember I can't seem to remember how this all ended. Is Dimitri ok? Did anyone else get hurt?

A knock came to the door.

My head snapped up and a hopeful smile came to my lips. Oscar chuckled, "Don't get you're hopes up too much, that's probably Tasha and Eddie, they were waiting outside"

"Oh" I said trying not to look disappointed.

The door opened and Tasha's smiling face is the first thing I see. A grin paints my face as Eddie also appears behind her.

"I knew you'd be fine" Tasha grins hurrying over and gives me a hug. My side aches but I keep a brave face on not wanting her to feel bad.

"There will have to be more than one bullet to put me down" I joke as she pulls away. Knowing my papa is rolling his eyes I smile.

"It's good to see you still have your humour left after all this" Eddie smiled kissing the top of my head.

I sent him a wink before turning to my father whom I knew wasn't done talking to me yet.

"Is everyone else alright?" I ask, my memory won't tell me anything of what happened yesterday.

"Everyone are fine, I need to make an announcement to the people but I wanted to wait until you've woken up to give them good news"

Nodding in agreement he continued. "The doctors say you have to stay for at least one more night just to monitor you and make sure you have no internal damage or concussion after the fall. Then I will come and pick you up tomorrow" Papa smiled.

I gave him a small smile in return.

I wanted to be social and hear all about that was going on and what happened after the shot for fired off, but my body and soul was aching for Dimitri. I just wanted to see his face, hear his voice.

Feel his lips.

Looking over at my Papa with big eyes silently asking if he could put his paternity feelings aside and let his daughter see her man.

He groaned as he met my gaze, rolling his eyes and i could hear Oscar snickering.

"Fine" Papa growled, "It doesn't mean I approve and I'm still going to have a word with him, in private"

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

Oscar got up shaking his head, "I'd love to be apart of that conversation"

"Oh you will" Papa grinned looking strangely evil, "You will hold him down and I will cut his balls o-"

"Papa!" I hiss shooting him glares as I can hear Eddie and Tasha snicker beside me.

"Don't worry Rose" Oscar smile, "He'll come out somewhat alive"

"Why do the two of you always have to be _so_ dramatic?" I said shooting them both glares.

Papa just laughed getting out of his chair.

Oscar heading towards the door, "Is he going to be long?" I asked feeling anxious, was he still here?

A warm smile spread on Oscars lips, "He hasn't left since the moment he woke after you took a bullet for him. I'm sure he will come running down the hall as soon as they tell him he can come in"

My heart warmed as each word hit me.

Oscar had only just left when i heard footsteps hurry down the hallway. Pushing through the door he suddenly appeared. Worry was written all over his face, but as soon as our eyes met his face lit up like a christmas tree.

A big smile painted my lips, biting my lower lip I tried holding it back but it was impossible.

His hair was out, loosing hanging around his shoulders. He had a rough stubble on his cheeks, which only made him even sexier.

"I think we'll leave you two alone" I could hear the grin in Tasha voice as she started pushing people out of the room. I could hear my father objecting but that didn't stop her from kindly forcing him out of the room.

The door shut and it was only us.

It was like the air switched, it suddenly got filled of tension and I hoped he wouldn't stay across the room for too long. My finger tips were aching to touch him.

As if he had heard what I was thinking he moved toward me, determination written all over his face. His eyes were bright with excitement but lace with something else. I couldn't tell what it was but I would find out.

Coming closer, before I could even say a word, he took my face in his hands and placed his lush lips on mine.

Moaning at the warm feel I felt a sweet tingling all over my body.

I couldn't believe it, but it was like I'd forgotten how incredibly amazing his lips tasted. How good and perfect they felt against mine.

His fingers were brushing against my face, making me feel warm and a weird at home feeling. I had waited so long for the moment he would enter a room and just come and kiss me. Not have anyone keeping us apart, no strange looks or faces. Just be his determination about us. About me.

Our lips parted and instantly came together again.

The weight on the bed shifted as one of his knees were resting on the side of it as his whole body was leaning over me.

I had never felt a very strong urge to ever undress anyone just by kissing them, but I had this strange urge now. Wanting to rip off every piece of clothing there was only to feel all of him. To claim every inch of his body and claim his soul too. I wanted all of him, his mind, his body, soul and most importantly his heart.

His gently started sucking on my bottom lip and it felt heavenly. Wanting to get closer started lifting myself up to meet him half way.

The stabbing pain was like a slap in the face and left me breathless. Inhaling quickly through my teeth my whole face scrunched up in pain.

Dimitri instantly pulled back probably thinking he'd hurt me.

Laying back down again I closed my eyes for a few moments to breathed through the pain. It's hard when you can barely feel a wound when you're in one position but as soon as you move it it's like someone stabs you.

"Are you ok?" his warm tone made me smile slightly.

Opening my eyes, he was leaning over me again. His hair was falling around his face as he was gently brushing back mine.

Nodding slowly my small smile remained on my face.

Silence stayed between us, but it wasn't awkward at all. It was like both of us needed time to take the other in. Even though I'd seen him not too long ago it felt like forever. My eyes were roaming across his face.

He looked tired. The stubble on his chin I hadn't noticed previously. He was always so clean shaved and proper, but I liked the way the stubble gave him a rough look. It actually made him look even more delicious than I can remember.

The smile on his lisp grew, "I haven't seen that look before, but" moving closer, out noses bumping into one another, "but you can't believe what it does to me"

Inhaling quickly I smile.

His eyes meeting mine the happiness and excitement that play there suddenly change to sadness. All his features suddenly look troubled, he's licking his lips as if he wants to say something but doesn't know how to start.

Sighing his eyes travel across my body, up towards my face, searching my eyes before he opens his mouth.

"I-" he stops himself. My eyes never leave his face, I don't want to push nor rush him. I will let him speak in his own time. It's about time I stop interrupting him after all the fights we've had. I never let him say his piece.

"Rose I… I'm sorry"

Biting my lower lip I can tell he is really struggling. Moving my hand towards his I place it on his.

Taking a breath he continues, "I know that sorry doesn't add up to what I've caused you, to what I've said and what I've done, but sorry is the only way to even begin to tell you how much I regret wasting all this time. I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought this wouldn't work out anyway, kind of hoping my feelings would go away" His eyes suddenly met mine again, "But they never did"

My heart starts to pound in my chest.

"You're hurt, there's no way around that, but I'm more than willing and I will make it my life mission to make sure that you can trust me again" He huffs after he says that looking away shaking his head. "You're probably wondering why you even should trust me…"

Meeting my gaze I can seem him having a hard time to swallow.

"It's because I love you, that's something you can trust. I Love You with every cell, with every ounce of my being"

Biting my lower lip I try and hold back my smile.

"I have always known that, but I didn't want to admit to my feelings, for some strange reason I couldn't let myself go and just admit to what you kept telling me. It wasn't until I actually told my mama that I finally realised it"

Exhaling heavily he started shaking his head, "But when you rejected me the night before the wedding I started doubting myself. I thought maybe I'm the one making a mistake now, maybe I'm too late, maybe I've missed my chance. Maybe I was only making things worse by giving in to my feelings. That you deserve better"

He looked away, his eyes searching for something outside the window. I felt myself shaking my head at everything that he just said. Before I could say anything he continued, "And I know you deserve better, I've put you through hell and then some. So I don't really understand why you look at me and smile in the beautiful way that you do"

Without thinking I did exactly that

Looking at me a small smile tugged at his lips, "I'm very sure you're father thinks you deserve better as well. And that will be something will be something I forever will remember"

Narrowing my eyes my stomach dropped slightly. It felt like the conversation was turning, like that feeling when he told me he didn't want me. The way he says he will forever remember that, the way he doubts himself. Does he still believe that? How can he-

As if he knew how my mind was going five hundred miles an hour he takes both me hands in his. Shaking his head and he said, "But don't you think that I'm not going to try my hardest to make both your father and Oscar to know how much you actually mean to me. Hell the must've seen it the way I reacted after you were shot"

And now I'm swooning so hard I'm afraid my heart will stop when I faint.

"I will prove it to you and to the whole world that nobody will ever be better for you Rose. It's me and you or there's nothing"

It was like I could hear how hard his heart was beating in his chest. His eyes were determined and he held onto my hand as if his life depended on it.

When I didn't say anything I could see the concern slowly drifting into his eyes, Squeezing my hands he bites his lower lip.

"What are you thinking Rose? Am I, I mean" He swallows, "Am I too late?"

Shaking my head again I look down at our hands before this ridiculous smile grows on my lips. Meeting his gaze he looks so confused. I can't help but to snicker at his facial expression.

"What's funny?" He asks narrowing his eyes at me.

Biting my lower lips I try to hold back a smile, "Took you long enough" I joked.

Confusion still dresses his face for another mere seconds before an amused smile comes onto his face, "You mean?"

His face turns into a bright beaming smile as I nod to confirm that I have never stopped loving him. That it isn't too late, That we have all the time in the world.

That I love him.

Grabbing his shirt I pull him down and crash my lips onto his. His lips meet mine and I feel so whole. Like It's finally over, it's us.

* * *

 **Right, what's on your mind? Is this the way you imagined it? What will happen now?**

 **let me know xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here we are again! I know all of you want a bit more mushy goey sweetness! It is coming, a bit more humour in this chapter, Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ibrahim POV**

A part of me wants to Hate him.

Another part wants to Thank him.

I haven't seen my daughter smile like that in months. After only a few hours since she woke up she has been my old Rose again. She laughs so much and her smile still has me mesmerised.

How can one man do so much damage and then fix it just like that?

I know that if she did marry Mason she might not ever have this, I know she wouldn't. All I wanted was for her to be happy, Mason was such a nice man I knew that hopefully with time he could break through and help her get back up again.

It was all hope.

Oscar kept telling me it didn't feel right, that he didn't like Mason that much. I know he hates Dimitri as much as I did, for whatever happened. I don't know it all in detail, but now it seems to be Oscar who's happy for them both and now I'm the one torn.

Of course I want my daughter to be happy and I know that Dimitri is one of the most trusted and respectful men out there. But I will always be her father and I will always have an opinion.

No man will ever be one hundred percent good enough.

"You're not silently planning to murder him are you?"

Waking me from my deep thoughts I look over at Oscar who's sitting across from me nursing his cuppa.

Shaking my head I sigh, "No, something inside me tells me that wouldn't help"

Oscar chuckles, "You can't hate him that much then, if you're trying to be reasonable?"

Rolling my eyes I say, "I'm not sure how I feel about all this"

Leaning forward Oscar says "I think you never will be one hundred percent with who your daughter chooses, knowing you, you will always find something"

"I liked Mason"

Huffing Oscar says, "Until he pulled a gun and ended up shooting your daughter"

Sighing I knew he was right. Mason was a generally nice guy but something must be wrong for someone to get that angry.

"I do agree that it will be good for both of them if we sit down and actually talk through what's happened and how to proceed. Knowing more in detail will help you to see what's laying beneath the surface and help them make the right choice. You're a good man Ibrahim, one of the best I know, but damn you're stubborn"

I smile slightly, I might be stubborn but that's what's gotten me to where I am.

"I also think-"

"You do have awfully a lot of opinions today" I say narrowing my eyes at my best friend.

He chuckles, "Isn't that what you're head advisor is there for?"

I roll my eyes at him and cross my arms over my chest. He laughs, "We both want the best for her, You can see by only being with him for a few mere hours she's back to her old self again. Yes I will always bare in mind what he's done to her, but people do deserve second chances"

Picking up my tea, I keep my eyes on my friend. "That's one hell of a speech you just gave"

"Inspired?" He asks with an amused smile on his lips.

"Fine, we'll go speak to them both, but I want to do it at home. I want her back where she belongs"

Nodding Oscar smiles, "Let's get her home"

 **Rose POV**

Pushing myself up I groaned, my body was so bloody stiff it's a joke. The doctor checked on me every hour, I had stayed here for two nights now I think and they were finally going to let me go home today.

After Dimitri declared his love for me yesterday I had to force him to go see his family. They were only staying for another few days.

Taking a break resting on my elbows I took a deep breath before I pushed myself up on my side. Pushing myself into a sitting position I groaned loudly, "Fuck" I breathed.

A chuckle took me by surprise, looking over my shoulder Dimitri is leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his wide chest with an amused smile on his lips, "Need a hand?"

Rolling my eyes not wanting his help, I put my feet on the floor,´getting ready to push myself up, "I think I'll be fine"

Hearing him move around he was soon by my side, I tried fending him off and he only chuckled as I did. Forcing myself up I felt like I was loosing my breath as the pain continued. grasping for anything Dimitri was there catching me for I lost my balance.

Finding myself against his chest, I looked up at his face. He had a sweet smile on his lips. Taking my hand he placed it on his heart, "This feels strangely familiar"

A flashback from where we first kissed by the pond in Amsterdam came into my mind. Although it wasn't a specifically happy memory a small smile came to my lips.

Tilting my head up Dimitri met my lips. Closing my eyes I felt the pain slowly seizing. Moaning quietly against his lips, he grinned pulling back looking down on me.

"How are you today my love?"

I still felt giddy when he called me sweet things like that.

"Still soar, but ready to leave, everything smell strange" I said making a face and Dimitri laughed. I love his laugh.

"I'm glad you finally get to go home again" He smiled warmly.

A thought popped back into mind, biting my lower lip, I felt slightly nervous as I looked up at him, "Did uh, speak to my papa?"

Dimitri took a deep breath, "Oscar caught me earlier saying once you're home we were going to have a talk about what had happened"

"Yeah" I said grimacing, "They said the same to me" Searching his eyes I asked, "Nervous?"

He let up a small chuckle, "Well seeing it like your father and I use to be very good friends and now he might be the only thing keeping you from me, I'm not afraid but I do feel strange about the whole conversation"

Holding back a smile, "So you're not thinking he might kill you?"

"Oh I know he's probably plotted several ways that could happen" Dimitri laughed

"How do you know?"

"His eyes" He said taking my hand leading me over to the sofa by the window. "They've shot me nothing but daggers and murder ever since we left church"

I giggled.

Small images of the church came into mind. I dreamt a lot about the whole situation. Dimitri coming in, Mason screaming and the gun always felt so unreal.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me nothing about it yet" he said as if he knew what i was thinking.

"Well" I said licking my lips, "My mind have been full of you so I haven't really had time" I said sheepishly. He grinned. Looking down as I blushed feeling like I was fourteen again, he cupped my chin tilting my head back so he could see me.

"Don't hide your face, I've lived long without it and I'm planning on it becoming permanent in my life"

Smiling as he leaned down to press his lips against mine. My hand went to his thigh and he put his big one on top, enclosing mine in his. I felt all warm all over, I had already gotten use to his ways of calling me sweet names and shamelessly stealing kisses when ever he wanted to.

Someone cleared their throat and it made us pull away.

Papa was in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and brows raised. Biting my lower lip I tried holding back a smile as I knew Dimitri was probably panicking.

"What can we do for you papa?" I smiled acting as if this wasn't a big deal. Because it wasn't, but altho it was because it was me and Dimitri for christ sake! It is a huge deal and I'm so bloody happy, I just need my father to get use to things. Quick.

"Since you seem to feel better to be doing… other things than just stay in bed, I've made the arrangements and will be going home within two hours"

"Great! I can't wait" I grinned.

I would have thought this was his queue to leave but of course he awkwardly stayed, staring at us.

Sighing I rolled my eyes moving a strand of hair behind my ear. "Alright papa, you don't like him much at the moment but get on with it"

I could hear a chuckle from behind him and I knew that would be Oscar.

"I see" Papa said and turned on his heel. Biting the inside of my cheek I instantly felt a little stupid and not sure if I was rude.

Looking over at Dimitri he had a cheeky grin on his face. "What?" I asked not being able to hold back a grin.

Reaching his hand out he stroked my cheek. "I just love seeing you defend me"

Chuckling I shook my head feeling silly, "But um, what you said earlier about the um, wedding?"

He obviously could tell I was a little nervous talking about it, he just gave me one of his warm smiles and I instantly felt a little bit better.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"Um, well nothing after I blacked out but, what I mean, how did Mason-"

"Get a hold of a gun?" He finished my sentence raising a brow silently asking if that was what I wanted to know. Nodding I moved my legs underneath me getting comfortable.

"Every guard is armed in that church, even your father and Oscar were. It's more for show since the weapons in general are for looks and like an accent to the outfit. I over heard you father say Mason was given one he wore underneath his waistcoat."

Pursing my lips slightly I nodded.

"I think, nerves combined with the fact that I ruined the happiest day of his life got the better of him"

"I just never saw him as a person who could ever snap like that" I said feeling my brows come together.

"Maybe he has been after you a long time and he finally got his chance and it drove him mad realising you didn't love him"

My eyes met his, they were serious.

"I think I might have snapped if I realised you were married"

"Now I highly doubt that Mr Belikov" I said shooting him a playful look.

Chuckling he smile, "Yeah maybe not but, it would've crushed me" He took my hand firmly in his. He looked down at our hands as he started playing with my fingers.

"You're the only one Rose, it took me so long to realise it but I'll never change my mind again."

"I have been chasing you for quite some time" I said smiling tilting my head to my side.

Leaning in our noses bumped together, "I'm caught and you are stuck with me"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I grinned as I placed my lips on his. They were so soft and tasted so amazing. Moaning against his lips I knew I would never get tired of his. Ever

"I love that sound"

Opening my eyes I felt myself blushing. Fiddling with my nails, hiding from Dimitri's gaze I said "There is once thing I'm still intrigued about"

"And what is that?"

"What happened with Meredith?" My gaze instantly fell on his. I didn't want to miss a single flash of whatever was going through his mind.

Taking a deep breath Dimitri ran a hand through his hair, "I realised that what I was doing to her was almost as bad as what I was doing to you. After speaking to my mama and grandmama about you I-"

"You spoke to you mama about me?" I interrupted him feeling surprised.

Smiling warmly he nodded, "I'm very close to my family, I hadn't mentioned you previously but my mama always see's straight through me. There wasn't a point in trying to hide that I wasn't happy"

"And what did she say?"

"She said to follow my heart. I know that all she wants in the end of things, is for me to be happy. That's always been her goal as a mother with all of us children. Of course she wasn't happy with the way I had been stringing Meredith along. I've earned my fair shares of slaps in the back of my head" He joked rubbing what still seemed to be soar.

A small smile touched my lips. "So what did Meredith say?" Biting my lower lip. I wanted to know and at the same time I didn't. It was a woman who's kissed and touched who now is mine. I never enjoyed talking about her at all.

"After speaking to my family I had to have the awkward situation telling Meredith" He grimaced as he spoke, "She of course didn't understand at all. I told her that I couldn't do this, I didn't love her in the way she deserved. She instantly knew there was someone else. She was crying and made sure that I felt as horrible as possible" He chuckled humourlessly.

"She even threw a couple of things at me but aimlessly"

Biting my lip I tried to hold back a smile.

"My sisters didn't speak to me for several days either" He then added.

Feeling my stomach drop slightly as I remembered he had three sisters, Shit.

"Why um, did they really like her?"

Nodding he said, "They did, she was a very nice girl but she wasn't for me. They got along very well. Karolina was the one forgiving me first. She said that my happiness was most important. I think Sonya and Viktoria are still a little bit upset with me." He said laughing shaking his head.

Biting the inside of my cheek I felt a little bit guilty for his sisters hating on him. As if he knew what was going on inside me he took my hand and squeezed it, "They will both come around and I know they will love you once they give you a chance"

"Gee, that made me feel better" I said making a face. Dimitri chuckled.

"I think you will have it easier than I will with you father once we get you home"

Smiling moved closer to him kissing his jaw, "I'll protect you"

He laughed turning his head to capture my lips. Smiling I kissed him back before pulling back. "Let's go home"

* * *

Sitting awkwardly on the sofa in the library Oscar was pouring us all tea. Papa would come along any minute. Oscar had a steady grin on his face and I shook my head, I knew my papa was up to something.

They had told us earlier that we needed to have a talk to discuss what had happened and what were to come. I knew Oscar always enjoyed a good conversation seeing anyone squirm under my fathers harsh eye.

I knew Dimitri could definitely hold his own but then again I knew he wanted to get back on my fathers good side. God knows how this is going to end…

Dimitri's hand slid into mine making me feel a little bit better. It's not that I was afraid of my father, I could definitely hold my own against him. I was more worried for Dimitri's sake. My father wasn't really soft around the edges if you were to describe it in a nice way.

Speaking of the devil

Oscar passed me a cuppa and winked with a ridiculous grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. He was enjoying this a little too much.

Passing papa a cup they just shared a nod before he sat down in a an armchair right across from us. He was staring as he was shooting daggers Dimitri's way. Dimitri didn't seem troubled at all as he was stiring his tea before leaning back in his seat. I couldn't believe how relaxed he was.

"Right" I said moving to the edge of my seat, "Get on with it, you're driving me mad with this silent glaring thing you have going on"

My father shot Oscar a look who only grinned to himself and shook his head. My father leaned back in his seat eyes set on both of us.

"You both know why you're here" he said simply. "I have a vague idea of your history but I don't know it all I presume. What I do know is that Dimitri crashed my daughters wedding, ending up with having a gun pulled in your face but my daughter getting shot" Lifting his cup to his lips he raised a brow towards Dimitri, "Why don't we just talk about that?"

I wanted to hide my face in my hands and groan. My father was acting like he was a mafia boss of Italy. Dimitri didn't seem phased at all.

"I know that I'm most like to be on your hit list at the moment Ibrahim but all that matters is that I love your daughter and I will do everything in my power to make sure she knows that and is treat like nothing less than the queen she is for the rest of our lives"

"Oh I think there is more to it than that. You're a very honest and trustworthy man Dimitri, I don't deny that. But I'm not just going to fall in love with you just because you love my daughter. You're going to have to work harder than that."

Rolling my eyes I sighed, "Isn't this what you've wanted for over a year. Find you daughter a man who will treat her right and love her? Well I've found it, why do we have to make it awkward?" I asked hoping to cut this conversation short.

Like that would happen.

"We both know you haven't had a smooth start, the opposite to be exact. I don't want anymore mistakes for your Rosemarie. I'm just making sure you're doing what's right for you"

"And I love you for that. Yes Dimitri and I weren't right from the start, not even after months it still wouldn't go our way. But now it is and we want to work on whatever platform we can build"

"Which is a very healthy and wise choice" Oscar filled in.

"But that doesn't erase the fact that you turned my daughter into someone else for months. That she lost her strong foundation. That she was crushed and shredded to pieces that not even I could pick up. I know it's easy to forget everything when you're blissfully happy, but who can you reassure me that In a few months time it won't happen again. You're both royals of Europe's biggest and most powerful monarchies! How are you going to make that work?"

Licking my lips I felt like each of his words were digging under my skin. Before I even could think of a comeback Dimitri took the floor.

"I know I haven't made wise choices, nobody knows better than me what I've done to Rose and that is something I will carry with me for the rest of my life. I can apologise everyday for the rest of my life trying to make up for the damage I've made. But what good will it make? All I can do to assure both you and her that this won't happen again is to love her, and love her like it's my last day each day I get to have her in my presence"

Each word leaving his lips were so full of strength and authority. He always knew what to say and he was so passionate about us, it was like it was radiation off of him. I knew he wouldn't fail me, I knew it.

Judging my the look of my fathers face he either didn't like what Dimitri and just said or he was pissed because what he just said slowly convinced him to believe him. My father was no different from me, he didn't like to be wrong and he was a thought nut to crack and convince when you were in a difference of opinion.

Resting his chin in his fist his eyes never left Dimitri's. "So what now?"

Biting my lower lip I looked over at Dimitri. We hadn't even discussed this between the two of us, how were we suppose to know and tell him now?

The door opened and no other than Olena Belikov entered. Closing the door behind her she walked in as if she was expected. Looking over at Dimitri confused he was now the person with his face in his hands shaking his head and I think silently curing his mother in his native language.

"Olena!" Oscar grinned getting out of his chair to give her a hug, "Lovely of you to join the party"

"You invited her?" Dimitri and Papa said at the same time.

"I thought she might have something to add" The mischief on Oscars face was priceless. I knew he would get an earful of this later from my father. I did however, find this whole situation quite comical.

"Lovely to see you Oscar" Olena grinned, Papa instantly got out of his chair to greet Olena. She smiled sweetly, "I hope I'm not interrupting too much"

Hell her smile was like an angel I knew even my father couldn't be angry at her!

"Have a seat" he said showing her to a seat between him and Oscar. "Tea?"

"I'd love one" She smiled as if this was a normal occasion she was joining.

"How are you Rose?" She asked smiling brightly toward me. I could help but smile brightly in return, I had only met this woman once before but I already loved her.

"I'm well, still getting use to functioning with a battle wound" I joked.

"I know you're strong, you will be back sooner than you know" She smiled. Her eyes moved over to Dimitri and her smile brightened, "And I know you're happy I'm here"

My gaze moved to Dimitri and I could see him shooting his mama glares. I elbowed him and he rolled his eyes.

Oscar handed Olena her tea and she put some sugar in before she started staring her cup looking between Ibrahim and ourselves, "Where were we?"

Papa cleared his throat, "I was just asking Dimitri was their plan is. He have just declared his love for my daughter, which I appreciate but I do still have my doubts"

"Which is fully understandable" Olena agreed nodding along.

"I just wanted to know how the two of them are going to work this out?"

All eyes turned to us. I squeezed Dimitri's hand has he leaned forward to the edge of his seat. "We haven't actually spoke about it yet but we will make this work"

I could see my papa rolling his eyes and I shot him daggers as he did. Shaking my head I licked my lips, "No matter what we will make this work. It will take time but I love him" I said simply, "There's nothing to argue about"

"But how will it work?" Papa asked skeptically, "Yes I see that your are back to your old self, you smile, you laugh. You're my Rose again and I'm very happy that you have found that again and that he can bring that to you. But how will this work, that's all I'm wondering, You don't seem to have a plan"

"Oh, but I do" Olena said suddenly all excited in her chair. All eyes were on her and I could see Dimitri face palm himself. I tried not to chuckle.

She met papa's gaze and she snickered, "Don't give me that look Ibrahim, we both know I always have a solution to all problems"

Shrugging he sat up in his chair, "Since these two don't I'm open for anything. Let's hear it"

She grinned before turning her attention to the two of us. "I definitely know you two are meant for one another, whatever one of you lack the other will pick up. There is such a strong force between you there's no doubt you will work this out"

I could tell Papa thought this was going to be a long praise of our love declaration and he wasn't really a fan of those. But Olena's face turned serious, "I don't think that you should rush into anything though. What I would like to propose is that you spend a month living in one another lives. Rose will show Dimitri England, teach him her ways and what is important to her while Dimitri will do the same but in Russia. I know both of you have a lot of strength but I believe that that can also be your weakness"

Putting her cup down she kept her eyes on us, "It's important you truly get to know each other before we talk about proposals and marriage. I believe that once you both know what truly matters to run and love a country, which you both are destined to do, that's when you truly can give yourself fully to the other"

I was captivated as she spoke. Olena had such presence about her. Something I only dreamed to have before I became queen.

"I actually think that is a great idea"

My head snapped in my fathers direction surprised by what he just said.

"It's very important to understand one another role and I think you both will have different priorities when it comes to your people. It would be very good to see what those differences are"

Nodding It actually didn't sound that bad.

"I propose Rose first spends some time here with her father and Oscar to make sure she heals properly. Then she can come to Russia for a month to see our world and then Dimitri will follow you back here and you can show him yours"

Papa was nodding along agreeing to everything Olena was saying. This didn't happen often that my father was quiet in a important conversation. Which surprised me even more.

"What do you think?" Olena asked raising a brow our way.

"I think it sounds good" Dimitri said breaking his silence, "The thought behind it is very strong but also let's us get to know one another and like Ibrahim said earlier, not to get too lost in the blissfulness that happens once you've fallen in love"

Meeting my gaze he gave me a warm smile as he said that. I grinned and squeezed his hand tight before meeting my fathers gaze.

"I agree, it will be nice to just spend some time here first, to heal and just spend time to two of the most important people in my life"

I knew that made both Papa and Oscar gooey on the inside but they never showed it. I will miss Dimitri something crazy but it would be good for us. This was the right thing to do.

"Then it's decided" Olena smiled. "We shall see you in Russia once you feel ready for travel"

* * *

 **Finally a slightly longer chapter! What do we think of Rose going to Russia? What will happen?**

 **Let me know xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Weeeeeeednesday Update! Yay, hope you guys are having a great week and enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 **D POV**

I was going to miss her something incredible. We had been in our own little love bubble ever since she came back from the doctors. We spent long hours in the library reading together or taking walks and stealing kisses.

It felt so natural just being around one another. It was like we were stuck in a love struck world that I couldn't get enough of, or never wanted leave. I already knew I loved her and I felt like all I wanted to do was throw myself on the floor, throwing a tantrum like when I was little, knowing I had to leave for Russia later that day.

"I'll miss you"

Hugging her tighter in my arms I kissed the top of her head before resting my cheek against her. "And I will miss you just as much my love"

She sighed heavily as some of the servants passed with my bags, getting ready for me to return home. The silly thing was that home right now was where Rose was, I know it was too early to do anything like proposing or even asking her to just move in with me. It would be irrational and completely ignoring what we had agreed earlier.

It wasn't like me at all feeling like this, wanting to be so spontaneous and just express what ever I was feeling. I'm known to be composed, sometimes stern but always a real collected gentleman.

I don't know what Rose had done to me, I was to be the opposite of my old self…

Leaning back I could tell she hugged me tighter as if she felt that I was about to break up the hug. I smile as I was exhaling a chuckle. Cupping her chin I tilted her head back I looked her deep in the eyes. I knew she was sad, it was radiating off of her and in a strange way I was happy she was going to miss me so bad. It was like she had said earlier, we finally have one another and I have to leave.

It sucked, to put it into correct words.

I haven't even left yet and I was already missing her. I must be going mental!

"I was going to say it's only going to be a three weeks before you are able to travel and it won't be long until I see you again, but I honestly couldn't agree with what I'd be saying"

She breathed a laughter. I could see the tears pooling in her eyes. One escaped and she instantly looked away. Drying the lone tear away with my thumb I made sure she was meeting my gaze again, "Don't look away, I'm not going to see your face for weeks and I want to make sure I never forget a single inch of your stunning face"

She was smiling and sobbing a giggle, I pulled her in to hug her tighter. Leaning down I placed my lips on hers. Trying to take in the feel of her lips, the way she tasted and the amazing way she felt against me. It would be a painful few weeks without her, but I knew it would be good for her to spend some time with her papa and Oscar.

Resting my forehead against hers, I sighed closing my eyes. I knew they were all waiting for me.

"I Love You" I murmured opening my eyes to make sure she could see my eyes as I spoke. She smiled, "As I Love you"

 **R POV**

I had been without Dimitri for a week and I already had some serious abstinence. It was like I was an addicted trying hard to stay away from the most addictive drug. But a good drug.

A Love Drug.

I went for check ups with the doctor every two days, he checked everything from my blood pressure, to the wound and making sure I was eating and drinking. Papa was a little over protective but I never complained. I knew he had been through hell seeing me the way he did. I was going to cause him anymore grief by being my usual stubborn self…

He was still very quiet, which is very unusual for my father. He always had an opinion on anything and everything that surrounded us.

Half running through the garden, I sat down in the gazebo. It was raining outside. A fine and beautiful rain. That kind that smelled amazing and even sounded beautiful. My eyes wandered from the trees to the cloudy dark sky to the beautiful garden.

It was incredibly peaceful. Dimitri would have loved it.

A small smile paint my lips, it always does when i think of him. I still couldn't believe he was actually mine.

"I know that smile"

Looking up Oscar was entering with a mischievous smile sitting down across from me. Grinning I leaned back in my seat crossing my arms over my chest.

"And what smile is that?" I chuckled.

"It's the Oh I'm so in love and everything is sickly sweet smile"

"I am not sickly sweet" I said shooting him a playful glare. He chuckled, "Oh yes you are, and it's driving your old man insane"

Leaning forward I smile a humourless smile. As much as find the whole situation with my over protective father funny most of the time it did bother me as well. I wanted him and Dimitri to get along, they did before, so why couldn't he just do the same now that I'm finally with him.

"Do you know why he is having such a hard time with it? I know he will have a hard time with him anyway but why can't he just try a little harder? He already knows that I love him and that he loves me. What more can he ask for?"

"You know when you become a father kid, no one is ever good enough" he said simply.

"He seemed to think Mason was"

"Mason was very… safe" he said after pausing, making sure he chose the right words.

"What does that even mean?" I asked looking at him with a funny look. "Safe for who? Me or him?"

"Both, safe for you because he knew that Mason truly loved you and he'd never hurt a fly. He was confident that no matter what Mason would worship the ground you walked on and he would never do you wrong. Until he lost is and shot you that is" He said with slight humour lacing his voice.

Smiling I shook my head looking away, letting my eyes wander.

"All I want is for him and Dimitri to get along again, both of you are so important in my life I want all of you to get along just as well as we are" Meeting his gaze, "Is that so much to ask?"

"I think after hurting you that many times he did loose some faith in Dimitri. We both already know he is a great leader and he will be an amazing king, there is no doubt in that what so ever. I just think that he does't want to see you hurt again"

"But no one can ever guarantee that, I can't say that I will never be hurt again but even if I am it does't mean that I will just give up. Love is pain but love is also happiness"

Looking over at Oscar he has a small knowing smile on his lips. I frown slightly before asking him, "What?"

"You sound like you mother" He says simply.

Looking away I sigh. "I miss her"

"So do we, all the time. That's one of the reasons you father is so careful as well, he's already lost one of the most important women in his life, he isn't planning on loosing another one"

"He isn't looking me" I said looking over at Oscar.

"He will come around Rose" Oscar smile knowingly. "He may be just as stubborn and hardheaded as you, but he will. Your happiness is what's important, he just needs to see that you are truly right for each other before he can trust him again"

Leaning back in my seat again I was taking in what Oscar had just said. Crossing my arms over my shoulders I exhaled heavily before meeting his gaze again. "How come you know the answer to everything?"

"I am the head advicer after all" He smiled triumphantly, "And your father is my best friend, I know him like the back of my hand" As he was getting up he sent me one last smile, "Don't give up just yet kid, talk to him. He misses his little girl"

* * *

The next day I walked into the library hoping to find my father. He was sitting in his usual spot, opposite the big window in one of his favourite chairs looking deep in thought. I smiled at the very familiar sight.

I remember as a kid he always sat in that exact place after a long day at work, it was always the place to find him in the evenings before dinner. Him and his cuppa or if the day had been bad a glass of the orange smelly stuff as I called it when I was little, but now know it as whiskey.

I had this strange thing with watching him as he was thinking of something really hard. He always looked very stern, but I knew great things were probably happening in side that head of his. I looked up to my father something incredibly. So I found it very calming to watch him think, trying to figure out what was going on in side his head. Also hoping I would one day be as great as he is. Hoping that I had inherited his clever way of thinking and his way of seeing the whole picture when so many only saw bits and pieces of it.

I was going to miss him when I went to Russia for a month. I always traveled with him and we have always been glued together since forever. Ever since my mama passed when I was little, we depended on one another. We were each others best friends. It was going to be so strange without him for such a long time.

After standing in the doorway just looking at him I finally closed the door and walked closer. Looking up, coming out of his haze, a small smile spread on his lips.

"I haven't seen you all day"

Smiling I sat down in the sofa facing him, "I've been on my last check up at doctor Philips and then I was spending some time with Tasha getting ready for the trip"

"Everything good with Mr Philips?"

I nodded yes, resting my head against my closed fist. "He has give his approval for me to travel"

Silently he nodded along as I spoke. Not a word leaving his lips.

Taking a deep breath I licked my lips before speaking what had been on my mind since this morning, "I know Dimitri isn't on your best side at the moment, and I know I'm your little girl, you'd never want to see me leave. But it makes it feels horrible knowing I could leave and you wouldn't wish me well as I did. You know your approval means everything to me, yet at the same time my heart tells me this is the right thing to do. Dimitri is right for me, weather your approval says so or not. Your opinion still matters something fierce and I don't like this strange silence that we have ever since what happened at the wedding." It was like a lump in my stomach suddenly reappeared as I spoke about but I had been worried about for a few days now.

"I'm stubborn, but I have that after you, I will always defend the people that I love. It's what you've taught me, always. And I love him" I said, my eyes never wavering from my fathers. "But nothing means more than your opinion, and I can't leave here feeling like I'm doing something against your will"

He didn't say a single word.

"Could you just say something? Please?"

I was surprised when a small amused smile appeared on his lips, I frowned, "What?" I said not understanding why he was smiling.

"You remind me of your mother so much sometimes I can't help but to smile" He said. A small smile reach my lips as he spoke, "And I know you're stubborn, that's something that will never change" He paused after that, his arm moved and he picked up a glass with amber liquid in it but pausing before drinking. "And I know you love him, there's no way of denying that"

The frown returned to my face, sitting up more my eyes never left his.

"I knew it from that first moment, almost a year ago, when you saw him at the military ball. It was the same when I met your mother. Once the feeling was there" he sighed, "There was no way of escaping it" Finishing off his drink he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees meeting my gaze, "I know he loved you as well, it's radiating off of him overtime he's near you. But you have to understand my disliking after seeing you slowly disappearing during that game he was playing with you. It's not the way to treat anyone and especially not my daughter"

Nodding I actually stayed quiet as he spoke, which is unusual for being me.

"Which is why I had a talk to him before he left"

OK, I wasn't going to be silent anymore…

"You what?" I said suddenly feeling terrified!

He could have convinced him to leave and never come back. He could have told him that the deal was off and I might not actually be going to Russia, had I seen Dimitri for the last time? I was freaking out on the inside.

"What did you tell him?" I asked staring wide eyed in panic at my father. I did not appreciate his laughter as he saw my full reaction.

"Calm down, he barely looked faced as I spoke to him and I haven't banned him from the earths surface either. I know Olena would kill me if I ever harmed her beloved son"

Rolling my eyes at that last bit I didn't want to hear anything but what he actually told Dimitri.

"Don't stall papa, what, did you tell him?" I asked through my teeth.

God, with a father like mine I would certainly never ever get married! He could scare a man twice his since without a doubt.

Shrugging he was trying to brush this off my saying "I might have mention what would happened if anything happen to you, that he maybe wouldn't be able to walk for talk again"

Shooting him a glare he didn't seem to phased. I knew he told him much worse things than that, knowing my father he didn't like to sugar coat things. And the only time he did sugar coat, was when he threatened men who either liked me or had any sort of interest in me. And I knew he was sugar coating whatever he said to Dimitri something immense.

"Don't sugar coat, Ibrahim Mazur, I don't like being lied to. You tell me what you said to him or I swear to god I won't return form Russia"

Rolling his eyes at my dramatic threat he shook his head while leaning back in his seat. "I wasn't even that harsh, I wanted to make sure his intentions were real, it was the only way for me to truly be able to relax when you go over there"

"And?" I said knowing there had to be some sort of threat in there. Sighing, he knew I saw straight through him.

"And I might have also said how I would detach his balls from his body and maybe something about making sure that pretty head of his wouldn't be so pretty anymore"

Groaning I buried my head in my hands. "You're unbelievable" I said under my breath.

"At least I know his intensions are pure" he said lightly giving me a teasing grin. I knew he was pleased with himself. He loved threatening people, to make an impact and spread fear.

My father laughed as I was still noting agreeing with his action, still freaking out. "Calm down my love, he didn't seem to phased like I said. He's a big boy"

Still glaring at him, I pursed my lips "I'll relax after you tell me one more thing"

"And what is that dear?" He asked amused, he was enjoying this conversation a little too much.

Oscar suddenly appeared. But I didn't pay him no mind as I spoke. "Did you or did you not, and don't lie to me, did you point a gun to his head or any other kind of weapon just to make your point?"

Silence fell in the room. My eyes strained as I couldn't look away. He was pursing his lips, his eyes never leaving mine. I knew his answer.

I groaned burying my head in my hands again, "Are you fucking serious?"

Oscar was chuckling as he joined us on a separate chair. "The gun was unloaded, calm down Rose"

"You pulled a gun on his?" I shrieked looking between the two feeling this whole situation was completely ludicrous.

Shrugging slightly as he said "I might have-"

I just groaned and stopped listening.

"See it this way Rose" Oscar said, "He didn't run away nor loose face ones. He can handle anything"

"And he know he's not afraid of us" papa filled in.

"Which is very important, it shows we have reasons to respect him"

They were both too happy and joyful for this conversation. My head was still back in my hands before I was rubbing my temples trying to process what my crazy father and uncle was telling me.

Taking a deep breath I exhaled slowly before saying. "Couldn't you have found that out with out the gun?" I asked not even looking at them.

"Well" Oscar said.

"I's more entertaining our way" Papa said lightly.

Shaking my head I didn't know what to say. Dimitri better still Love me after that. This wouldn't probably be the last time my father would go crazy on him.

"We only do it because we love you"

As the words left my fathers lips I looked up, taking another deep breath I tried to relax. "I know, It's just not what I want to hear"

Papa got out of his seat moving over sitting down next to me, taking my hand in his. "You have nothing to worry about when it comes to us my love, yes we will have a hard time to start with but give it time"

I smiled, already feeling a bit better.

"Now all you have to do is impress the Belikov family" Oscar joked. Frowning I looked over Oscars way not following.

"What does that mean?" I said looking at my father.

He was trying to hold back a smile as he said, "Well Dimitri is the only boy in that family, his sisters, mother and grandmother are very protective"

"Also, thinking you're the girl he left his finance for, his sisters might not be very impressed since they are very close to Meredith"

Swallowing hard I felt the panic hit me. Scratch what I said about feeling better. I'm officially terrified.

* * *

 **What do you think? How will it go?**

 **xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**It's me again! New chapter, whoop, enjoy!**

* * *

 **R POV**

I had never been this nervous.

Ever.

I am Terrified.

The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat banging in my chest. I had been traveling for a long time and ever since we left England I've had a huge knot in the pit of my stomach growing as we got closer.

Ever since my father and Oscar joked about me having to win over his sisters and grandmother I hadn't been able to let that thought go. They all seemed nice when I met them very briefly but I never took enough time to actually take in what they were like. Papa and Oscar kept joking how they would grill me and make sure I would be good enough for their only boy. I hadn't felt this kind of pressure since I was little at my first ball hoping any boy would dance with me…

"You will be fine"

My head snapped towards Tasha as I could still feel my heart slam in my chest. Taking a deep breath I was looking out the window again. The country was beautiful. It was still clad in snow. It was like a fairytale wonderland.

Tasha laughed as I felt her hand take mine. "Stop worrying, I'm sure his sisters will be fine"

Turning towards her. "Would you be worried the first time you ever introduced a guy to me?" I asked her, studying her.

She smiled nervously, "A little"

"And that's how I feel now, their opinion isn't everything but it means something. I don't want anyone in his family to dislike me. They're all so close as a family I feel like an intruder trying to take over their land" I said burying my face in my hands.

Tasha pushed me back into my seat while trying to fix my hair, "Don't ruin my creation, and you're talking more and more like your father. Maybe you should sit in on all these strategic meetings" Tasha said with a laugh pulling at her cheeks.

"I have to, I have to learn every bit of running a country" I said leaning back closing my eyes taking a few deep breaths. As we turned I could see we were slowly going up the long alleyway that lead to the palace. I licked my lips for the hundredth time and felt my throat close up as I tried to swallow my fear.

Taking my hands Tasha forced me to meet her gaze, "All you have to remember is Dimitri. You haven't seen him for weeks, so all you have to remember and look forward to is Dimitri and that beautiful face of his. Haven't you missed him at all?"

I rolled my eyes, she knew I had! Something fierce.

"You're right, Dimitri" I said to myself.

As we started to slow down I took another calming breath as I could feel Tasha doing a few finishing touches. Even though we were a bit limited with space, traveling and all Tasha had worked wonders.

I work light make up, a few strands twisted and pinned back, letting the res of my hair from my face. I was wearing a simple cream coloured dress. It had lacing in the front and long sleeves. The cloak I wore was a rich blue colour that really stood out.

Tasha pulled up my hood as we came to a complete stop.

"Wow"

"What?" I asked nervously.

"It's like he invited the whole army" she chuckled.

Where we had stopped, a what looked like an endless amount of guards awaited along the gigantic stairs leading towards the front.

I gulped loudly as the door opened and one of my men held out his hand to help me out. Stopping I looked around taking in the majestic surroundings. Pulling the hood back down again so I could take everything in, someone suddenly appeared on the top of the stairs, caught my attention.

There he was.

Dressed in a brown fitted leather duster, loose fitted white shirt and those utterly fitted sexy trousers that drove me mad. I was a little surprised at the duster but I couldn't be bothered.

Not right now.

My heart jumped, but in a completely different way, now it was out of excitement. A big smile reached my lips as I saw the huge grin on his face, it made me completely forget that I was nervous.

Without thinking I took off up the stairs, holding my dress hoping to god I wouldn't fall. I swear I could hear him chuckle before he made his way down meeting me half way. As we reach one another, before I could react he had his arms around me, lifting me off my feet as our lips came crashing together.

My arms came around his neck as he was spinning us around. I couldn't help but giggle against his lips as I was kissing him back.

He felt so good. All of him. His lips, his arms, his body. Everything from his musky and familiar scent to his amazingly soft hair felt so good.

We stopped spinning but our lips never left one another. He was holding me tight as if I would disappear if he let me go.

Slowly pulling back his lips met mine once again before he pulled back so I could see him fully. His smile made me feel all warm and giddy inside. He felt like home. They say home is where the heart is, so He was my home!

His hand was cupping my face as he said, "God I've missed you"

Kissing the inside of his hand I smile back. "I think I might have missed you more"

"Not possible" He grinned before leaning in stealing one more kiss. I smiled against his lips as I grabbed a handful of his shirt to keep him close.

"Aren't you two sweet"

I instantly pulled back as the familiar voice of Olena Belikov woke me up from our kissing paradise. Biting my lower lip I instantly felt a blush coming on.

Dimitri chuckled, I could feel his hand on my lower back as he started to guide me up the stairs where Olena was waiting with an amused grin on her lips. As we got close I could see his sisters were hovering close behind with curious looks as they were eyeing us.

"I figured you had arrived when I saw Dimitri shooting out the door" Olena chuckled. Looking Dimitri's way I could see him rolling his eyes at his mother and it made me smile. He always came off as such a well put together and proper man but you could tell he got easily embarrassed by his mother.

"Mama you remember Rose" Dimitri said as he reached the top of the stairs.

"A face like that is hard to forget" She winked before opening her arms, "It's so lovely to have you hear my darling"

Biting my lip to hold back a chuckle I grinned as Olena pulled me in for a hug, tugging me away from Dimitri.

"Don't be possessive Dimitri, she'll be here for a few weeks, you will get your time" Olena teased before pulling back taking me in, "Stunning as always, how was your trip?"

Giggling as I could pretty much hear Dimitri rolling his eyes I smile towards Olena, "Long but good, and thank you for having me. I have never been to Russia before but it's truly beautiful"

Olena laughed, "You say that sounding surprised"

Biting my lip I made a small face, "Well to me I imagined more of a arctic wasteland"

Both Olena and Dimitri were laughing now and I felt myself blushing once again. I think I would have to get use to that blushing feeling.

"Let's go inside so you can meet everyone" she grinned turning around pulling me along. I couldn't help but giggle as Dimitri was shooting his mama glares.

I winked at him and it instantly brought a smile to his face. Turning towards Olena I noticed the his sisters were right there. In a row, staring at me.

Swallowing I felt the nervous lump in my stomach return. I had heard neither of them were very fond of me ever since Dimitri had broken his engagement off with Meredith. Neither do I blame them, she was their friend, but that cold glare the middle sister was giving me was like daggers.

"Rose these are my three daughters, My oldest Karolina"

l smiled and said, "Love meet you again"

She looked back a bit uneasy but only nodded with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"This is Sonya"

Now, Sonya I knew didn't like me. She didn't change face and I could hear Olena say something in Russian that made her look away.

"Excuse her" Olena smile touching my arm, "And then my youngest Viktoria"

"Hi" She said with a small smile, which caused her sisters to glare at her. It was like they had some sort of silent agreement to ignore me and Viktoria just broke it.

"Hi Viktoria, it's really nice to meet you" I smiled, "I just have to say I love your dress" I said feeling completely girly and like it was out of place but I really did. Dresses were a huge interest of mine so when I saw something I liked I had to let them know.

"Thank you" she lit up, "It's from-" Sonya Elbowed her hard forcing her to stop talking. Biting my lip I instantly felt unwelcome.

Dimitri appeared right next to me moving his arm around me as he said something in Russian. His voice was sharp and I could see Viktoria looking down while Sonya and Karolina looked like they were trying hard to ignore what he just said.

Olena said something which made Sonya snap back in return. Karolina spoke next which made Dimitri lower his voice which I've only heard once before. During one of our fights.

Silence fell and I can honestly say I have never felt this awkward in a very long time…

Taking a deep breath I said 'Right, you guys are making me feel very foreign and incredibly awkward, since I don't know a single word of Russian…'

Olena chuckled and squeezed me against her side, "My daughters don't know how to behave so we'll ignore them. Why don't we go have tea and meet Yeva?" She smiled and started pulling me along without giving me time to reply. Looking over towards Dimitri I sent him a confused and slightly scared look as I mouthed, "Who's Yeva?"

Dimitri chuckled moving his arms behind his back following, "It's my grandmama" Dimitri said with a wink.

"Oh" Pursing my lips feeling troubled, I've heard of Yeva Belikov and if the rumours are correct she is a tough lady and hard to get on her good side.

Pushing through a huge set of double doors we entered what looked like a lounge/library it shelves taller than I had ever seen before. It was absolutely beautiful.

"This is stunning" I murmured in awe as I was gazing towards the tall ceilings.

"My great great grandpapa is the one who loved books and always dreamt of a great library right in the palace" Dimitri said walking with us.

Taking in the room my eyes instantly fell on the small lady sitting in an arm chair right by the fire place. She wore a very stern, almost angry look on her face.

Olena let go of me and walked over sitting down next to Yeva. I felt slightly more at ease when I felt Dimitri's warm fingers lace together with mine. Looking over he gave me reassuring smile, telling me everything will be fine. _We shall see_ was all I could think.

Sitting down next to one another in a little love seat I was surprised to see his sisters joining us sitting down on the other side of their grandmama.

I could feel all eyes on me, jesus, it felt like I was at a hearing!

"How do you take your tea Rose my darling?" Olena asked as someone entered with a tea trolley.

Before I could answer Dimitri was on his feet and within no time was pouring tea for everyone. I smiled to myself as he started with his mama and grandmama. I knew he was a little mamas boy, it was sweet to see how much he cared, but seeing the pleased smile on Olena's face was priceless.

"So Rose this is my mama Yeva Belikov. Mama this is Rose, Dimitri girlfriend that I was telling you about"

Picking up her cuppa she was slowly taking me in. As she lifted the cup to her lips she paused and said "The one he left Meredith for?"

I could see in the corner of my eye Dimitri's sisters looking smug. I bet Sonya would love to see her grandmama rip me to pieces for what "I've" done, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

'That's me' I said lightly biting my lower lip trying not to say anything else. My father had always been very strict with how to talk to the elderly, but I also inherited his outspokenness and his witty way. I think it was more of a curse than a blessing…

She stopped drinking only to take a moment to take me in. My eyes never wavered from hers. Dimitri handed me a cuppa, finally looking away from Yeva I smiled looking up towards Dimitri. Surprised as he leaned down to kiss my forehead, "It's just the way you like it" he winked nodding towards my cup. I smiled in return.

Looking up I could feel his sisters gaze on me. Sonya looked disgusted, Karolina looked the other way and Viktoria had a small sad smile on her lips.

Yeva put down her cup as Dimitri passed his sisters their tea "So you are Ibrahim's daughter" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Nodding I gave her a small smile, "The one and only"

"A cocky one isn't she?" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

Dimitri was finally taking his seat next to me and said "I think they call it confidence in the Mazur family grandmama"

I bit my lip choking back laughter, he was right.

Yeva's face didn't change once, "It's not common between royal families to break off engagements"

The tea must have gotten stuck in Dimitri's throat as he suddenly started coughing after his grandmamas statement.

From the corner of my eye I could see Sonya smiling, looking very amused. I bet they were all loving his.

"I don't think it's very common to interrupt weddings either nor for the bride to be shot by the barrel of a gun but that didn't stop us" I said. I knew it was a very bold and maybe a foolish reply to such an old and respectful old lady, but I wasn't going to take any pitiful looks nor any snide comments about Dimitri and my past. Because it was just that, the past.

HIs sisters were wide eyed looking at me, Dimitri was still coughing, bless him. I bet he wasn't thinking the conversation was going this way.

To my sudden surprise Yeva starts to laugh.

Looking up completely caught off guard, as I think the whole Belikov family was, Yeva is laughing before reaching for her cuppa again. "She is a feisty one Dimitri, I like that"

My brows rose and so did Sonya's but for a completely different reason.

Dimitri chuckles taking my hand in his, "I know, she is one of a kind" he grinned meeting my gaze before lifting our hands to his lips bushing his lips against the back of my hand.

A small intimate smile reached my lips as our eyes met.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you at the ball tonight Rose" Olena said breaking the moment that was happening between Dimitri and I.

Surprised and in a little bit of a haze I turn towards Olena, "Ball?" I feel confused. I thought there would only be a dinner?

"Oh yes, we have invited some friends to the family for a dinner and some dancing. Didn't Dimitri tell you?"

Glaring over towards Dimitri, he was giving me a big grin trying to use his godly charm so I wouldn't stay mad at him for not telling me, I turned back towards Olena, "No he didn't"

"Well I'm sure you will be able to find something lovely to wear. The guests are arriving at eight. There will be mingling and dancing in the great hall"

"Exactly how many friends are coming?" I asked trying to sound calm and not panicking thinking what I should be wearing.

"Oh only fifty of our closest friends" Olena said sounding like it was an intimate family dinner.

Taking a deep breath I tried to smile while squeezing Dimitri hand hard hoping he was feeling guilty for not telling me. I thought this was going to be easy. But his sisters hate me or have some sort of ugly grudge against me, his grandmother I think likes me… I think and now I have to impress fifty of their closest friends? Tasha better be able to work a four hour miracle or I will not come out of this alive….

!

"Do you think this is too risqué for an i _ntimate_ dinner party?" I emphasised the word intimate because there was nothing intimate about fifty people.

Chuckling Tasha still doing finishing touches of my hair "I still find it funny he didn't tell you about an event tonight"

Groaning I closed my eyes, "I feel stressed enough meeting his family, now fifty of their closest friends?" My shoulders were tense I could swear I had a headache coming on.

"Don't overreact, you will look stunning" Tasha said moving my head backs I could see my reflection in the mirror. "And in that dress, it's perfect!"

The actually dress was very fitted on the bodice and around my hips, it was strapless, I was showing some cleavage, a sweet heart neckline and then it fell simply towards the floor.

"You know you look great" Tasha grinned, "Give me that beautiful smile now before we do some finishing touches and make sure Dimitri won't ever forget to tell you something ever again"

I couldn't help but grin after she said that.

"There you go!" She grinned, "Now, my father didn't let me leave without some diamonds of course" she winked in a very cheeky way.

I laughed shaking my head, as she was poking through the bags. Looking back at my reflection I was taking in every detail. As Tasha returned I had to ask, "Do you think I will give his grandmama a heart attack in this?"

Tasha burst out laughing completely taken aback by what I just said.

"I'm serious" I said biting my thumb nail, "She's old, I don't want to shock her and kill her in the same day?"

Tasha, who was still laughing, dried her eyes, "You look killer Rose, you not actually going to kill _her_ "

Sighing I looked back at my reflection while biting my lip. Tasha appeared over my shoulder,

"Here's the cape" She smiled.

The dress was a very rich red, it was a statement of it's own. It had this beautiful cape with a big golden broach at the front. It made the whole look much more elegant and if I could say so myself, it made me look much more regal.

She fastened delicate gold chain around my wrist before she said, "And the cherry on top"

She was holding up a very beautiful and sparkly hair clip. She had pinned back bigger strands from the front, and the hair clip went with it perfectly.

Meeting Tasha's gaze in the mirror she was grinning, "Now, you're ready!"

Walking out in the massive hallway I had no idea where I was going. Taking a deep breath I was straightening my already perfect cape as a door closed beside me which made me jump. And there he was.

Dressed to the T in a crisp dark blue jacket and black trousers and his hair brushed back. He chuckled as he noticed me jumping. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"I didn't know we had rooms next to one another?" I said with a smile knowing he'd kept that from me as well.

"I thought's leave that to a happy surprise for you" He grinned as he walked closer, I could feel his gaze taking me in from head to toe. Funny as it sounds, it made me feel very good about myself. I loved the way he looked at me. With a strange amazement and wonder.

Moving closer, he lightly ran his fingers along my jaw, "You, look absolutely stunning"

Smiling he reached down and placed his lips against mine. U happily welcomed his warm touch, closing my eyes, getting lost in the kiss. I didn't know how but he truly felt like home, whenever we kissed it was like I knew he was it, he was the one, the last one, The forever.

Slowly pulling away, the smile was still on his lips, "I thought I'd already seen you at your most beautiful, I was wrong" he grinned.

Breathing out a chuckle I smiled, "I wanted to make sure I keep you on your toes"

"Oh you will" he chuckled, "That I'm sure of" Lacing his fingers through mine he started guiding me down the hall.

"So intimate dinner party huh?" I said as I was just following as he was guiding me.

Smiling apologetically, "Yes my mother isn't very good with being discreet or just inviting a few people. It always turns into atlas twice the size. I think you will notice this"

"I'm sure I will" I said instantly feeling scared and unprepared for the evening.

Stopping he took both my hands, lifting them to his lips, kissing the both "You will be amazing, everybody will love you"

"Just like Sonya?" I said grimacing.

"And like your father loves me" Dimitri said with irony in his voice, yet he was still smiling. Taking a deep breath I nodded. I knew he had already gone through enough with my papa being difficult and not being very fond of him at all! For now…

As we were reaching the end of the hall music was getting louder and loads of voices carried through the air.

As smaller groups of people were getting visible I think Dimitri could feel me getting tensed up.

"I promise I won't leave you through out the night" looking up at him I wanted to see his eyes one more time before we dove into the crowds.

"Rose! Dimitri, oh don't you two look stunning" Olena's voice broke whatever moment we were having. Smiling, I kissed her cheeks as gave me a hug. "See I knew you would look absolutely lovely tonight" she grinned. "Come, let me introduce you!" She grabbed my hand, funnily enough Dimitri didn't let go of me.

Olena turned as I wasn't moving her, it was because Dimitri still had a hold of me. He had a strong look on his face, his eyes on mine as a confident smile painted his lips, "I got it Mama, i'll make sure she'll meet everyone"

I think Olena saw the determination in Dimitri's gaze, all she said was "Very well" before squeezing my hand to then disappear in the crowds.

"Thank you" I breathed as we started walking towards the crowds. He just squeezed my hand as a response.

Looking around there were no familiar faces. Some looked deep in conversation, some were curiously looking at us and whispering. My eyes fell on a group of girls, among them stood Sonya, they were all wearing glares as they were staring at me.

"Ignore them, it's Sonya's friends, they just think badly of you because Sonya's having a hard time of letting go. They don't even know you, But I know you will change their mind of you when you meet them properly"

"I'll remember to stay clear" I smiled looking up at him. He had a loop sided grin, "Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?"

Giggling I nodded, "I think you said something along those lines"

"Well let me tell you Rosemarie Mazur, that you are absolutely breathtaking!"

Grinning I felt a blush coming on. A couple stopped forced us to a stop.

"Dimitri, how lovely to see you" The lady said reaching to kiss his cheeks. The gentleman gave me kind smile before turning to shake Dimitri's hand. "Great to see you again Dimitri" he said.

Dimitri smiled, "You too, I hear the boys are doing well in the army"

They both beamed as Dimitri mentioned their sons, "Both of them have moved up in rank over the last month, we're very proud of their achievements"

"As you should be" Dimitri said, "Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Rose Mazur"

"The princess of England" The lady said giving me a look that I knew wasn't kind.

Smiling I nodded, "Lovely to meet you both"

As the gentleman was about to say something the woman elbowed him, "We shan't keep you, nice to meet you Rose" she said giving me a side gaze before smiling brilliant towards Dimitri.

When they left I was raising my brows. Maybe it was going to be a lot harder winning over the Russian aristocracy then I though.

Looking over at Dimitri I could see him rolling his eyes before meeting my gaze shaking his head silently telling me to ignore it. His eyes were scanning the room as they suddenly lit up and he started pulling me along, "Do you see that very colourful lady next to the big gentleman?"

Looking in the direction he was pointing I nodded, "That's my aunt and uncle, I know they will definitely love you"

I just smiled as a reply, I already had a feeling this evening wasn't going to be easy! I just have to suck it up, I've made my bed after all, I have to lie in it.

"Aw Dimitri, my boy, it's been too long" The woman grinned taking Dimitri's face between her hands kissing him all over his face.

I could help but chuckle as Dimitri was treated like a little boy, not a big tall future king.

"I've missed you too" he chuckled, "What have I said about pinching my cheeks" He joked rubbing his cheek as he pulled away. His aunty laughed, "I'm like your mother, I never listen" she winked as her eyes fell on me. "Oh Rose it's so lovely to meet you!"

I felt relived have her eyes and smile was shining with genuine happiness. "It's lovely to meet any family of Dimitri's" I grinned.

"She's a stunner isn't she" she winked and elbowed Dimitri who laughed and pulled me close. "She is indeed"

"It's great to see you happy" His uncle grinned towards Dimitri before holding his hand out for me to shake. "It's good to meet you, we've heard a lot about you"

"Have I met you before?" I asked as I recognised his face but I couldn't place to where.

"I have been to several meetings along side with your father, so that could be why, but this is the first time we are properly introduced"

"That sounds very likely, What was your name?" I asked since I never caught it.

"This is George and this crazy lady is my aunty Juliana" Dimitri said. Juliana smiled at me before turning to Dimitri,

"It was a real shame about Meredith, she was such a nice girl" then she turned to me, "But I know anyone who makes our Dimitri smile like that must be very special"

I just smiled. Through out the whole night I knew this was going to continue to happen. I just have to get use to hearing her name and people comparing us.

"She is, She's the one" The warmth in his voice made me look up and the uncomfortable feeling went away. That's why I knew he was the one! He always looked out and cared for me, he didn't ant me to feel uncomfortable. He just wanted the world to know that he loved me, no matter what past we'd had.

"I love you" I mouthed for only him to hear. His smile grew, during our little moment I could hear George Excusing himself and Juliana.

Lifting his hand he cupped my chin, "I love you too, so so much!"

I grinned, I honestly couldn't careless that most of the people here tonight didn't like me. They don't know me or what Dimitri and I have. It will take time for them all to get use to me and to get to know me, not everyone will love you and who you are because we're all different. I can only do my best to get to know his family and the people.

The night moved on fairly smoothly. I was introduced to couples and important figures of their council. Most of the men were surprisingly since, it was the women who kept sending me nasty looks. I know I'm probably seen as the relationship killer of Russia by now but I was surprised how little I cared.

People were dancing, Olena kept checking in with us to make sure I was ok. I saw Victoria dancing and talking to this man a few times. Judging by the light blush on her face it was obvious she fancied him. I'd have to ask her about that at some point. When her other sisters weren't around…

Sonya had been standing in her crowd of girls whispering and eyeing me. Every time I caught either of their gazes I just smiled.

We were standing in a small group of three couples apart from ourselves. They were discussing the last meeting that the council had and what needed to be done before the next. Dimitri placed his hand on my lower back putting his lips to my ear, "I just need to disappear for a moment, I have a few documents one of the chairmen needs to sign, I'll find you as soon as I get back"

Biting my lip I wasn't going to protest, I was going to be in this country for another few weeks, I might as well learn to handle things on my own.

Kissing my cheek he gave me a warm smile before walking away along side one of the men. I followed his back until he disappeared through the doors. Getting back into conversation I tried to catch up to were they were up to.

"I think it's a shame Dimitri and Meredith didn't last, she was such a lovely girl" The wife of the secretary said. She was standing right next to me with a large glass of wine in hand and a snide look on her face as she was clearly speaking to me.

She was wearing a very conservative dark pink dress, with long sleeves and a strict bun at the nape of her neck.

Raising my brows in surprise I looked over at her taking a moment to see what she wanted out of this conversation.

"She already knew the whole council and always organised the luncheons for the monthly meetings. She was working along side Olena for months, she was one of the people and loved by them" She said continuing to look at me, the whole group of people were looking at her as she continued to speak with no shame nor hesitation. "She worked hard for them, I think what happened was very sad and a hit to the royal family"

I noticed her husband whispering something sharp in her ear.

"What was your name?" I asked as I continued to keep a calm and strong face.

"Helena Romanov" She said shortly.

I turned towards her and gave her a big smile, "Well Helena to be very honest I know that Meredith was a beautiful, talented and incredibly nice person. But what my relationship with Dimitri happened really doesn't have anything to do with you. And I don't really care for you negative opinion. I think what matters is that we're both happy and I hope that Meredith will definitely find someone who loves her the way Dimitri loves me"

She huffed narrowing her gaze, eyeing me from head to toe. "I think you have a lot of nerve coming here in her territory and talking back to someone who's the secretary's wife, my husband have a lot of influence on Dimitri he-"

Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder telling her firmly to stop this.

She was shooting glares towards her husband before looking back at me, "Most of the people in this room agree with me and you know it. They're all thinking it and I only have the strength to say it out loud" Moving closer she hissed, "And that dress you wearing is incredibly unsuitable for this event. You should know better"

My face was calm all the way through. Raising a brow I asked, "Are you done?"

She shock on her face, completely caught of guard by my calm reply, the whole situation was quite amusing, "Firstly, This dress is a masterpiece, secondly, I do know what I'm doing, titles have nothing to do with this, but I am a well educated and well respected princess of England a country Russia have been Allies with for centuries. And I agree that most people in this room might not have a good first impression of me but neither of you know me. So who are you to judge me when you know nothing of me. I don't judge you before I know you, but I do know that with such a poor attitude and lack of respect for a fellow woman I'm not sure you're leaving a very good first impression either"

Her mouth was gaping open as I finished. I thought this conversation was over by now but to my surprise a girl I recognised from Sonya's group of friends appeared next to who I presume was her sister?

"How dare you talk to her like that?" She snapped shooting me daggers.

Jesus, it's like they want to start a world war against me. The way she is glaring at me it feels like all they want is a reaction, a bad reaction to make me look like a fool.

And that's not going to happen.

"Using you're sisters word, I'm only saying what people are thinking"

They both gasped, the younger one took a step forward, "Who do you think you are?"

Shrugging my shoulders, "The princess of a nation just as great as yours" I didn't mean to look so cocky and like I had a big ego but it just felt like the right thing to say.

It did shut her up though!

I felt a warm hand on my lower back as his voice cut through the tension filled air. "What's going on here?"

Helena was quick to step forward, "You're so called girlfriend just offended me and is being very rude to my sister"

I had to contain myself when I could see Dimitri raise a single eyebrow in they direction, narrowing his eyes he spoke calmly, "She is my girlfriend, there is nothing so called about her, and I believe that Rose would never be disrespectful unless if was earned to start with"

Guilt and fear started rising in her eyes. Her husband stepped in pulling his wife back slightly, "I do apologise Dimitri, she's not acting like herself" his gaze moved to mine, "We never meant to offend you"

I gave him a soft smile, "I\m not offended, I just don't think you should judge a book by it's cover"

Helena's husband gave me a nod of appreciation before he guided his wife away.

Dimitri's gaze fell on her sister, "Why don't you go find Sonya" he said authority lacing his voice.

"I'm here" she said calmly walking up to us.

"Maybe you should keep your friends in line during an event" Dimitri said glaring at his sisters. All she did was shrug slightly, not breaking eye contact from Dimitri.

Exhaling Dimitri broke away from his sisters gaze looking down on me, ignoring that we still had a crowd. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long" Music started playing again and Dimitri held out his hand, "Could I have this dance?" giving me a seductive smile. I grinned nodding.

Looking over at Sonya, who was still glaring at us, I unfastened the broach at the front of my cape, shrugging it off my shoulders. I could hear a few gasps as it was a risky move, although I could see the amusement of Dimitri's face.

Taking the cape off fully I grinned towards Sonya passing it to her and said, "Could you hold this for a moment? Thank you"

I think she was fuming but I didn't care. Taking Dimitri's hand I let him guide me onto the dance floor, letting myself get lost in the music and his arms the rest of the evening was my favourite part. We just danced and danced and danced.

* * *

 **BOOM! Now what do we think? How do we feel about the Belikov sisters now instantly liking Rose?**

 **Let me know**

 **xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yet another chapter, just a heads up, there will be about 31 chapters and an epilogue, so you know how much is left :)**

 **Love reading your reactions, it's amazing! haha, happy you're enjoying it!**

* * *

 **R POV**

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked as we finished our breakfast, walking out in the hall.

I had been here for a few days now, Dimitri had been very busy but today he was all mine.

"I thought we could go for a ride? Take the horses, just the two of us"

"That sounds amazing, the weather is perfect for a day out" I grinned. I had missed riding. I usually took my horse out a few times a week back home, it felt like ages away now.

"If you go change I will see you in the stables in half an hour?" Dimitri asked smiling at my excitement.

"I don't need that long to change" I said looking at him funnily. He chuckled, "But it's what I need to prepare for our day out" he winked. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before walking off, as he went down the hall I walked the opposite direction towards my room.

His ease and confidence when he was at home made me swoon over and over each and everyday. The way he effortlessly kissed me before going into a meeting or the way he held my hand by the dinner table or as he was walking me to my room each night.

It felt strange to suddenly be so open about us and what we had. But it felt so amazing, so very amazing.

After a quick change I was in my riding dark brown trousers, I chose a loose blouse and leaving my hair loose and wild with curls. Putting on my knee high black boots and a beige vest and I was ready.

Starting to remember my way around I knew how to get out of the castle walking through the gardens to the stables. I could see Sonya and Karolina having tea in the garden with two men whom I presumed were their husbands to be. They only shot me side glazes before ignoring me. Shaking my head I didn't let them distract me.

Reaching the stables I could see two beautiful horses that were already saddled up and looked ready to take out. Looking around I couldn't see Dimitri anywhere. Walking up to one of the horses I started to stroke its beautiful strong neck. Such a beautiful animal I hadn't seen in a long time.

"His name is Brego, I got him when I turned sixteen"

Jumping a little as Dimitri's voice caught me off guard. He came around the horse with a few baskets he started strapping to the horses.

Giving him a smile I said, "He's beautiful, and who is this?" Looking towards the other horse.

"That is Roman, he was my mama's before she stopped riding a few years back. I still take him out every week though"

As he finished up he turned to me, "You can have either of them, your choice"

Taking a step closer to him I was biting my lip giving him my most innocent look as I said "And if I was to choose you?"

He chuckled to himself before running a hand through his hair, "I think one day you'll be the death of me Rosemarie Mazur"

I winked at him before jumping up on Roman, "So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go through the forrest and then stop were ever we fancy, like I said this morning, I'm all yours today so we can do whatever we want"

"I like the sound of that" I smiled

The air was fresh, the sun was hitting out faces as we were riding through the forrest. We were keeping a relaxed pace. It was absolutely beautiful out here. Stunning. I could constantly feel Dimitri's gaze on me, it was like I had a permanent grin on my face knowing he couldn't look away. Every time I met his gaze this ridiculous grin came over his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

How did I get this lucky?

As the forrest opened up to a endless golden field, the soft breeze caught my hair and we went into a full gallop. Oh how I's missed this. It felt so amazing to just let Roman run free, to be able to forget whatever was on our minds. It was only Dimitri and I, nobody else.

It had felt like ages since we had moments to ourselves. I knew he would be busy overtime when I was here, he was like me in training to one day rule a country. A heavy burden we both would carry.

Olena had told me earlier that I would join Dimitri on a few occasions just to see how things work in a different household and I have to say I was quite curious. It is just a powerful nation I wanted to see how they made it what it is. How their thought process were and what the people were like.

Shaking my head I was trying to get work out of my head. I was on a horse, riding with the man of my dreams, I could definitely be thinking of better things than this!

Slowing down I looked around taking in the beautiful view. You could see the mountains touring over us on one side while the field continued endlessly on the other. I closed my eyes letting the sun hit my face. It was like a different heat from England I enjoyed every moment of it.

I could hear Dimitri stirring, opening my eyes he was right next to me with a breath taking smile on his face.

"You look absolutely beautiful, have I ever told you that?"

I felt a blush come on as I grinned down at him, "I think I've heart you say that once or twice"

He laughed as he helped me down. I loved the feel of his strong arms around me. His form was just big and bulky it just made me feel safe. I'm not a weak person but I think every girl loves to feel safe around their lover, and that's exactly what Dimitri made me feel. Safe and Loved.

Holding my gaze he smiled back. Without thinking I got up on the tip of my toes to meet his lips. We had been so private with out kissing since forever. Even within the palace walls we only did it when we were alone. But not we were out in the open and I couldn't think of anything better.

Moaning against his lips my arms slid up his chest to move around his neck. His lips felt so amazing. His lips were full and his kisses were making me dizzy. The way his lips too charge, the way his hand was stroking my cheek as his mouth was on mine. I hadn't felt this is so long, I remember the electric feeling he caused me from day one. How I could feel breathless just from kissing him. The urge of wanting more of his I pressed my body up against him. I must've caught him off guard because suddenly it was like he lost his balance and suddenly we were tumbling into the grass.

Instantly I couldn't help but laugh. Dimitri was shaking his head, laughing with me as he propped himself up on his elbows.

I grinned pushing a strand of hair out of his face, "Sorry"

"I Love You" he said simply. Just like that, while giving me one of his breath taking smiles.

Grinning I felt another blush come on, looking down for a moment I bit my lower lip before looking up again. His eyes were steady on me. It was like he was enjoying the way I was reacting to him declaring his love for me.

Holding back a smile I said, "I love you too, so much"

Slowly he started to sit up, I was sitting up as he did, he stopped. His face only inches away from my face. Swallowing, I was licking my lips as my eyes quickly flickered down to look at his lips.

This felt all new to me. I know I love him, this man that's caused me to feel so much, everything from anger and hurt to unconditional love. But now there was something else. Something extra. It's this electric current going through us, it's every time we touch or whenever we kiss.

As he was slowly leaning in, all I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest and my rigid breathing.

With light fingers he traced my jawline, down my neck moving my hair off my shoulder. His lips were barely touching mine, teasing. His other hand was resting on my thigh, it felt like it was burning a whole through my trousers, directly on my skin.

Leaning in I just had to kiss him, the tension was killing me. Pressing my lips against his as I exhaled I moaned, it was like my body was humming. I just loved having him close.

He snickered against my lips. Pulling back, he cupped my chin, "No patience?" Shaking my head no, my eyes never left his. He chuckled snd started to get up, giving me a hand to help me get on my feet. As we got up his lips found their way to my ear, "I don't have a lot of patience left either my love, just wait, I will do more than make you blush"

Instantly my cheeks started burning.

Acting as if what he just told me was just anything, I stood frozen in place. He came back passing me a blanket. Dimitri winked at me before turning around and start taking things out of the basket strapped to his horse.

I could still feel the blush on my face, all of my body, as I was still frozen in my tracks.

Realising suddenly how stupid I must look and I shake my head to get back into reality. I start spreading out the blanket on the floor trying to not meet Dimitri's amused look. He obviously knew the impact he could have on me. He was putting down two baskets in front of me, kneeling I was curious what was actually in them and happily surprised I noticed it was food!

"We're having a picnic?" I asked grinning towards him as he put down the last few pieces next to me. He grinned, "I thought it would be nice instead of having lunch with my sisters. Plus this way nobody can bother me with work. I am one hundred percent yours"

Leaning forward I grinned giving him a quick peck, "Thank you"

He winked in return as he started to unpack the food. I helped him, we poured some wine in some glasses he brought. Sipping on my whine I was studying him as he was working. He was very attentive and particular in the way he did things. Everything had it's own place.

Smiling I said, "Tell me something"

Looking up he met my gaze looking puzzled yet amused, "Tell you what?"

"Anything, anything I don't know" I said crossing my legs getting comfortable.

He chuckled under his breath, "Hmm, that's a very open questions, anything particular you'd like to know?"

Biting my lip I studied him trying to come up with something in particular. "What were you like as a child?"

Smiling he picked up some grapes and pop in his mouth, "Being the only boy you could say I was very spoiled. Very spoiled, I knew my mama treasured me greatly. She loves us all equally, but I knew I had a special upper hand being the only boy."

"Were you always as well mannered as you as now?" I teased.

Chuckling he shook his head, "No, mama often told me off. It wasn't that i did anything back I was just very curious. I couldn't leave things be, I had to explore and touch everything"

Snickering I shook my head picking up a piece of bread, "What about your sisters, did you play together a lot?"

"We did, well to be honest they played with me and I just wanted to play with them. I think I've played dress up and married over a twenty teddies"

I chuckled, "I didn't know I had that much competition" I teased.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about" he winked. "What about you?"

"To be honest I mainly played alone or papa or Oscar would play with me daily. I never had any siblings and ever since my mama passed, papa always made sure we had time together everyday"

Concern was written all over Dimitri's face, "I knew she passed early, it must've been horrible?"

Nodding, I looked down, I hadn't spoke about my mama for so long. Licking my lips i sighed, "She got sick on my fifth birthday, she literally just fell to the floor loosing all power in her body. She was gone before I turned six."

I felt Dimitri move closer taking his coat off before laying down resting his head in my lap. I smiling as he took my hands and laced them into his. Tilting my head to the side I watched him as his eyes were fixed on our hands.

"What happened to your father?" I asked suddenly. I never knew, I just knew he wasn't with us anymore. Dimitri didn't meet my gaze, I instantly felt stupid, like I was intruding were I shouldn't be.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" I said feeling bad.

"No it's not-" he stopped himself and sighed. "It's not really a good story, to be honest we don't really talk about him. He was a good leader but a horrible father"

With a frown on my face I stayed silent, no rushing him to continue.

"It's not very know to the public that he loved to drink, he loved a drink more than his own wife" I could hear resentment and anger lacing his voice. "But he did. He has already started to rail up t he council with outrageous suggestions, starting unnecessary conflicts and not being the leader he should be. It wasn't till one night, I was fourteen and I saw him put his hand on mama, I couldn't just stand there anymore"

I was stroking back his hair as he spoke, massaging my thumb up and down the side of his hand.

"I ripped into him, I couldn't control myself, I was so angry, disgusted. I just couldn't believe that my he could do that to my all I remember his guards tearing me off of him and Mama screaming. I found out later that day that he had been banished and the throne taken away from him. Mama has ruled ever since"

I stayed silent for a moment to let it sink it. There was so much I didn't know, about him, about his family

Feeling his eyes travel across my face, i licked my lips and said, "I never knew"

Tilting my head so I could meet his eyes, "Are you ok now?"

A small smile found his face, nodding slightly, "I am, I have you" It was his smile was infectious as it grew on my lips. "And I have you" I murmured slowly leaning down to meet his lips.

It felt strange thinking that he was the love of my life, yet I knew so little about him. I didn't see it as a problem but, it felt strange. You always hear about people knowing one another inside and out before they ever feel anything close to love. Yet here I am totally and hopelessly in love with this man I barely know anything about, How does that work?

"What's on your mind?" He said forcing my thoughts aside.

A side smile came onto my lips, giving it a quick thought maybe not to say anything but I said it anyway "How little we actually know about one another, isn't it strange?"

"Strange?" he asked studying me.

"How we can feel so much for one another yet we don't actually know one another that well"

Sitting up he turned so he was facing me, "I do know you" he said simply, "I know that you feel, you feel with every inch of your being. You smile, you love with everything in you, something not a lot of people do anymore." He smiled looking down at our hands as he was playing with my fingers. "You see the people in the back instead of always the obvious in the front. You speak sometimes before thinking but you know that, you stir up the to routine based people and make something new. And that's what I love about you, I might not know everything about your childhood, your friends and family. But I will, I know I will, because we'll share that as we go. It takes time to know somebody like the back of your hand"

A small smile was resting on my face as he spoke. Snickering to myself i say, "I don't even know why I doubt you sometimes?"

He chuckled, "Neither do I"

I laughed with him. We spent the rest of the afternoon like that. Telling stories, finding out anything from favourite colours to the naughtiest things we did as children. He told me about his sisters and how they found love. About his grandmother whom I still didn't understand…

We spoke about papa and Oscar, it wasn't until we got to my season it got a bit awkward. He continuously wanted to know why I wasn't taken until he found me. "Come on, I told you everything so far, tell me" he urged me with a smile trying to kiss me breathless until I told him.

"OK, ok" I laughed trying to get him away from me, he was way too distracting to have that close. "Well um" I cleared my throat, "it's not really anything special"

"Tell me" He was adamant.

"How long was your sisters in season? Before they met someone" I asked trying to avoid the subject.

"I think Karolina was the longest with two months before she met her fiancé"

I grimaced as he said that. Sighing as he looked puzzled, looking away from him I said "I was in season for a year before the military ball happened" swallowing I pursed my lips as he didn't say a word. "I met one two hundred _eligible_ men" shaking my head slowly I paused, "In the beginning it was excited but after thirty I lost whatever power I had before. They were all the same, one more ignorant and even more full of themselves than the other. I think several times papa must've thought of trading me in for a daughter who a man actually wanted to marry" I said as a joke but you could hear the sadness in my voice.

Swallowing, I licked my lips straightening my already straight blouse, "Anyway it was what it was"

Meeting his gaze for the first in since I started speaking I could tell he saw straight through me. I tried hard not to meet his gaze, "And then there you were" I said feeling my heart beat pick up. Biting my lower lip, I was shaking my head again, "You were just perfect, I couldn't stop staring, you were just-" I stopped myself, "Already taken" I said then. "I remember that moment when papa told me. It was, it was like the world was laughing at me" I said as a humourless laugh escaped my lips. "Of course you were taken"

Looking over at him suddenly, pain was written on his face, I took a deep breath before a small smile came onto my lips, "And look at us now"

He chuckled as my words shaking his head before leaning in, "You're truly one of a kind Rosemarie Mazur"

Nodding, I could feel his breath on my face, "I know" As his lips met mine I was lost in an amazing bliss. A bliss I hope I'd never had to get out of.

* * *

 **Soooooooo... A bit a romance finally, haha we shall see how long it lasts!**

 **xx**


	27. Chapter 27 pt I

**R POV**

I always thought my father was busy each day. I have completely changed my mind ever since I came to Russia. Dimitri's in meetings everyday or has a event to go to or visits. We've had a few dinners alone since our day out but he has been very busy. It's a much bigger country than England but i didn't know it would be like this. I have spent some time with Olena, Dimitri's sisters are still ignoring me, I haven't had it in me to confront them yet. Nor did I want to be needy and clingy and tell Dimitri to spend more time with me, it's not like we would have everyday alone together later on, but I just did't imagine it to be like this.

I have read book after book in their beautiful library, I've wondered around the palace and made sure I've see it all. It truly was magnificent. The gardens were huge, beautiful scenery and views all around. All that was missing was Dimitri.

Closing my book I sighed, looking over at the time. He was suppose to meet me an hour ago after his second meeting with the local military academy presidents. Maybe he forgot…

The door then opened, and I looked up feeling the smile grow on my face but it suddenly fell and it was Olena coming through the door. She laughed, "I don't think I've seen anyones face fall that quick realising I'm not who you think I was"

"Sorry" I said looking down moving a strand of hair behind my ear, "I thought you were-"

"Dimitri?" She finished my sentence before I could. Nodding I felt a bit of a blush come on. Was I that obvious?

"The presidents of the military wanted him to come and see their great progress, they just left but he will go in an hour or so" she said.

Feeling my stomach drop with disappointment I knew it was obvious, disappointment was radiating off my face. Licking my lips I sighed, "Ok" I got up planning to go to my room. I didn't feel like being around anyone anymore.

"I was thinking" Olena's voice pulled me back to reality. "I was thinking it would be good for you to join in for two or three days, see the way he works and what another country is like. I'm sure we must work differently towards your father"

It actually sounded quite interesting and a really good idea. Nodding I agreed with her. She told me to be ready in half an hour and meet them in the great hall ready to go. It would be a official visit so I knew I had to go change.

For my usual visits I wore dresses, it was more occasional wear but for this I knew it would be about being able to hold my own. I knew Tasha would have something good for me.

* * *

As I came walking down the stairs I could see Olena, Dimitri and a few of the officials that I had seen around every day. After I told Tasha where I was going and what I wanted I instantly knew I could trust her. I was wearing a dressier riding pant with a pair of high dark brown boots with a daring heel. She had this amazing jacket with rope lacing all up the front of it and a simple white blouse underneath. I left my hair out, I didn't want it to be too strict. I just felt like I needed to make a statement. I didn't want to be somebody on the side, that wasn't me. And I clearly succeeded…

The moment I caught Dimitri's eyes they widened and Olena clearly look amused. It wasn't that I was showing anything, I think maybe it was the face that ladies wear dresses and look pretty. I wear something fitting and flattering dressed in black.

Olena stepped forward Holding her arms up for a hug, snickering as she kissed my cheek, "You look stunning"

For some reason I had a feeling she knew I would do something like this, and it was like she wanted me to stir things up.

"We are ready to leave your majesty" One of the officials said as we turned around. Olena nodded before giving me a smile. "I think you will enjoy this, it'l be something different for you"

"I'm very curious" I smiled to her before meeting Dimitri's gaze. I couldn't tell what it was saying but I was very curious to hear what he thought of my outfit. We let the officials lead the way, we stayed behind for a few moments to get a moment alone.

"Hello" I said like nothing had happened. He had an amused smile on his lips, "I have said it before but I will say it again, you will be the death of me"

A grin painted my lips, "I need to keep you on your toes" I winked before starting to walk to the door. He caught up with me quickly lacing his fingers through my fingers. Looking over he caught my lips kissing me before pulling away. "You look amazing, I am worried though" he said shaking his head.

I frowned, "About what?"

"You, you're outfit, a full academy with teenagers looking at me woman?" He shook his head.

I puffed, "I can definitely hold my own" I said confidently. He chuckled, "I know you can, it's not you I don't trust" We got outside and Dimitri helped me up on my horse. As we started riding I grinned, "I didn't know you were the jealous type"

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he was studying me, chuckling I said, "I said I would keep you on your toes"

As we got to the academy there platoons saluting, perfectly positing along the big front yard. Dimitri and I rode side by side as we headed towards middle.

"Welcome, my Prince, my lady" One of the men said as we stopped and jumped off of our horsed.

"Rose this is General Tarring, he has been leading this academy for almost ten years now. General, this is my Girlfriend Princess Rosemarie of England"

"It's a pleasure your majesty" He said bowing his head to me. Nodding in return I said, "The pleasure is mine. It's some impressive grounds you have here" I said turning to look at the platoons that hadn't moved an inch.

"Our army is the pride and heart of this country" The general said coming up on my side looking over his students.

"I thought the people were the heart of the country" I said. I knew it was a daring remark, but I wasn't going to hide. Men could say whatever they wanted all the time, so why can't I.

He chuckled, "The people is the army, so in other words they are" he said before looking over to Dimitri, "She is one of a kind this one"

I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me, not sure he was very happy with what I just said. His hand smoothly being placed on my lower back, "She is" He guided me forward as the general started to go through figures and what they had achieved since last year.

"Ever since last year we have an even higher recruitment rates, we have an ever stronger army that only means we will remain the strongest nation in the world. We are beating our own records in greatness, nobody can compete with us" He said proudly.

Taking in all the information I was puzzled. They were acting as if they were gearing up for a war but what I couldn't understand was, against who? The world has peace, why be prepared for something we hope shouldn't happen?

Keeping my thoughts to myself I listened as Dimitri spoke, "That is great to hear, it has taken a long time to build our nation and our army, I know it's safe in your hand general. What have you done over the last week?"

"We are testing their physical breech, pushing them to their absolute limit to see how strong their will power is. Whom ever give us first, each minute longer the winner lasts they have to add up in laps"

Frowning I shook my head slightly. Russia is a very strong country, that's something I've never doubted. But forcing someone over and over to their physical breech isn't healthy. How is that keeping an army strong?

"If only we could recruit a third more then I think we are ready for anything. It would mean an other generous contribution from the royal family, but I'm sure that would be something we could speak about over the next council meeting?" The general said eyes on Dimitri who was slowly nodding along looking like the wheels were spinning in his head.

What I didn't understand was their army is already twice the size of any army across Europe and Asia, why the fuck would they need to recruit yet another third of the population.

"Excuse me if I'm being blunt here but, how much would that be? I'm sure you already receive a great amount judging by the amazing looks of this academy"

"Thank you" he said as if it was a great compliment…

"But isn't there another way to benefit the rest of the people, there is no war going on anywhere, why gear up like it is?" The general raised his brows at me. I could tell he wasn't happy with what I'd just said. Which was that the people would be more or at least equally important as the army. He clearly didn't feel the same.

"This country is known for it's army, if we do not keep up a strong front who knows what will happen?" He said with a sharp tone. I was about to argue when I felt Dimitri's hand snake around my write to stop me.

"She didn't mean to offend you Tarring, I'm sure she is only curious" Dimitri said sternly. I knew his eyes were on me.

The general made a noise as he pursed his lips and just continued to walking. Not meeting Dimitri's eyes I waited for him to ease his grip around my wrist. When he did and moved it back to my lower back I just started walking with him.

Taking a deep breath it took a lot not to continue the way I wanted. How could an army be so ignorant to what they were protecting? Which is the people.

"Are you ok?" I felt Dimitri's lips in my ear, looking to him I nodded giving him a small smile.

Dimitri looked back at the general that just said something that I completely missed. Dimitri smiled, "I'm not sure she knows" he said then.

Looking up I asked, "What was that sorry?"

"Did you know The prince still holds a few records at the academy?" The general asked. Looking back at Dimitri, tilting my head slightly. I didn't know he had gone to this academy but it makes sense since he is the prince over a "ready for war" nation.

"What records might that be I you don't mind me asking?" Looking at the general.

"He still hold the physical breech record in running, he ran for and hour longer than anybody else before he stopped. He also still have a swimming and our obstacle courses" He said proudly.

Nodding I narrowed my eyes looking over at Dimitri, "How come nobody have beat him yet?" I asked, I knew what i was going to say next would stir things up, but I felt a little provoked by all this war, men hitting their chests like gorillas game. Before he could reply I said, "If you've performed greatly and pushed all your soldiers to their breech shouldn't someone have beaten a record I presume was made several years ago?"

"Rose" I could hear the warning tone in Dimitri's voice as he lowly said my name. The general turned to face me, it didn't phase me. But before he could speak Dimitri said, "It's be cause, _my love_ " he said the words harshly as if I said much more in similar fashion this wouldn't go down well, "Nobody is as good as me, I am one of a kind" he said now in a joking fashion looking over to the general whom now looked amused smiling towards Dimitri, "I couldn't have agreed more My Prince"

I rolled my eyes when no one was looking. Ridiculous!

On our way home, I was riding slightly behind Dimitri. I felt like I was still stirring after being treated in a somewhat childish way. Yes what I said wasn't the most appropriate but they way they're acting is as if we are at war, and we are not.

Seeing Dimitri slowing down slightly, letting the guards ride ahead a bit more. I didn't say a word, I was only looking down at my hands.

Hearing him sigh, "I know you'e annoyed but you can't just say what you want to one of the top generals at one of the worlds most famous Military academy's"

I stayed silent.

"I just don't want something you said to come back around and then have an award conversation or ever worse your father being embarrassed for something you've said"

Raising my brows I now met his gaze, "How is that the worst thing to happen? My father knows who I am, he knows that I would never be disrespectful unless what the person was saying deserved in some way. Don't defend a general who is bragging about their achievements when they haven't even beaten a record you set what ten years ago?"

I could see Dimitri's eyes narrowing as each word left my mouth, "I'm not saying it is an amazing achievement on your behalf, but what I am saying is why do they want to recruit even more people? I don't understand why that is necessary"

"It's what we are known and proud for Rose, why wouldn't we invest in it?" he said raising his brows waiting for me to reply.

"Of course you invest in what you are known for, but isn't there anything better to use your energy towards instead of raising an army that no one will fight?"

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed "This is all new to you, I know your father is one of the strongest leaders out there but we have different focal points for our strategies. Give it some time and please keep an open mind. I know you are outspoken, you have to bear in mind this is a very proud country, you're not home anymore"

A frown came onto my face. Looking away I didn't say another word on our way home.

Leaving the horses in the stables we walked in silence through the gardens. It was this tense energy in the air. It's like it was hard to relax, like it wasn't effortless anymore. Walking inside I thought hopefully we could spend the rest of the afternoon together, so I broke the silence, "What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked trying to sound a little bit cheerier. Starting to walk up the stairs I noticed he didn't follow. Turning around I saw he had stopped, I just knew he already had something planned.

I sighed, looking down, "You already have plans" I said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Sighing he took a few steps closer, "I have meetings this afternoon, tomorrow and then the big council meeting the day after tomorrow, Mama told me you were joining us for that as well"

Studying as he spoke, what annoyed me was that it was his mother who had invited me. It might not seem like something to be annoyed by, but I was here to spend time with him, learn around him and the way he did things, not his mother and for her to make sure we spend time together.

When I didn't respond, only looked away I felt his hand cup my chin turning my face to meet his, "Please don't give me that sad look, I promise we will spend more time together. I would love to see one of your beautiful smiles before I go into this long meeting" he said with his sweetest voice.

I didn't want to act childish, I already had done enough of that in whatever you'd call the early start of our relationship. Exhaling I pushed my thoughts aside and gave him a smile.

He smiled back before leaning in to give me a kiss. "That's what I wanted, how about lunch tomorrow at twelve in the garden, I'll set it all up. All you have to do is show up"

His smile was infectious, it made me feel giddy so all I could do was smile and nod yes. At least he was trying!

* * *

Shit, shit, shit!

I was half running down the stairs hurrying towards the garden. I had taken the morning to myself, slowly getting ready. Choosing a cute dress to wear, making sure my hair looked good for my man! But I had completely forgotten about time and I has about fifteen minutes late. I knew he wouldn't be angry with me but I didn't want to miss spending time with him.

Stopping right before I went outside I made sure I wasn't too flustered. My hair still looked great and this dress was very sweet. It was white with lots of red broidery details along the hemline and neckline. Which was one of his favourite colours on me. It had a sweet simple U neckline and three quarter length sleeves. I had pinned my hair up and a simple red lip.

Walking outside, the weather was amazing! It was sunny, a warm breeze going through the air, perfect day. I could see the table underneath the big cedar tree but, Dimitri was no where to be seen.

Biting my lip I got there and looked around hoping he would appear any moment.

"Princess?" one of the staff came up with a drink for me, "I'm sure the meeting has just taken a bit longer than expected and The prince will be here soon"

"Thank you" I smiled to him taking the drink and had a seat. taking a sip I pushed all bad thoughts aside. I can't just continuously think he will do wrong, that's not fair! Dimitri is an amazing man, we've gone through enough. Creating little drama over him being late isn't worth it.

The table looked sweet, there were red roses on the table, some bread and candles. I smiled, he truly thought of it all!

Sipping on my drink I enjoyed the warm air and let my eyes wander around the garden. There was a big beautiful pond on the far end. I still hadn't walked around it but it looked beautiful.

Sip after sip my glass was empty. My eyes stayed on the door waiting for Dimitri to appear. I was always disappointed when it turned out to be one of the staff to give me a refill. Starting to tear up some pieces of bread i popped a piece into my mouth.

After waiting half the bread basket I started to get impatient, I had declined another drink knowing I would get tipsy and me being tipsy and impatient wasn't a good mix. Seeing the waiter return he had a plates of food in his hand, "I\m terribly sorry my princess but the food will get cold if I don't serve it"

Giving him a sad smile, "Just leave them on the table"

He gave me this sad pitiful smile that only fuelled my anger. Exhaling I got up and started to walk towards the pond. I might as well do something in stead of just waiting. I knew I had been sat by the table for over an hour. Walking along the pond it wasn't as relaxing as I had hoped. Continuously placing back at the empty table my anger grew each time.

Sitting down on a bench I tried to enjoy the sun for a while but after fifteen minutes I couldn't really take it any longer. Walking up to the table I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe he the meeting was taking this long? Can't they take a break? Doesn't he know I'm here waiting.

Another waiter appeared, turning towards him, "Do you have any news on the meeting Dimitri's in? When it will finish?"

He gave me a confused look, "Um, the meeting finished half an hour ago" he said carefully.

My brows rose, "Excuse me?"

"The meeting finished over half an hour ago, I was sent out here to see if you were finished with your lunch" As he looked down at the two plates I could tell it dawned to him that Dimitri was suppose to have Lunch with me.

"I'm sorry my princess, do- um do you want me to get him for you?" He asked politely.

Shaking my head I clenched my fists. "No it's fine, i'll speak to him myself"

Nodding he was about to take the two plates but I held up a hand, "Leave it, I'll take care of it" I said giving him a fake smile. He gave me a strange look before nodding and disappearing inside.

I was just standing there. slowly breathing, just staring at the plates. Shaking my head I lifted one of the plates up and through it straight down onto the table, picking up the second one I did the same thing again. It felt good! So good.

Once inside walking down the hall I could hear a familiar laugh coming from the library. Sneaking up silently I peaked inside. Dimitri was sitting on the sofa along side Olena, his sisters and a few of the officials whom I always forgot the names of. Shaking my head in disbelief I felt like screaming. Then I heard my name, it was Olena's voice, "Well I'm glad the meeting went well, but I was going to ask, where is Rose? I haven't see her all day?"

Dimitri voice spoke up, "I'm not really sure I haven't seen her eith-" I knew then that he had completely forgotten about the lunch he himself had planned for us.

Opening the door silently I could see him jump out of his seat, "Shit!" he said loudly, "What time is it?"

Olena looked surprised as she said, "Quarter past Two, why?"

I could hear him grumble something under his breath before he said, "I was suppose to meet Rose, we were going to have-"

"Lunch?" I said loud enough, interrupting him as he spoke.

He spun around, his eyes falling on me. My arms were crossed over my chest and I had a look on my face that must've show him how pissed off I was.

Starting to walk towards me he was already apologising, "Rose, darling I'm so sorry I completely forgot I-"

Holding up my hand I shook my head slowly which made him stop. Unfolding my hands I just felt like I couldn't bother anymore. "I'm not even interested in what you have to say Dimitri"

"Rose I'm So-"

Looking passed him I completely ignored him and met Olena's gaze saying, "Could you please tell the kitchen I'll have my dinner in my room tonight. If you excuse me" I said not even sparing Dimitri a glance.

Turning around I could hear him coming after me. I was shaking my head all the way to the stairs, that's when I felt his hand snake around my wrist pulling me to a stop.

"Rose please-"

"No!" I said firmly pulling my hand away from him. Turning toward him I took a step away, Sharking my head "I don't want to hear any excuses, you were busy, you're doing your job, But don't think that I'm going to sit around and be available for you so you can see me when ever suitable. I have better things to do with my life" I said. Before he could speak I just shrugged and said, "I honestly don't even want to hear you say anything, I'm going to my room and I will see you tomorrow at the council meeting. Make time for what you do best Dimitri, your job"

I knew that must have hurt. I couldn't careless. He might have forgotten but that doesn't make it ok? That doesn't mean I have to be fine with it.

Walking up the stairs I ignored whatever he was trying to explain. He followed me all the way to my door, I opened my door and closed it in his face. He was knocking, I could hear his muffled voice through the door, calling my name.

Walking to the other side of the room I sat down on a chair resting my face in my hands. Letting out a heavy sigh all I could ask myself was, Why is this happening again?

* * *

 **Hmmm... You guys really thought I was going to let this be easy? Haha, nope! They're are getting to know one another, and you never know the other** **until you live with them. What will happen next? What did you think of Dimitri reaction? Was Rose overreacting?**

 **Let me know**

 **xxxx**


	28. Chapter 27 Pt II

**Loved the reactions to the last chapter! Got Part II ready for you already :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose**

Dimitri had stayed outside my room for over half an hour last night trying to get me to speak to him. It wasn't that I was trying to be annoying or childish. It was the face that I didn't want to hear another excuse, it felt like in such a short period having me in his home he's just so use to making the decisions, like he's the traditional man in this relationship and I was suppose to sit sweetly and wait around for him? I don't think so.

I was getting ready to go down to the meeting with the council. It was starting at two and I was making sure I would go down on five minutes ahead. Knowing Dimitri he would go down early hoping to catch me before. I wasn't going to give in that easy.

It's not only Dimitri I'm frustrated with, it's the majority of the leaders in this country. I know that all countries work differently and all have their own routine, but what they are trying to achieve, what they are doing is absurd.

Trying to stay calm as I was walking to the meeting, not to be worked up getting there and cause too much of a stir up, it wasn't truly working. Dimitri was visible the second I came walking down the hall. He was pacing around the hall, arms behind his back, hair falling around his face as he looked deep in thought.

He looked up as he heard my heels as I was walking down the hall. I kept a neutral look on my face as I came closer. I was right on time for the meeting to start.

"I was hoping you would come down earlier so we could talk before the meeting start" He said annoyance lacing his voice.

"Well I\m here and the meeting is starting now" I said simply, "Shall we go in" I continued starting to walking in, but he caught me before I could take more than two steps.

"You're not planning anything are you?" He asked. His eyes were intently searching mine as his face was mirroring his stern voice. Raising my brow towards his hand around my upper arm before meeting his eyes I said calmly, "No Dimitri, I am not planning anything. I am here for a meeting and then I will return to my room"

"Rose just-ugh" he sighed, "Could you not do this, I don't want to fight with you, I love you, just please don't do anything stupid in there"

I felt annoyance wash over me as he said that. Taking a deep breath, doing my very best to hold back in saying anything hurtful, "Believe me, I won't be the one saying anything stupid in there, the rest of you will do that for me" And I left it at that. Pulling my arm out of his hand I walked towards the door. He followed suit.

The long table was filled with only two seats empty, Olena was sitting at the head of the table, we were seated on her right. Dimitri pulled out my chair as we got there and as soon as we sat down the meeting started.

Olena stood up, "Thank you all for joining us today for our second monthly meeting for this year. Today I have asked my sons girlfriend Princess Rosemarie of England to join us. I want her to see the way our great country is run and also to get a deeper insight and maybe even opinions on todays main subjects. I here by open this meeting and hand over the word to Lord Marx who will go through todays discussions"

The first hour of the meeting was pretty much like any other meeting. They were discussing everything from budgets to important events coming up. It wasn't until they brought up the two main subjects when I felt confused. First was changing the age of military recruitment, secondly came asking for a higher contribution for the annual military budget.

Frowning the first thought that his met was, Why is this the only important topics? Is this the way every meeting go or is it some strange military theme this month? And where are the people requests? Where are the troubles the people is having that they need a higher authority to make a decision in the matter?

My frown stayed on as they started to discuss the first topic. the current recruitment age is Seventeen. Which is already three years younger than what it is in England. I could agree that Eighteen is a suitable age as well but as I was sipping on my water I almost choked as I heard one of the academy officials speak up on their suggestions.

"I'd like to suggest the age of Fifteen to start recruitment for The military academy. Yet also set the roof higher for recruitment in a war situation to sixty five years instead of Fifty. I believe the earlier we can train and shape the younger generation of this country the stronger and more prepared we will be. And raising the age of staying in the army we leave the proud men of this country with a longer purpose"

I could hear people all around agreeing and silently discussing among themselves. As I looked around a lot of people were nodding.

The man continued, "We want to protect our own and the best way in doing that would be strengthening our defence and making sure nobody will ever think of starting anything with our great nation"

Russia was a proud country, I had heard of their people to be very proud and their army was a piece of work. I couldn't blame them, they worked incredibly hard, but I don't understand how this is going to make their country more successful? It only sounded like a group of men playing a war game.

Pursing my lips I took a deep breath biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself from saying anything. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me. Not being able to help myself I glanced his way. I couldn't read him for some strange reason, his face was stern, focused. I wanted to grab his hands, lace my fingers through his under the table, but I knew he wouldn't appreciate it in a moment like this.

As the meeting continued they went around the table to get opinions on the subject and the academy's suggestions. In that moment I felt hope, I thought somebody must object. At fifteen you're still a baby. You can't even sit through a whole meeting without becoming restless, how are you suppose to train for the army?

As each member around the table gave their opinion I was stunned. Each person agreed more or less and it lit up something in me. Who is defending these teenagers who barely have started their life? Worse is that they might not even have a choice to join judging by the way this meeting is going. And taking away fathers from their families for even longer? Do they even have a heart in this country?

I knew my emotion must be like a heart on my sleeve, I was trying hard to keep myself contained, I just didn't understand the way this meeting was going nor how it was going to end. Here are these people sitting around a table making decisions for a people I'm not even sure they know.

Continuously I was shaking my head as they continued. They were talking about the militaries previous budget and what they wanted to achieve and what they needed to get there.

What are they doing?

Dimitri had spoken a few times, it was always very brief. In situations like this it was more left for the council to discuss and offer their opinion as they went.

By now I was sitting with my arms crossed and not even looking at the council. I felt childish for some reason, I wanted to leave. I felt like I couldn't just sit there and let them do this to their own people. If only I could just-

"Rose"

As Olena's voice rung out catching my attention I instantly pushed my thoughts aside. The room was quite, I straightened up in my chair.

"Yes?" I asked meeting Olena's gaze.

"I would love to hear your opinion on these matters"

I raised my brows slightly, not really thinking she actually wanted to hear what I had to say. Before I could kindly decline she said, "I have been studying you as the council has been discussing and I think that as a outside opinion you might not agree with everything or have some sort opinion to offer?"

One of the officials stood, leaning on the table as he said, "My queen is this really necessary-"

"I want to hear her opinion" she said eyeing who ever had spoke up. The man sat down quickly, staying silent. Olena's gaze moved to mine, "Rose, Please" she said holding her hand out as if I now has the floor to speak freely. "And be honest, I always appreciate honesty"

Swallowing I slowly rouse in my chair. Taking a deep breath i steadied myself, I had spoken in front of the council back home many times, I could definitely do this.

"From what I know, this nation have one of the greatest armies in the world. Nobody can compete with you. You have a people that is incredibly proud to be a part such greatness and I'm sure it has been a lot of work building all this" The room looked proud, each member that I was just going to agree and kindly encourage them with they suggestions.

How wrong they all are…

"But after listening to your discussions I am quite surprised and shocked even to be very honest" I said placing my hands on table.

"About what?" One of them asked.

Biting my lower lips I considered once more if this was really a good idea… But I decided to go with it.

"Firstly, as bluntly as this may sound, I'm unsure if you even know your own people, do you even know what _they_ want?"

"Excuse me?" I heard someone blurt out.

Olena held up her hand for them to stay silent and only nodded for me to continue.

"I know the people are proud to have their sons and fathers to be able to be a part of the most powerful force of the world. But I cannot believe that lowering nor raising the recruitment age will help you with anything"

"And you know this because of experience?" One of them said, his voice full of venom. I knew I would get a lot of comments on this, and I hadn't even started fully yet…

"I know that protecting your own is what's important and I am sure that's how this started. But why build up and army when there is no war?" I asked.

"This is ridiculous" The general of The academy said, "You have no education within this matter, you are clearly speaking out of emotion, you don't know what's out there!"

Narrowing my eyes I met his gaze full on, "If I have no experience, then maybe I'm not a princess over one of the most successful countries in the world either?" I said firmly giving him a harsh look, "And since you do seem to have the answer to everything general, please, tell me, who are you building this army for? The world already know of your greatness, why are you building up an army if there isn't anybody to fight"

"It is what we are known for, we cannot back down" he said firmly.

"I am not telling you to back down, what I am trying to say if I think there is plenty more things to set money towards than an army that is clearly already achieving greatness. You are wasting people lives by constantly staying prepared for something that isn't coming. What's the point with that?" My voice had authority and even an edge of sharpness.

"I cannot believe that we are sitting here listening to this" he said then, "No disrespect my queen but is this necessary?"

Before Olena could answer I leaned forward to catch his attention, "Why is it that my opinion is unnecessary when you cannot even answer a simple question. I have asked you twice and yet you cannot seem to come up with a legit answer"

Dimitri placed his hand on mine, "Rose, stop" he warned. I moved my hand away from his as I continued.

"If there is something that unnecessary it is taking away people from their families at an even earlier stage. You are tearing apart family, taking away sons from their mothers, taking away their fathers. Doesn't that mean anything to you? You're ruining peoples lives!" I said looking around the room. "Why are you sitting here planning a war nobody but you are preparing for?" Silence fell, "The world is at peace, why disturb that just to flex muscle?"

"I find this truly offensive" The general stood up once again, "Are you trying to say that we, the council of this country, along side it's queen and future king do not know how to run our own country?"

I glared at him. He had just done what I hoped he wouldn't. He had twisted my words into something that's it's not. If you were to listen to only part of what I was saying then yes it could come off that way. But that was not what I was trying to say.

My head was going hundred miles an hour trying to find the correct words to say.

"Are you?"

It felt like a punch in the stomach when I heard his voice ring out on the silent hall. Slowly shaking my head I felt betrayed.

Slowly turning towards Dimitri, he was leaning back in his chair, resting his cheek on his knuckle as he had a dangerous look on his face. He raised his brows, silently asking me again, daring me to answer and talk back to the prince himself. Little did he know that titles didn't matter. If you are being ridiculous with your opinions and cannot handle when somebody questions it, tough.

Licking my lips I made sure I looked Dimitri straight in the eye as I said, "It is not what I'm saying at all. What I am saying is if all of you actually spent time focusing on more important things, I believe your country would be even greater"

I could see Dimitri's fist clenching and fire igniting in his eyes. "What is that suppose to mean?" His voice cold.

"It means if you were to focus more on your people, taking them in consideration, this would be a much more useful way spending your time" Turning towards the council I continued, "If you do not know your people, then who are you leading? Who are you here for? Because to me it seems like the military is the only thing that matters anymore"

"How dare you speak like that?" The general hissed. "You know nothing of this-"

"I know nothing?" I interrupted huffing before giving him a big fake smile, "If I know nothing than how is it that a general of the great academy cannot even take the heat of a woman questioning his motives? That's not greatness, that's someone trying to cover up when they know that I'm actually right. Why don't you Man up!" I said

Dimitri was out of his seat grabbing my arm, "Rose, Stop it"

"Or what?" I snapped, daring him to stop me.

Meeting his gaze I glared, "I am not going hold back because he cannot handle it" I snapped. "You're all suppose to be big strong men and yet you cannot handle it once a woman speaks up and actually points out what is wrong with the routine you are stuck in. Can't you see it? Or are you truly that blind?"

"Enough!" Dimitri half shouted. My head snapped in his direction. Shaking my head I pulled my chair out, "Fine" I said through my teeth, turning to the council, "Continue to play war and gear up for a war that's not going to happen, recruit every single person into your army, drive your people so far into the ground until you don't have anyone left to protect, continue pretending, but i'm not going to listen any further to this, I find you all absolutely ridiculous and excuse me but too far up your own arses to know any better"

Turning to Olena I said, "May I be excused?"

She had a half amused, half trying hard to hold it in look on her face as she nodded once. As I turned Dimitri a caught me, telling me to stop. Pulling my arm away I turned to him hissing "You can't tell me anything, if you cannot handle it then I'm just too much for you!"

With that I turned and walked out.

Shutting the door I walked down the hall. Moments after I could hear someone coming through the door and I knew he was coming for me. God knows how this would go down…

I should have continued walking, but Feeling so worked up and angry after that meeting, I couldn't help but stop to face him. But before I could say a word Dimitri's voice was ringing through the hall, "Do you understand how incredibly stupid and embarrassing that was? Do you even comprehend what you do sometimes? Or do you just decide to act as reckless as you can?"

I rolled my eyes, "If they cannot handle the truth then what are they doing on the council who's guiding this country?" I challenged.

Dimitri groaned, "Rose you cannot just speak-"

"Is it my fault their opinions are dated back to more than a hundred years back? Is it my faulty that this world is dominated by men and no matter what I would have said it would have been seen as Ridiculous in their eyes?" I asked. when he didn't reply I was shaking my head, "But do you know what I'm having so much trouble comprehending, it's the fact that you let them think this, you let them get away with it!"

"Don't you dare put all their opinions on me, it is not up to me to say what they should think!" He snapped back.

"But it's up to you to lead!" I argued, "Who the fuck cares what I said in there, what is needed is somebody who can see what is good for the people and that is clearly something they do not see"

I could tell I was pushing Dimitri towards the brink of sanity, but the truth is rough sometimes.

"Change them, update what is outdated and look after your country-"

"If you tell me one more time that I do not know how to run a country that I have been co running since I was eighteen I will make sure you regret it!" He threatened.

Growling I was shaking my head, "Threaten me all you want, this is who I am Dimitri, if you can't handle that then-"

"Meredith never brought me this much of trouble" I heard him say under his breath as he was shaking his head.

Stopping mid sentence, my eyes narrowed as I felt myself freeze as I was completely in aw to what he had actually just said. Closing my mouth I felt my lips go tense, clenching my fists I could feel rage spurting through my veins. Angry tears starting to sting my eyes, pressing my fists along my sides I hissed "What?" Through my teeth.

The moment his eyes met mine I knew he instantly wished he could take back what he just had said. Too late now.

Running his hands through his hair he sighed, "Rose I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-"

"Yet you still fucking said it!" I screamed. I felt the urge to slap him, felt the urge to hit him so hard he would feel it for weeks.

He took steps closer but I pushed him away as he came too close, shaking my head violently as my tears were at the brim. "I can't fucking believe you" I said through my teeth. I was shaking with anger. "You inconsiderate, arrogant, asshole!" I swore. Screaming out loud, the sound was bounding between the walls.

"Rose I-"

Turning away from him I was doing everything within me to not say anything equally hurtful in return.

"I cannot believe what you just said. That after all we've fucking been through you take that and you throw that in my face?" Tears were now rolling down my face. "And here I continuously hear and think that I'm the childish one?" I huffed shaking my head, "The tables have clearly turned" I said venomously.

"Rose please, I know that was-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I-"

"That seems to be something you're doing a lot lately' I snapped cutting him off. Coming up close to him, I stopped just a few inches away from him, "With everything within me I want to _so_ fucking badly badly call you every name in the book, I want to call you something even worse and make sure that you're the one hurting tonight, but that continuously, for some reasons seems to be me" I said bitterly.

As he was trying to touch me I held my hands up baking away, "You know what Dimitri, don't hurt yourself. Look out for number one, and that's clearly yourself" Bitter anger was written all over his face, "I seem to be the only one who's been growing up in this relationship, I'm not really sure where this is going to be very honest"

He had a very stern look on his face, as I laughed humourlessly while shaking my head, "The worst thing is that you're not even defending me in anyway. Do you even want me here?"

"That's a ridiculous-"

"Really?" I asked "It's your mother who wants me around!" I half shouted, shaking my head, "Why don't you let me know when my Dimitri is back, the one I fell heedlessly in love with and would do anything for! If he's even in there, because ever since I've been here, the Dimitri I have seen isn't what I imagined" I snapped.

Which that I walked to me room and slammed the door.

 **D POV**

When Rose slammed the door hard, I jumped.

Resting both my hands on the table I growled. The room was silent, it continued until my mother cleared her throat, "Well I think she's right"

My head snapped up as I was caught of guard. In that moment I knew I had to go after her. I was raging on the inside, I just couldn't believe she would do that? It's being incredibly disrespectful towards the whole council the way she acted. It was just out of control.

I felt like I wanted to agree with her, but I just felt too emotionally involved with what she had just said. I asked her before we went in _not_ to do anything, yet she does? It's infuriating!

Going after her I knew she would give me an earful but I couldn't take it. I was angry and irritated she wouldn't listen, she never does! But at the moment when the words have left my mouth, _Meredith never brought me this much trouble_ I instantly knew I had done wrong.

Thoughtless and very, very stupid.

When she started to question if I even wanted her here I was getting even more infuriated, how could she doubt that? How could that thought even enter her mind?

As she was walking away, seeing the angry tears falling down her cheeks. I knew I had to follow. Banging on her door I knew she didn't want me there. But I couldn't just let her be after what I've said.

I was angry, I felt guilty and I am too proud.

How will this end?

* * *

 **What do we think? Is this the way you thought it would go? Surprised? What will happen next?**

 **xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! Terribly sorry about the slow update, I've had some trouble loading up chapters for some stupid reason.**

 **Super happy you enjoyed the last chapter, I have 31 prepared all together and a prologue. So not much left!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **R POV**

Dimitri had knocked on my door and tried talking to me for almost an hour last night after the meeting. I stayed silently on the other side, silently letting the tears fall down my cheeks not wanting him to see nor hear the satisfaction of my tears.

I don't know what happening. We're suppose to have and amazing time, get to know one another like the back of your hand. Romantic dinners and walks in the garden. I went to bed a while after I was sure he had left. Sleeping heavily for several hours.

Waking up I was sitting on the side of my bed for some time. Letting my mind go in whatever direction it was heading in. I felt a sudden urge to write it all down, funnily enough it was a letter.

Looking down at the envelope that had his name on it, I wasn't sure to give it to him or not. Sighing I left it on my dressing table as I decided to et dressed. I put on a simple white dress with a brown vest that I laced up towards the front. I left my hair out naturally.

As I opened my door, I almost expected him to be sitting on the floor outside, but as I looked both ways I was alone. Licking my lips, I felt strange.

Letter in hand I made my way down the hall, I was continuously looking around to make sure no one was following me. I'm not really sure why I felt so nervous and on edge. I didn't want to run into him.

"Rose?"

Caught by surprise I spun to see Olena standing in one of the doorways. Giving her a sad smile I answered, "Yes?"

"Please join me in the library" she said opening the door. It wasn't an invitation, it wasn't a request, It was a demand. Not in a bad way, but it wasn't anything I could decline. What scared me the most was that I had a feeling Dimitri would be on the other side.

Slowly, I made my way to her, she gave me a small smile as I passed her. Inside, the fire was lit, tea was on the table and in a huge chair sat Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother, looking incredibly tiny.

"Please, sit" Olena said as she closed the door behind us.

I sat on the sofa across from Yeva. She had a cuppa in her hand and she was, just, staring at me. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Excuse my mama, she is very full on kind of person" Olena said as she sat down in a chair next to her mama. "Tea?"

I nodded, I wasn't sure why i was summoned. Yet I had a feeling it had to have something to do with the way I acted yesterday. Oh god, I bet she was going to rip into me like my father did sometimes. Only it's even worse when it's not even your own parent!

"You made quite the impression yesterday at the council meeting"

My brows rose as I was surprised the hear Yeva speak.

Clearing my throat I accepted the cut Olena passed me, "I don't remember seeing you at yesterdays meeting" I said feeling confused. It was definitely just me and Olena there yesterday as women.

"oh no, but I see everything" she said simply.

"My mama listens in on all meetings" Olena smiled apologetically.

Licking my lips, I didn't really know what to do with myself, "I'm sorry if you feel like I have offended anyone, I was just, I was just trying to-"

"Tell the truth?" Olena finished my sentence.

A small smile reached my lips as I nodded to confirm she was right.

Olena leaned forward in her chair, "Rose, we have not brought you here to apologise for anything you said yesterday. You're here because we want to make sure you're ok" she said with so much warmth in her voice, it instantly made me miss my mother terribly.

Looking down into my hands I was trying to get away from their eyes, but it was hard as I could feel Yeva's burning gaze.

"Are you ok Rose?"

Biting the inside of my lip I could feel the tears burning in my eyes as I kept my gaze firmly on my cuppa. Slowly I was shaking my head no.

Hearing the rattling of Olena putting her cup down and suddenly she was sitting down next to me. She slowly took the cup out of my hands before taking both mine in hers. "I could hear the two of you arguing last night" She said calmly. "And judging by the rough look on Dimitri's face this morning you still haven't spoken?"

Still biting the inside of my cheek I shook my head no.

Silence.

"I presume either of you said something without thinking?"

How can she just guess everything correctly?

Sniffling, a tear ran down my cheek. "He said that-" my voice broke, shaking my head I cleared my throat, "He said that Meredith never brought him this much trouble" I said. I don't know why I said it, It just felt so good speaking to Olena. She had such warmth around her, and you just instantly trusted her.

She squeezed my hands reassuringly as I sniffled again. Yeva huffed, "I thought I had taught my grandson better"

Looking up I could see the grim look on her face. She met my gaze full on, "But may i just say, that what you said yesterday at the meeting, was the best thing anyone have said in that hall for decades"

I couldn't help but chuckle as she said that. I lifted one of my hands to dry my cheeks.

"You father would have been proud" she added.

Smiling in return I started thinking of Papa and Oscar. I think they would have been proud, knowing I was standing up for the people and for my own beliefs. Maybe not offending the council… but everything comes at a price right?

"I knew, from the moment Dimitri first said your name, that you were something very special to him Rose, very special" Olena said then.

Sighing I licked my lips before meeting her gaze.

"What I want you to do, is go in town"

I was surprised at her suggestion, yet very intrigued.

"I want you to have a day to yourself, enjoy the market, meet the people and maybe, for a day be able to walk around like just a regular girl"

A smile came to my lips. It sounded like exactly what I needed right now.

Suddenly the door opened, my head snapped up and there he was, in the door way. He looked rough and then surprised to see me.

"Dimitri" his mother greeted him, "I was just about to get you" she got out of her seat, "Rose was just leaving" she said formally. She gave me a look telling me to go. I didn't question her.

He cleared his throat, "I was actually hoping to speak to Rose-"

"First I need to have a word" She said firmly.

Dimitri started to protest,"Mama-"

She held up a hand, "I don't want to hear it, sit"

Walking towards the door I didn't meet his gaze. He was still standing in the door way as I got there. A few seconds passed, when I didn't look up I could hear him sigh before he moved out of the way and I started walking, but familiarly his hand caught mine which made me meet his gaze. A grim look was written all over my face, "Don't touch me" I said with a monotone voice.

He had a shocked look on his face as I pulled my hand out of his. I left him behind me closing the door behind me. The tears started to well up again. Shaking my head I was biting my lip trying not to sob.

Looking up I saw a guard near by the stairs. Walking up to him I said that I was going into town and for him to give this letter to Dimitri when he came out after speaking to his mama. He started questioning why i wasn't bringing any guards but before he could finish I was already out the door.

* * *

Usually I will wear a coat and a hood whenever I go into town to keep a low profile, but knowing that I wouldn't be very known here I didn't see the point. And boy it felt great!

Walking through the narrow streets I made my way to the centre. As the market place opened up in front of me I, for the first time in a few days, felt completely relaxed. I was so use to going into the market with Tasha at least a few times a month, this felt so familiar, even though I've never been here before.

There was a warm feeling in the air, people were mooching around, talking and trying different foods. People were giving me friendly smiles as I passed. This town was amazing!

In the corner of my eye I saw an elderly woman struggling trying to lift up a large tray of apples for her fruit stand. Hurrying over I stopped her, "Why don't you let me do that?" I asked sweetly.

The woman straightened up to take me in, she smiled, "Oh no dear, I couldn't let you ruin such a beautiful dress" she said trying to make an excuse but I could tell she really needed some help.

"It's just a dress" I said simply, "If it gets dirty it can be washed"

A big warm smile spread on her face, "What a kind soul"

Taking the tray Off the floor I lifted it to where she wanted it. After putting it down I turned to her, "Are you doing all this on your own?"

Sighing a sad look came over her face, "Since two weeks back yes, My lovely grandson use to help me but he was recently recruited to the army so it's" Pausing she sighed, " it's just me now"

Concern was written all over my face. This was exactly what I had been speaking about during the meeting. Who will look after women like her when her grandchildren have gone?

"Well today you have me" I smiled, "What else can I do for you?"

The woman laughed, and showed me the rest of the trays, as I was carrying them she asked me, "You're not from around here are you?"

"No" I smiled, "Can you tell that clearly?"

"You're sticking out like a soar thumb" she chuckled, "Your beauty could be spotted from miles away, what's your name my dear?"

"Rose, yours?"

"Mrs Krakow" the sweet woman grinned. "What are you doing here all alone on a beautiful day like this? A woman as beautiful as you must have someone special to care for you?"

Grimacing, Dimitri's face flashed before my eyes. I think the woman could see trouble written all over my face as she sat down on a little stool and patted the seat next to her.

Forcing a small smile onto my lips I sat down next to her. "We-" I sighed, it was probably strange that I was admitting my relationship problems with a complete strange lady in the middle of a unknown town, but it felt right. Sometimes it easier speaking to someone who doesn't know you.

"We had a argument. I was telling him things he didn't want to hear and then I got angry when he didn't want to recognise that he was wrong. It feels like lately all he cares about is what other people will think, not what I think" I sighed with a heavy heart.

Mrs Krakow started stroking my back, "Everybody argues my dear, no matter how amazing your relationship is"

"I know, it's just, I'm trying to not talk back as much and be better but it feels like when he's not even trying then why should I?" Looking her way she had a knowing smile on her face.

"True love is the greatest weapon to win the war made by pain"

Taking in what she said I started smiling, that was very beautiful way of putting it.

Patting her hand on my knee she grinned, "Now tell an old woman about this man, how did you meet?"

Smiling, "I remember the night I first saw him like it was yesterday. He came into the room and my eyes instantly found him. He was wearing a military green jacket, he had big broad shoulders. He's so tall, he took my breath away" Looking over at Mrs Krakow I had this ridiculous grin on my face, "He has brown shoulder length hair and these beautiful deep brown eyes. His smile makes me feel all warm and it's so contagious"

I felt silly, like a school girl bragging about her first love.

Mrs Krakow interrupted me, "My dear, are you talking about Dimitri Belikov?"

I guess I wasn't as subtle as I'd hoped to be…

Biting my lower lip feeling like I had said too much before nodding slightly. She chuckled, "So you're the mystery woman, how I have wondered"

Snickering, "I didn't realise you would know who he was by just describing him"

"My dear, not many men are like Prince Dimitri" she said with a cheeky look in her eyes, "All I can say is well done" she winked, "You got yourself a good one!"

With a sad smile I nodded. A great one! I just hope to get that Dimitri to resurface again.

"You can't have been in the country long?" she asked. Shaking my head no. "Where are you from then my darling? And you must have some sort of title to be able to go to a ball with Prince Dimitri"

An amused smile came onto my lips, she was clever. Nodding I agreed, "I'm from England" When I didn't continue she raised her brows at me, as if it was obvious for me to share my title.

"Ibrahim Mazur is my father" I said then giving her an amused side glaze. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she got out of her chair, " Good lord almighty, here I am having a the princess of England helping me with my fruit trays"

Chuckling I got up, "I prefer to be just Rose and my title doesn't really matter here, I just wanted a day away"

"Well it's truly an honour to meet you my love, truly" The warmth in her voice was amazing. I instantly knew she meant it and it actually meant something to her.

"It's an honour to meet you too" I said smiling.

"Would you like me to show you around the town? Since you haven't been before"

"I'd love that!"

After having one of her neighbours look after her stand for her she started taking me around town. I tried telling her it wasn't necessary if she was needed by the stand but she insisted, it wasn't everyday she got to do this. She was adamant to show me around.

She was a truly beautiful lady, inside and out. She was telling me about the town history, about different events that had taken place, how they had recovered from the war and their proud military history.

I could tell she was just as proud as the council about their history, which I could understand, Russia have gone through a lot if you read the history books. It still didn't change my opinion.

"This is the local pub, we'll go in for a drink" she smiled. I laughed, she must be at least Sixty and the woman wanted to have a drink before two o'clock? I was amazed!

She said something to the barman and within minutes he was pouring a clear liquid into two medium sides glasses. Narrowing my eyes I got hesitant.

"What is that?"

Giving me a glass she smile, "This my dear is what we are known for, now drink up"

I couldn't help but laugh, this whole situation was ludicrous yet I couldn't be happier to be here. We clinked out glasses together, as the burning liquor was running down my throat I instantly started coughing as I had swallowed.

"That tastes like gasoline" I coughed. Mrs Krakow laughed, "That's just Vodka dear"

"Should be illegal" I chuckled.

"We'll have another one later" she winked before we started to leave. She introduced me quickly to by passers. It was interesting watching her parading through town. She said hi to everyone and she knew them by name, a truly remarkable woman!

As we were walking on, Mrs Krakow was talking about the fire that happened forty years ago when a building caught my eye. There were more of less ten children playing outside it, their clothes were worn but they had smiles on their faces. Placing a hand on Mrs Krakow's shoulder, "What's in that building?"

"That's the local orphanage" she said with a sad look on her smile, "They recently have had cut backs on their monthly allowance but they're managing"

"Can we go in?" I asked already making my way over.

Reaching the children a woman appeared in the door way looking over the children. When her eyes landed on Mrs Krakow her face lit up, "Afternoon Mrs Krakow"

"Afternoon Marina, let me introduce princess Rose from England, I am guiding her around town today" Mrs Krakow said proudly.

Marina's face went stale suddenly before she bowed, "My Princess"

"That's not needed" I smiled kindly, "Really! We were just walking by and I saw all the children playing outside and I got curious"

She smiled as her eyes traveled around all the children, "Yes they're a very happy bunch"

"I've heard you've recently had some cut backs?" I asked being very forward. Her eyes turned sad before she nodded, "Would you both like to come in?"

I nodded before following her inside. She instantly put the kettle on, we sat down on the kitchen chairs. "I don't mean to interrupt your day or be too blunt, but have the allowances had great impact for the children?"

Biting her lower lip she hesitated, I smiled, "Don't feel pressured or that I'm interrogating you, I have a big interest in children and their well being, and if I can make a difference I will do my best to do so"

"She's a beautiful soul Marina, you can trust her" Mrs Krakow confirmed.

"Well the reductions started a few years ago, it didn't seem like much, we were still able to greet as many children as was needed but for each year it has gotten tougher and tougher. Now we can only take in the children that doesn't have any family left"

Frowning I asked, "And the rest?" An orphanage is usually only to help the parentless children but I know a lot of orphanages did help a lot of children with trouble some homes and such.

Sadness was written all over her face. I felt anger kick in and I instantly knew were the money was disappearing to. Shaking my head I got out of my chair and walked over to the window. The back garden was big but the grass was too tall for the kids to be able to play there. "Is maintenance the reason the children have to play in the front?" I asked feeling more and more anger run through my veins.

"Yes"

So the army is getting more money to build up their strength against a none exciting threat and the children have to play in the streets?

Turning around I had made a decision, "Is there anyone in town I can speak to in order to send a message?"

Looking to Mrs Krakow she nodded, "The royal guard has a station in town, would they regencies you?"

Nodding, I wasted no time. I was fed up with this country the council being useless, I was taking matter into my own hands.

* * *

After sending a note for Olena personally to join me in town at the orphanage and for her to bring a list of things I had taken the children inside to read the a story. I always loved story time back home so I hoped they would appreciate it.

As I was reading the children were sitting mesmerised in a half circle. I laughed as some of them were reacting and speaking out loud in excitement. Finishing the story I was surprised when I heard someone applaud towards the back.

Looking up I instantly realised it was Olena. I smiled waving her over to join us. introducing her to the children I could tell she was truly enjoying herself. It must be a unusual situation to her. Marina look astounded when she realised the Queen was there.

When it was snack time took Olena outside. "This is such a lovely place, I haven't visited here for so long"

I smiled and a agreed, "It is"

"So" she smiled, "What's your plan"

Biting my lip I felt like she had seen right through me. I didn't dwell on that, "I know it isn't my place to make decision for a country that isn't mine to rule. But I cannot just stand here when I know that a place as important as this is being treated the way it is. Did you bring what I asked?"

"I did"

After filling Olena in on all the details we got to work. I had asked her to bring blankets, clothes and any toys she had left after her children's childhood. I was going to make this place just a little bit better, It wasn't much but it was the least I could do!

Olena had brought two of the palace gardeners to fix the lawn in the back, I was getting down and dirty with the kids tidying up in all the rooms along side Marina, Mrs Krakow and Olena herself.

Mrs Krakow had been completely overwhelmed when Olena had shown up. It was quite amusing to watch.

My plan was to later that night have a little gathering, I wanted to make the kids feel special, I had asked Tasha to go shopping on my fathers expense getting new clothes for the children. This was only a quick fix, my way of starting to turn their life around in just a mere few hours, or at least trying to.

And we would end the day with a party, If the council wasn't going to help them, then I damn sure will!

 **D POV**

After sitting it yet another painful meeting with the council complaining on Rose's behalf and her behaviour I called it off. I was furious what they were saying yet I was angry with the way she had acted. Why can't she think before she speaks, why does she always have to come into a room with the intention to stir everything up?

Sighing I walked down the hall stopping outside her room once again, knocking I waited for a reply. Knocking and knocking I started calling her name.

"My Prince" One of the guards saluted me.

"As you were" I said. "What is it?"

I noticed him holding something in hand, the man got a uneasy look on his face, "My prince I-" He looked down at the letter that I now saw had my name on it.

Anger instantly sparked within me and sent flashbacks of the letter I had once had left on her bedside table. Shaking my head I groaned internally. Passing me the letter he said, "It's from Princess Rose, she left it for you before she went into town-"

My head snapped up as I cut him off, "What? What is she doing in town? Does she had guards accompanying her?"

Judging my the unease written all over his face I growled, "Are you fucking serious?" I roared. "She's not only in town but she's there _alone_?"

"You're mother went in a few hours ago to join her-"

"My Mother?" I snapped.

"Yes my Prince" he said not meeting my gaze.

"And are you now going to tell me my mother is there alone as well? Was this Rose's idea by any chance?" I asked sharply.

"Uhh…"

Never mind" I said shortly, "I'm going into town" I said already walking off.

Riding into town I couldn't believe she would do this. Have my mother in town without protection? It's stupid enough she didn't bring anyone herself! And on top of all this, not tell me she was going. I would've come with her, I would've made sure she was safe, but no. Rose took it in her own hands, like always.

Growling to myself I wasn't sure how to find them, The village wasn't big but there was at least a thousand people living in that village. You could easily hide in such big crowd.

Riding through town I stopped in the town centre. People instantly noticed my presence and I gave the guards a kind nod as my eyes searched the town square.

I knew I could recognise Rose from far, the hair was one of her most significant features, and one of the most beautiful as well.

"Is the prince here for the orphanage extravaganza as well?" An older lady asked from beside him. His head snapped over, "Pardon?"

The woman smiled, "Your mother, the Queen and the princess is over at the local orphanage for the event they organised? Are you here for it as well?"

Narrowing my eyes I felt confused. But nodded, thanking her I rode towards the orphanage that was one a few minutes away. As I got closer I could hear music, there was a crowd surrounding the door way, lights surrounding the place.

Coming to a stop I felt incredibly confused. A few people turned noticing my arrival. Getting off my horse I walked closer. The music seemed to be coming for the back garden. Walking closer I could hear a voice speaking, it was coming from inside. Starting to make my way through the crowd getting closer, I stopped in the doorway. I recognised the voice before I even saw her.

She was standing over my the far end wall with an ocean of children sitting on the floor in front of her. She was gesturing with her arms as she was telling a story.

"How nice of you to join us"

I jumped slightly as my Mother suddenly appeared next to me. Frowning I met her gaze, "What is this?" I asked sounding harsher than I meant to be.

She raised her brows at me but ignored me turning towards Rose, "She's been working here all day" she said looking at Rose, her eyes full of wonder and respect. "She's been organising and cleaning never afraid getting her hands dirty. She's truly looking after the people"

My eyes were studying Rose as she was still telling her story.

"She will be an amazing Queen one day, better than I will ever be"

The words leaving my mothers mouth made me look over at her again, "What?"

She didn't meet my gaze as she spoke, "I believe that everything Rose said yesterday in the meeting was the truth nobody wants to hear" Turning her head to meet my gaze, "And nobody will ever speak up and say it. But Rose did. She has a strength that is so rare and beautiful"

Looking away, I couldn't stand the way she was looking at me. The way she was almost rubbing in my face that I had done wrong, which I think I've known all along, I just never wanted to admit to it.

"You are just as stubborn as she is" she said then, "And sometimes I think even more childish"

My head snapped up feeling like she had slapped me in the face.

"But you are still learning" she continued with a small smile on her lips, "As is she. Have you read her letter?"

I had completely forgotten about it, reaching into my pocket, there it was.

Mama placed her hand on my shoulder, "Something I do know, is that she loves you like her life depends on it. Read the letter and ask yourself, do you love her as much?"

My head snapped up about to tell her she was being absolutely ridiculous for doubting his love for her, but before he could say a word she said, "Because lately you haven't been acting like it. It's been more about you than her, which will happen, but it's important you can realise that without anyone giving word of it" Her eyes moved back to Rose as she was smiling towards the kids. "You will also be a Great leader my son" she turned to him, "I know so, but only when you can see the full picture and not just the obvious"

With that she left.

My eyes fell on Rose instantly. She was bubbling with laughter as she was continuing her story. She looked absolutely radiant. The whole room was feeding off of her energy, it was that unique thing about her, why so many loved her. Why she would be such an amazing Queen.

Walking outside my eyes were glued to the letter in my hand, the warm evening air surrounded me. The crowds noise was fading out as I took a deep breath before opening the letter.

 _When I first saw you, you made me speechless._

 _When we danced I forgot about all the rest._

 _When you first left me go, you left me breathless._

 _When you first kissed me I was blissful._

 _When you first hurt me it felt awful._

 _The day you declared your love for me and ending up on the wrong end of a gun, I knew that my love for you was unconditional. No matter how much you could hurt me I still loved you, and I always will._

 _But I miss the man that took my breath away._

 _The man that made me feel things nobody had ever made me feel._

 _Where did he go? Because I haven't seen him lately._

 _I know that ruling a country, you have to put your people first. I Know that a great leader considers every detail and is apart of everything he can to make sure he has an impact._

 _But never forget who you are and who you are living for._

 _I Love you Dimitri, The old Dimitri. My Dimitri._

 _When ever he's back, he knows where to find me._

I hate being wrong, sometimes even more than I think Rose does. Reading her words, it was like a slap in the face. Someone to slap me back into reality. She is right, I have been very into work, I am very involved with what's going on and it's something I'm proud of. But thinking of how I forgot out lunch I set up, then not being able to defend my own girlfriend when the council is against her? I don't really know who that Dimitri is.

Sighing heavily I ran a hand through my hair. Looking up my brows rouse.

There she was. Standing right in front of me.

She looked more beautiful than I think I'd ever seen her. Her dress was dirty, ripped in some places, her hair was wild, her cheeks rosy, her eyes tired. Yet she looked more regal and stunning than when she was in her statement dresses.

"I wasn't sure you would come"

Biting my lip I thought twice before speaking. Sighing my eyes fell onto the letter again. "I have made a lot a mistakes lately" It was a statement, it was the truth.

Looking up I met her gaze, "All-" Stopping swallowed hard before clearing my throat. "All I can say is I'm sorry. Sorry for what I've said, sorry for how I've treated you" Meeting her gaze full on, "Forgotten you" Licking my lips I was slowly shaking my head looking down at the ground "I had sworn to myself after you were shot that I'd never hurt you again" I chuckled bitterly, "Now I've even failed myself"

Taking a deep breath I forced myself to meet her gaze again, "I'm still learning, it's no excuse but it's the truth. We both are, I know What I've said is inexcusable and I cannot, no matter how hard I try, ever take it back. But what I do know is what I feel for you is something not even I understand sometimes. It makes me do stupid things, speak before I know what's gonna come out, but it makes me do so many good things too. But it all ends with me loving you" I said simply. "I love you so much Rose"

She stood there in silence for few very long seconds before she said, "You are stupid sometimes" with a amused smile on her lips.

My brows raised in surprise then I couldn't help but smile. Shaking my head I tried to hold back smile, "I won't argue with you on that"

"I love you too" she said then.

Slowly taking steps towards her, I should be begging for my forgiveness on my knees, Hoping and praying she'd take me back. That's what you get when you act foolishly. But there was one thing I was sure one, with everything in me.

Stopping only a yard away, taking in everything about her I said, "Not even close to as much as I love you"

* * *

 **A lot went down in this chapter, what do you think?**

 **xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Whooop, and the chapters keep on coming! Hope you like it, I have to say that this chapter and the following one I Really enjoyed writing, hope you like it as much as I do!**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

I felt nervous.

We were traveling back to England today for me to spend a month with Rose, Ibrahim and Oscar. Seeing her life.

But that's not what I was nervous about.. Or maybe I was, knowing Ibrahim and Oscar might still nor favour me as much as I wanted them to.

Why I was nervous right now was because my Grandmama and my Mama was sitting in front of me still not saying a word after I had asked them a question. They had both been silent for more than a few minutes and it made me very uncomfortable.

Taking a deep breath I leaned forward in my seat and asked, "Well?"

Grandmama looked over at mama raising a single brow silently asking her thoughts. Meeting Mamas gaze she was full on staring at me. Jesus, Belikov women can really be stubborn and take their time with everything.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands before getting out of my chair, "I know I still have a lot to learn, I know we fight but what couple doesn't? I still have to go to England to see what her normal is, I know that but I also know what I love her to the core of me. I love everything about her from her stubbornness to her laugh. All I ask is for your blessing and that ring that both of you know that would make her the happiest woman on earth! I know her colour is Red but Green was her mothers signature colour and I know that it would mean even more to her if it was something coming from the two of you than something I had made. And you have promised me that when I knew someone was the one I could give her that ring" Stopping I swallowed before I said looking at them both, "That's why I never gave it to Meredith"

Grandmama had a amused look on her face as Mama looked more teary eyed. Which is a complete surprise. To my surprise Yeva picked something up from beside her and put it on the table. It was a Grey box I was very familiar with. Meeting her gaze she still looked amused. I was about to reach forward to pick it up when she said, "I know what you're saying is the truth my grandson, and we both know you love her. We just wanted to put some pressure on you, you didn't have to do a whole speech"

I wanted to face palm myself after she said that. She always loved creating a reaction, she was very much like Rose in that sense. Sighing I was shaking my head but I couldn't help but smile as I did.

"So I have your approval?" I asked.

Yeva nodded, Looking over to Mama she nodded as well, "All you have to do now is as for Ibrahim's"

"And Oscar" Grandmama added.

Exhaling slowly I nodded. Now that I dreaded even more.

* * *

I knew Rose wasn't much for Long Travels, but I didn't know how whiney she could get until now. As We were almost at her home she was asking yet again "Are we there yet?"

Chuckling I pulled her close kissing her just beneath her ear. I could hear her rolling her eyes as she was trying to hold back a smile, "You've become very loving lately"

"Do you want me to stop?" I murmured in her ear. Turning in my arms she snickered an exaggerated "No! I'm just saying that I don't think Papa will be very appreciative"

"And since when do you care?" I chuckled. Grinning she nodded leaning back in her seat, "Touché"

As we were slowing down I recognised the beautiful gardens that surrounded the palace. Coming to a stop I could tell Rose was so excited to be home, she was bouncing gin her seat. Getting out She held her hand out, hoping I'd help her down. Ever since we had made up completely after what happened in Russia my goal had been to make sure she felt as special as possible. Making sure that every moment I could make that beautiful smile of hers appear. Let's say I had succeeded a lot lately.

So instead of grabbing her hand in order to help her down I placed my hands on her waist lifting her up and spinning her once before putting her down. She instantly started laughing, saying my name and to put her down. It reminded me off the way I had lifted her up when she first came to Russia.

Putting her down she was still giggling, I could see her getting up on her toes to kiss me so I met her half way. She grabbed a hand full of my jacket pulling me closer as my hand got tangled up in her hair.

Someone cleared their throat and I could hear a familiar chuckle. We instantly broke apart and there stood no other than a stern looking Ibrahim and Oscar looking more than amused.

"Papa!" Rose exclaimed happily turning towards him throwing her arms around him. Ibrahim face instantly softened as he embraced his daughter.

"I've missed you" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Not as much as I've missed you my love" Ibrahim grinned before pulling back, "How are you? I want to hear everything"

"How about we go to the gardens for tea?" Oscar suggested. That man loved his tea!

"Oscar" Rose grinned going from her fathers arms to Oscars. "Don't think I've forgotten about you"

"I would hope not" He chuckled, "You look gorgeous, being in Love Suits you" he winked.

Turning my gaze to Ibrahim's I could tell he was still hesitant towards me, will I understood, but one of my goals with this trip is to make sure he can trust me again. It takes time to win a mans trust after breaking it, but I know that it means a lot to Rose, also Ibrahim is a very important figure for me as well. I've been growing up meeting him at all the events and always looked up to him.

"Ibrahim" I said holding my hand out. He took it without second guessing, "Dimitri, you look well?"

"I am Thank you" I nodded staying very professional "How are you?"

He nodded slowly, "Well, I hope you have been taking care of my daughter?" He raised his brows at me, Rose chuckled from beside him, "He wouldn't do anything less, now stop being such a tough guy, you know he's permanent so might as well drop the act"

"We'll see" he said shooting me a playful glare. I felt thrown off, I had been hoping he would have warmed up to me a bit over the last month knowing we'd been spending it together. But But I know Ibrahim can be just as stubborn as his daughter.

Ibrahim took Rose under his arm and they started chatting as they were heading towards the back gardens.

Oscar held his arms out for a manly hug as he chuckled, "Ignore him, I think he's jealous you're spending more time with his daughter than he is"

Smiling I hugged him, "How are you Oscar?"

"Great, fit as a fiddle, and you?"

"Good, very good"

We started walking towards the gardens as we were talking about our trip back. He laughed knowing that Rose would be complaining a lot, she had apparently never been one to travel far.

We were sitting down under a parasol, the sun was out, it was beautiful out. "Tell us Dimitri, How has out princess been, good?" Oscar teased has he picked up his cuppa.

Smiling I said, "She's been amazing, keeping me on my toes as usual"

"I was brilliant" Rose grinned proudly.

"I hope you didn't cause any drama" Ibrahim said as if he already knew.

"Well…" Rose said with an angelic look on her face. Her papa groaned and Oscar was doing his best to hold back laughter.

Running a hand through his hair, "I thought I told you to be at your best"

Clearing my throat, "To be honest, she was, if somebody mad a fool of themselves it was me"

Papa and Oscar were now looking at me clearly intrigued about what I was saying. Rubbing his hand along his goatee Ibrahim's eyes narrowed as he was studying me, "So even though you've already caused my daughter pain, you're the one who acted foolishly? Again?"

Rose was about to defend me, I could tell she was but I spoke before she could, "Yes sir"

I could tell he didn't look happy about this but I didn't let that phase me, "We went of a few meetings and she accompanied me to the Military academy, they wanted to make some unreasonable changes and Rose was questioning their motives. I was thrown off by this because what she was saying wasn't very respectful"

He father shot her a glare before I continued, "But she was right" I said then.

Rose met my gaze, I could see something shining in her eyes, a small smile on her face. I hadn't really admitted that she was, at least not said it out loud apart from between the two of us. I think it gave her that bit of self-confidence that she should've gotten from the start.

"Russia is very much so stuck in a routine that hasn't changed for a long time, and if it has it has always been to the Military's favour"

"It's impressive army" Oscar said.

"And we are proud to have it, we will always cherish it and make sure it's at it finest" Taking Rose's has as I spoke I looked over at her, "But Rose have definitely helped me see the bigger picture, I didn't like it at start, I think I was the stubborn one to be very honest" I chuckled.

"You were" Rose smiled, "But you caved in to me" she winked.

"I caused quite the stir at the monthly Council meeting as well" Rose said looking proud as he father and Oscar both face palmed. I held back a chuckle.

"Please don't tell me Olena was at this meeting" Ibrahim said as he was rubbing his temples

"She actually impressed my mother quite a bit" I said looking proudly over at Rose.

Oscar chuckled, "Is that true?"

Sitting up in her chair Rose started to speak, "Well I was already annoyed with the way I had seen things to be done-"

"Every country is ruled differently Rose' Ibrahim said sternly. She rolled her eyes, "You're starting to sound like Dimitri" Before she sent me a wink, "During the council meeting they were talking about building up their army even further, about lowering and raising the ages for joining and leaving the army. I didn't see why they were doing this, what the purpose or the benefit was, Olena asked me for my opinion and I gave it"

"More like demanded a change" I teased. She shot me a look, I held up my hands in defence, "I didn't agree with her at first and I do admit we had an unnecessary fight after that, caused by me, but after talking to my mother, hearing her say it was probably one of the best council meetings in quite some times, I realised the truth Rose was preaching"

"It's not easy to admit defeat is it?" she grinned as I rolled my eyes playfully. "I did mean every word I said in the meeting might not have been the ideal way of getting my opinion across, nor demanding my will to be heard. But sometimes it's the only way"

Looking over at Ibrahim who had been silent all this time, he was leaned back in his seat hands laced, elbows resting on the armrests,"It seems like both of you have learned quite a bit about each other while spending time together in the others environment"

Nodding in agreement he continued, "The Military ball is coming up soon and it'll be your first big event together. I've heard your mother had a small gathering while you were over?" Ibrahim asked looking towards Rose.

"Small is not the right term but yes, she did and it was good"

Nodding along I could tell he was thinking hard. "It will be interesting to watch the two of you in public"

"Finally no more drama" Oscar filled in as Rose rolled her eyes.

Ibrahim exhaled, "Well It's good to have you here Dimitri, you will accompany Rose to several visits she has coming up. I also want the two of you to join Oscar and I first thing tomorrow morning for a update on what's been going on and what needs doing for the Military ball"

* * *

After tea Rose showed me to my room and also took me for a tour around the palace. I had already seen most of it but there were still parts of the palace that were unexplored.

We had spent most of the afternoon on the balcony over looking the gardens. I had asked questions about what her visits usually was like and what to expect. We loads of laughs and it was just amazing to feel like there was so pressure to be anywhere, just have time for us.

I was pacing back and forth outside Ibrahim's office. I was ten minutes early and I knew Rose would come just about on time. I felt nervous for some reason, knowing that Ibrahim had let up slightly, that he wasn't angry with me anymore felt good to know. But I know that he will study me and keep an eye out to notice any mistake I make.

"Are you alright?"

Spinning around I hadn't even noticed Rose arrival. I smiled nervously, "Yes, yes I am"

She chuckled, "Doesn't look like it" She came in close as I took her hands in mine, "Good morning"

Grinning like a fool I said, "Good morning, you look beautiful as ever"

"Why Thank you" she giggled. Just as I was about lean in and steal a kiss the door opened and there was no other than her papa. He rolled his yes, "Jesus" I could hear him mutter, "You to are even worse now than after you got shot, I hoped it would fade after you spending time together in Russia"

"But life never goes your way when it comes to me papa" Rose winked playfully before she made her way past him inside. "Morning Oscar" she grinned sitting down across from him.

"Morning Sunshine" he smiled kissing her cheek before passing her a tea.

"Morning" she smiled as she got comfortable. Ibrahim shook his head at his daughter before he moved out of the way, "Belikov" he said motioning for me to get inside.

Oscar handed me a cuppa before we all sat down. Ibrahim wasn't beating around the bush, he went straight to it. "Right, I'm not sure how things worked in Russia but I want to just go through so we're all clear. I have a few visits for the two of you, then I would like both of your input for the military ball. But before we get into detail I wanted to catch the two of you up on what's been going on over the last month"

Nodding along I was concentrating on what Ibrahim was saying, "Sydney recently announced her engagement, so they have declined coming to the ball since they are having a engagement party that same week"

"Oh" Rose smiled, "I'll make sure to send her a letter to congratulate her"

"Good idea, also Lord and Lady Devereux have decided to come last minute so they need to be planned in. Now to the sad news" Ibrahim sighed, "We did have a fire in town while you were away" I could tell by the look on Ibrahim's face that he was worried about this, so it obviously wasn't just any fire. Worry suddenly was written All over Rose's face, "Was anyone injured?"

"We have two people still with the doctors but they will be ok" Oscar informed.

"Where was the fire?" I asked putting my cup down leaning forward slightly.

"It was at the orphanage" Ibrahim said simply, eyes firm on Rose, waiting for her reaction.

Judging by her sudden inhale grabbing the sides of her chair as she breathed, "What?"

"I know it's a very dear place to you, I have made sure they have all the necessities and they have all been taken care of-"

"Are they all ok? When did it happen? I want to go see them" she said. Passion was burning in her eyes as if she wanted to leave right this instant.

"There's no need to panic" Oscar said, "I have been to visit them and they seem to be going back to normal, no children were hurt, only one of the volunteers along side one of the cooks. They are all cared for like you father said but I do think they would appreciate a visit"

"I'll plan it in" She said determined.

Reaching over I took her hand in mine, she looked surprised as her eyes met mine and I gave her a reassuring smile, "We'll go today after we're done with our visit" Looking over at Ibrahim, "If that is ok with you?"

He nodded, he was closely studying us. Ignoring his intense gaze I met Rose's again, "We'll make sure they're ok" I said squeezing her hand.

"Thank you" She instantly looked calmer which helped me, I hated seeing her tense of worried.

Ibrahim went through some of the visits, it was a few minor ceremonies that Rose would attend as a part of the Royal family, nothing fancy. It would be interesting seeing her in her forte. I know she would've different tasks compared to me, but like my mother pointed out, it's important to see the whole picture.

As we went down south towards the coast line for todays visit, I was quite impressed by how easy it was for her to start conversation. How she saw every person in a room, the way she carried herself, earning respect from everybody but never in a intimidating way.

She continuously introduced me as her boyfriend, I loved that glint in her eyes she got every time.

Through out the day she was talking to everybody, she was making sure to speak to everybody, it was like she knew them all. I don't think I heard her once not knowing what to say, or who was who. I mean at most events I just know the names of the main hosts and maybe a few others but I have to say I am impressed.

One our way home she was writing down a few bits in one of her books, studying her I was curious what was going through her mind, "What is that you're writing?"

She smiled finish to write what she was doing before she replied, "You're very nosy today" she snickered, "This is my book where when I have been for a visit or some sort of event and heard a few things that trouble them or memorable things they would like to change, I write them down to make sure I remember. It's an easy way to when I'm in a meeting with my father or the council I know what the people wants. It doesn't always work but sometimes"

She was looking down suddenly looking a bit nervous, "It's stupid to most people but yeah-"

Grinning I took her hand in mine bringing it to my lips, "Don't be embarrassed, to be honest it sounds like a very good idea! You have truly impressed me today Rose, how amazing you are talking to everybody, how well you remember peoples names and how you see every single person in a room. It might sound cheesy but I have quite a few things to learn from you"

Meeting my gaze, pride was shining in her eyes, "Well I have lots to learn from you too, I think that's what makes us work, we're opposites yet we have many thing in common"

I smiled in agreement before kissing her hand again. Tomorrow we were going to go through the plans for the military ball, everything from music choices, to the guest list. Making sure everything was in order.

Looking over at Rose again, she was writing in her book and I couldn't help but smile. She was so focused, brows together, stern look on her face. She always looks beautiful wether she's angry or laughing. Ever since our moment back in Russia I really feel like we're back at that honeymoon stage again. It's like I can't keep my hands to myself, I'm not afraid to kiss her anywhere, I want to show her off and scream to the world that I love her.

Judging by the smile growing on her face I could tell she knew I was watching her. She giggled, "Stop it"

I grinned, "Stop what?"

She met my gaze, "You're staring" A light blush was painting her cheeks. Grinning, I leaned closer trying to kiss her, but she was hiding her face playfully pulling away. Starting to laugh, I tried to grabbing her wrists to hold her still but she was shrieking with laughter by now trying to pull away. "Kiss me" I laughed.

"No" She giggled, "Not until you tell me why you were staring"

Stopping trying to wrestle her I had this massive grin on my face, "Do want to know why I'm staring?" She was nodding trying to hold back a smile but failed, "I can't keep my eyes off of you Rose" I said my eyes never wavering from hers, "And I can't to have you by my side at the Military ball tomorrow, because a year ago at that same event I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I'm sure you will look even more amazing tomorrow, you constantly take my breath away"

Biting one of her nails she had a mind blowing smile on her lips, before she could say no to me I placed my lips on hers. She giggled before leaning into the kiss. I loved the way she felt, the way she tasted and just how I couldn't control myself around her.

I couldn't deny how many times I've been thinking about having her in every way possible to man, we haven't really spoken about it so don't want to push her. But I do find it ridiculously hard to control myself for much longer.

What I do have to worry about is the chat I need to have with her farther later. As we got back I kissed her before she was off to do a dress fitting with Tasha. I seized my moment and walked towards Ibrahim's office. Hearing voices on the inside I hoped it would be just Ibrahim and Oscar. Double checking my pocket to make sure the little box was still in there, I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

A few seconds passed before Ibrahim appeared in the door way looking confused, looking around he said, "Dimitri? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes Rose and I just got back and I was hoping you'd have a moment?"

Narrowing his eyes trying to read me he opened the door winder, "Have a seat"

"Thank you" I said walking in, "I don't mean to interrupt"

Oscar got up showing me to where he was seated as he moves to sit next to Ibrahim on the other side of the desk.

Ibrahim looked surprisingly clam, "Nothing to apologise for, what can we do for you?"

Taking a deep breath I thought to myself, _here we go!_

"Firstly I want to say that I'm very thankful for you letting me into your home, I know you have found it difficult to trust me again, I don't blame you. But I want you to know, Ibrahim, that I have more respect for you as a man and a king then I ever had of my father. I will make sure you can trust me again and that you never doubt how much I love and care for your daughter"

His face didn't give any of his thoughts away, but I knew the wheels must be turning in his head, trying to figure where I was taking this.

"Over the last month I can assure you that she have taught me so many things about myself, she opens my eyes for new things and I know she will be an amazing Queen one day. The time we've had to get to know one another have truly been good for us and I know that we can conquer anything. I would never ask for anything of her but her love in return. That's all I want"

Licking my lips I tired to stay calm, my heartbeat picking up in my chest.

"But one thing that I'm sure of and never have doubted my love for Rose, she is the one for me. I knew that from the moment I saw her a year ago. That's why I wanted to ask you, because I know that the two of you are _the_ most important people in her life, If I have your permission to Marry your daughter"

Silence fell.

I continued after a few moments. "I know your blessing means the world to her but it would mean a lot for me too. Although I know she would do what she pleases because she doesn't really listen to anyone anyway" I joked under my breath. Oscar chuckled which helped a little.

My heart was hammering in my chest. Looking between the two, Ibrahim didn't say a word for at least a minute or so. He only looked over meeting Oscars gaze. Oscar must have known what he wanted to say because he turned to me and asked "Do you have a ring?"

Reaching into my jacket pocket I placed the little wooden box in front of them, "I spoke to my grandmama and mama before we left to come here"

Ibrahim silently leaned forward giving me a look, silently asking if he could have a look. I nodded and urging him by saying "Please"

I spoke before he opened it, "My grandmama told me when I was young that when I found the One she would give me her ring. It brought her and Grandpapa fifty years worth of happiness before he passed away. I believe that whom ever I decide to give that ring to would be the love of my life. I never gave it to Meredith because I didn't have those feelings for her. But the moment I saw Rose I knew If i ever give that ring to anybody it would be her"

As Ibrahim opened the box I felt like I was about to have a heart attack, What is he hated it?

His eyes grew wide in surprise as he looked at what was inside.

Inside the dark wooden box was my grandmama Yeva's Engagement ring. It was a Four Carat emerald, surrounded by small diamonds. It was all set in Yellow gold with the band splitting on the shoulders holding the stone in place. Small diamonds traced down the side of the band, making the whole piece a statement of it's own. It was a master piece and the most beautiful ring I have ever laid eyes on.

"I know that her signature colour is Red, but knowing Rose she would appreciate more if she got something that was passed down, because of the sentiment, rather than having something made" Swallowing I was dreading to continue as I didn't want to upset Ibrahim but I wanted to say it. "I also know that Green was Janine's favourite colour, her signature. I first noticed that at the Military ball last year, she wore those emerald earrings that were her mothers, she looked absolutely breathtaking. I know that whenever Rose would look down at that ring, to be able to think of what we have, along side her mothers love, that would mean more than the ring itself"

Meeting Ibrahim's gaze straight on, I couldn't hide. His eyes never moved from mine. It wasn't until a sniffle broke the silence when my eyes darted over to where it came from.

Ibrahim groaned before burying his face in his hand before he looked over at Oscar, "Are you seriously crying right now?"

Oscar dried whatever was in his eye before he shot Ibrahim a glare "What? What he just said was very beautiful!"

Biting my lip I strangled a chuckle, Ibrahim was shaking his head as he sighed, Putting the ring down in front of him before leaning back in his seat.

Licking my lips I said, "You don't have to give me an answer today, but I will not do anything until I hear your answer" Getting our of my chair I continued, "I won't keep you any longer. Keep the ring for now"

As I was about to leave Oscar said my name making me turn back around. He came forward holding his hand out taking mine in his, "You definitely have my blessing son, the amount of thought and love you have put into that ring just shows me how much you love her" His smile was genuine as he patted my back, "I know you will make her very happy"

"Thank you" I smiled feeling slightly relieved. Oscar then turned to Ibrahim, "Now we just have to wait and see what the stubborn goat over there to see what he has to say" his tone of voice was teasing before he moved over to make himself another cup of tea.

Meeting Ibrahim's gaze one last time I gave him a nod. With a small smile I turned and opened the door, before I closed it I heard Ibrahim say "You will have a answer before the ball tomorrow night"

Smiling to myself I closed the door without another word. It's out of my hands now.

* * *

 **What do yo think he's gonna say? How will he do it if he is? Looove Oscar 3**

 **xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello again!**

 **So sorry for the slow update, but here it is! I will update again mid week coming. Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

 **Ibrahim**

Getting out of my chair I put the little wooden box into my pocket. I had been staring at the damn ring for hours. Opening the door I walked out into the hall.

Tonight was the night of our annual Military ball. It was also the day I had promised to give Dimitri word if he had my blessing to marry my daughter or not.

Of course he did, I loved that man like a son of my own but after all Rose and his history I did have a hard time trusting him again, I knew a year ago when she first saw him that she wouldn't settle for anybody else. That's why I do feel guilt and a responsibility towards her engagement to Mason.

It has happened, it's nothing I can change, but I wish things would have gone a different way.

Walking down the stairs I saw Oscar waiting at the bottom. He was in his normal attire for this event, both of us always wore uniform, it didn't feel right wearing anything different.

He nodded, greeting me as I stopped next to him, "So?" Was all he said. Looking over at him I knew what he was talking about. He thought I was cruel for keeping Dimitri waiting, he knew before I did that I was going to give him my blessing. That's why he's my best friend.

Clearing my throat, I pretended to be in the unknown. "So what?" I said fixing me jacket and putting on my gloves.

I could hear him rolling his eyes, "You are more stubborn than your daughter"

"You already know what I am going to say, so why keep asking?" I said without looking at him.

"Because you're trying to punish him by waiting until the last moment" Oscar said giving me a knowing look. "I know you love the thought of that ring, the sentiment, the fact that it will remind her of her mother"

"At least I didn't cry about it" I said shooting him a amused side glance.

He huffed, "I wasn't crying, it was one tear"

"Yeah right"

"Gentlemen" Dimitri said coming down the steps. He was in his Russian Army uniform. He was dressed head to toe in a Military green, his medals handing proudly on his chest.

Nodding I said "Dimitri"

Before wasting any time or risk Rose hearing us I took the box out of my pocked, putting it in his hand, placing both mine around it. Meeting his gaze I could tell he was surprised, almost speechless.

"Make sure you look after my girl" I said intently looking him straight in the eye "You know as well as I do she loves you beyond anything, you also know that I would give you my blessing even if I'm not happy with how you two started off" He nodded but stayed silent letting me continue, "I would be proud to call you my son in law, even though I have always seen you as extended family, so Yes Dimitri, you have my blessing to marry my daughter"

A smile grew on his lips has his hand tightened around the box. "Thank you"

Clearing my throat I fixed my jacket once again, "Now, all that's needed is Rose and we can start getting everybody as they should be arriving shortly"

As if on queue someone cleared their throat. The three of us turned and was met by the beauty of my daughter waiting at the top of the stairs.

I could see Dimitri's eyes grow wide as he looked blow away as the only words he could utter under his breath was "Wow"

 **Rose**

Tasha had been working on me for hours!

My hair was pinned up in a loose way creating a very greek goddess type look. Ringlets of soft big curls fell all around my face, framing it perfectly. Being the amazing woman she is she had found this gorgeous diadem that was completely encrusted with small diamonds all over, creating the most beautiful and sparkly piece I had seen in a long time.

I was yet again wearing my mothers emerald earrings that I was wearing for this exact event last year. My neck was bare as I wore a gold cuffs on my wrists. All the details and swirls that decorated them as beautiful. Tasha had really out done herself yet again.

Every single hair and eyelash was in perfect position. Make up to perfection, very soft. A golden glow on my eyelids and a heavy layer of mascara was all that was needed. A slightly darker tone on my lips to add a little drama and my make up was complete.

My usually idea with dresses, or should I say Tasha's idea, is to make a statement. Well I was making a statement in a different way this time. Before Dimitri, all I wanted was to get his attention, I did that with lace and daring fabrics hugging every single curve of my body. This dress did that but in a much more romantic way. And quite a lot of cleavage.

It was a soft lavender colour, an empire waist to accentuate my waist and bust, all in chiffon beautifully draped over me in an off shoulder design. The front revealed more cleavage that I had shown in a while but in almost modest way. I'm sure my father doesn't agree with that though. The back was open half way before the beautiful fabric cascaded down to the floor. It wasn't noticeable as I stood still but the dress was draped in a way creating a slit on the left side at the front reaching mid thigh, I'm quite sure Dimitri would be excited about that part.

"Dimitri will definitely have to keep an eye on you tonight" Tasha joked as she was doing some finish touches at the back.

"I hope he will be doing more than keeping an eye on me" I winked as she met my gaze in the mirror. Her eyes went wide as a huge grin came not her face, "You're not going to, you know?" she said giving me a pointed look.

I giggled, "I don't know, we haven't really spoke of it, and knowing him he will be a prude about it" I said rolling my eyes as Tasha giggled.

"You Never know, I see the way he looks at you"

"If only it was true" I joked. "Am I ready?"

Smiling she nodded yes. I was more than please with my look tonight, Tasha never disappointed, she always had her head screwed on.

Walking down the hall I kept looking around hoping to see Dimitri. As I came closer to the stairs I could see the three men of my life standing at the bottom. Papas hands were both holding one of Dimitri's, the whole situation looked a bit intense but judging by the smile on Dimitri's face he looked content. Papa turned starting to fix his jacket I saw it as my queue to make them aware of my presence.

Clearing my throat I placed my hands on my hips as the three of them turned.

I was clearly succeeding with the statement part because the three of them seemed gobsmacked. It wasn't until Dimitri stepped forward and I could see him mouth the word "Wow" I let a grin spread on my lips.

Lifting the front of my dress I started walking down the stairs, Meeting me half way Dimitri held out his hand for me to hold. Stopping I let his eyes travel up and down my body, sending me shivers as if I knew what he could be thinking about.

"You look absolutely…" as his voice trailed up I raised my brows waiting for him to continue.

Lifting my hand to his lips, sending me flashback of a year ago, his eyes were straight on mine. Right before his lips met my skin he said, "Absolutely Delicious" His voice was hoarse and full of tension. Biting my lower lip all I wanted to do was to drag him back to my room and devour him!

But now was clearly not the time as my father cleared his throat killing our moment. Giving Dimitri one last smile before he guided me down the steps, papa took me in his arms kissing my cheek, "You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you" I smiled as I moved to hug Oscar, "Stunning" he agreed, "You continuously surprise me with your beauty"

"That's what I'm here for" I winked before moving back to Dimitri's side, his hand instantly falling to my lower back, a little lower than usual, as he held me close to his side.

"Shall we go in?"

The night moved on very smoothly, Dimitri was by my side all evening greeting every single person along with me, papa and Oscar.

We were mingling for the first time as a proper couple. I know we had that small event in Russia but this was our first formal event, and I couldn't be happier.

I did continuously get some nasty glances and comments from some ends but before I even had the chance to shut them down Dimitri was there to do it for me. I do fight my own battles but it was quite nice to have someone defend you from time to time.

Funnily Dimitri got praises every time we moved on to speak to new people, he got praises for finding and catching such a beautiful lady, I couldn't argue with that. What I loved the most was the way he would look at me whenever somebody complimented us or what we had. It was that glow, that glint in his eye that you usually loose after leaving the sweetheart phase you first go through as lovers.

But it was still there, and I absolutely loved meeting his gaze, so full of love and desire.

I was talking to Lord and Lady Devereux along side Dimitri and Oscar, we were discussing the way France had recently lowered their taxes and also how Italy had changed their laws to finally let a woman lead their country.

Papa joined in, clearly enjoying himself tonight, and the discussion was in full fire. From the corner of my eye I continuously saw Dimitri eyeing me up and down. Trying to keep a straight face I elbowed him lightly which only caused his grin to widen.

"Actually, speaking of queens, Rose how are you and Dimitri planning your future? I know you are not engaged yet but judging by the way he cannot keep his eyes off of you, you are going in that direction"

Looking over at Dimitri he was indeed, still looking which caused me to blush while trying to hold back a ridiculous grin. "What was the question?" I asked. The men chuckled at our behaviour before Lord Devereux continued, "In the sense, if the two of you were to be married, where would you live? You surely can't join the two countries together"

Feeling a bit taken aback I wasn't really sure what to say. It wasn't anything we had spoken of, neither anyone mention to me to be honest. So it was a completely unexplored topic I had no Idea I had to be worried about.

"Uh…" Was all I got out before Dimitri pulled me close, "Let's worry about that once I've gotten a ring on her finger" He winked being the natural charmer he is, "Now if you excuse us gentlemen, Lady Devereux, I will take my lady for a dance"

The gentleman chuckled shaking their heads as Dimitri started leading me away. I could tell though on Papas face it was clearly something he had either been worried about or something he had clearly had in mind without telling me.

As Dimitri spun me around before taking me in his arms, I couldn't let it go, meeting his gaze I said, "What was that?"

"A topic I don't think we should be talking about tonight" He said simply, gently taking us across the dance floor.

Narrowing my eyes I studied him, he looked completely calm, so clearly it wasn't an thing that stressed him. At least not in this moment. But I couldn't help but ask "So it's something you have thought about?"

"I knew it would be one of the biggest questions if we were to be married, so yes, but I didn't see a reason in speaking of it until we were taking steps in that direction"

Looking down, a frown was now painting my face. It was really something that hadn't even entered my mind. Coming to a stop I could feel Dimitri's hand cup my chin, tilting it back so he could see my face, "I didn't want to worry you for no reason, we will discuss it like I said, once I have a ring-" he was lifting my left hand to his lips "On this finger" he winked before kissing my ring finger.

It was hard to resist his smile, it was highly infectious, "And when will this happen?" I asked curiously.

His grin grew, "I didn't know you wanted that?" He asked raising a brow. God he looked delicious with that grin on his face.

"Well I can tell you Prince Belikov" I said leaning into him, "I am full of surprises" I put a man eating grin on my lips before I reached up, planning to place a light kiss on his jaw bone, when he surprised me by catching my lips with his.

Taken aback by the rough moan that escaped his lips, the intense feel of his lips against mine, I instantly felt the air around us change within a second.

Letting my hands run up his chest, his grip around me tightened, my lips leaving his for a moment only to meet again. If sparks could fly they would judging by the way I felt the urge to run my fingers through his hair, rip his shirt open and make sure he knew how much and deeply he affected me.

Feeling like I couldn't control myself, my lips left his only to be placed near his ear, "How about we take this somewhere more-"

"Private?" He finished my sentence. I never noticed when but his hand had found its way to the slit on my dress, his fingers lightly caressing my skin, his eyes never leaving mine.

I felt a shiver run down my back as I caught my breath. Looking down before meeting his gaze again, I could see the heat burning, the way his fists had gathered fabric in them only to keep himself in check.

Letting me go, he held only one of my hands, his gaze firmly locked with mine as he started to lead me through the crowds. My lips parted as I felt my heartbeat speed up, breath becoming uneven. All this from the intensity in his eyes.

Coming out into the great hall, I didn't really know where to go, but Dimitri clearly had this figured out as he was leading us to the place behind the stairs. Where he first told me he loved me.

As we reached it, just knowing that nobody was watching I felt all control leave my body. Rounding the corner I pressed him against the wall, pulling his head down towards mine, crashing out lips together.

We have shared some amazing kisses before, but this was different. It was a different Dimitri as well. He was always so respectful, the only time that I had actually tried to take our little kissing session a bit further he had kindly declined saying he didn't want to ruin anything. I could tell he was only trying to be a gentleman, which I appreciated, but tonight I didn't want a gentleman, I wanted a man.

And I got one.

One of his hands snaked around my waist the other found the slit on my dress again, his hand slowly caressing my skin, his thumb edging towards the end of the slit, teasing the skin that's suppose to be hidden, testing the waters, exploring the unexplored.

Hitching my leg up on his hip, he spun us around pressing me up against the wall. Inhaling sharply I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Excitement and adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I never wanted him to stop.

His lips traveled along my jaw, down my neck as he murmured, "Have I ever told you how absolutely delicious you are?"

"Uh-huh" I breathed slowly nodding, closing my eyes I got lost in the moment.

Pressing his lips against my skin "How good to taste?"

Strangling a groan I nodded once. Grabbing a firmer grip of my naked thigh his lips had now reached my ear. He was slowing down, letting me breathe for a moment before he murmured, "Do you want this?"

"Yes" I breathed.

Cupping my jaw he force me to meet his gaze, "Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes were searching mine for any sign of regret or doubt. I knew he was asking because he would never do anything if I told him no. Even if we were midway through I had enough trust in him to know that he would stop if he was hurting me. Not that I think that would ever happen.

Looking him straight in the eye, my fists gathered the fabric of his jacket between them, pulling him closer to me. My eyes were shining with excitement, I was ready for this. I wanted him and I wouldn't wait another minute for him to try and talk me out of it.

"Take me" I whispered. The second those words had left my mouth his lips were on mine. Before I could enjoy the kiss too much Dimitri was pretty much dragging me down the hall towards the stairs. I was giggling as he was spinning me into his arms to steal a kiss before we made our way up the stairs.

Being the one to pull away first I lifted my dress hurrying up the steps, making sure to stay ahead of him. As I reached the top I turned to see him stopping a few steps below me.

I felt different, I felt sexy, so confident. I felt so fucking amazing!

Licking my lips slowly I held his gaze as pulled the fabric aside of my dress, baring my leg, eyes never leaving his as I said, "Do you want me Dimitri?"

He was quick to close the space between us, Dropping down one of his hand were at the back of my thigh his lips brushing against my mid thigh. Closing my eyes I loved the dangerous sensation as he said, "More than you can ever believe" His voice was horse, so sexy it made me want to throw myself at him right now.

Grabbing the collar of his jacket I pulled his face up just an inch away from my face, Looking at his lips before meeting his gaze again I said "I'm all yours"

Fumbling to get the doors open to my room, once they finally opening we were both laughing at our clumsiness. Shutting the door behind him, the room fell completely dark. Tension was still as thick in here, as out in the hall. It is incredible what this man can do to me and he hasn't even undressed me yet.

We were quick to find one another as hands started to travel everywhere. His lips were on my jaw then my neck before he buried his face in my cleavage. I moaned at the sensation as his tongue met my bare skin, teasing me to no end.

Fumbling with the zipper of my dress, I was struggling with the buttons on his jacket. Dimitri chuckled as he could tell I wasn't being successful in my attempt in taking off his jacket. Feeling frustrated I groaned before pulling back, "Give me two minutes and I will get this bloody dress off"

Chuckling he gave me a kiss before I disappeared into the bathroom. After a few attempts I managed to get the sipper undone, shimmying out of the dress I quickly grabbed my silk robe that was hanging on the door. I took out as many pins I could find out of my hair before running my hands through it.

Feeling anxious to get back out there I opened the door, stopping in the doorway. The only thing that was lighting up the room was the moonlight from the window that Dimitri must have pulled the curtains aside of.

Standing just over by the bed, there he was. He was taking his jacket off, the white shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned, exposing his flawless muscles. Looking absolutely god like my fingers were itching to touch him. Without hesitation I slowly walked over, moving his shirt a side giving me more of a view. Running my hand up his hairy chest I found myself swallowing, almost loosing my breath from the amazing feel of him.

Feeling him move in closer, his lips soon to find mine. My hands moved up, pushing the shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. His broad arms pulled me in, enclosing me in his arms. His hands were running down my back before grabbing a firm grip of my bum.

His lips were firmly on mine, his tongue teasing me as he gathered fabric before his hand touched my naked skin underneath. Knowing he had been caught off guard by the fact I was completely naked underneath he slowed down. Pulling back slowly, his eyes were on mine, hunger burning in them his hands reached for the knot at the front of my robe, effortlessly he pulled it open not thinking twice before in one swift move taking the robe off of me.

The sudden cold air was thrilling as I was standing in front of him completely naked.

His eyes were traveling up my body, taking in every inch of me, before meeting my gaze again, It was the first time I have ever showed myself naked in front of any man. As he was coming in close, his nose bumped into mine, right before his lips met mine, he murmured, "Beautiful, so fucking beautiful"

Our kissing turned hungry, the tension was thick and I felt like I didn't really know what to do with myself.

Cupping his jaws I gave him one more kiss before backing away from him. He didn't look happy to have me out of his arms. I felt like teasing him, I wanted him to be begging to touch me again. I felt like I had power, a power I had never felt before. I slowly started to back towards the bed. As I slowly started easing myself down onto it, I let a hand run down the side of my body. My eyes challenging him to come closer.

With determination in his eyes, in one swift movement his trousers were undone, gone and he was slowly kneeling to then hover above me.

Without further ado, his lips met my cheek, my lips, my jaw, my neck. My arms came around his neck as his body came flush with mine. Moaning at the burning feel of his skin against mine, I bit my lower lip trying to hold my moans in.

His hands were firm on my hips as he pressed himself up against me. Gasping at the new sensation, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I love you" He murmured against my skin as he was kissing every inch of it. "I love all of you Rosemarie Mazur"

Running my hand through his hair I moaned as his lips found mine again. Hiking one legs up on his hips I knew he was getting ready to enter me. The moment I caught his gaze I held it, "I Love you" I whisper.

Leaning down his lips finds mine. I could one of his hands brushing the inside of my thigh, closing my eyes I swallowed hard as I felt two fingers brush between my lower lips. Breathing out a moan between my clenched teeth, the tingling sensation was amazing. His lips were at my nipple as he murmured, "So wet"

Moaning I arched my myself into his hand, his hand moved away as he started nibbling on my ear lobe. He positioned himself, I could feel how he slowly started to eases his way in. Moaning in both pain and pleasure I arch my back. One of his hands is holding one of my legs as the other is firmly on my bum.

He was groaning as he is slowly working his way into me, taking his time, He continuously said words like "So fucking tight" and "Delicious" as he was kissing every inch of my upper body. He gently started thrusting into me, taking charge over my body, owning me, stretching me, I was gasp and squirming as he was kissing my neck.

I moaned his name, my nails digging into his back as I feel breathless. The stinging pain wasn't pleasant to start with, but the way he was taking his time, how he was slowly but firmly coming into me, groaning against my skin as I felt my toes curl as I started to move with him.

Gasping for air I can feel his whole body tighten in my arms. With a few more thrusts he slows down to bury himself in me for one last time, moaning my name in pleasure. My arms tighten around him as he becomes heavier as he relaxes on top of me. Kissing his shoulder I let my eyelids drop as a heavy feeling comes over me.

I can hear him murmur something as his body weight disappears off of me. Only a moment later he is lifting me, probably making me more comfortable in bed. As the bed shifts and I feel his warm body next to me, I cling to him, bury my face in his chest before slowly dozing off into the blissful unknown.

* * *

 **And it FINALLY happened, haha, a bit softer and mushier than I usually do but I felt like it was their way. What do you guys think? Did you like the idea of the dress? Let me know xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**So sorry about the slow update! But here it is, The Last Chapter before the** **Epilogue, enjoy x**

* * *

 **Rose**

Slowly grown conscious, I could feel light kisses tracing their way up from the base of my spine. Not moving an inch I kept my eyes closed as the kisses slowly woke me up. The bed shifted slightly as I think he got up on his elbow, gently brushing my hair off of my shoulder, his lips following suit.

A smile grew on my lips as I knew he was aware I was awake. His warm hand traced up the side of my stomach, sending a tickling sensation and I couldn't help but giggling pulling away from his light touch. His arms tightened around me as he moved so I fell onto my back, he was half hovering above me. Wearing a big grin on his face I couldn't help but mirror him.

"Good Morning" He said warmly. Pulling the sheets close around my body suddenly feeling very aware of my nakedness.

"Good Morning" I said blushing. An amused look played all over his face as one of his hands moved the sheets off of my legs, tracing his way slowly upwards. I was trying hard not to laugh. As his hand reached my hip he leaned in placing his lush lips on mine moaning "Mmm" as he did. Closing my eyes I got lost in his kiss.

He was distracting me, I could feel his other sneakily trying to pull the quilt down and I giggled against in his trying to pull away as he chuckled trying to kiss me again.

"Stop" I shrieked holding onto the quilt.

Chuckling warmly he kissed my neck, "Why so shy my love?" he murmured as he nuzzled his face into my neck, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to hide"

Snickering as he buried in fact in my neck I said, "I'm not ashamed, I'm just conscious"

"Conscious?" he frowned, "Conscious of how gorgeous you are? Conscious of how much I just want to ravish you over and over again? How I think I've gotten addicted to your body? Conscious of how-"

"Alright alright" I giggled, "I see what you're trying to say" I relaxed slowly releasing my grip of the sheets. A mischievous grin spread on his face and I laughed as he ceased the moment pulling the quilt off of me. Hissing at the cold air I bit my lower lip trying not to whine to get the sheets back.

Looking up at him I could see his licking his lips before winking at me before taking me fully in his arms. Giggling he spun us around so I was now lying on his chest. Smiling I propped myself up so I could see his face, he said "Did I tell you, your body feels so good against mine"

Breathing laughter I was shaking my head because he was acting like a lovestruck fool, "I'm quite certain you told me that on several occasions last night"

His hands were massaging my thighs as he chuckled at my reply, "You were driving me mad last night at the ball" he said not ashamed at all. Biting my lower lip I grinned, "I could tell, you couldn't keep your eyes away"

"Can I ever?" He winked lifting one of my hands to his lips kissing it. "Now you have two options" he said continued, "Option One, We can get some breakfast" As if one queue my stomach growled causing Dimitri to laughed.

"Option Two?" I snickered.

As his hand moved towards my bum I instantly knew what option two was, "I see" I said narrowing my eyes at him. "See I always thought you were a real gentleman Dimitri, you're even a bit of a prude" He chuckled as I said that, "And now you've turned into this beast who I'm quite sure if I never told you know you would chain me right here"

A slightly growl came from deep in his throat as he got up on his elbows close to my face, "Don't tempt me" he challenged playfully.

Biting my lip seductively I said, "Try me"

"You'll be the death of me Rose"

Snickering I said, "Just keeping you on your toes" Giving him one more kiss I got off of him getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes glued to me.

"Breakfast" I said simply winking to him over my shoulder before I reached for his white shirt, it was huge on me, but it smelled just like him. Putting it on I rolled up the sleeves, as I turned towards him he was already out of bed wearing only this trousers. Coming up to me he cupped my face, leaning in he kissed me slowly, taking his time, letting his lips linger.

"I will have someone bring breakfast to us" he said before kissing me once more. I smiled as a reply as he opened the door telling one of the maids walking past to send us breakfast.

Opening the doors to the small balcony adjoining my room, a fresh breeze hit me. Only wearing his shirt, the sun hit my bare legs. Resting against the railing I was looking down over the back gardens.

A year ago I was down there dismissing Jessie, thank god for that! Smiling I was happy to know how much things can change over a year.

Coming up behind me, Dimitri moved his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder, kissing my cheek. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Smiling I placed my hands on top of his, "I'm just very, very happy"

His smile grew as he kissed my shoulder, "I know the feeling"

Hearing a knock on the door Dimitri quickly disappeared to then reappear with a trolley filled with food, orange juice and tea. Smiling I leaned my back against the railing.

"Didn't anybody think it's strange that you go around shirtless ordering breakfast from the princess suite?"

Pouring me a cuppa he grinned, "Probably, But to be very honest I couldn't care less"

Smiling I took the cup from him. "And why is that?"

Putting this cup down on the wide railing he took me in his arms and said, "Because now that I have you I know I have nothing to worry about"

"You're truly a romantic" I teased.

Chuckling he nodded, "It's the truth" Running a hand through his hair he continued, "I actually have something I wanted ask you"

"I'm all ears" I said sipping on my tea. He chuckled shaking his head, why did he suddenly seem a bit nervous?

Taking the cup from my hand he put it down next to his, "First you must turn around"

Frowning I was just about to ask why when he said, "Trust me" with a big smile on his lips. Shooting him a suspicious look he chuckled as I slowly obeyed. Coming up behind me he placed his hands on either side of me, his body pressed up against mine as his lips came close to my ear.

"You know I love you" he stated simply. Smiling I nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you know what the first thing I thought was when I first saw you? I already thought I had seen the most beautiful woman in the world, then I laid eyes on your Rose. Everything about you left a mark inside my head. You were the first thing I saw when I woke up and the last thing I saw when I feel asleep. I knew that If I was ever going to truly be happy It had to be with you"

His lips traced kisses down my neck, his lips lingering along my shoulder, "I thought I couldn't be happier calling you my girlfriend"

Smiling to myself I felt warm all over, hearing all these beautiful and amazing words leave his lips.

"But I know one way you can make me even happier Rose"

I felt his hand move, his lips kissed the edge of my jaw before he murmured, "Look down"

Not sure when my eyes had closed I opened my eyes looking down at the railing. Right between our hands sat a little dark wooden box.

I gasped as I felt my heart stop.

"Open it" he said moving his hands to my hips.

My hands were frozen at first. Exhaling slowly I lifted my hands to slowly pick up the box. I felt my hands shaking slightly as I took a firm grip of the top and slowly opened the box.

Gasping again I felt a lump build up in my throat. Tears started stinging my eyes as I felt myself leaning into Dimitri for support. Placing one hand on my chest I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest a single tear rolling down my cheek.

The ring that was sitting inside was absolutely beautiful. It was a big Emerald, set in yellow gold with small diamonds forming a halo around it, also trailing down the split band holding the stone. It reminded me of my mothers engagement ring.

Engagement ring.

Taking my free hand, as my other was still holding the box I felt Dimitri squeeze it tight before he slowly spun me around to face him. Meeting him, his face was serious as his eyes found mine.

"I Love you so much Rose" he said, his voice full of emotion, "More than I think you can ever imagine" Taking the ring out of my hand, he slowly slid down on one knee. My now free hand instantly flew up over my mouth as I couldn't help myself from sobbing. I'm not sure if I was crying from amazement, what he just said, but I know they were tears of joy.

"What I wanted to ask is" Squeezing my hand in his he held up the ring to me, "Will you do be the incredible honour Rosemarie Mazur, of becoming my wife?"

Before I could even think or control myself, I threw my arms around his neck as tears were now streaming down my face. Taken aback he had to steady himself so we wouldn't fall over. Chuckling at my reaction he straightened us up before looking down at me, "Is that a yes?" he asked wearing one of the proudest smiles I had ever seen.

Nodding while drying my wet cheeks I had a equally ridiculous smile on my lips, "Yes! Thousand times yes!"

Laughing he took me in his arms, and just like when I first came to Russia, He lifted me up and spun us around as he said loud and proud, "She said yes!"

As we both laughed out loud, I hugged him tight against me until we came to a stop. Taking the ring out of the box he popped the box into his pocket. Meeting my gaze he smiled before taking my left hand in his, holding the ring just an inch away, he said "Will you Marry me Rose?"

"I'd marry you today if I could" I chuckled still shedding happy tears.

Placing the ring onto my fingers, he then cupped my face meeting my lips in a deep passionate kiss. Pressing myself agains this naked chest I felt more at home than I had in so long.

"What's going on up there?"

Papa's voice came from below us. I laughed against Dimitri's lips, kissing him once more before resting my forehead against his chest.

Dimitri kissed the top of my hair and murmured, "Go tell them"

I felt like a child at christmas, running to the railing I looked down seeing both Papa and Oscar looking confused. With a ridiculous smile on my lips I looked at them both, "You never thought this day would come did you?" I said cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" Papa said confused.

"I think she might have gone delusional" Oscar teased next to him. "And what on earth are you wearing?"

Dimitri appeared behind me, shirtless, you could see the pieces fitting together in Oscar head.

Holding up my hand so they could see the amazing ting on my ringer, "I'm engaged!" I shrieked happily jumping up and down. Dimitri was laughing behind me holding onto me, probably afraid I would fall over the edge in excitement.

A big smile spread on papa's face, "It's about damn time he asked, I thought he would do it last night"

Oscar chuckled, "Come on down so we can have a celebratory drink!"

"Get dressed first will you? And don't think I don't know Dimitri spent the night in your room young lady!" Papa said giving me a stern look.

I was in too much of a bliss to care, I just blew him a kiss before turning to Dimitri, taking in him my arms again I gave him a kiss. I could have stayed on the balcony all day, just being in his arms, being surrounded by him and his smell. But I knew for a fact that if we didn't go down papa would come up stairs, and I wanted to avoid that.

AS we reached the garden, trying to get dressed but it all turned into kissing instead, Papa and Oscar already had champagne ready. Holding his arms wide taking me in his arms, papa laughed lifting me up before putting me down. "Congratulations my darling" he said, happiness was shining in his eyes as the smile on his face grew wide.

"Thank you Papa" I grinned looking down at my beautiful ring, "Have you seen how it resembles mama's?" I said excited before sighing in content "It's so beautiful"

"Not as Beautiful as you" Dimitri said kissing the side of my head.

"Smooth talker" I snickered meeting his shining proud eyes.

"Congratulations Dimitri, she said yes" Oscar joked, "God knows how you did it!"

"Hush you" I said shooting him a playful glare.

"Rose did you know you weren't the only one crying the first time you saw your ring?" Dimitri said then. I looked over at him and the mischievous look on his face.

"Oh come on" Oscar groaned, "Do we have to talk about this?"

Walking over to Ivan I cupped his face, "You've always been very emotional haven't you?"

His eyes narrowed as he was waiting for me to continue to make fun of him. "Did you cry more than me?"

"Should I be the one to mention that you and Dimitri left the ball early yesterday, and from the rumours between the maids, Dimitri didn't sleep in his room last night" He challenged with an amused look on his face as I shot him glares before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes why don't we speak about that"

Turning around, Papas eyes were on me raising his brows waiting for my reply. Rolling my eyes at the drama Oscar was trying to create, "You both already know I'm no saint, it's not like the way we got together was very traditional"

I could feel both older men were sending me looks but I just ignored them. The Pop of a bottle almost made me jump, turning Dimitri was pouring four flutes with Champagne.

Passing Oscar and Papa one each he walked over to me, smiling, passing me a glass before lifting my free hand and kissing it he said, "To my beautiful Wife to be"

"You will be a beautiful Bride Rose" Oscar said, "And good luck to you Dimitri, she will soon no longer be our problem"

"Cheers to that" Papa laughed clinking his glass together with Oscars. Dimitri laughed with them and I shot them all glares.

Kissing the top of my head Dimitri chuckled and said, "I'm more than happy to take you on, My life will never be boring again"

"That's for sure" Oscar said meaning for papa only to hear but clearly said it loud enough for me to hear.

Papa grinned before raising his glass "All joking aside, you know that the two of us love you more than life, we couldn't be happier you finally have one another and I can't wait to go to a wedding were I hope to god you won't end up getting shot"

Snickering we raised our glasses with papa, "To Love" he smiled.

"To Love"

* * *

Sitting in the library with Papa we were both reading. The rain was pouring down outside, I loved the sound it made as it was hitting the window. Dimitri and Oscar were going over something, I didn't really pay attention when they left earlier.

It felt very good being able to just sit with Papa again. We hadn't had a moment like this for quite a while. Closing my book I was looking down at my ring and a smile instantly found it's way to my lips.

I loved it. It was absolutely stunning. Dimitri told me that it was his Grandmama's ring, but he also chose it because he knew that my mother's ring use to be green and it had always been her signature colour. It was also her emerald earrings I wore the first time we met. The amount of thought he had put in still amazed me. It also proved to me that nobody loved me like he did. I would have still said yes even if he didn't have a ring, but the way he explained it was that when ever I look down at my ring, he wants me to smile. He wants me to remember my mother, he wants me to think of him and what we have. He definitely succeeded.

Another thought that hadn't left my mind since the night of the Military ball was Lord Devereux's question on what we would do once we were married. What would we do?

I was next in line for a major Monarchy as was Dimitri. We couldn't merge the two countries together, nor would I rule a country alone and only see my husband to be a few times a year. There was no chance I'd ever agree to that.

Would he move here? Or if I agreed to come to Russia what would happen once Papa's gone?

"You look like you're thinking very hard about something"

Papas voice brought me back to reality. Giving him a brief smile I took a deep breath, "I guess I am a bit preoccupied"

"It has to be something important making that frown appear on your face" He said looking at me knowingly. "The last time I saw that frown was when you were wedding planning with Mason, and we both know that was a very stressful time for you. So please, what's on your mind my darling?"

Sighing I sat up more putting my book down beside me. "I cannot seem to stop thinking of what Lord Devereux said at the ball"

Slowly nodding Papa said "I had a feeling it might be that. So what do you think of it?"

"What I do know is that I cannot rule a country alone, having Dimitri stay in Russia and only see him so many times a year?" Shaking my head no I continued, "I couldn't bare that"

Papa was nodding along in agreement I continued, "And I know that it wouldn't be possible to merge the counties together, It a delirious thought" Licking my lips I started playing with my dress, "I could move there, but what would happen here?" I looked over at Papa, "What would happen when you're not here anymore? Can I leave my people in somebody else hands? Would Dimitri even consider moving here? He already has such a great part in the way Russia is running so I couldn't ask him to do that-"

Papas hand landed on top of mine, stopping me, "Breathe darling" he said with a small smile on his lips. Turning he asked one of the maids who had recently entered for tea before he continued, "I know it is a lot to think about, you know as well as I that all I want is for you to be happy. Seeing the smile on your face after Dimitri asked you to marry him was like gold to me" he said warmth radiating off of him. "Whatever you decide to do you don't have to worry about what will happen here, I am a smart man after all"

Smiling through my worry I nodded, "So what would happen? If I were to leave I mean"

Pursing his lips he thought, "Well, the role would be passed on to the next one in line, which would be one of your cousins. I also have a choice in letting someone in parliament or the council to be trained to take my place, if that were to be the case"

Biting the inside of my cheek I nodded. It did comfort me to some extent knowing that Papa had some sort of back up. The next question is, Can I leave my people?

I have grown up here, I see them often. I might not know every single person, that would never be possible, but can I leave who I have been prepared to rule with and for? If I were to go to Russia would I be able to get use to the way they run their country. Of course there would be changes once Dimitri and I would take the lead, but could I do that? Even I know you cannot just start ruling a country and just change all their rules and traditions, I wasn't that delusional and selfish.

"I can hear the wheels spinning in your head" Papa chuckled as tea arrived.

"There is just a lot" I said. "It calms me knowing you have a back up plan, but can I leave my people? If I were to leave, could I get use to Russia? Can I learn their ways or would it clash with what you've taught me? There are so many questions I need to ask but I have no idea who has the answer"

"Only you do my love" Papa said simply passing me a cuppa. Sighing I said, "I hope you wouldn't say that"

Smiling Papa took my hand again, "No matter where you rule you will always face challenges. It will be easier facing them together, but there will always be questions nobody can answer except for you. Your first year no matter where you are will be tough. The only advice I can give is make sure you think of what would make you happy, think of your options. Then speak to Dimitri, hear his thoughts, I know that once you're married it will also be a challenge thinking as one, what will be the best for the both of you. Compromise will also be something hard to deal with" Squeezing my hand his smile grew, "What I do know is that I know that whatever you decide is that you will be a wonderful and loved Queen, I have trained you well, you have your mothers kind soul but also her sense of what's right and wrong"

"And your stubbornness" I teased.

"That too" Papa chuckled. "Take some time alone, think through what would work for you, speak to Dimitri and then make your mind up together"

Nodding I agreed, it sounded like the most reasonable thing to do.

* * *

The rain was still dripping, I left papa in the library as I grabbed a shawl from my room before I scurried through the rain to the Glass Gazebo towards the back of our gardens.

It was over looking the pond, the smell of rain and wet greens filled the air, and it was truly one of my favourite smells.

Sitting down facing the endless fields I rested my chin against my closed fist. There was truly only two ways to go. Either I move to Russia, that will be a challenge on it's own. His sisters barely liked me, but hopefully that would change once I spent more time with them. Then there was the council, i presume I didn't really make the best first impression on either of them.

Meeting the people I could truly see myself loving them. They showed kindness, I believe that with small changes I might even be able to do things in their favour. I do love a challenge and the repayment to be a happier country would definitely be something I could see myself doing, I could even see myself growing to love that role.

But then it is hard to leave the country you have grown up in. I'm not sure what would happen if Dimitri were to leave to come here. I know he will be a great king, he will be one for the story books! Knowing him I even had a feeling that if I asked he would consider the idea of moving here. The selfish part of me wanted to ask, I wanted to make that happen.

Yet the more sensible part, I think the I've spent too much time with Dimitri, Sensible part knew I couldn't do that to him. I could never live with myself if I knew he had given up something he had worked so hard for, something he is right in the middle of. I know Papa and Oscar would definitely make the effort to come over as often as they could.

"There you are"

Jumping, Dimitri suddenly appeared as he must have been hurrying through the rain. Turning towards him I smiled. He always brought this calm air with him whenever he was around.

Running hand through his damp hair he came closer sitting down next to me, moving his arm arm around me he gave me a quick peck before exhaling in contempt. "What are you doing out here?" He asked as I laced my hand with his.

Resting my head Against his shoulder I sighed as well, "Thinking"

Burying his nose in my hair I could tell he was smelling my hair, he had this weird thing with my hair. He had loved it since day one. "About what if I may ask?"

Licking my lips, my eyes were glued to our interlocking hands, "I think I have made a decision on what I'd like to do once we've gotten married" I said. Silence fell for a few moments, I think he was giving me time to let what I had said sink in, I think I was doing the same to myself.

It felt good.

"Before I say my thoughts I'd love to hear what you're ideas are. You have clearly thought about it and I want to take your thoughts into account before we make a decision"

I could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice, "I love hearing you say We"

Smiling I shook my head, "You are one lovestruck fool Dimitri Belikov"

"A proud one" he chuckled, "Well in my mind there are really only two options. Me coming here or you coming to Russia. There are different perks with both options, I know whatever we choose, wherever we decide to go, there will be a plan that will sort whatever happens for whom ever leaves. That's what I'm sure of so far" Inhaling slowly I knew he was thinking of what to say next, "I'm not going to hide the fact that I of course want you to come with me to Russia. From a selfish point of view but also because I know that you could do many great things to my country. We are two different people with different views and I believe if we use what we are best at to both of our advantages we can make a better life for us and for our people"

"Have you always been this wise?" I asked, teasing him.

"My mother tells me I was born with an old soul" He chuckled. Smiling I could definitely see why she would say that.

"If you would ask me to come here, I would. I would never chose to be away from you, I honestly don't think I could bare it. The same thing goes for here, I believe that I could bring something here as well, help you get better and strong and also learn lots about myself learning a new country and new traditions"

My heart was melting as the words left his mouth. He had a bigger heart than anyone I have ever known a part from my mother. I wanted to hear what he had to say and it only make it more clear to me what I wanted to do.

Sitting up I held his hand still in mine. Swallowing hard I met My Fiancees gaze as I mentally prepared for what I was going to say.

"I want to come to Russia with you and rule by your side"

There was no denying the surprise that was written all over this face. "Are-are you sure?" He said brows coming together.

Nodding I smiled, "It's what I want to do, I can already see myself loving your people and I want to help them and you to become better, but also learn and push myself to become even better. I can only do that with you Dimitri, nobody else have that amount of patience with me" I joked which made a grin come not his lips.

"I Love you, so very much, I only have two wishes that comes with me moving with me" I said surely.

"Anything" Dimitri said Squeezing my hand.

"We get Married here, in England. I want to have my father throw me a wedding where I actually Love the man I marry" I say with humour playing in my eyes, "It will also be his way of giving me away to you"

Smiling Dimitri nodded, "I think that sounds perfect. Second wish?"

Licking my lips I was taking moment to make sure I wasn't coming off rude or in the wrong way. "Once I take your side as Queen, I don't want to just be a side act that does the less important duties. I want to rule with you, I want to be apart of it all. Of course we cannot always be together and some of the boring stuff I'm more than happy to leave with you" I grinned. "But I want us to be one, I want it to be us making decisions" A Grin lit up his face as he nodded, I continued "I will want to make some changes, you will have to tell me when it doesn't work with your way of ruling, but then we will compromise. I don't want to come off as unreasonable or spoiled. But things will change either way we would do things. Is that ok? Do you have any objections?"

Bringing both my hands up to his lips he kissed them both, "I wouldn't want to have you anywhere else but beside me, I know you will shake us all up, it will take time to get use to but I know it will only be for the better. All I can say is Thank you. Thank you for loving me, thank you for being this warm caring, strong woman that you are. And Thank you for saying yes to the rest of our lives"

Placing my hand behind his neck I pulled him closer, "I would do it all over again, as long as I end up with you"

"Me too"

Our lips came together. I knew that I had made the right decision saying Yes to him. I had been Chasing him for so long, it was a challenge in keeping him but now that he's mine I never ever intend in letting him go. He is mine and I am his.

Forever

* * *

 **What's on your mind right now?**

 **Let me know xxx**


	33. Chapter 33 Epilogue

**Right, the time has come! The Epilogue... ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

6 Months later…

The arms and top of the dress had a naked effect, sheer fabric with small pieces of fabric almost looking like little flowers all over. The bust dipped down just enough to show some cleavage. Marking my waist, the skirt were full as it was falling towards the floor. The flower effect slowly faded from my waist down, doing the same form the bottom leaving the mid part of the skirt in just a sheer white chiffon.

To add to the regal effect, a long train in style of the sheer flower effect, floated out at least a few yards behind me. The sleeves were three quarter, at my elbow the fabric grew longer blending into the long train of my dress.

It was truly unique, truly a Tasha Master piece, and it was my wedding dress.

With a strong red lip and eyeliner we have kept it simple. My hair was in soft waves, Tasha hand braided pieces of hair, creating one of the most beautiful looks I think I have ever had. Small white flowers were pinned in where my hair had been pinned back. I was wearing my mamas emerald earrings, I couldn't think of wearing anything different And my beautiful ring of course.

The Tiara of choice is the same my mother wore. It had small green gems incorporated but the rest was all diamonds. Tasha had twisted a few strands of hair to keep the tiara in place.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror I had to fight back a tear, firstly because I cried on my last wedding day, I wouldn't do it this time. Only this time, I was marrying out of Happiness. That and I think Tasha would actually kill me if I ruined my makeup.

Taking a deep breath I could see Tasha appear behind me. Funnily enough she was already crying. Snickering I turned towards her. "I thought we agreed no tears?"

Waving her hand in front of her face she was shaking her head, "You're just so damn beautiful, I'm so happy I finally got to dress you properly for your wedding"

I couldn't help but laughing at the way she had made it all about her. "Me too" I said before looking back at my reflection.

I was in the dressing room attached to the cathedral. I knew everyone had almost arrived and in less then half an hour I would walk down the isle towards the rest of my life and I couldn't be happier.

There was a knock on the door. "It's Papa" I heard from the other side. Smiling I said, "One minute!"

Tasha helped me fix my dress so I was facing the door before she opened it. On the other side was Papa and Oscar dressed to the T in their uniforms. I could hear them both gasp a the sight of me, grinning I held me arms out so they could get a good view, "What do you think?"

Papa came over taking both my hands, "You are always beautiful my darling, but I think this is truly one of your best moments" Cupping my face he continued, "You're a vision, just like your mother"

Smiling the door suddenly opened. Looking over there was no other than Olena Belikov. I chuckled at the look on her face, "My beautiful darling" she said teary eyed with a ridiculous smile on her face, "You look Gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"What happened to your manners Olena? Haven't you heard of knocking?" Papa joked as she was coming closer. She waved him off as she didn't have time for his nonsense.

Stopping in front of me she eyed me head to toe, still tears in her eyes, "I can't believe this day has finally come, I couldn't have asked for a more stunning daughter in law"

"They're not married yet" Oscar said elbowing Papa. I shot them both a look which had them both looking the other way. I had ordered strongly NO guns at this wedding, I doubted anything would happen but you couldn't be too sure.

"No Vail?" Olena asked curiously.

"Vail's are for innocent brides" Oscar teased, Papa hit him in the back of his head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"My mother didn't wear one" I said to answer Olena's question, "Neither will I"

Grinning Olena nodded, "You will make a fine Queen my darling" Then she turned to Oscar and Papa, "Now hurry along, we need to sit so we can start!" She took Oscar in arm as papa chuckled. He was walking me down the Isle after all.

Walking down the hall, the doors into the church were now closed, next time they would open were my cue to enter.

"How are you feeling?" Papa asked, squeezing my hand.

"A bit nervous" I smiled sighing, "But very excited at the same time"

"Me too" He grinned. Tasha came over with my bouquet of flowers. It was lilies and small white roses, The bouquet was cascading down slightly with inputs of greens.

As we were ready in front of the big doors, I knew the music would start any minute. Turning towards Papa I smiled, "I Love you Papa and thank you for being so good to me"

Grinning he squeezed my hand, "I love you too my dear, Forever and always"

The music started, I have had the unusually request to have them play the same song we first danced to, instead of a traditional organ piece. The sweet strings and piano filled the room as the double doors came open.

The church was filled with people and the Isle seemed ridiculously long when you are standing at the end of it.

Slowly starting to make our way down the isle there were so many familiar faces. I could see Sydney, her newly wed husband and her family, I recognised people sitting in the council in Russia, to my surprise they smiled at me and giving me a friendly nod. I smiled in return.

My eyes fell onto Karolina Belikov, who were sitting with her sister and their partners, I gave her a small smile. I was not going to be the one to hold any sort of grudge, I was for once going to be the bigger person, and to my surprise she smiled in return.

Viktoria was sitting on the other side of her and her smile was huge as she mouthed, "Beautiful"

Grinning in return I sent her a wink.

Meeting my fathers gaze I grinned as he squeezed my hand. Looking down at the floor I took a calming deep breath before looking up, knowing I was getting into view of Dimitri.

My eyes found their way to him straight away.

He was smiling, grinning! Even his eyes were smiling more than I think I have ever seen before. He was wearing a all black uniform with his countries army colours accentuated in. All his medals were proudly hanging on his chest and I had told him to wear his hair out. I didn't want formal Dimitri, I wanted my Dimitri.

And he looked absolutely gorgeous with his hair out, hanging to his shoulders. Next to him stood no other than Oscar, to my surprise, along side Olena.

But seeing him standing there, knowing that the smile was for me and me only, was one of the most beautiful and special moments I think we've ever had. Apart from all the amazing sex we're having at the moment, I know it's not the time to think of it but damn, that man can do things to me!

Shaking my head I couldn't help but blushing slightly as I felt so many eyes on me, almost as if they knew I was thinking naughty things. Meeting Dimitri's eyes I could see him chuckle. Sometimes I was sure he could read my mind, but that's impossible, right?

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Dimitri waiting for me at the top, I turned to Papa who I could swear looked like he was tearing up. Snickering I reached a hand up and placed it on his cheek. "I love you" I mouthed to him and his face broke out into a grin.

The arch bishop spoke, "Who gives away this bride today?"

Papa cleared his throat, "I do" giving me one last smile he turned towards Dimitri who stood next to the arch bishop. "I, Ibrahim Mazur, give this bride to you Dimitri Belikov, Promise me to love and cherish and look over my daughter for me?"

Lifting my hand to pass it to Dimitri, he stepped down, his eyes were filled with bliss as his eyes never left mine,"With my life"

In that moment I knew he would never fail me. In that moment I knew that this was the happiest day of my life.

!

After spending an hour driving through the town, waving and greeting the people, we returned to the palace.

We were greeted by an ocean of guests, Dimitri was first out, turning to help me out I squealed as he lifted me up. It had turned into something that was our thing, spinning me around once, he put me down to meet my lips for a kiss.

Grinning against his lips I moved an arm around his shoulders as the crowd clapped and hollered. Breaking away I laughed leaning my head back before Dimitri brought me back up again and we met the crowd. Hugging my father, Oscar, Olena crying as she hugged us both at the same time. Even his sisters gave me a hug. Maybe I had been wrong about them forever disliking me, people can change.

As we all gathered inside in the ballroom, raising our glasses in a toast papa made for us, Dimitri was leading me out onto the dance floor for our first dance.

Taking me in his arms, we were swiftly moving across the floor. Sighing in contempt I looked up to meet his gaze. "We made it" I smiled resting my head on his chest.

Chuckling he kissed the top of my head before resting against it, "No injuries nor objections" his lips came to my ear as he murmured, "Mrs Belikov"

Grinning I lifted my head to meet him, "I couldn't be happier right now Mr Belikov. I love you!"

"I love you too" he murmured as he reached down to capture my lips. We kissed so much lately, I didn't even care if it was inappropriate.

He was now mine and I was forever his.

Forever.

* * *

 **How do we feel? What was is like? Is that what you thought i was going to be?**

 **I am leaving it very open, there might be a follow up, I'm not sure. I haven't decided. That's why I want to leave it open, so if I want to pick it up and do a sequel there is definitely a** **possibility!**

 **What do you think? Any wishes or ideas for the next story?**

 **Let me know xxx**


End file.
